


Five Nights at Freddy's: Nothing Remains

by Tenebrae_Vesper



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murder, Confronting & Accepting The Past, Drawkill Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Horror, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 166,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrae_Vesper/pseuds/Tenebrae_Vesper
Summary: William Afton, as Springtrap, is enjoying his life as Sam's best friend and father figure. However, as they explore the recently opened Freddy's location, not only are the ghost of his past preventing him from finding redemption, but are also seeking complete annihilation of his mind and soul, until nothing has remained of him…
Series: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404883
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	1. Searching For The End

**Night 0**

**Searching For The End**

_''My story will end just to start up all over again; a plunge into madness my curtain call doomed to reset. The machine, machine erases who I used to be; I'm losing bits, bits and traces of my reality.''_

_– **The End** by TryHardNinja ft. Thora Daughn_

**xXxXxXx**

_''Connection terminated…''_

He was leaned against the chair, pain surging through his chest and his arms limp. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe, but every breath was shallow and filled with agony. There was a gaping wound on his chest, his purple shirt getting soaked due to the blood. He knew that he was dying, but this one seemed to be rather slow.

''I recognize you, but I'm not afraid of you... **Not anymore**.''

After listening to the marionette-like animatronic taunting him, there was nothing else left for him but to wait for his own demise. Then, the process would repeat again. Night after night, he would fight for his life, with no end in sight.

_''…You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber, always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them. None of you will. This is where your story ends…''_

A familiar voice was talking to him, but he knew that this person was never here. It was all just a memory, a hallucination his mind created to distract him from his suffering in his final moments.

_''…For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more, waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although for one of you, the darkest pit of Hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the Devil waiting, old friend…''_

''I know…'' he gasped, suddenly sitting up and coughing. As he looked at at his hand, he saw that it was covered with his own blood. His vision was blurry and he knew that it wouldn't take long until everything went dark.

_''…It's time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. End communication.''_

He wanted it to end. He wanted to finally rest and not have to experience this torture over and over again. There had to be a way to escape this place, right? He didn't want to think of any other possibility.

_How much longer do I have to suffer like this?_

He knew that it was a fitting punishment for what he had done, and he knew that he would stay here, unforgiven. However, he had to wonder whether his tormentor would eventually have enough of this game. It had to have some kind of resolution instead of going on like this forever.

_When will this vicious cycle end?_

His vision blurred and he coughed blood again. He fought back, trying to prolong this death, as he didn't want to wake up again in this office, all healed up and confronting the animatronics once more. However, it seemed that one of them decided to pay him a visit.

He squinted his eyes, too weak to move in his chair. Even adjusting his head to look at the door sent a surge of pain through his body. Still, it was enough for him to confirm that he was being observed. However, he couldn't make out who this animatronic was, as the latter stayed hidden in the darkness. All he saw were the animatronic's glowing eyes.

Then, the animatronic suddenly moved, putting its hand over its mask, only to slowly back away into the shadows.

''Shhh…''


	2. We Will Always Be Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, folks!

**Night 1**

**We Will Always Be Together**

_''Memory just have been rotten, sweet old times has not forgotten. Mindless scream, misunderstanding, can you search for better ending? Tears of fear show you despair, hug your little teddy bear. Happiness will last forever, we will always be together!''_

_– **Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Song** by MiatriSs_

**xXxXxXx**

She shivered, listening to the thunderstorm outside. Even though she was inside the house, she knew that she wasn't safe. There was an intruder in the house and she was currently searching for him, armed solely with a flashlight. She knew that it wouldn't help her much, but she hoped that she would be able to find him.

She was in the hallway, peeking into the living room nervously. Her heart was racing as she anticipated for something to happen and scare her. As she looked up, she froze when she saw a gleam of purple light reflected on the window. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized that the intruder was right behind her.

However, before she could do anything, she felt two arm wrapping around her torso and dragging her back, almost lifting her up. She cried out in surprise, letting her flashlight fall down as she tried to pry the intruder's hands away. However, instead of feeling human flesh and bones, there was only fur and metal.

''Do you really think I would let you go so easily?'' She shuddered as she heard him talk. His voice was sinister, deep and raspy, and he had a slight British accent. ''Don't struggle, it'll be over soon.''

''Let me go, William!''

However, instead of screaming, she sounded more annoyed about her situation. It didn't help that she was smiling, knowing well that she was in no danger whatsoever. She glanced at the intruder, who was grinning back at her, looking rather amused.

''You can struggle all you want, but you can't beat me at this game, Sam,'' he replied, but let her go.

Sam sighed, picking her flashlight up. Her actual name was Samantha Blackburn and she was a teen with brown hair and brown eyes, currently wearing a black T-shirt and jeans with slight tears in them, which was her usual home attire. She then pointed the flashlight at the intruder, who was still smiling.

He was an animatronic bunny with clean, fluffy golden-green fur. He had a purple bowtie tied around his neck and also had a fluffy cotton tail. His eyes, normally silver and green, were currently glowing purple. There was also a tear over his right eye, looking like a badly healed scar. The animatronic was also containing the soul of a serial killer, known as William Afton.

''You'd think that an animatronic like you would be easy to locate,'' Sam said. It was Friday evening and the two were actually playing some kind of Hide & Seek game, having turned off all of the lights, with Sam only using her flashlight to navigate through the house. She was supposed to find the animatronic without him finding her first, but it obviously proved to be rather difficult. ''Although, you did tell me that you're quite a stealth expert, right, Springtrap?''

''Exactly,'' Springtrap replied, only for both of them to wince when they suddenly heard the thunder exploding somewhere above them. The two exchanged glances, albeit not too worried about the storm. It had been going on for a while and the rain had stopped, but the storm was still not calming down. ''Anyways, do you want to continue or should we cut our game short, at least until the thunderstorm wanes?''

''Maybe we should continue later,'' Sam said when she heard it thundering again, this time much louder. Springtrap nodded, turning the lights in the living room on, only for them to flicker a moment later and turn off. Surprised, he flipped the switch a few times, but nothing had happened.

''Seriously?'' he muttered.

''I guess that the storm had knocked the power out,'' Sam said, crossing her arms. Springtrap shrugged, with the only source of light now being Sam's flashlight and his glowing eyes. ''My laptop has a full battery though, so we could watch a movie on it or play a videogame.''

''I don't think it would be a smart idea to have the electronics on during a storm like this one, whether they're plugged in or not,'' Springtrap replied.

''Okay, do you have any other suggestions?'' Sam asked. Springtrap shrugged, not really having anything on mind, only for them to get interrupted by a song suddenly playing on Sam's smartphone.

_''It must have been inside my head, I've lost the hope that I have lived. And now, at last, it comes to pass.''_

''Mum is calling,'' Sam said as she took out her smartphone, which was playing _The Dark of You_ by Breaking Benjamin, and checked the caller's ID.

_''We sleep, we dream, we have no less, along the path we lost our way. It's all a game that I must play, and now the weak that fall return to ash, defeated after all.''_

Springtrap felt a little tense as talking to Emma never ended up well for him. Somehow, despite the fact that he was a dangerous immortal serial killer who could easily end anyone's life, he felt intimidated by her. Whenever she looked at him, he felt as if she could look right past all the metal and fur and gaze directly at his corrupted soul. There was also the fact that she was the only person alive, aside from Sam, who knew who he was and what he had done, having figured it out the very same day she met him.

_''Fade away to the wicked world we left and I become the dark of you. Say a prayer for the wounded heart within as I become the dark of you…''_

Not to mention, there was also the conversation they had about what happened a few days ago, with Springtrap trying to avoid talking to Emma ever since, feeling anxious every time she even addressed him. Sam finally answered the call, putting it on the loudspeaker.

''Hello?''

 _''Hi, Sam! How are you? Is everything okay?''_ Emma asked. _''I hope Afton isn't bothering you.''_

''Don't worry, we're both fine,'' Sam replied, sitting down on the couch. Springtrap frowned, joining her on the couch.

''Why should I even bother her?'' he asked, feeling a little annoyed. While he did feel anxious around Emma, he also knew that he couldn't avoid talking to her forever.

 _''Considering what kind of person you are, Afton, I should expect that something might happen,''_ Emma replied, with Springtrap feeling a mix of irritation, anxiety and discomfort. _''Anyways, how is the weather here?''_

''We're currently in the middle of a thunderstorm, although it did stop raining,'' Sam explained.

''Also, the storm has knocked the power out,'' Springtrap added.

_''Well, that's unfortunate.''_

''Where are you anyways?'' Sam asked.

 _''In a motel,''_ Emma said. _''There was an accident on the road due to the storm, so I figured that I should stay somewhere and wait it out. I was just reading the news on my phone and somewhere a tree had fallen over on the road, causing it to be blocked. Luckily, nobody got hurt.''_

''I see,'' Sam muttered. ''So, when are you coming home?''

 _''Probably tomorrow afternoon,''_ Emma said. _''I assume you two have planned something for tomorrow.''_

Sam and Springtrap exchanged glances, with the uncanny feeling that Emma was reading their minds. However, it wasn't that surprising considering how they were always up to something and she was well aware that, whatever they were planning to do, they would eventually end up getting into some kind of trouble.

''Yeah, we did,'' Sam admitted.

 _''Okay, just don't burn down anything,''_ Emma said in a deadpan tone. Sam and Springtrap exchanged looks of guilt. _''Also, Sam, don't use your laptop during a thunderstorm.''_

''But, I didn't-'' Sam tried to protest, while Springtrap was chuckling. ''Why would you even think-''

 _''As if I don't know you,''_ Emma replied. _''Also, Afton, if you think that this is funny, why don't you stand outside in the storm? I'm sure that nothing bad will happen.''_

Springtrap looked stunned, with Sam turning to him with a grin on her expression. He then frowned, annoyed.

 _''Don't give me that expression, Afton,''_ Emma added, with both Sam and Springtrap feeling creeped out. _''Before you ask, no I'm not a psychic. It was just an assumption and considering how both of you are silent, I guess that I'm right. Not to mention, you're kinda predictable.''_

''You can't be serious…'' Springtrap muttered.

 _''In any case, I'll see you both tomorrow,''_ Emma said. _''Good night!''_

''Bye!'' Sam said, cancelling the call. She turned to Springtrap, who seemed to be somewhat disgruntled. ''Are you okay?''

''How does she do that?'' Springtrap asked. ''I know that she said that she isn't a psychic, but still, she's freaking me out with her assumptions. You'd think that I would've gotten used to it at this point.''

''Spring, this is my mum we're talking about,'' Sam replied.

''Yeah, you're right,'' Springtrap replied in a resigned tone. ''At least she didn't sound upset, aside from that comment about burning the house down.''

''I agree that it could've been much worse,'' Sam said, sighing. She started to play with the flashlight, turning it off. She turned to Springtrap, whose eyes were glowing in a faint purple, illuminating her. ''I mean, remember her reaction when we told her what happened?''

''I'm trying not to,'' Springtrap replied, feeling uncomfortable about the memory.

Several days ago, he and Sam found themselves in a rather dangerous situation. A man named Connor Davis wanted to learn how to reach immortality by attaching his soul to an animatronic. He forced both Springtrap and Sam to come to the Machinations Factory, threatening them that he would murder someone if they didn't agree to come. While they did agree, they had also decided to burn the animatronics Connor had created, only for the rest of the factory to catch on fire. Not only that, but when Connor lunged at Sam in order to kill her, Springtrap managed to seize the switchblade Connor was using and killed him.

 _He deserved to die, didn't he?_ Springtrap glanced at his hands, remembering that, just a few days ago, they had been covered with blood. He clenched his palms into fists, frowning.

After they returned home, Emma had approached them, looking visibly relieved that they were back. Springtrap knew that she would be worried about them, as he told her that they both were planning on doing something dangerous and asked her to trust him on this, promising her that he would explain to her everything that happened once they came back.

Rest assured, he never knew that a person's expression and mood could change so fast, as Emma went during the conversation from surprised to worried, to angry, to furious, to relieved and was left completely shocked at the end. She was staring at them in disbelief, with both Sam and Springtrap feeling anxious about her reaction.

 _''Okay, first of all, I'm glad that you made it alive out of that place,''_ Emma said. Springtrap remembered how he and Sam exchanged glances of relief, believing that they were off the hook. They had no idea how wrong they were. Emma then suddenly lifted her hand, drawing their attention. She then glared at both of them, with them suddenly knowing what was following. _''On the other hand-''_ She took a deep breath, with Sam and Springtrap huddling together in fear. _''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO EVEN THINKING?! Are you crazy?! Seriously, were you trying to get yourselves killed?! Honestly, I had expected that you'd be smarter than that, especially you Afton! You should've known better than doing something insane like this!''_

 _''I'm sorry, Mum,''_ Sam muttered. _''This was kind of the reason why we didn't tell you the whole story until everything was said and done.''_

 _''You are aware that you could've just perished and I wouldn't have been none the wiser,''_ Emma turned to her daughter furiously. _''What was even on your mind, Sam?!''_

 _''Emma, this isn't Sam's fault as much as it is mine,''_ Springtrap spoke up in order to defend Sam. _''I was the one who suggested to burn the place down. Not to mention, I was the reason why Connor had also targeted Sam.''_

 _''Exactly,''_ Emma said as she glared at him. Springtrap knew that, if looks could kill, he would've already been back to Hell. _''You are the reason why she's in this mess in the first place. If it weren't for what you had done, none of this would've happened.''_

 _''I know,''_ Springtrap muttered, lowering his head and closing his eyes. _''I'm sorry, I honestly am. I don't want to cause neither you nor Sam so much trouble and grief. If you want me to leave…''_

 _''You won't leave,''_ Emma said, causing Springtrap and Sam to look at her. Her arms were crossed and she was still glaring at both of them, but she seemed to be much calmer now. _''After all, you made a deal with Sam, meaning she is the one to have the final say in whether you would go or not.''_

 _''It's not as if I don't respect your decision in all of this,''_ Springtrap replied. _''Sam is your daughter and this is your house. I know that you would do everything to keep her happy and safe, and so do I. I understand that I should've done something else, but at that point, I believed that it was the only option I had. I apologize for not telling you anything, but I hoped that you would trust me.''_

 _''Yes, you wanted me to blindly trust you,''_ Emma replied angrily. _''Have you even considered that I might've trusted you even if you had told me what you had planned to do?!''_

 _''I didn't…''_ Springtrap muttered.

 _''And this is the reason why I'm calling you a reckless idiot,''_ Emma said. She sighed, shaking her head. _''Although, I do understand that you wouldn't exactly be willing to tell anyone anything, considering your people skills, but you should've known better.''_

 _''You're right,''_ Springtrap said, lowering his head.

 _''I hope you'll keep that in mind for next time, as I'm quite sure that you two getting yourselves into trouble won't stop,''_ Emma said. Sam and Springtrap stared at her in surprise, realizing that Emma would still let Springtrap stay here, despite everything. She seemed to already know what they were thinking, as she added, _''I am still mad at you, but you're free to go.''_

 _''Thanks, Mum! You're the best!''_ Sam told her and then hugged her. Emma hugged her back, unable to stop herself from smiling. She may have been angry at her daughter for doing something dangerous, but in the end, she was happy that Sam was fine.

 _''Yeah, I know,''_ Emma replied as she let her go. _''But, seriously, next time you try to do something insane like this, you should tell me first.''_

 _''We'll try,''_ Sam said, giving her a sheepish smile. She then glanced at Springtrap and went upstairs, with Springtrap following her. He was just glad that he could put this whole mess behind him and simply wanted to recover from this whole experience with Connor.

_''Afton.''_

Springtrap felt chills spreading through his endoskeleton when Emma suddenly called out for him. He turned around to her, noticing her glaring at him. She looked quite irritated.

 _''Yes?''_ He gave her a nervous glance. Emma took a deep breath, with Springtrap fearing that she might start yelling at him again. _What the hell did I do now?!_

 _''I just wanted to thank you for keeping your promise and bringing Sam back home safe and sound,''_ Emma said, leaving Springtrap stunned.

 _''I-''_ He managed to snap out of his stunned state. _''Do you really think that I would let her get hurt?''_

 _''No,''_ Emma replied curtly. _''But I do know that you can be really irresponsible and not think things through.''_

 _That's true,_ Springtrap thought.

''Hey, Will?''

Springtrap turned to Sam, who gave him a curious look. It was obvious that she had noticed him being once again lost in his thoughts.

''Yeah?'' he asked.

''It's surprising that Mum accepted all of this the way she did, right?'' Sam said, playing with the flashlight. ''Honestly, I thought she'd freak out more, perhaps ground me for life and kick you out.''

''I had told Emma that we were about to do something dangerous, so I guess that she had enough time to mentally prepare herself for anything. Who knows, maybe she thought that whatever we were dealing with was even worse than she had imagined,'' Springtrap said. ''Although, I do have to side with her on keeping her informed about what we're up to. Honestly, I have a lot of respect for her, and I'm glad that she wasn't the one who tormented me in Hell.''

_I do hope that kid isn't taking notes._

''I can only imagine how that would've looked like,'' Sam said in a slightly amused tone, feeling pity for him. However, her expression then changed to a look of concern. ''Then, there was that news article about the Machinations Factory. Not only did they extinguish the fire, but they also had found the dismembered remains of Bella Curtis buried behind the factory.''

Springtrap nodded.

''The police has declared the fire to be arson and are trying to connect it to the murder, but…'' He frowned, trailing off. Sam nodded, suddenly turning off the flashlight.

''They haven't found Connor nor the Drawkills,'' she finished his thought. Both of them knew that there would be a word about Connor's death in the news, especially considering the weird stuff that happened at Ricky's Wonder Shack. ''If he's alive somehow… He's still out there…''

''Or, he's still out there, but dead…'' Springtrap said in an icy tone. ''If that's the case…''

He still remembered how he had slit Connor's throat, with blood spraying everywhere, staining his own hands, as well as the Ricky Wolfrun suit Connor was wearing. Despite the rage that was surging through his body, he also enjoyed seeing Connor's shocked expression as he realized what happened.

 _I told him I would kill him, and I_ always _keep my promises._

''There's no way that Connor had managed to survive this,'' Springtrap muttered, remembering how he had pushed Connor into the flames afterwards. ''Although, whether this is a good thing or not, I'm not sure…''

The two fell silent. There was another sound of thunder, this time not as loud as before. Sam sighed, turning her flashlight on.

''You know, I am looking forward to tomorrow,'' Sam said in a more optimistic tone, looking up to him. ''After all, Freddy's is finally opening.''

''The only question I have is how long it will last,'' Springtrap said. Sam's eyes narrowed, even though she did anticipate him to be his usual cynical self. She, on the other hand, felt both nervous and excited. After all, it has been a while since she had visited a functioning Freddy's location, and even then, she had little to no idea what really was going on.

''Honestly, I can't-'' Sam cut herself off when the lights suddenly turned on. The power had returned and the sound of thunder became more scarce and distant. Sam turned her flashlight off and went to the light switch, turning it off as well, with Springtrap feeling somewhat puzzled by why she turned the lights off.

''Sam?''

''As I said, I honestly can't wait to finally visit Freddy's after it has been opened,'' Sam said as she turned the TV on. ''So, do you want to watch a movie?''

''Feel free to pick anything,'' Springtrap replied, with Sam ending up picking a movie called _The Orphanage_. According to the summary Sam had briefly checked, it was about a woman who had been hired at an orphanage, with her noticing strange events happening there; most importantly, the ghost children that are haunting the place. She tries to find out what happened and suspects that her employer was responsible for the death of those children. ''Speaking of Freddy's, while they might not pay much attention to me, they might notice that there's an animatronic who isn't supposed to be here. However, I don't think that there will be any problems.''

''When you think about it, when didn't we have any problems at Freddy's?'' Sam asked. Springtrap shrugged, remembering all the mishaps that occurred at every Freddy's location that they had visited. He felt a little anxious.

''You're right,'' he said. ''I guess that we should be prepared for anything once we go there.''

**xXx**

It was well past midnight, with Springtrap lying on the couch in his room, or rather, the guest room, looking through the window. Clouds were still covering the sky, but the thunderstorm had passed. Springtrap figured that the following day would be sunny as usual, with little to no evidence that there was a storm the night before, unless the lightning managed to hit something. On the other hand, the weather was the least of his concerns.

Currently, the only reason why he was even awake was his own condition. Being a soul animating an animatronic left him in a state that didn't let him fall asleep. Or at least, he still hadn't figured out how to manage that. After all, it was possible to turn an animatronic off, but he figured that being a haunted animatronic made things more difficult.

He was trying to distract himself by thinking about the ending of the movie he and Sam had watched. Apparently, it turned out that the woman who investigated the orphanage was actually dead all along. She had accidentally caused a fire during a mental breakdown and was reliving her own death ever since. The ghost children she'd see had also died in the fire and tried to help her move on, as she was the only thing that kept them from leaving. It did creep him out a little, as it reminded him of his own situation with the children, or rather, that one kid who won't stop pestering him.

Springtrap sighed, knowing that there had been situations where he had been mentally and emotionally at his lowest. In comparison to those situations, his current state of mind was rather calm and healthy. He was more than fine, but there were still moments of anxiety, moments when he was on edge and unable to trust the situation that he was in. He always felt that something bad might happen if he let his guard down and relaxed. It was quite exhausting.

Not to mention, there was still one unanswered question on his mind.

_Why am I here?_

He remembered Hell, with the memories of the torture and numerous agonizing deaths he had went through still haunting him. He could hear the animatronics' taunts, mocking him and threatening him, promising him an even worse demise for the next night. In the end, despite his desire to fight back, he had suffered from a complete mental breakdown. He was tired of everything and at one point, he just wanted for everything to end.

_It was a miracle that I had even managed to last so long. I had been determined to carry on to the bitter end or, in other words, forever._

His eyes were glowing in a faint purple as he remembered the office he was stuck in. He sat up, looking around the room and then leaned against the couch.

_I escaped Hell, but why would I have even been allowed to leave?_

Aside from his tormentor and the animatronics, there was also someone else there, observing him. He had no idea who this entity was, but they told him that he was allowed to return to finish what he had started. However, he wasn't sure what that meant, even though he had a few assumptions. While his memories were hazy, he believed that this wasn't the only time he had encountered that entity, and that he had actually seen them before.

_Or, was it just another hallucination?_

Springtrap closed his eyes, trying to recall his experience in the office. It had been another night, but then…

_''Shhh… I've been looking for you… **and now I will never let you go…** ''_

William glared at Lefty, his purple shirt covered with blood. The black bear animatronic Henry had created for his daughter Charlie was staring at him coldly, watching him as he coughed up blood, knowing that he would suffer another slow death. Then, the animatronic left, satisfied with his work. William knew that the animatronic would return to torment him for another night.

He then leaned back against the chair, waiting for the darkness to overwhelm him. He knew that he couldn't escape and that it was pointless to try and find a way out. The most he could do was to fight back, to win as many nights as possible. The fact that there was a way to win the night, even if the game itself was endless, was what kept him going. Every time he won, he knew that he made the spirit who kept him here only more furious.

_It was worth it._

He stared ahead, only to see something in the hallway. His vision was blurry for a moment and he gasped in pain as he tried to sit up and see what it was. Fighting back the agonizing throbbing in his chest, he realized that it was some kind of animatronic. Its eyes were glowing brightly, but the rest of its body remained in the shadows. It looked as if it was fading in and out of existence, its body being dark green and its head twitching.

_''Shhh…''_

It waved at him, then slowly backed away into the darkness.

 _It was the same animatronic I had seen before,_ Springtrap thought. He tried to recall more, but all he remembered was the purple glow in the animatronic's eyes. _Who was he?_

The animatronic had never attacked him. Instead, it would pay him a visit randomly and then back away, disppearing. He had no idea what the animatronic wanted from him, but if the animatronic was indeed the entity who talked to him, it was clear that he was dealing with someone who was interested in him.

He could still remember the entity's voice. It felt distant, yet somewhat familiar. Going by what he was told, the entity seemed to know him, being aware of his past and offering him help. But, at the same time, it sounded arrogant, charismatic and confident.

_''An entity a mere soul cannot comprehend.''_

_Then I will find out who you are!_ Springtrap's eyes flared purple.

Aside from this entity, he was also being observed by someone else. That person was a little child, one of his former victims. He didn't know their name, but he knew that they had created the Hell he was trapped in. Once he had managed to escape, the kid decided to continue tormenting him by creating hallucinations that would often drive him into complete madness. It seemed as if none of the despair Springtrap felt was enough to satisfy the kid.

Aside from that kid, there was also Henry Emily, William's old partner and friend. He was aware of what was going on and was worried that William might go back to his old habits as a murderer. While William told him that he wouldn't act like his old murderous self, he did admit that he had his own plans for his stay here. What made Henry even more worried was the fact that William's plans had also included Sam. After all, William had already managed to destroy his own family, so what did this mean for Sam?

 _I told him that I wouldn't let Sam get hurt. I won't let her end up like Elizabeth, Sammy and Michael._ Springtrap's ears lowered, with him sighing.

There had been moments where he had wondered whether he would see his family ever again. He felt regret for letting them die in the most horrifying deaths possible, all of which could've been prevented. Elizabeth had died at Circus Baby's hands, who was one of his creations, only to have her soul trapped inside the animatronic. Sammy had his frontal lobe crushed by Fredbear after Michael and his friends put him into Fredbear's mouth. Michael had been scooped and worn as a suit by Ennard, only for the latter to escape and Michael being left alive, but his body decaying, due to remnant.

_I was never personally involved into any of their deaths, but what happened to them was my fault._

Springtrap felt a cold feeling spreading through his chest. None of them had deserved any of the pain and anguish they had gone through. He hoped that they were happy and at peace now.

_Even if I want to see them again, I doubt that they would want to see me ever again, especially after what I had done to them._

He had never thought that he would be feeling such an amount of self-hatred and regret, but he did, even though the people he knew didn't believe him. In the end, it didn't matter, as he couldn't turn the clock back. All that was left for him was Sam, whom he had begun to see as his own daughter.

_Not that Emma and Henry were happy with that idea._

He had been told by both of them that, considering his current mental state, he wasn't really fit to act as if he were her father. Not to mention the fact that he had destroyed his own family. He understood why both of them wanted him to stay away from Sam, but he and Sam had their own agreement. They wanted to deal with this situation on their own and Springtrap felt that they had handled it well so far.

Springtrap looked through the window, noticing that the sky was clearing, with stars being visible between the clouds. He felt a little crestfallen.

_I want to stay, but I feel that this isn't possible._


	3. Welcome To Freddy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New 2020 Year! 
> 
> The song in this chapter is the one from the unused Showtime from Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. I just tweaked it a little.

**Night 2**

**Welcome To Freddy's**

_''Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls… Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! On stage, we have Freddy the Bear, Chica the Chicken, and Bonnie the Bunny, here to perform just for you. So sit back and enjoy the music while you chow down on our award-winning extra-cheese pizza. And if you're feeling up for a voyage, sail on over to Pirate Cove, where Foxy the Fox will be your best matey. By remaining in your seats at this time, you do hereby agree that Fredbear's Pizzeria is not liable for any damages, bodily or otherwise, that may occur to you or your child during your stay. Enjoy at your own risk. Alright, so uh, put your hands together for Freddy and the Fazbear band!''_

_– **Bonnie's Mixtape** by Griffinilla and Replacer ft. Kaggy_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam hugged the Fredbear plushie, still half-asleep, even though she felt that it was already morning. She wanted to sleep a little longer, but she knew that she would have to get up. She kept her eyes closed, turning over and reaching for her smartphone. She frowned, confused when she felt something soft under her fingers.

''Good morning, sleepyhead.''

Sam opened her eyes suddenly, staring at Springtrap who was crouching next to her bed. Somehow, in her daze she had managed to miss the table with her smartphone and was instead touching Springtrap's nose.

''Oops, I'm sorry Spring, I-'' She then started laughing, especially after seeing his exasperated expression. She booped his nose playfully, with Springtrap not looking amused at all, but he still took things in stride.

''You really love to sleep as long as possible,'' he said.

''Yeah,… What time is it, anyways? 8 AM?'' Sam asked.

''Actually, it's a little past 9 AM,'' Springtrap replied in a dry tone.

''What?'' Sam's eyes were wide and she stared at Springtrap in surprise. She quickly got up. ''Why didn't you wake me up?''

''Well, whenever I wake you up early, you always fall back asleep,'' Springtrap replied. Sam figured that he had a point.

''Still, you could've woken me up,'' she muttered. 

''I'll keep that in mind,'' Springtrap said, grinning. He exited her room and went downstairs, deciding to wait for her in the kitchen. He leaned against the table, briefly glancing at the fresh stack of pancakes he made for her, hoping that they didn't get cold. Sam joined him a few minutes later, staring at the pancakes with a hungry look on her expression. She took the strawberry jam out of the fridge and sat down, looking rather happy about the breakfast.

''So, we're going to Freddy's today,'' she said between bites. She glanced at her smartphone, checking the date and time of the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Springtrap sat across her, giving her a curious look.

While they had actually already been at this establishment several times, she was still quite excited. The place had been closed at the time, so it wasn't that surprising that she was eager to see it opened. However, this wasn't the first time she had visited a location connected to Freddy's.

Springtrap knew that she had been several times at the location Henry and Michael had managed, having visited it until it burned down. Considering how curious Sam could be, he was surprised that they didn't run into each other at some point. Nevertheless, he was glad that they didn't, as she would've certainly become his next victim if they did.

Even before that, being a self-proclaimed urban explorer, Sam had attempted to visit Fazbear's Fright during the week it was supposed to open, but had been chased away by the night guard, not knowing at the time that it was Henry himself whom she had seen. She did visit it again, this time with Springtrap, although there wasn't much to explore due to the place having burned down. Nevertheless, she was still happy about just being there.

The last location they had visited was Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the only location that seemed to have survived Henry's purge. Aside from finding the remains of the Funtimes, they had also found the Nightmare Animatronics in a hidden area connected to the main part of the location. Rest assured, Sam was beaming when she saw what the place contained, even though that didn't last. She ended up getting herself accidentally injected with remnant, being left with a near-death experience, even though she did recover. However, both of them assumed that she might've had really died, only for the remnant to tie her soul to her body again.

_It felt as if things would get only worse…_

''Springtrap?'' Springtrap realized that he was probably giving Sam a blank stare, once again lost in his thoughts. He glanced at her, with Sam giving him a sympathetic smile. ''I guess you're more concerned about what might happen this time. After all, this is probably the first location in a long time that doesn't contain haunted animatronics.''

''Are you sure about that?'' Springtrap asked, his eyes flashing in a faint purple. Sam stared at him for a moment, then rose an eyebrow.

''Don't tell me you're planning on staying there,'' she said. Springtrap frowned.

''Of course not, but that doesn't mean that I won't explore it,'' he replied. ''After all, Fazbear Entertainment wasn't supposed to be a corporate entity anymore, but now they're back. I want to know how this is possible and what they're planning to do, as well as how long they will last, considering Freddy's dark reputation. There's no doubt that people know about what happened or have at least heard the rumors.''

''You're not the only one,'' Sam said. ''Not to mention, I'm probably not the only one who had played the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ games.''

''True, although, considering what we had seen at the location, things seem to be fairly normal. If anything, what happened at Ricky's Wonder Shack might cause people to reconsider and decide to visit the _'new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'_ ,'' he added the last part in an announcer's voice, quoting the description that had been put on the official Freddy Fazbear's Pizza website.

''I think you're right about the possibility of Ricky's having their reputation damaged because of what Connor did. I mean, in the span of 3 weeks, two employees have vanished and one of them was found murdered, a child had been kidnapped and drugged, and now they have another employee missing,'' Sam said. ''Sure, it's not even close to what happened to Freddy's, but the Wolfrun Corporation had always advertised Ricky's Wonder Shack as 100% safe, often claiming that they were much better than Fazbear Entertainment.''

''The only problem is that you need only one person to destroy everything,'' Springtrap said. ''From what I've seen, Connor is incredibly self-destructive and would do anything as long as it suits his goals. Honestly, I doubt that at that point he even cared about what might happen to Ricky's, or he might not have been aware of what would happen.''

''It's not like we can ask him now about it,'' Sam said darkly, looking down at her pancakes and stabbing a piece with the fork. She then added in a distraught tone, ''At least I hope we won't have to…''

''Don't worry,'' Springtrap said, with Sam looking at him, noticing his eyes suddenly glowing. ''If anything happens, you can rely on me. However, I don't think there's any point in worrying about it, unless you want to get stressed even more. The only thing we should deal with now is Freddy's.''

''I guess you're right,'' Sam said, nodding. As she thought about it, she slowly started to feel a mix of anxiety and excitement again. She remembered her visits at Henry's location and how much fun she had there, even though it was a trap, and she hoped that it'll be the same for this location. ''I hope we'll have lots of fun there, as I do believe that we deserve to enjoy ourselves a little.''

''I couldn't agree more with that,'' Springtrap said. While he too hoped that things wouldn't go wrong this time, he was aware that he had to remain wary.

_When it comes to Freddy's, nothing is what it seems to be…_

**xXx**

Sam was standing outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, feeling a little nervous about entering it. It was as if her stomach was filled with butterflies, but despite the anxiety she felt, she really wanted to go inside. If anything, the location looked quite inviting, with the neon sign featuring a cartoonish image of the mascots – Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy – above the name of the location.

The location had already been open for a few hours and she saw other people going inside, wanting to join them. She wished that Springtrap was with her, but they both agreed that it would be better if he tried to get inside via the back entrance, as they were sure that someone might be wondering why an animatronic was entering the place through the front door. For all she knew, he already might've been inside the building, searching for her.

After taking a deep breath, Sam finally entered Freddy's.

The first thing she had noticed was how it different it felt being inside the building during the day in comparison to the times she had been inside during the night. Sure, it helped that there were actual people inside, either working or visiting the location, but there was also something else, something Sam couldn't really explain.

One thing was certain, though. Unlike Ricky's, which was almost always packed and somewhat dark, it seemed that Fazbear Entertainment went with the idea of keeping this location bright and comfortable. As Sam walked through the restaurant, it felt quite cozy and warm, if not even a little nostalgic. It also had a somewhat retro feeling to it, a callback to the good, old days, when Freddy's was at its heyday.

_Okay, I like it…_

Sam smiled as she observed the decorations on the wall, some of which were the posters of the mascots and even children's drawings. However, her attention was drawn by a sign that had bunch of rules written on it. One rule caused her to rise an eyebrow.

'' _'Watch out, you might lose your head. Keep your distance from the animatronics.'_ Are you kidding me?'' Sam muttered. She couldn't believe that they were actually referencing to the two Bites that had occurred. _Hopefully, people won't get hurt this time. Hell, even the animatronics don't deserve dealing with idiots who have no idea what they're doing._

She turned to the area next to the stage, realizing that, while there were people there, the place wasn't as crowded as Ricky's Wonder Shack was. She didn't mind, as she actually didn't like huge, loud crowds, so she felt a lot more comfortable at Freddy's than she was at Ricky's.

She also observed the employees, whose uniforms consisted of black pants and dark purple polo T-shirts with a logo sewn on the left side of the chest. The logo was a black Freddy head inside a circle, with the name of the location, _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,_ being written inside the circle. They also had name tags clipped on some part of their clothing or worn on a lanyard.

Sam then stepped closer to the stage, observing the animatronics. Currently, they weren't singing, even though music was playing through the loudspeakers, the song being Freddy's signature tune; a music box version of _Toreador March_ from Carmen. There was also a screen next to the stage, with Sam assuming that it served for announcements.

The animatronics themselves were quite similar to their incarnations from the 90s, but there were some obvious differences. To start off, the suits were brand new, the fur clean and neat and their eyes were almost glowing. They didn't have that stocky build anymore and were more proportionate. Also, unlike the last time Sam had seen them, they were dressed up now.

Freddy Fazbear was wearing his usual black top hat and bowtie, along with black pants, a white shirt, a black waistcoat with two golden buttons and black fingerless gloves. He was also holding a microphone in his hand.

Bonnie the Bunny was wearing a red bowtie, along with black pants, a white shirt and a red open waistcoat with a black stripe on the bottom. The sleeves and the collar were torn and black on the edges, with the waistcoat looking somewhat like a jacket. He was also holding a red guitar.

Chica the Chicken was wearing a sleeveless orange dress with a black shirt with puffy sleeves underneath it. Over the dress was a white apron with the words ''Let's eat!'' being written on the top. Unlike Freddy and Bonnie, who were barefoot, Chica was wearing black stockings that reached to her knees and orange boots that reached a bit under her knees. She was also holding the cupcake on a plate.

Foxy the Pirate Fox was wearing brown pants and a blue frock coat with golden accents. He was also wearing a white fencing shirt with a black belt-like strap over his chest. On his head was a black pirate hat that had a marking resembling a red fox skull in front of two blue cutlasses that were crossed. His hand, as usual, had been replaced with a hook and he also had a black eye patch. While Foxy was currenly alongside Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, he also had his own stage in a corner on the far side of the restaurant.

 _Now, this is impressive!_ Sam smiled as she crossed her arms, tilting her head as she observed the animatronics. _They had put so much work into those animatronics. Hopefully, they will last._ She almost jumped out of her skin when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

''So, what do you say?''

''Springtrap!'' Sam hissed, turning to the animatronic, who had a curious look on his expression. ''Don't sneak up on me like that!''

Springtrap just grinned, with Sam rolling her eyes. She looked past him, noticing that people, aside from a curious look here and there, weren't really paying attention to Springtrap. She figured that they believed that he was just another animatronic that belonged to the restaurant, even if he wasn't on the stage with the rest of the animatronics.

''Anyways, I see you managed to get inside,'' Sam said.

''It wasn't that hard, but I'm not really surprised,'' Springtrap replied, glancing around the room. He then turned to Sam. ''Say, have you already ordered anything to eat?''

''Not yet,'' Sam said. ''I was just looking around. It seemed that they added a few new things since we were here last time.''

''I've noticed,'' Springtrap said, then pointed at a booth at the far side of the restaurant. ''How about you get yourself something to eat and we could then discuss everything in peace?''

''Okay,'' Sam nodded, turning towards the counter where she could order her food. However, a bit away from it were three self-order kiosks. She went towards one, ordering herself a pizza with cheese and a soda. Aside from being hungry, she was also curious about how the food tasted. After she got her order number printed out, she went to the counter to pay for the food.

''Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!'' The employee, a woman with brown hair tied in a neat ponytail, greeted Sam. Sam just nodded politely, smiling as she gave the latter her order. She noticed the name tag pinned on the woman's shirt, on which stood ''Kylie Anthelm, Manager'', with Sam figuring that she was the one in charge of Freddy's. As Kylie typed the order number, she added, ''We are also handing out free Faz-Tokens Passes today, as a gift for the grand re-opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Would you like one?''

''Passes?'' Sam was confused when she was given the Faz-Tokens Pass. ''I thought that there would be actual tokens.''

''That's how it is now,'' Kylie shrugged, then smiled. ''Each pass has a code and if you go on our website and enter the code, you can keep track of how many tokens you have on your pass or you can check it over at the prize corner.''

''Okay, thanks,'' Sam replied, paying for her food. She glanced at the screen above the counter, with her number appearing as her order was being prepared.

''It'll be about 15-20 minutes until your order is done,'' Kylie added, with Sam nodding and walking away. She looked down at her Faz-Tokens Pass, wondering how many tokens she got on it. She wanted to try out her luck at the arcades and get a prize from Puppet.

 _There's so much to explore here._ Sam looked around, mostly looking for Springtrap, but she also wanted to see as much of the restaurant as possible. She felt a little overwhelmed, knowing that it would take a while to adjust to this place, but she was really curious about what this place had to offer; not only during the day, but also during the night. _I hope that they haven't changed the locks._

Sam had spotted Springtrap at the booth he pointed out to her, quickly walking over to him and sitting across him. She glanced around once again, still wondering why nobody was paying attention to the golden-green animatronic bunny sitting across her.

''Okay, have you even been approached at all?'' she asked.

''Not really,'' Springtrap replied. ''I know it's a little hard to believe, but it seems that people just aren't that interested in interacting with an animatronic.''

''Or they believe that, if they get too close to an animatronic, they might get hurt,'' Sam said.

''They wouldn't be wrong about it,'' Springtrap replied, sounding slightly amused. He noticed Sam's nonplussed expression, wondering whether he said something wrong. ''Anyways, what do you think about this location?''

''Well, for starters, I like it more than Ricky's Wonder Shack,'' Sam said. ''Although, it's still too early to say whether it's better than Henry and Mike's location.''

''At least it's not a trap this time,'' Springtrap said. He actually hadn't even seen the location Henry and Michael had managed, except for the salvaging room and the maze he was trapped inside. On the other hand, they had a good reason to keep him, Molten Freddy and Scrap Baby away from the main area.

''You know, as long as I get to enjoy myself, I'm happy being here,'' Sam told him.

''That's great to hear,'' Springtrap replied. Sam looked past him a few times, with Springtrap realizing that she was just making sure to see whether her order number would be called out. She then glanced at him.

''What about you?'' she asked.

''It certainly feels like I went back into the past,'' Springtrap said, glancing at the stage where the animatronics were. An announcement flashed on the screen, showing that they would perform another song soon. ''Even though some things are different, but I had already expected that. It's not as if Fazbear Entertainment would create an exact copy of a past location.'' He noticed Sam looking once again past him. ''You know, you could wait at the counter if you want. I'm not going anywhere.''

Sam gave him a sheepish smile, then stood up, walking over to the counter. Springtrap looked at her, knowing that she was quite excited, wanting to make sure she didn't miss anything during their visit to Freddy's. In a sense, she acted like a little child, impatient to taste the food, to play the games, to watch the animatronics perform…

 _She deserves to have fun._ Springtrap sighed. _That's how Henry and I imagined this place when we came up with the concept of Fredbear's Family Diner. It was supposed to be safe, to be family-friendly, with people not having to worry about anything. However, I guess that, with me being there, it just wouldn't last._

He could still vividly remember the diner. It may have been small and only have two animatronics, but both he and Henry were proud of their achievements. People loved to visit the diner and the children were overjoyed about their opportunity to run around and play games. It was a dream that came true, only to turn into a complete nightmare.

 _It was a nightmare_ I _had created, something I was proud of._ He didn't even notice that he was clenching his fist, his eyes glowing in a faint purple. _Now, I'm back, and there's virtually no person who could stop me from doing what I want._ He closed his eyes, still feeling the anxiety spreading through his chest. _However, things are different this time. Not to mention, it's not like I need Henry's approval for this._

''Springtrap?'' He opened his eyes, noticing Sam's worried look. She had placed her soda and the pizza on the table, looking at him. ''Maybe coming here wasn't a good idea.''

''No, it was,'' Springtrap replied, with Sam sitting down. She gave him a questioning look, with him shaking his head, indicating that she shouldn't be worried about it. While not completely satisfied with the answer, she started eyeing her pizza. ''Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy your meal.''

''Thanks,'' Sam replied, taking a slice and biting into it.

''Does it taste like cardboard?'' Springtrap watched with mild interest as Sam almost choked on the bite, clearly not expecting such question. She rose an eyebrow, staring at him in bewilderment.

''What? Do you want to tell me that the pizza at Fredbear's and the previous Freddy's locations tasted like cardboard?'' she asked.

''No,… Well, not really,'' Springtrap said. ''I mean, we did have a few people complaining, but the food was otherwise fine. Besides, the complaints came when Henry and I weren't in charge anymore…''

''If you want to know, the pizza is actually really good, if hot,'' Sam replied, trying to make sure the cheese wouldn't fall off. ''It _is_ better than the pizza at Ricky's, which, while it didn't taste like cardboard, it did taste a little strange. Hell, someone even made a conspiracy theory about them recycling their pizza.''

''Really? You didn't tell me that,'' Springtrap said.

''Well, it was a while ago, so I forgot about it,'' Sam told him, picking up the napkin to wipe her ketchup-stained fingers and then reached for her soda. ''In any case, I'm fine with it. Although, you'd probably want to try it yourself, right?''

''You know that that isn't possible,'' Springtrap told her, with Sam just grinning mischievously.

''Yeah,'' she muttered as she took another bite, ''one of the consequences of being undead.''

Springtrap stared at her for a while in silence, with Sam continuing eating her pizza. He then lifted his hand, placing his index finger on Sam's forehead, much to her surprise. She gave him a perplexed look, first glancing up at the finger on her forehead, then at Springtrap.

''You should know that there's always a way to learn from your mistakes,'' he said with a confident look on his expression. ''Keep that in mind.''

He then gently pushed her back, with Sam still feeling confused. She was wondering why he told her that, noticing that he still had that self-satisfied smirk on his expression.

_''Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Fazbear Entertainment would like you to put your hands together for the one, the only, Freddy Fazbear!''_

The two then got distracted by the music that suddenly started to play. The two looked at the stage, realizing it was time for the animatronics' performance. Sam smiled as she observed the animatronics, feeling excited about the performance. She was curious to see how this would turn out, still remembering how things were at Henry and Mike's location.

''Hello, everybody! You ready to have a good time? I know I am! _'Cause it's…_ '' Freddy waved, with him, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy starting to sing together.

_''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! For kids, it's number one! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy meets fun!''_

Freddy then stepped out, gesturing at the animatronics and then at himself.

''Well, let's meet the band! _My name is Freddy, I'm the singer in the band, got a hat and a big bowtie! I'm a big, brown bear, but don't be scared, I'm a real fun-lovin' guy!_ ''

Bonnie then stepped out, placing his hand on Freddy's shoulder and pointing at himself as he looked at the audience, with his guitar being on his back, held by the black strap.

 _''Bonnie's my name, I'm hoppin' along, floppy ears and a cotton tail!''_ He then stepped back, taking his guitar. _''My guitar is blazin', this rabbit's Hare-raisin'! Just listen to me wail!''_

''Take it, Bonnie!''

Freddy stepped back, giving Bonnie the spotlight as the bunny performed an electric guitar riff. The four animatronics then started to sing again.

_''Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! You get yer pizza by the pound! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where all the kids are safe and sound!''_

Chica then stepped out, holding up the plate with the cupcake.

''Hey, I'm Chica! _The lady of the group, my singing is a treat!_ ''

''So sweet!'' Bonnie chimed in.

 _''But keep an eye on your pizza, 'CUZ I'M A BIRD WHO LIKES TO EAT! NOM NOM NOM NOM!''_ Chica continued, giggling.

 _''Finally, there's Foxy! One eye and a hook for a hand! He hangs out over in Pirate's Cove.''_ Freddy took over, pointing at Foxy.

 _''Now you've met all the members of the band!''_ Foxy added, with the band singing together.

 _''WOO-HOO!!_ _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! The fun just can't be beat! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! It's time for us to eat! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! For kids, it's number one! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Where fantasy meets fun!''_

''Shameless self-promotion much?'' Springtrap commented in an amused tone. Sam rolled her eyes.

''It would've been if they put advertisements in-between lyrics,'' she said, grinning. She was really enjoying herself, feeling that this was exactly how things should be. However, the joy she felt was replaced by a chilling feeling spreading through her chest. She saw Springtrap staring at the stage, as if reminiscing about something. ''You know, I wonder whether Fazbear Entertainment would be willing to make a song about the past of the Fazbear band. Now, that would be something interesting.''

''I don't think that they would want to deal with that issue,'' Springtrap said. ''I mean, they were trying to cover up the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ games.''

''While I do understand why they wouldn't want to remind anyone of the horror show that happened over more than 30 years ago, I'm certainly not the only person who showed interest in Freddy's dark past,'' Sam said. ''I guess we'll have to wait to see what will happen.''

''Exactly,'' Springtrap said. ''So, what do you want to do now?''

''I had planned to have a go at the arcades and at least get some kind of prize from Puppet, just to see how she would act,'' Sam replied, glancing down at her half-eaten pizza. ''Maybe I should ask for a pizza box to take this home. I'm sure Mum would want to try it.'' She then glanced at Springtrap. ''What about you? Do you want to join me at the arcades?''

''Actually, I just wanted to take a look around,'' Springtrap replied. Sam shrugged, standing up and walking over to the counter to ask for the pizza box.

Springtrap meanwhile wandered away. While he was somewhat interested in how Fazbear Entertainment was managing the restaurant, he was more curious about the animatronics. He knew that they weren't haunted, as every haunted animatronic, aside from him, was destroyed in some way; not to mention the fact that he was able to see the spirits of the deceased due to being dead himself. However, he felt that he needed to keep an eye on them. Maybe it was paranoia, maybe it was his experience with the animatronics, but he felt that nothing was as innocent as it seemed.

_I should ask Sam whether she'd want to return here after hours, just to see if something might happen._

He was restless, feeling the anxiety creeping up his body and entering his mind. He tried to shake it off, finding a secluded corner of the restaurant where he could observe the animatronics that were on the stage. They were in the middle of another performance, completely oblivious to the fact that they were mere replacements for their predecessors. They now had their own life, completely unburdened due to not having to share their body with the soul of a child.

 _This is supposed to be a good thing, isn't it? The children are free, except for the one that decided to torment me, and nothing of the past except for the memories has been left._ Springtrap shook his head, his vision turning into static. He felt cold, with a feeling of emptiness spreading through his chest. _Things are supposed to be fine, but why am I feeling like this?!_

Static overwhelmed his vision, briefly flickering. He once again saw the restaurant, but it was different. It was dimmer and smaller, with people walking around with worried looks on their expressions. Then, everything went dark, only for Springtrap to hear a blood-curdling scream.

Suddenly, everything was bright again, with him realizing that he was back at Freddy's. Nobody had noticed him, but he didn't care. To the patrons and employees, he was just another animatronic created by Fazbear Entertainment. Even if he wasn't on the stage, they would just assume that he was probably following the AI's programming, even though in reality, there was no Spring Bonnie AI, only William.

Springtrap glanced at where the prize corner was, noticing Puppet handing out a Chica plushie to a little girl. Her arms were tied via strings to the metallic plates above her, allowing her to move around. She looked quite similar to the animatronic that had been possessed by Charlie; tall, black with white stripes on her arms and buttons on her chest, and a mask with red cheeks, blue streaks below her eyes and a wide smile. However, this version of Puppet was also wearing what appeared to be a black and white party hat with a bell covered in plush material on the top, so it would muffle the sound of the jingle the bell made whenever she moved.

Springtrap looked down, taking a deep breath. He knew that that scream would haunt him forever.

 _It was only the beginning… More had followed…_ His eyes started to glow in a faint purple. He tried to calm down, but noticed that he was shaking. _It is different now… I said I wouldn't hurt anyone... I promised…_

Springtrap glanced back at the stage, with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy still performing. He thought about his plan, knowing that what he had in mind would draw Henry's ire, if not even Emma's. He also figured that the kid would lash out at him, but he knew that it would worth it. He wasn't breaking his promise, even if it seemed to be the case. The only thing he feared was that his plan might fail, but he was willing to take the risk. He hoped that everything would end up well, promising himself that he could make things work.

_How can I resist, a promise, such as this._

However, there was still one person he needed to discuss his plans with. He knew that, without her, none of this would be possible. However, he wasn't sure how she would react to it.

_Would Sam really be willing to accept my idea?_

**xXx**

''There we go. He'll fit in with the rest.''

Sam put the Freddy Fazbear plushie, which had clothing similar to the actual animatronic, on her bed next to the plushies she and Springtrap had found at the Circus Baby's. She was really proud of winning the plushie, even though she had to go buy herself extra tokens, simply because she messed up at one game, missing out on the extra points that would've given her even more tickets.

Nevertheless, seeing Puppet giving her the plushie was a really great experience. As she had placed the tickets into the box on the counter and selecting the toy she wanted on the screen on the top of it, _Pop Goes The Weasel_ started to play. Puppet suddenly popped out of the box, greeting her and reaching for the toy on the shelves behind her. She then turned to Sam, giving her the plushie. Needless to say, Sam simply couldn't stop similing during the whole encounter.

However, even that smile had faded when she noticed Springtrap's troubled expression. He didn't say anything during their return back home, having a rather distant look in his eyes. He would occasionally comment on something and he even looked happy when she told him how much she loved the visit to Freddy's and how this was one of the best days she had experienced. However, a moment later, he would be lost in his thoughts again. Afterwards, Sam kept quiet, deciding to confront him at home about it.

She sighed, turning to the bunny animatronic, who was staring at the floor, looking rather distraught.

''Springtrap-''

''Sam, I need to talk to you,'' Springtrap said suddenly, before Sam could get even a word in. She was stunned, but kept quiet. Despite being anxious, he also seemed to be quite determined to tell her about the issue. ''I've been thinking, and I was wondering whether you'd be interested in learning more about robotics; specifically, how to deal with animatronics?''

Sam stared at him in surprise. She didn't expect such a question. ''Are you serious about this?''

''I had this idea on my mind for a while, and now that Freddy's has opened, I figured that it would be a good moment to ask you whether you'd want me to teach you everything I know about the animatronics,'' Springtrap added. ''I mean, wouldn't it be better if you didn't have to depend on my help when dealing with another animatronic and actually be able to deactivate or even fix one on your own? After all, if our experience with Connor has taught us anything, it's that we could easily get separated and you'd have to handle the situation on your own. Not that you're not capable of doing that, considering how you dealt with the Drawkills.''

''Well, you do have a point,'' Sam said after a short pause, noticing Springtrap's eyes briefly flashing purple. ''I guess that learning how to deal with an animatronic would be a quite useful skill…''

''So, you do want me to teach you?'' Springtrap asked, looking both nervous and excited about the possibility of Sam accepting his offer. Sam tilted her head, crossing her arms on her back, staring at Springtrap curiously, with the animatronic wondering what was going through her head. _Maybe I took the wrong approach... Still, there's nothing that can be done now. It's up to her to decide what she wants to do now._

''You know, it is an interesting offer, and I might accept…'' Sam said, watching the glow in Springtrap's eyes grow stronger. ''However, I want to know the actual reason why you decided to suddenly tell me all of this.''

''But, I had already told you…'' Springtrap muttered, only to keep quiet when he saw Sam frowning, obviously suspicious of him.

''While I know that I can trust you, William, you're still the kind of person who always has some kind of hidden motivation for doing something,'' Sam replied. Springtrap stared at her, stunned for a moment. He then sighed.

''You're just like Emma,'' he muttered, sitting down on Sam's bed. ''I was being honest with you when I told you that it would be useful for you to learn more about robotics, especially considering that you have shown interest in it.''

''While that's true, there's still more to it, right?'' Sam said, remembering their visit to the Machinations Factory and how she observed Springtrap dismantling the Drawkills, even helping him out with it.

''I admit that there is indeed more to it, although…'' Springtrap muttered, with Sam sitting next to him. ''I don't know…'' He shook his head. ''I hate how this sounds, but I just feel that I'm here on borrowed time. I _do_ want to stay here, but I don't think that that is possible.''

''I see…'' Sam muttered, feeling concerned about Springtrap.

''I had figured that, in case that something happens to me, at least you would know what to do,'' he said. ''I mean, you're the only person so far who knows virtually everything about me, about my past, about Freddy's… I figured that, perhaps, it wouldn't be a bad thing for you to also know how to deal with the animatronics.''

''So, you want me to become your successor,'' Sam said, with Springtrap staring at her with a stunned look on his expression.

''I didn't mean it like that,'' he replied, only to fall silent. ''I know that this sounds incredibly wrong… I don't want you to think that I-''

''That you're going to continue with me where you had failed with Elizabeth,'' Sam had finished his thought, noticing the look of guilt on Springtrap's expression. His ears had lowered as he was staring down at his hands, shaking.

''I messed up, didn't I?'' he muttered, unable to look Sam in the eyes. ''I'm sorry…''

''William…'' Springtrap closed his eyes. Sam had sounded quite irritated, with him feeling his anxiety skyrocketing. He then heard her standing up and stepping in front of him. ''William, look at me.''

Springtrap rose his head, glancing at Sam. Even though he feared dealing with Emma whenever she got furious, he was more afraid of Sam's reaction. He felt that it was because he cared too much about her and he didn't want to make her upset or hurt her. As he looked at her, he noticed that, while she was angry, she didn't look as upset as he thought that she would be. Instead, she had a look of determination on her expression.

''Sam…''

''William, I am not Elizabeth,'' Sam told him in an icy tone. ''I understand that you see me as if I were your daughter, but don't treat me as if I were _her_.''

''Sam, you know that I wouldn't do that,'' Springtrap replied, feeling desperate. ''I know that you aren't Elizabeth and I wasn't going to treat you-'' He cut himself off, suddenly seeing static appearing in front of his eyes. He attempted to shake it off, only to hear a buzzing noise filling his ears, with a faint voice talking to him, sounding like an echo.

_Daddy…_

_''No!''_

''William!''

Suddenly, the static had vanished, along with that haunting voice. It took a moment for Springtrap to realize that Sam had hugged him tightly. He looked down at her, realizing that she was worried about him.

''What happened?'' he asked.

''You just lost it,'' she said. ''You started screaming and you looked completely horrified. Was that another hallucination or a memory?''

''I-I don't know,'' Springtrap replied, feeling both freaked out and exhausted. He thought that those hallucinations would stop, but it seemed that this wouldn't be the case. He felt that this was just another punishment on the top of the mess he was already dealing with. He glanced at Sam, who looked a little relieved that he was back to normal. ''This is just wrong... I'm sorry…''

''Will, calm down,'' Sam said, with Springtrap staring at her blankly. ''Nothing bad has happened; you just had briefly lost yourself, but now you're back.''

''You know what, just forget about this,'' Springtrap replied, frowning. ''This was a bad idea from the start…''

''If you ask me, it wasn't,'' Sam said, with Springtrap looking stunned. ''You made a good point that I should probably learn how to deal with the animatronics on my own.''

''Then, why…''

''As I said, I wanted to make clear that you to not make the mistake and suddenly start treating me as if I were Elizabeth,'' Sam told him. ''Considering how you still have those hallucinations and they cause you to lash out at people, I fear that something awful might happen if you confuse me for her.''

Springtrap stared at her in horror, remembering how he already had confused her once for Henry during one of those hallucinations he had, almost killing her.

''I would never hurt you…'' he said in a quiet tone, feeling as if he was just lying to her and to himself. _If I don't figure out how to deal with those hallucinations, I_ will _hurt her._ He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He knew that, the more he worried, the worse it would get. He glanced at Sam, who looked relieved that he seemed to feel better now. ''So, you really want to go through with this?''

''Yeah,'' Sam said confidently. ''I'm really curious about what you're going to teach me.''

Despite knowing the implications of this and despite a part of his mind still screaming that this might be just another one of his ideas that would end up in a disaster, Springtrap smiled.

''Okay, then,'' he said, pausing for a moment. ''Henry and Emma are going to kill me for this.''

''I don't think that this is possible,'' Sam replied. ''The most they would do is to try to figure out how to send your soul back to Hell.''

''Trust me, if I am going back to Hell, then it will be under my conditions,'' Springtrap replied, his eyes flaring up purple.


	4. After Show

**Night 3**

**After Show**

_''You keep us displayed for entertainment like it's a game, you cover up the bloodstains. Well, buckle up, 'cause it's time for a change. Built for destruction, do what we must, all thanks to you, forever unloved. How long till you finally run out of luck? Till we've had enough, till we've had enough of the roles you make us play. Welcome to the aftershow! The time slow where we have control. Exclusive look behind the scenes of how it feels to rot inside the mask. Welcome to the aftershow, sit back, relax, we're in control!''_

_– **After Show** by TryHardNinja ft. Chi-Chi_

**xXxXxXx**

''So, you want to tell me that you were planning on spending the night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, again,'' Emma said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Sam and Springtrap.

''Yeah,'' Sam said, both her and Springtrap feeling a little tense. After all, it had only been a few days since the two told Emma what happened at the Machinations Factory and both still feared that she would argue with them over their decision.

''Why do you even want to go there?'' Emma asked, taking a bite of the pizza Sam had brought home. ''Don't tell me that those animatronics are haunted.''

''I can assure you, they aren't,'' Springtrap replied. ''Nevertheless, we wanted to check on them. This is Fazbear Entertainment we're talking about, after all.''

''I see,'' Emma muttered, narrowing her eyes as she glared at Springtrap. ''Is there anything else I should know, Afton?''

Springtrap looked at Emma, noticing her icy gaze. Her eyes were the same shade of brown as Sam's, with Springtrap feeling as if she was staring right at his corrupted and broken soul. While he did feel anxious, if not even intimidated, he locked eyes with her. He wanted to show her that he wouldn't waver under her questioning gaze, even though he wanted to avert his eyes. He knew that, for all Emma knew, he was just giving her empty promises, but he had shown that he was trustworthy when it came to Sam's safety. While there were times where he couldn't do anything, he always had managed to return her home unharmed. _Isn't that enough?_

''As we already told you, we're going to stay at Freddy's to examine the animatronics,'' he said in a steady tone.

He knew that Emma was suspicious about his intentions, aware that there was probably more to it. However, technically, he was telling the truth. He wanted to examine the animatronics in detail and then teach Sam the basics of the endoskeleton structure by using those animatronics as an example. Nevertheless, he did feel that the part about him teaching Sam robotics should be kept as a secret, at least for now. He knew that he probably should tell Emma what was going on, but he wanted to see how Sam would handle his lessons and, if everything went well, he would reveal to Emma what they were doing.

_This doesn't make me really trustworthy, though. Nevertheless, she did say that she would leave it to Sam to decide what she wanted to do concerning any situation I'm involved in, and Sam had made her decision. Still, there are a few other things that we need to discuss…_

He had noticed Sam and Emma staring at him, Sam with a look of concern on her expression, while Emma was frowning, obviously suspicious of what he was up to. There was a moment of silence, with Sam's eyes flickering between her mother and Springtrap as she waited for any kind of response. Eventually, Emma leaned back, sighing and crossing her arms.

''Fine, just don't get caught,'' she told the two.

''I think getting caught is the least of our worries,'' Sam muttered, only to keep her mouth shut when Emma glared at her.

''Emma, trust me, I know what I'm doing,'' Springtrap said, drawing her attention. Emma rose an eyebrow as she looked at him, snorting.

''You always _know_ what's you're doing, Afton,'' she said in a mocking tone. ''Yet, you always somehow end up getting yourself in trouble. How can you be so sure that this won't be another decision you would probably regret later on?''

''I don't know,'' Springtrap admitted, feeling a little frustrated, only to lock eyes with Emma. ''However, I am determined to go through with it.''

''So, there really _is_ something you're not telling me,'' Emma said as she frowned. Springtrap felt anxious, but the anxiety was soon replaced with a resolve to carry on with this conversation.

''You're right,'' he said in a quiet, but determined tone. Emma didn't look really impressed by his response, while Sam was worried, fearing that this might not end well. Still, she kept quiet, curious about where this conversation was going.

''So, do you want to confess what you're now up to, Afton?'' Emma asked in an icy tone, with Springtrap feeling cornered. Every desire to keep his plan secret vanished, as he realized that it wouldn't have worked regardless. After all, Emma had figured out who he was on the very day they had met, so was it really possible to keep anything a secret from her?

''The reason why I didn't want to tell you anything was because this isn't the same situation like the one we had with Connor,'' he replied, lowering his head. ''Although, I do admit that this is a bit personal.'' He briefly glanced at Sam, who just nodded in encouragement, and then looked at Emma. ''I thought about teaching Sam robotics.''

Emma rose an eyebrow. ''That's it?''

Springtrap stared at her in stunned silence, clearly having expected a different reaction. Emma smiled mockingly, shaking her head.

''I thought-''

''You thought wrong, Afton,'' she told him. ''The way you were acting, I had actually believed that it would be something serious, but teaching Sam about robotics doesn't sound like much of a big deal.'' She noticed that Springtrap still looked surprised by her response. She smirked. ''I guess that the argument we had a few days ago made you really reluctant about telling me anything, am I right?''

''It's undeniable that you can get quite scary when you're angry,'' Springtrap replied. ''I know that it wouldn't be smart to make you mad at me.''

''You're right,'' Emma said, then frowned. ''Seriously, though, I was furious because you were putting my daughter in danger without telling me anything about the situation. Have you even thought about how I would've felt to hear that Sam had died?''

Springtrap kept silent, knowing that there was no reason for him to continue with this argument. Aside from a vague warning, he left Emma without any clue on what was going on. He understood that it was foolish of him, but he didn't feel as if he had any other choice.

''Emma, I told you that I wouldn't have let anything happen to her-''

''That's not the point, Afton! If you really think you care about Sam than I do, then-''

''Mum, Will…'' Both Emma and Springtrap's attention was drawn by Sam, who looked uncomfortable. She was staring at the table, fidgeting, then looked up at them with a pleading look on her expression. ''I'm fine. You don't have to argue because of me.''

Emma and Springtrap exchanged glances, suddenly realizing that during their argument, they had been almost completely ignoring Sam's opinion about the situation, despite claiming that both of them wanted only the best for her.

''Sam...'' Springtrap muttered, only for Sam to shake her head.

''It's okay,'' she replied, looking at them. Both Emma and Springtrap felt a sting of guilt, with Sam leaving, going upstairs to her room. The two were sitting in silence, then looked at each other, only for Emma to suddenly stand up and go after Sam.

''Emma-'' She turned around, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Springtrap.

''I know you're worried, but could you let me talk to her about this?'' he asked as he stood up, noticing how reluctant Emma was.

''Honestly, that should be my job,'' Emma replied, crossing her arms and lowering her head. ''Not that I can deny the fact that you had managed to help her.''

''Emma, I know that asking for your trust is-'' Springtrap was surprised when Emma suddenly walked past him, her arms still crossed and her expression stern.

''All I want is to see Sam happy and safe, remember?'' she replied, then left him.

Springtrap was stunned by Emma's response, only to smile. He doubted that Emma would ever completely trust him, but he was glad that she was putting faith into him. However, that smile faded as an icy sensation spread through his chest.

_Somehow, things are falling apart…_

**xXx**

''Anybody here?''

Springtrap was looking around as he walked through Freddy's. He and Sam had decided that he should go check whether Freddy's had a night guard. As an animatronic, he probably wouldn't draw much attention as Sam would. In case there was someone inside, they would leave, despite the fact that both of them wanted to stay there for the night.

However, it seemed that no one was there. Springtrap had gone through the entire place, looking around for any signs of activity, but the restaurant was completely empty, save for the animatronics, and him. He sighed in relief, then went to the back entrance, where Sam was waiting for him.

''No one's here,'' he told her, with Sam nodding in acknowledgement. Technically, even with the lack of security, the restaurant was locked and nobody should've been able to enter it. The only reason why he and Sam had access to it was because they had found the keys a while ago and Sam had made a copy of them.

Speaking of Sam, she had been rather quiet, not mentioning the argument he and Emma had. She didn't seem to be upset, but Springtrap knew better. He knew that he would have to eventually bring it up, as he wanted to make sure that Sam was okay and wasn't concealing her feelings again. After all, they had both agreed to be honest with each other, even though it often proved to be quite difficult as there were things none of them wanted to talk about.

As they walked inside, Sam turned the flashlight on, illuminating the hallway. Considering that the blinds were all down, no one should've been able to see the flashlight, but she was still unsure whether they should turn on the lights in the restaurant. She turned to Springtrap, whose eyes were glowing in a silver and green colour, signifying that he currently didn't feel excited nor aggressive.

''So, now what?'' Sam asked. Springtrap gave her a sheepish look. While usually, he would let Sam decide what to do, this whole thing was his idea, meaning he would have to take the lead.

''We'll first go and check on the animatronics,'' he replied.

Sam nodded and followed him to the main area, walking over to the stage. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were on the main stage, while Foxy was on his own little stage a bit further away. Puppet was meanwhile in her box, which was closed. The two could hear quiet music playing nearby the box, recognizing the melody as a music box variant of _My Grandfather's Clock_.

''Do you think that they might be using the animatronics as the night guards?'' Sam said, glancing at Springtrap. ''At least the previous generation had proven that they're more than capable to deal with intruders.''

''True, but the previous generation was also haunted by a bunch of angry children,'' Springtrap replied. ''Besides, if you know how to take them out, they aren't much of a challenge.''

''I guess you're right,'' Sam muttered, stepping closer to the animatronics and pointing her flashlight at them. The animatronics had been turned off for the night, giving her a blank stare. Sam figured that they weren't programmed to roam through the restaurant during the night. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to Springtrap, who had a rather serious look on his expression. ''Spring, what's wrong?''

''I wanted to talk to you about something,'' Springtrap replied, with Sam feeling concerned.

''Sure,'' she muttered, with the two sitting down at a nearby table. ''So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?''

''It's about the argument Emma and I had,'' Springtrap said, noticing Sam frowning. ''We both feel bad about neglecting you.''

''No, it's not that you were neglecting me…'' Sam said, shrugging. ''I just said stuff without even thinking about it.''

''I don't think so,'' Springtrap replied. ''All you wanted is for us to stop arguing, right?''

''Yeah,… I guess I'll have to talk to Mum about that,'' Sam said. ''I mean, even though you didn't tell her about Connor, you did your best to make sure that I was safe. I understand that she's upset, but still, you kept your promise, and that's what matters, doesn't it?''

''I know,'' Springtrap replied in a comforting tone. ''Although, I don't believe that we'll ever stop arguing.''

''That's true,'' Sam said, then gave him a bitter smile. ''Ironically, both of you are only arguing because you really care about me.''

''Right,'' Springtrap nodded. ''Speaking of which, I honestly thought that she'd refuse my idea. I mean, I just feel like an idiot for avoiding telling her that, but how would've I known what her reaction would've been? Besides, I thought about telling her everything later, if things went well.''

''You two really need to learn to trust each other more,'' Sam said.

''I agree, but let's be honest – who would even want to trust me?'' Springtrap asked, with Sam rising an eyebrow. He gave her a bitter smile. ''Aside from you, of course.''

''Well, you did show me that I can trust you,'' Sam replied.

''I did, but only to _you_ ,'' Springtrap said, lowering his head. ''Although, I fear that I don't deserve your trust either.''

''Why?'' Sam gave him a questioning look.

''Sam, I know I told you that I told you that I wanted to teach you about robotics,'' Springtrap said, sounding a bit reluctant, only to give her a determined look a moment later, clenching his fist. ''However, I neglected to tell you that this would include teaching you everything I know, including my own discoveries.''

''I already had a feeling that you would tell me that,'' Sam said, with Springtrap looking at her in anticipation. ''I mean, when I asked you whether you wanted me to become your successor, you just gave me an anxious look and told me how wrong it was to say that, so I figured that there's a lot more to it than just fixing robots. I was aware of the implications, but I still wanted you to tell me everything.''

''I really messed up, didn't I?'' Springtrap muttered, groaning as he lowered his head, feeling a surge of anxiety. _Calm down for once! It's not the end of the world and, besides, you had much worse things happen to you._ He looked back at Sam, who was staring at him with a mix of concern and curiosity on her expression.

''You didn't mess up anything,'' she said, noticing how frustrated Springtrap was. ''The only thing that happened is that you had started to assume things based on your previous experience, causing you to panic.''

''You're right,'' Springtrap said, frowning as his eyes started to glow in a faint purple. ''Now, about my request…''

''You don't really expect me to turn into a murderer, William,'' Sam said bluntly, staring Springtrap dead in the eyes.

''No, of course not!'' Springtrap protested, his eyes flaring up purple as he stared at Sam. Sometimes, he'd forget how straightforward Sam could be when it came to addressing topics both of them were uncomfortable talking about. ''I had told you already that I'm not going down that path again, and I'm certainly not going to let you experience the same. I mean, this is what destroyed Elizabeth and everyone I was close with. This is what drove me into madness…'' He trailed off, his eyes narrowing. ''I don't want you to be like me…''

''Will, I understand that you're afraid, but you don't have to worry about it,'' Sam replied in a comforting tone, with Springtrap realizing that she was rather calm considering what they were talking about. ''I know you wouldn't go so far to force me to do something horrible, but I needed to hear that from you.''

''I'm sorry, I should've been more straightforward about it,'' Springtrap replied.

''It's fine, I'm just glad that you are keeping your word,'' Sam said. ''Besides, it's not like you just came up with this out of nowhere.''

''I didn't, although, when I kept thinking about it, a part of me was questioning whether this was the right thing to do, while the other part wanted me to tell you about this idea,'' Springtrap admitted. ''You can already guess which side I decided to listen to. Although, considering my track of making impulsive decisions, is it really that surprising?''

''The least we can do now is to make sure none of us will regret it,'' Sam told him. Springtrap tilted his head.

''Are you completely sure you want to go through with this?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I am,'' Sam replied, a determined look on her expression. ''I mean, imagine someone like Connor tampering with the animatronics again and you're not here. If anything, at least I would know how to deal with them.'' She smirked. ''Although, I have to admit that this isn't the only reason why I agreed to this. I've been actually interested in seeing how an animatronic would work ever since I've been introduced to Freddy's and I'm really curious and excited about learning more about them. Not to mention, I'll be also learning from the very person who had the most experience with them.''

''I guess that settles it,'' Springtrap said, then smirked. ''I have to admit, I am glad that you agreed to this.''

''You know, Will, you did say that one of your reasons is for me to learn how fix or deactivate an animatronic on my own. You also said that you wanted me to become your successor, but not in the same manner as Elizabeth,'' Sam said, tilting her head. ''However, I still feel that you have another hidden motivation for this.''

Springtrap looked somewhat flustered. However, he knew that the only way to get rid off this sense of anxiety that was creeping up his spine was to be completely honest with Sam, and with himself.

''Is it really that wrong to say that I want to spend as much time with you as possible?'' he said, lowering his head as he leaned against the table. ''I had told you that I see you as my daughter at this point, and since my family is gone, I don't want to make the same mistake with you as I did with my own family. I had decided to use use the chance that was given to me to make you happy and I intend on going through with it, even if my methods do seem to be strange.''

''Well, I'm not complaining,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap glancing at her, noticing that she was smiling, looking quite content and relaxed. ''Besides, working on animatronics is something you're comfortable with, right?''

''It's not only that…'' Springtrap muttered, falling silent for a moment. He remembered that haunting voice he had heard as he lost himself again during the panic-induced hallucination. _I cannot let it take over me. This is not me returning back to my old habits, but focusing on making things right._

''William...''

He heard Sam calling him and glanced at her, giving her a look of calm determination.

''Don't worry,'' he replied, sounding rather confident. ''I had already told you that there is always a way to learn from your mistakes, hadn't I?'' His eyes flared up purple. ''There are still things I need to deal with, but for now, let's just focus on what's currently important.''

''If you say so,'' Sam said. ''However, don't forget that you're not alone in this.''

''I'll keep that in mind,'' Springtrap glanced at the animatronics, who were still giving them the same blank stare. They looked completely innocent, but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with them.

''It feels weird, doesn't it?'' Sam said, with Springtrap glancing back at her. ''The fact that Freddy's has opened again and that the animatronics are here… I can only imagine how Henry would feel about this, especially with you here.''

''He certainly wouldn't be delighted about this,'' Springtrap replied. ''However, it's not as if much can be done, right?''

_''You're wrong about that! You shouldn't be here!''_

Sam and Springtrap got on their feet, exchanging annoyed glances. Springtrap then addressed the person that was currently trying to make his life a nightmare.

''I haven't heard from you in a while. I thought you had left,'' he said.

 _''Well, obviously I didn't!''_ the kid replied angrily. _''Someone needs to make sure that you won't do anything bad.''_

''If you had payed attention, you would've noticed that I almost had another mental breakdown over the possibility of slipping back into the mindset of a murderer,'' Springtrap replied in a frustrated tone.

''There's also the fact that none of the animatronics are possessed or otherwise tampered with,'' Sam added. ''Unless you want to use them against us.''

 _''I would use them against_ him _, but I can't,''_ the kid said.

''Why not? Are you afraid that you'll get stuck in a suit if you possess one of the animatronics?'' Springtrap asked in a mocking tone, only for the smirk on his expression to vanish when he saw Sam's annoyed glance.

 _''No!''_ the kid yelled at him angrily, then added in a frustrated whisper, _''These animatronics are just weird.''_

''What do you mean?'' Sam asked. There was silence, with Sam and Springtrap waiting for an answer. However, they didn't get any. ''Hello?''

''I believe that the kid had left,'' Springtrap said. ''They just appeared here to protest.''

''I guess you're right, but still, why would they suddenly say that the animatronics are weird?'' Sam asked.

''Probably because of the same reason I wanted to come here,'' Springtrap said, glancing at the stage. ''Call it paranoia, but I do feel that something might be wrong with the animatronics.''

''There is a possibility, but it's not like we have any evidence that something is wrong with them,'' Sam said.

''You're right,'' Springtrap said, sighing. He then turned to Sam. ''We should go check on that back room. I believe that there's a spare endoskeleton there that we could work with.''

''Okay,'' Sam said, following him.

They went towards the back room, noticing an endoskeleton lying in the corner. There had also been shelves and a table with tools, animatronic parts and suits placed in the room. Springtrap approached the endoskeleton, crouching down. He tilted his head, observing it.

''What is it?'' Sam asked as she approached him.

''I was just trying to see how the endoskeletons differs from the ones Henry and I made,'' Springtrap replied. ''Not to mention, how it differs from the ones I made by myself. I wish I had one of those for comparison.''

''So, not all endoskeletons are the same?'' Sam asked.

''No,'' Springtrap replied. ''They may have a similar design, but it depends what kind of animatronic you want to make, as well as what kind of features you're going to give them.''

''You mean, like with the Funtimes?'' Sam asked. Springtrap nodded.

''The most basic thing you should know about an endoskeleton is…''

''That it should move like a real human skeleton, I know,'' Sam replied. ''You said that when we examined the endoskeletons at Machinations Factory. Connor had made them unable to move, as well as keeping them in a poor condition.''

''I see that you had payed attention,'' Springtrap said, smirking. ''Anyways, it's true that the endoskeletons technically shouldn't do anything a human skeleton can't, but that's not always the case.''

''Yeah, because humans don't have giant claws inside their stomach,'' Sam said in a snarky tone. Springtrap sighed, lowering his head.

_I don't even need that kid to take a jab at me, Sam's already good enough at that._

''Anyways, I wanted to add that Fazbear Enterainment had reused the endoskeletons at some points, or at least, several animatronic parts,'' Springtrap explained.

''That were the Withereds,'' Sam said.

''Yeah, they attempted to repair them, even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they gave up on it and decided to create the Toys,'' Springtrap added. ''Not that that lasted.''

''Well, hopefully these animatronics will last longer,'' Sam said.

''That would depend on several things,'' Springtrap replied. ''One of them being how well the animatronics are maintained, which also depends on how Fazbear Entertainment is going to manage the restaurant.''

''I guess we'll have to wait to see how that will turn out,'' Sam said, crouching next to him. She looked at the endoskeleton. ''Speaking of decisions, how would an endoskeleton of a springlock animatronic work? I mean, I know that there are spring locks that keep the endoskeleton from unleashing and slicing the performer, but still, how do you even make such thing?'' She narrowed her eyes. ''Or rather, _why_ would you even make such thing?''

''I believe that I had already told you that creating the hybrid suits was Henry's idea, while I just helped along,'' Springtrap replied. ''As for the endoskeletons, there are several individual spring-powered locking mechanisms inside it and if you want to change the springlock suit from its animatronic form into its suit form, you would have to insert a hand crank into it and turn the spring locks into their suit position, causing the endoskeleton parts to be compressed and locked around the sides of the suit.''

''I know,'' Sam said. ''Not to mention, if you don't want to get impaled and suffer a slow and painful death, you must be careful to not touch or even breathe on the spring locks, as that would set them loose.''

''Exactly, although, if the animatronic itself is well-maintained, that shouldn't happen,'' Springtrap replied. ''Before my death, I had used these springlock suits many times and I had only one accident with them, ending up scarred. If you use them properly, they may be uncomfortable, but are relatively harmless, at least from my experience.'' He glanced at the endoskeleton. ''As for how to create one, if you know how they work, you could make another one.''

''Not only that, but it also depends if you want to make another death trap,'' Sam said. ''Although, it seems that Fazbear Entertainment has discontinued the springlock suits for good, so at least we won't have to worry about that.''

''Unless they decide that they would bring them back for some reason, which I hope they won't,'' Springtrap muttered. ''On the other hand, with the incompetence they had shown, I wouldn't be too surprised if they come up with something stupid.''

''I gues that that remains to be seen,'' Sam said.

Springtrap went silent, staring at the spare endoskeleton. He could still remember how he and Henry had worked on it, on their first animatronic. It took them a bit of trial and error to figure out how to create one that fit what they had imagined, but it was worth it.

''You know, what Henry and I had created was quite an achievement,'' Springtrap said, glancing at Sam. ''Sure, while he was the one who came up with the hybrid suits and an animatronic that would also act as a security system, he wanted to keep things simple. They were only supposed to perform. Meanwhile, I decided to take it to the next level, making them more complex. Even without that claw, Circus Baby was able to perform, dispense ice-cream and inflate balloons.'' He snorted, shaking his head. ''It sounds as if I had tried to outperform Henry when it came to creating new animatronics.''

''Say, Will, you were jealous of Henry, right?'' Sam asked. Springtrap, lowered his head, nodding.

''It wasn't only jealousy, but it was part of the issue,'' he said darkly. ''There's a lot more to it than you think.''

''Considering what you had already told me, I figured that there are a lot of issues you still haven't talked about,'' Sam said. ''Nevertheless, you can talk to me about it.''

''The same goes for you,'' Springtrap told her. He patted her on the head affectionately, with Sam smiling. Suddenly, static flashed in front of his eyes and he sat down, closing his eyes and clutching his head.

_Why is this happening?_

He opened his eyes, but the static was still covering his vision, with him feeling his anxiety skyrocketing. An icy sensation spread through his chest, as he heard a haunting voice echoing through his head.

_Now we can do what we were created to do._

He shook his head, trying to understand what was going on and why he was hearing this voice.

''William, what's wrong?''

The static had finally cleared as he looked at Sam, who looked quite worried.

''I don't know,'' he replied, still shaken by what just happened. ''I just saw static, but I don't know why. I mean, it usually happens when I feel anxious, but…'' He sighed. ''Not only that, but I just heard that voice again, and I don't know whether it's a memory or hallucination, or perhaps something else.''

''Will, you have been put under a lot of stress lately,'' Sam said. ''Nevertheless, you're still holding well.''

''Yeah, but the question is for how much longer,'' Springtrap replied dryly. He sighed, still feeling anxious.

_If I get myself consumed by self-doubt, by fear and paranoia, everything I had achieved will be for nothing. I can't let that happen._


	5. Haunting My Dreams

**Night 4**

**Haunting My Dreams**

_''I might be getting tired of this endless game of scares. I'm through, it's coming to an end real soon, but it still haunts my dreams. See, you don't know fear until you stare it in the eye, and why is it always the past that comes to haunt my life. You see, this is where I am. I guess this is my curse, oh dear, and it can't get much worse. I fear, I'm stuck in here. Nightmares are out of my control. My regrets leave me feeling empty and cold.''_

_– **Haunting My Dreams** by Groundbreaking_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam yawned, connecting her phone to the charger as she prepared herself to go to bed. Just as she got up to turn the lights off, someone knocked on the door.

''Yeah?'' Sam called out, only for Emma to enter her room. ''Hi, Mum.''

''How are you feeling?'' Emma asked, with her and Sam sitting down on Sam's bed. Sam shrugged.

''Well, I feel great, if exhausted,'' Sam replied.

''I hope Afton didn't bother you that much,'' Emma said.

''No, he didn't,'' Sam replied. ''We just talked about stuff…''

''You mean like the argument Afton and I had?'' Emma asked.

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered. ''I know that you were just worried about me.''

''Right, but I guess I should've taken into account that you had told me already before this that you don't like seeing us arguing… Or ignoring you for that matter,'' Emma said, placing her arm around Sam's shoulder. ''I'm sorry, sweetheart.''

''It's okay,'' Sam replied. ''I guess it can't be helped. I mean, you two always take jabs at each other or start arguing over something. While sometimes, it's for a good reason, sometimes, it just gets tiresome.''

''As you said, it can't be helped,'' Emma said, giving her a bitter smile, then kissed her on the head. ''I'll try to listen to you more from now on, okay?''

Sam nodded.

''Mum, about what happened at the Machinations Factory, and the whole deal with Connor, I don't want to make you feel worried. I know that Will and I should've told you what was going on, but we didn't really have much of a choice,'' she added. ''Besides, we figured that we could tell you everything later once we returned.''

''It still was a foolish thing to do,'' Emma told her, sighing. She then added in a comforting tone, ''But, the most important thing is that you're alive and safe. At least until the next time you get yourself into trouble.''

Sam gave her a sheepish smile, hugging her mother. She felt much better after having this conversation, as if someone took a huge burden off her shoulders. However, there was something else that was still bothering her.

''Mum, are you still mad at Will?'' she asked tentatively.

''This is probably not what you wanted to hear, but yeah, I am,'' Emma told her.

''You know that he's also doing his best to make things right, even if he does sometimes mess up,'' Sam replied. ''I hoped that you'd give him a chance to prove himself.''

''Trust me, I gave him plenty of chances,'' Emma told her, with Sam lowering her head. ''Not only that, but I had also left it to you to decide what we should do with him. I think that's enough from me.''

''I understand…'' Sam muttered.

''However, that doesn't mean that I don't acknowledge his effort,'' Emma added, then shook her head lightly. ''Still, I have to wonder how in the world did we get ourselves into this situation.''

''That's on me,'' Sam replied. ''I mean, I was the one who brought him here.''

''You don't seem to be questioning your decision,'' Emma noted.

''To be honest, I don't question it because I feel I made the right decision,'' Sam said, locking eyes with Emma. ''Sure, it probably doesn't seem like it, but I do believe that it was the best choice I could make.''

''Well, you do seem to be more cheerful that you were before this whole fiasco with Afton, so this situation did work out in your favor,'' Emma said. ''At least I'm glad that you're not locking yourself up in your room anymore and are more active, even if you do get yourself into trouble.''

Sam gave her mother a sheepish grin, with Emma ruffling her hair and hugging her again. She smiled when she let go of Sam.

''Okay, just keep in mind that I'll be here for you if you need anything. Also, try to be a little more honest with me about what you're doing,'' she added, with Sam nodding. Emma then stood up, walking over to the door, while Sam lied down on her bed ''Good night, sweetie.''

''Night, Mum,'' Sam replied.

As Emma turned the lights off and walked into the hallway, shutting the door to Sam's room behind her, she heard another door shut. She stood there for a second, realizing that the sound came from the room next to Sam's. She rolled her eyes, sighing, and walked over to the guest room.

''I should've known…'' she muttered, opening the door. She found Springtrap standing in the middle of the room, looking completely flustered.

''Um, hi, Emma,'' he said nervously, acting as if nothing happened. However, after noticing Emma's annoyed look on her expression, he knew that she had caught him.

''You know, Afton, it's not exactly polite to eavesdrop on a private conversation,'' Emma told him.

''I apologize for that,'' Springtrap replied. ''I just wanted talk to Sam.''

''Then, why don't you go talk to her now?'' Emma asked, stepping away from the door.

''Nevermind,'' Springtrap muttered, shaking his head. ''Is there anything you wanted to tell me or ask me?''

''Well, I'm not sure what I should say as I believe you had already heard my opinion,'' Emma replied. ''Rest assured, it's not going to change.''

''I know,'' Springtrap said. ''You know, Sam did tell me that we should try and trust each other a bit more.''

''I agree with her, but it would be easier if you were honest with me about what you're up to,'' Emma told him. ''I am not saying that I'm forbidding you two from investigating whatever mystery you had found, but I'd be more at ease if I knew what exactly is going on.''

''I understand,'' Springtrap replied in a quiet tone. Emma stared at him for a moment, her arms crossed. She then turned around, about to walk out of the room as she figured that they were done with this conversation. ''Emma?''

''What is it?'' Emma turned to him, giving Springtrap a curious look. She noticed his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness.

''I just wanted to apologize, and thank you for even giving me a chance and acknowledging my efforts,'' Springtrap replied. ''I'm pretty sure most people would've aimed a flamethrower at me ages ago.''

''How do you know I'm not keeping one in my room just for that purpose?'' Emma asked in a teasing tone. Springtrap stared at her, frowning.

''I-'' He wasn't sure what to say, as it was hard to tell whether Emma was just messing with him or really had a flamethrower in her room. He noticed Emma grinning, obviously amused by his reaction. ''You love to mess with my head, don't you?''

''I'm considering it as a hobby of mine,'' Emma replied. ''One of the reasons why I am willing to keep you around.''

''One of the reasons, aside from me being friends with Sam,'' Springtrap muttered, his eyes glowing as he crossed his arms on his back, smirking. ''Is it possible that there is another reason why decided to keep me around?''

Emma rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

''Afton, don't think too high of yourself,'' she told him. Springtrap gave her a blank stare, at first not understanding what she meant. ''Have you even realized how this sounded?''

She observed with delight as the blank stare on his expression suddenly changed into a look of horror.

''I-I didn't mean that-''

''Keep telling yourself that, Afton,'' Emma replied, turning around and walking towards the door. She then briefly glanced at Springtrap, who just gave her a defeated look. ''Also, I accept your apology, but don't think that it changes anything.''

She then left the stunned animatronic, with Springtrap just staring at the closed door. Once he snapped out of his stunned state, he realized that Emma had actually acknowledged his apology. He felt relieved about it, having already feared that the situation would end up in another disaster. He then sat down on the couch, leaning back and recalling what he had heard.

He was being genuinely honest when he told Emma that he wanted to talk to Sam, but had stopped in front of the door when he heard Emma's voice coming from inside. He decided to listen to their conversation, both worried and curious what it was about.

He felt a little tense when Emma acknowledged Sam's dislike for their argument, sighing in exasperation when she admitted that there was no way that they would stop arguing. While she did say that it couldn't be helped, he knew that they still could interact in a normal manner, without shouting at each other.

His anxiety rose when Sam had addressed the issue with Connor, although he wasn't surprised when Emma told Sam that she was still mad at him. He agreed with Emma that she gave him more than enough chances to prove himself, having the patience of a saint whenever it came to him doing something impulsive and stupid. Not to mention, he also felt relieved when she admitted that she did acknowledge his effort.

Most importantly, he felt a sense of warmth spreading through his chest when Sam told Emma that it was the best choice she could make. She sounded genuinely happy about it, and while he was glad to see her like this, he did feel that she might've made a mistake. On the other hand, he had to admit to himself that he even made a bigger mistake of staying here.

At this point, he just felt mentally exhausted, wanting to simply calm down and thing through everything. If anything, he had the entire night for that, as he didn't want to challenge Emma's wrath by wandering around the house while she and Sam were asleep. Not that he had a need to wander around, as he had the guest room all for himself and he was perfectly fine with staying here.

He sighed, remembering the chaos that ensued at the Machinations Factory. Concerning the issue with Connor, Springtrap felt that he and Sam had done everything they could. Having to deal with him was, to put it mildly, rather nightmarish, and he wished that he didn't have to put Sam through that. However, he was gone now, wasn't he?

 _He certainly didn't survive having his throat slit… On the other hand, it's not as if that meant much, if his soul had managed to stay attached to that suit he was wearing._ As much as he had hoped to get rid off Connor, he wasn't that foolish to believe that he was gone for good, especially since there was no evidence for it. Springtrap frowned, his eyes glowing purple. _I have a bad feeling about this._

As for the situation with Emma, he was actually glad that he was allowed to stay. He had great respect for her, but that didn't help the fact that they would eventually end up confronting each other over something. Still, he figured that he didn't have to worry anymore about her getting angry about what happened at the Machinations Factory, at least as long as he didn't bring it up again.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax a little. He actually wished that he could sleep, at least for a little bit. If anything, it would perhaps take his mind off what was troubling him. On the other hand, he feared that he might end up having nightmares in case he did fall asleep.

_Is having nightmares really worse than being haunted by disembodied voices? Or being haunted by anything at this point?_

He took a deep breath, his eyes still closed, trying his best to figure out how to fall asleep. However, instead of the sense of floating he remembered feeling whenever he would fall asleep, he felt as if he was falling into a deep, cold abyss. He gasped, opening his eyes and seeing static covering his vision. He shook his head, reaching for the edge of the couch, only to feel wood under his fingers.

''What the-?'' He opened his eyes, only to realize that the hand he was looking at wasn't covered in fur and metal, but was made of flesh and blood. He groaned. ''Don't tell me…''

As he looked around, he realized that he was sitting on a stage. It was quite small, large enough for maybe two or three animatronics. Clouds and stars were hanging from the ceiling and he noticed several ripped posters on it, as if someone wanted to hide the identity of the performers. In front of him him were tables and chairs and the lights on the stage were on, serving as a light source.

''Fredbear's Family Diner,'' he muttered, looking down at his body. He wasn't an animatronic anymore, but in his human body, wearing a black trousers and a purple shirt that was covering his scarred torso. He got off the stage, looking around curiously. He was already aware about where he was and who had called him here, but he couldn't find that person. ''Henry?''

There wasn't any answer. William frowned, wondering whether he was wrong about his assumption. He walked around, hoping to find someone. He wasn't really sure whether he'd be fine with being alone here, at least until this hallucination had ended. Speaking of which, he wasn't really sure whether this was indeed a hallucination, as it felt too real.

_Or perhaps, this is indeed a dream?_

He knew that that wasn't possible. Not to mention, if that was indeed a dream, he didn't want to stay trapped forever in it. He walked towards where he knew the entrance was, but as he tried the door, it was locked. He frowned, walking back into the main area and decided to check the other rooms. It was quite dark, but he knew his way around the place. So far, all of them were empty, causing him to sigh in annoyance.

_Why am I here?_

Suddenly, he had heard footsteps coming from the main area. It sounded like someone was running, followed by a loud cry. As he hurried down the corridor towards the main area, he heard a door closing and silence covering the room again.

_What was that?_

He peered into the main area, looking for the intruder. However, it was just as empty as he left it. He wondered whether the intruder was the one who invited him here, but considering how the place didn't disappear, he realized that it wasn't the case. He looked around once again, suddenly hearing footsteps. He turned to the source, seeing a man approaching him.

''Henry?'' Despite the strained friendship they had, William was, to some extent, glad to see his old partner. Not that that changed anything, or prevented him from saying, ''So, are you now haunting my dreams?''

''I wish it were a dream,'' Henry replied dryly, casting him that judging look William was all too familiar with. He knew that that look meant bad news for him.

''You know, I think we should just get over with this,'' William replied, now in a more somber tone. He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for Henry's response. ''I am aware that you're furious at me for what had happened.''

''I am not sure whether furious would be the word that described how I feel, but you might be close,'' Henry said in a cold tone, glaring at William. The latter just gave him a curious look, having already anticipated the confrontation, knowing that it couldn't be avoided.

''Then, what is it? Disappointment?'' William shrugged. ''I had already expected that.''

Henry groaned in annoyance, rubbing his temple. ''William, this is no laughing matter…''

''I know,'' William replied in a stern tone, his demeanor suddenly changing. Henry was caught off-guard, not having expected this. He thought that his old partner would continue making a mockery of the current situation. ''I'm merely curious to hear what you have to say about this.''

''Where should I begin…'' Henry muttered, glaring at William suspiciously. ''How about the fact that you had murdered another person?''

''If you haven't noticed, nobody is exactly mourning Connor,'' William replied. ''Not to mention, he no doubt would've murdered Sam and any other person he came across, as long as it fit his goals. I didn't really have much of a choice.''

''You didn't have a choice, or you actually _wanted_ to murder him?'' Henry asked sarcastically. William kept quiet for a moment.

''As if that made any difference,'' he muttered. Henry frowned.

''I do believe that it makes a difference,'' he replied. ''Although, it doesn't matter to you.''

William's dark eyes narrowed as he stared at his old partner.

''I admit, I did enjoy seeing the fear and shock in Connor's eyes, but that bastard had it coming,'' he said. ''Besides, I remember that you too were glad to see me burn.''

''William, this has nothing to do with what happened-''

''I know, but I thought that it wouldn't be a bad thing to just throw it in,'' William replied in an icy tone. Henry kept silent, realizing that William sounded rather offended. ''I understand what you meant – that I would go back to my old ways simply because I had murdered some idiot who decided that he was above death and wanted to harm the person I care about. Newsflash, Henry; I am not that bloodthirsty!''

''Even if that's the case, you haven't proven yourself to be quite trustworthy,'' Henry replied. ''Not to mention, you aren't the most mentally stable person to be around and I'm worried what might happen if you finally lose what sense of sanity you have.''

''If you're that afraid that I might just let myself get consumed by bloodlust and go on a murder spree, then why don't you do something to stop me right now?'' William asked, frowning as Henry remained silent. ''That isn't possible, though. You don't have any way to prevent me from doing anything.''

''I hate to admit it, but you're right,'' Henry muttered in a dry tone. ''The only thing I can do is give you some kind of advice or warning and hope that you'll listen.''

William gave him an amused look, knowing that Henry was completely done with his antics. Even in death, he couldn't find any peace due to his old partner still wreaking havoc. He had managed to find William, but there was no way he could interact directly with the events that have occurred. Then, the smile on William's expression vanished.

_The only issue I have with that is the fact that I'm not causing trouble intentionally. Sure, I'm to blame for what happened in the past, but the events that had taken place have next to nothing to do with me. It's not as if I wanted to for Connor to copy me._

''However, when it comes to listening to anyone, you're a completely hopeless case,'' Henry added. William's eyes narrowed as he stared at Henry, feeling annoyed.

''I don't think you came here to just scold me for killing a madman and telling me how much of an idiot I am,'' he said. ''So, move on to the actual point.''

''Trust me, it _is_ related to you being an idiot once again,'' Henry replied, giving William a stern look. ''I wouldn't have said anything if it were just about robotics, but you just had to take it to the next level.''

''It's probably still better than what you had in mind when I told you that I had plans for Sam,'' William replied in a smug tone.

''Considering whom I'm talking to, I had every right to fear that you came up with something horrifying,'' Henry replied. ''Nevertheless, the reason why I am against this is not because Sam would be taught an useful skill, but because _you_ are her teacher.''

''I have talked to her about it already. It's her choice and I don't want to harm her nor force her to do anything she doesn't want to do,'' William told him.

''I know, but the fact that you plan to teach her also about your own experiments doesn't sit well with me,'' Henry replied, clenching his fist as he glared at William. William just looked back at him, a cold gaze on his expression.

**xXx**

Sam gasped as she suddenly sat up, shaking. She looked around, realizing that she was in her room, sitting on her bed and that it was night. Despite the fact that it was a rather warm summer night, she shivered. She couldn't remember what she was dreaming about, but she did remember that she was restrained, with something, probably ants, crawling all over her body.

She picked her smartphone up, checking the time. Just as she had assumed, it was still night, close to 3 AM. Unlocking the screen, she went to the flashlight option and got up. She was thirsty and, having forgotten to fill the bottle that usually stood on the desk next to her bed with water, she figured she'd go to the bathroom for a glass of water.

She rubbed her eyes, still drowsy, and approached the door. Her vision was hazy and she tried to ignore the headache she felt along with the dry feeling in her throat. However, just as she entered the hallway, her phone had suddenly turned off.

Sam frowned as her vision cleared and she tried to turn her phone on, not wanting to stand in the dark hallway without any light source. She was already barefoot and, if her childhood experience with LEGOs taught her anything, it was not only that you'd be better off walking barefoot on hot coal than a LEGO brick, but that you should always be careful to not step on something while walking in the dark.

However, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized that she wasn't in the hallway in her house. Confused, she turned around, but instead of the door to her room, she only saw a solid wall. Feeling a little uncertain, she put her smartphone in the back pocket of her shorts and slowly walked through the hallway, looking around carefully.

''I'm not dreaming, am I?'' she muttered, not recognizing the place and wondering whether she could make a LEGO brick appear. If this was a dream, she wouldn't feel anything if she stepped on it, right? On the other hand, she didn't really want to risk it. As she reached the end of the hallway, she could hear two people arguing with each other. She peeked into the room, noticing two men talking to each other, both looking irritated.

One of them was a man with brown hair, wearing a red flannel shirt and looking rather similar to the night guard who chased her away when she attempted to get inside Fazbear's Fright. The other man was tall, with dark hair and wearing a purple shirt, as well as talking in a British accent. Sam grinned, realizing who the two were.

''Listen, only because I wanted to tell her everything doesn't mean that I want to repeat my past mistakes,'' William told Henry furiously.

''That doesn't-''

''Am I interrupting something?''

The two men suddenly turned to the source of the question, looking surprised to see a barefoot teen wearing only her PJs, which consisted of grey shorts and an oversized washed-out black T-shirt with a faded print of a skull with a pink bow on its head, standing in front of them, smiling shyly.

''Sam, what are you doing here?'' William asked as Sam approached him.

''Well, I woke up, felt thirsty and wanted to go to the bathroom to fetch a glass of water,'' Sam explained. ''When I opened the door, I suddenly found myself here. And I'm still thirsty.''

''You certainly sorted out your priorities,'' William muttered, smiling as Sam gave him a sheepish grin and feeling rather amused. ''Most people would question what is going on.''

''Yeah, but I'm used to this stuff ever since you appeared,'' Sam replied, then glanced at Henry. ''Hi, Mr. Emily.''

Henry was at first surprised to see Sam, obviously having not expected her to appear here at all. However, he was aware that she had recently gained the ability to talk to spirits due to being accidentally injected with remnant, so it shouldn't have been too surprising that she would also be able to enter this place.

''Please, call me Henry,'' he told her, with Sam giving him a shy smile. ''We have already met, haven't we?''

''Yeah,'' Sam said, her expression changing as she gave Henry a mischievous look. ''You had chased me out of Fazbear's Fright. I mean, I understand why, as I wasn't even supposed to be there since the attraction hasn't opened yet. Not to mention, there was also a little problem known as Springtrap.''

''Let me assure you, he wasn't a little problem,'' Henry told her, then glanced at William, glaring at him. William just gave him an annoyed look. ''Had I known much earlier that you were inside that animatronic-''

''Would it have really made any kind of difference?'' Sam asked, drawing their attention, with the two men both looking surprised. Sam smiled. ''Haunted animatronics aside, I actually wanted to tell that I really loved being at that Freddy's location, even though it was a trap.''

''I'm glad to hear that,'' Henry said.

He did feel a bit relieved, remembering how much work he put into the location, focusing on the salvage aspect of it while leaving Michael in charge of keeping it functioning properly. While he attempted to keep the patrons, both adults and children, safe, he had rarely interacted with any of them. Unless he got a written feedback or was directly approached about some kind of issue, he was mostly unaware of how satisfied the visitors were with the new location. His mindset was that the location wasn't meant to last, meaning that he would only need to keep it open long enough to fulfill his plan. Nevertheless, it was great to hear that at least someone liked staying here.

''Yeah,'' Sam nodded. ''To be honest, I was actually quite depressed that the time, due to my friends abandoning me again, so I really needed some cheer. Going to Freddy's was probably the best decision I have made at the time and I'm certainly not regretting investigating the whole story.''

''I am happy that you had a great experience at Freddy's, but I do believe that it would've been better for you if weren't part of this,'' Henry told her, noticing Sam frowning. ''No offense, but I don't trust my old partner here. He has a rather long history of hurting anyone who comes close to him and when I had put an end to him, I hoped that no one else would have to suffer again because of him.''

''I know that,'' Sam said. ''However, I don't really feel as if I'm suffering. As a matter of fact, I have felt never better and it's all thanks to Will.''

Henry rose an eyebrow, glancing at William, who just shrugged.

''Now you know what I have to deal with every day,'' he said.

''Aside from getting paranoid every now and then, you're not really complaining about it,'' Sam said in a snarky tone, only for her expression to change to a look of concern. ''But, seriously, that paranoia will destroy you.''

''I am aware of that…'' William muttered, with Sam glancing at Henry and back at William.

''Anyways, I heard you two arguing and I just wanted to add that I'm completely fine with William teaching be robotics, along with everything else he knows,'' she said, crossing her arms. ''I'm quite sure that I will be fine.''

Henry merely shook his head.

''Now you know what I have to deal with whenever I end up here,'' William told Sam, who giggled.

''Trust me, this won't be the last time you'll end up here,'' Henry said dryly, glaring at William. ''Rest assured, I'll keep a close eye on both of you.''

''You're already leaving?'' William was a bit surprised as he expected Henry to continue telling him that his plan was a bad idea.

''As I said that I'll keep an eye on you, William, so don't think that I won't return the moment I see you doing something suspicious,'' Henry replied in a stern tone, then turned to Sam, adding in a softer tone, ''Honestly, I'd be more at peace if you decided not to listen to him. However, I understand that you have your own opinion on the matter and I respect your decision.''

''Thanks, I appreciate that,'' Sam replied. Henry then turned around, leaving the two behind. Once he disappeared, William sighed in relief.

''You know, it is a good thing that you appeared, even if it was accidentally,'' he told Sam. ''You spared from having to listen for another hour to him ranting what exactly is wrong with me.''

''Yeah, about that, I wouldn't have minded to listen to him telling how much you had messed up,'' Sam replied, with William giving her an annoyed look. ''Let's be honest here, he is right when it comes to you.''

''I guess we can discuss that later,'' William said, ruffling up her hair, with Sam stepping away from him, trying to fix the damage.

William looked past her, seeing an exit on the other side of the room. However, he had also noticed something else lying under a table close to the exit. Curious, he walked over to it and picked it up. He was a bit stunned when he realized what it was, feeling a pit in his stomach. Honestly, he wasn't really sure how to react to this discovery.

''Will, what is it?'' Sam asked as she approached him.

William simply turned around, showing her the Fredbear plushie he had found on the ground.

**xXx**

The figure tilted his head, stopping as he stared at the road. It was dead in the night, with clouds slowly passing, covering the sky. The figure noticed the lights in the distance, feeling drawn to them after he had spent so much time in the dark. Lights always meant people and the figure hoped that he would encounter someone who would be able to help him.

He had made his way on the dusty dirt path next to the road, slowly walking towards the lights. His body was damaged, but he was still able to walk. The suit he wore was dirty, torn and charred, and he could feel his shoulder shifting strangely whenever he would move, as if it was dislocated. However, he felt no pain, at least not the kind he probably should feel.

Instead, the pain he felt seemingly belonged to someone else, someone he knew. That person had left a long time ago, forcing him to relieve their memories ever since. Those were memories of betrayal and agony, with the figure being unable to do anything to stop them or the person who caused them.

However, now, he was able to walk once again. He was able to do _something._ He would find his tormentor and show them what real pain was.

''Krach- Krach-''

His eyes glowed as he felt his voice box being strained. He knew that he couldn't afford to fall into disrepair again. However, this sense of insecurity only fueled his anger towards the person who caused him so much pain.

_''Connor-''_


	6. Remains

**Night 5**

**Remains**

_''Follow me to the horror show, you're the attraction we're watching. It's me who is in control, holding on to the puppet strings. Behind friendly eyes, there's a face that hides, coming for your life, you won't last. Closer we're alive, it's time to survive another five nights – Welcome back!''_

– _**Welcome Back**_ _by TryHardNinja_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam rubbed her eyes, looking up and noticing Springtrap staring back at her. Looking around, she realized that she was in his room rather than in the hallway or even her own room. While a bit confused, she wasn't really that surprised to find herself here.

''You should go to bed now,'' Springtrap told her, with Sam nodding, only to realize that her throat was still dry. ''If you want, I'll get you a glass of water.''

''If Mum finds you walking outside, she'll get angry,'' Sam told him.

''It's just a glass of water, it's not like I'm going anywhere,'' Springtrap replied. ''You just go back to your bed and I'll bring that water.''

Sam nodded, with the two quietly exiting the room. Sam went quickly into her room and got the water bottle, which she gave Springtrap. The latter took a deep breath as he tried to sneak past Emma's room to get to the bathroom. He felt rather anxious, even though he knew that he had no reason to fear anything.

_This just feels stupid._

Despite telling himself that, he still listened carefully for any movement coming from Emma's room. To his knowledge, Emma was still asleep, even after he had filled the bottle with water and returned to Sam's room. She was already in her bed, looking at her phone. She looked rather content as he gave her the bottle, with Sam drinking the water greedily.

''Do you feel better now?'' Springtrap asked her as she placed the bottle and her phone on the desk.

''Yeah, what about you?'' Sam asked. ''I mean, the conversation you and Henry had didn't sound really cheerful.''

''It was anything but pleasant,'' Springtrap said. ''Anyways, you should go to sleep now. We can talk about it later.''

''Yeah, yeah…'' Sam yawned as she lied down, with Springtrap walking over to the door. ''Hey, Will.''

''What is it?'' Springtrap turned to her.

''Do you have anything in mind for today?'' Sam asked. Springtrap grinned, his eyes briefly flashing purple.

''Trust me, I do,'' he replied.

**xXx**

Springtrap's ears twitched as he heard someone outside his room. He looked up from the book he was reading, _Harry Potter & The Order of Phoenix_, wondering if it was Sam, as she'd usually check on him. Once he heard the person go downstairs, he realized that it was actually Emma. For some reason, he felt chills, hoping that she didn't hear him walking past her room last night. Instead, he just continued reading the book, waiting for Sam to get up.

As he had told her, he had something in mind for both of them. Rather than going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, he actually wanted to visit Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, a location he and Sam had visited before. Even though they had cleaned up the place, there were still a few things that needed to get done. Springtrap figure that the animatronic parts that were still there would be useful for Sam's lessons, even though his actual focus were the remains of the Nightmare Animatronics, the only animatronics that had managed to survive the past 30 years without being carried away or scrapped for parts. Last time he had checked on them, they were in a surprisingly good condition, but they still needed to be worked on.

_It should be interesting for her._

He felt a sense of satisfaction spreading through his chest, but then sighed, knowing that it would probably be a long day for both of them, especially if he finds himself suffering from another hallucination, paranoia attack or unwanted visit from that kid that wanted to torment him. No matter how much he tried to fight it off, he knew that he might eventually suffer from another mental or emotional breakdown.

Eventually, he heard steps outside the room, with the door opening soon after and Sam peeking inside, looking rather chipper.

''Are you okay?'' she asked as he closed the book, getting up and placing it on the bed next to the couch he was lying on.

''I feel fine,'' he said as he approached her. Sam gave him a questioning look, not really believing him. He understood that she was worried about him, especially since the meeting with Henry didn't go really well for him, not to mention the conversation with Emma. ''Maybe we could talk about this later.''

Sam shrugged, with both going downstairs. As Springtrap had already assumed, Emma was in the kitchen, putting a bowl and a spoon into the dishwasher. She was on her phone, messaging someone.

''Good morning, Mum!'' Sam greeted her mother, who looked up from her phone.

''Good morning, sweetie,'' she said, smiling innocently. ''I hope you managed to sleep well, considering someone had been roaming through the house last night.''

Both Springtrap and Sam froze, staring at Emma. They were still baffled that she had managed to hear them. What was she even doing at night?

''Um, I-'' Sam muttered. ''I was thirsty.''

''Oh, so that's why I had heard the water running in the bathroom,'' Emma said, then glanced suspiciously at Springtrap, who gave her a nervous look. ''Albeit, it didn't really sound as if you were the one who attempted to sneak past my door.''

''I asked Spring to fill up my water bottle,'' Sam explained, trying to cover for her friend.

''I see, but that still doesn't explain the fact that you two were supposed to stay in your respective rooms, meaning that one of you was wandering around again,'' Emma replied, still glaring at Springtrap.

''Actually, that was me,'' Sam said, with Emma giving her a look of surprise. ''As I said, I wanted to get a glass of water and Springtrap heard me exiting my room and told me that he would get it.''

''I see,'' Emma said, still a bit wary.

''Anyways, I wanted to ask you whether I could borrow the car for today,'' Sam asked.

''Sure, but why?'' Emma asked.

''Well,…'' Sam glanced at Springtrap.

''We actually planned to visit Circus Baby's today,'' he said casually. ''Remember that I said that I wanted to teach Sam about robotics? Well, Circus Baby's has some useful stuff that can be used for our lessons.''

''I do hope that this won't result in another hospital visit,'' Emma said, still glaring at Springtrap.

''I am not going to let anything happen to her,'' Springtrap replied, knowing what the look Emma gave him meant.

''That's what you said last time when you were up to something,'' Emma said, with Springtrap keeping silent. ''In any case, the reason I'm even letting you have the car for today is because I already have my own ride for today.''

''You're going somewhere?'' Sam said, surprised.

''I had agreed to go shopping with Cassie and she told me she'd pick me up,'' Emma explained. ''Speaking of which, you also need new clothes for the following school year. I mean, all of your clothes are old or washed out.''

''Mum, there's still about a month left until school starts. There is enough time left for me to buy new clothes,'' Sam replied in a dry tone, looking annoyed.

''Only that I don't thinkt hat the issue here is when you're going to buy yourself new clothes, but the fact that you wear them until they get torn to shreds even though I'd gladly give you some money to buy yourself new clothes. I mean, you don't have to buy yourself anything fancy, just something new that isn't torn,'' Emma said, crossing her arms, glancing at Springtrap, who had a strange feeling that she expected him to agree with her. ''I mean, one time, I had to drag her to the mall to get her to buy herself new sneakers because her old ones were falling apart.''

''First of all, they weren't falling apart, they were just a little worn, but still usable. Second, the issue I had with that was that, instead of just buying the sneakers and leaving, which was the actual reason why we even went there, we returned home over 4 hours later with three huge bags full of clothes,'' Sam replied in a snarky tone. ''Not to mention, most of those clothes were the ones you bought for yourself.''

''Well, they had this sale with some insanely cheap prices, and besides, you also got yourself a few new shirts,'' Emma said, giving her daughter a sheepish look. Sam looked just annoyed, while Springtrap sported a look of mild confusion, wondering where this conversation was going.

''Yeah, but I didn't spend an hour comparing prices of two shirts which were pretty much the same. I just grabbed whatever suited me and left,'' Sam said. ''No offense, Mum, but I'm not keen on spending hours of my free time in the mall shopping. Also, as I said, I'll buy myself a new wardrobe, but currently, there is other stuff I'd like to focus on.''

''I know, I know, repairing animatronics with Afton is more interesting than shopping with me,'' Emma said offhandedly, with Springtrap feeling that she was taking another jab at him for no other reason but her own amusement.

_Seriously, what the hell did I do to deserve this?!_

''At least I'm not spending hours sitting on a bench and waiting for you to be done buying something,'' Sam said sarcastically. Instead of looking irritated, Emma just smiled.

''I guess that you're right about the fact that maybe I should pay more attention to the time, but I believe that you are also aware that time flies much faster when you immerse yourself into something,'' she said, glancing at the clock. ''Speaking of which, Cassie should arrive soon.''

She then went upstairs, with Sam glancing at Springtrap, shrugging. She then went to get herself a bowl of cereal.

''Honestly, I wonder who'll return back home first; Mum or you and I?'' she said as she then sat at the table, with Springtrap sitting across her.

''I have no idea,'' Springtrap said, looking a little annoyed. ''I mean, it's not like I have anything to do with this, yet Emma still managed to drag me into this and then randomly insult me.''

''I don't think she intentionally…'' Sam trailed off, pausing a bit. ''Okay, maybe it was intentional, but let's be honest here, she likes to mess with you. Not to mention, it would feel odd if she didn't take a a jab at you at least once in this conversation.''

''You're right about that,'' Springtrap agreed. ''I mean, I can't imagine Emma actually being nice to me, as it would just feel wrong.''

''Exactly,'' Sam said. ''So, you said that we're going to Circus Baby's today, right?''

''As I had told Emma, there's a lot of stuff to work with there,'' Springtrap replied. ''We might need a few tools, though, but it shouldn't be much of a problem.''

''What exactly have you planned to do there?'' Sam asked. Springtrap tilted his head.

''Do you want me to tell you everything now or should I keep you guessing?'' he asked.

''I assume it has something to do with the Nightmare Animatronics,'' Sam replied.

Springtrap's eyes merely glowed purple, with him remaining silent.

**xXx**

Sam shuddered. Even though it was a hot summer day outside, it was rather chilly inside the old and abandoned location that was Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Despite being abandoned, the power was still working, which meant that she and Springtrap could use the elevator to go down to the main area of that location.

It didn't take them long to reach the private room that was connected to a bunch of hallways leading to a hidden area. All they needed to do was to move away several boxes that were covering the door that led to it. It may have been a bit strange to use a bunch of boxes to cover the entrance as it wasn't locked and there certainly weren't any visitors aside from the two, but Springtrap felt that he should keep it hidden just in case. Having spent ages covering his own tracks may have had something to do with that habit.

''I don't think this will be that much interesting to you, since we're going to basically clean up the Nightmare Animatronics and hope that they would still work,'' Springtrap told Sam, only to notice her glaring at him. ''On the other hand, maybe I'm underestimating your curiosity again.''

''You have no idea,'' Sam replied dryly. ''Seriously, even if it's just cleaning, I am interested in working on the Nightmare Animatronics.''

''To be honest, one side is telling me that I should stop right now with this nonsense,'' Springtrap told her as they were going down the dark corridor. ''The other side is just excited that you had agreed to go along with this plan.''

''If you ask me, I doubt that you will ever stop feeling like that even if you decided to not to involve me into this,'' Sam told him. ''Still, we're here now. Why shouldn't we continue?''

''I guess you're right,'' Springtrap said. He couldn't help but smile at Sam's determination and confidence. He was glad to see her like this, even though he wanted her to be a little more cautious. Still, he knew that there won't be any achievement without taking some kind of risk.

As they had finally entered the hallway that led to the bedroom, Sam walked over to Nightmare Bonnie, while Springtrap found the switch and turned the lights on. The Nightmare Animatronic in question was still in the same position they had found him a while ago and, while Springtrap did note that he and the other Nightmare Animatronics were in a surprisingly good condition, the rust was showing on their endoskeletons and they would probably need a few parts to get replaced in order for the animatronics to regain full function.

''So, should we drag him back to the main area or…?'' Sam glanced at Springtrap.

''We'll patch him up here,'' he said. ''First, we need to clean the rust off.''

He glanced at Sam, who had already crouched down and took her backpack off. Instead of buying some kind of rust remover chemical, the two had raided the kitchen and the pantry for old rags, vinegar, baking soda, salt and lemon. If anything, it was at least a much cheaper option and Springtrap knew that those homemade tools wouldn't harm the animatronic's endoskeleton considering that he was the one who had built them.

While Sam prepared the cleaning tools, Springtrap checked Nightmare Bonnie to see what exactly his condition was and what needed to be fixed. There was some rust on his feet and one of his arms was barely moving. The claw-like fingers were also covered in a layer of rust, meaning that Nightmare Bonnie wouldn't be able to clench his hands into a fist. There was also a layer of dust that covered the fur, but that was to be expected considering that the animatronic spent more than 30 years in this facility.

''It doesn't look that bad, but we'll be here for a while,'' Springtrap told Sam. She shrugged.

''Well, I'm fine with it,'' she replied, glancing at the Nightmare Bonnie. ''After we're done with him, there are Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear left, right?''

''Yes, and afterwards, it's time to see whether they'll be walking again,'' Springtrap said, his eyes glowing purple.

It felt a bit odd that he was here, trying to repair the Nightmare Animatronics, who may or may not have gained a purpose again. After all, he had only used them to scare Sammy into staying away from the animatronic and then left them here, unsure what to do with them. However, now they could be put to use, at least as tools for Sam's lesson, but even if they got activated again, he still wasn't sure what to do with them.

_I guess I'll just figure it out when the time comes for it._

**xXx**

The animatronic shook his sickle, looking down at the red stains that were covering the edge of the blade. He attempted to wipe those stains off, with red droplets of liquid flying all over the floor. He then looked up, noticing another animatronic slowly walking up to him. His ears stood up and his eyes glowed brightly, looking rather curious about what the bird-like animatronic wanted from him. The bird-like animatronic beckoned to him, pointing at the door behind her.

Drawkill Foxy just gave her a questioning look and entered the room, with Drawkill Chica following him. The room in question was rather small, with a metallic table in the middle of it. An animatronic bunny and bear stood in the corners of the room as if waiting for something to happen.

There was one more animatronic in the room, sitting on the table. He was a wolf animatronic, but looked rather different from the others. His grey fur was burnt and dirty, the blue vest he was wearing was torn and charred. The plastic on the suit was melted and the tears in the fur revealed the metal that was interwoven with rotten flesh. The edges of those tears and the fur around the neck was covered in blood, some fresh, some already dried and crusty.

There was a rotten human body inside this animatronic, but that wasn't what made this animatronic so disturbing. The human body seemed to have some parts taken off, probably amputated, and replaced with metallic endoskeleton parts or the endoskeleton parts had been just jammed into the body, as if trying to merge the metal with the flesh.

This strange hybrid of animatronic and human was staring ahead blankly, his eyes metallic and glowing. He showed signs of tranquil fury, being calm, yet giving off the aura of someone filled with hatred and anger. This hybrid, or rather, what has remained of him, was Connor Davis, someone whose life was taken away just days ago by a notorious serial killer he had looked up to.

He had managed to get away from the burning factory this murderer, William Afton, had tried to trap him in, but not without sustaining damage. The Drawkills, his own creations, had to drag him and carry him away, as he couldn't stand on his own. He had directed them to this place and, after finally overcoming the shock of the realization that he was indeed dead, yet somehow alive, he quickly focused on his next move.

As he felt unstable in this new form, he decided to remove parts of his body and replace them with animatronic endoskeleton pieces in order to stabilise himself. He didn't feel any pain during the procedures, something that was quite fascinating to him. If anything, it allowed him now for greater movement, so he didn't depend anymore on the Drawkills to carry him around. There were still some modifications he had planned to add, but they would have to wait for now.

''We need to find him,'' he said in a hoarse voice. His vision was blurry, but he ignored it. Instead, he kept on talking, not even caring whether the Drawkills were listening to him or not. ''He knows… I need more answers, some kind of explanation… You need to find him…''

He grinned, with the Drawkills' eyes glowing brightly in the dark room.

''While you're at it, kill his little friend, that girl… It's just the first step in tearing him apart…'' The animatronic eyes that were jammed in his eye-sockets in order to replace his organic eyes started glowing in a bright orange colour. ''The hunt has begun…''

**xXx**

Sam was sitting on the stage at the Funtime Auditorium, eating the sandwich she had brought for lunch, with Springtrap sitting next to her. The lights were turned on, illuminating the room, with the two listening to the instrumental intro of the song _Remains_ by Aviators, which was playing on Sam's smartphone. The two were done with cleaning all of the Nightmare Animatronics, meaning that all what was left was to repair them and hope that they would work. Both were feeling a bit anxious about it, though.

 _It wouldn't surprise me if Henry decided to appear again and lecture me about this, even though there is really nothing to worry about. I mean, it's not like I'll be using the Nightmares to murder people._ Springtrap frowned at the thought, his eyes glowing in a faint purple.

''Will?''

''What is it?'' Springtrap looked up, noticing the curious look Sam was giving him.

''You know, you still haven't told me what that conversation with Henry was about,'' she said.

''It was the same usual conversation,'' Springtrap replied. ''You know well that he's not happy that I'm involving you into this.''

''I guess he'll have to accept the fact that I do want to get involved into this. I mean, it's my choice too, isn't it?'' Sam replied.

''Of course it is, but we both know that all Henry wanted to do was to finally end this madness,'' Springtrap replied. ''However, he's still only human. Nobody could predict what would've happened afterwards, especially not the fact that I had managed to return for some reason. I guess that, now that I'm back, he feels obligated to stay here and keep an eye on me. As long as I'm free, he will never be at peace.''

_''Human minds, frail and scared, freed by death, and death is fair.''_

''While he may have a point about keeping an eye on you due to what you have done in the past, you haven't really done anything now that would warrant such reaction,'' Sam pointed out. ''I mean, he could just leave, as none of this has anything to do with him. He had already done his part.''

_''Hopeless souls play a part in my wicked work of art.''_

''I guess that it's the guilt that's forcing him to watch over me,'' Springtrap remarked, sighing. ''Even though he never had a hand in those murders or any accident that had occured at Freddy's, he probably felt guilty for being unable to stop me. The grief and the responsibility he felt tore him apart and now, the past is seemingly repeating.''

_''Such relief, every time, taking life to take what's mine.''_

''Only that it isn't,'' Sam said in an agitated tone. ''No offense, but you had spent several weeks here without showing any intention of going on a murder spree and even openly expressed remorse for what you had done. Isn't that enough to show that you are at least a little bit trustworthy, that you did change?''

_''At the end, here we lie, here we're killers or we die.''_

''Obviously, it isn't,'' Springtrap replied, a mildly amused to see Sam being this annoyed. ''You know that I cannot be forgiven nor trusted, and I doubt that will ever happen…''

''You mean, forgiven or trusted by anyone that isn't me,'' Sam pointed out, with Springtrap smiling.

''Exactly,'' he said. Even after everything that happened, after everything that was said and done, she was still supporting him.

_''When the world was turned to gray, the hatred wouldn't go away, resentment in chains.''_

''Nevertheless, I don't mind that,'' Springtrap continued. ''I'm used to the resentment, which is probably why I have a hard time accepting the fact that you just won't leave me alone.''

''It doesn't make it less annoying, though,'' Sam said. ''I mean, everyone is telling me to not get involed into this, while I just want to do what I feel is the right thing.''

_''In the coldest of all hearts, a voice descends, the light departs, madness remains.''_

''Then, what do you believe is the right thing to do?'' Springtrap asked her. Sam just ginned mischievously.

''Isn't it obvious? I'm making sure you won't get yourself into trouble,'' she said proudly, only to notice the weird look Springtrap was giving her. ''What?''

''You can't be serious,'' he said in a deadpan tone.

''Why not? As much as I know, I had always managed to help you out when you had one of your breakdowns,'' Sam replied. ''Besides, I don't see anything wrong with this.''

_''Play the game, paint your scene, taking this to the extreme.''_

''Sam, you're not supposed to be the taking responsibility for what I do,'' Springtrap replied.

''Will, I hope that you do remember that we're both now in this situation only because I had insisted for you to stay with me,'' Sam replied.

_''Masterpiece, dark design, your last moments, only mine.''_

''Yes, and I agreed. However, that still doesn't make you responsible for my actions,'' Springtrap told her. ''You don't have to defend me either, yet you do.''

''Well, someone has to do it,'' Sam replied.

_''It's a need, here in dust, kill the world that stole from us.''_

''It's still not an obligation,'' Springtrap argued.

''I know that, but I don't care. Honestly, why it's so hard for people to comprehend that,'' Sam said in an annoyed tone, with Springtrap feeling that further arguments wouldn't bring him anywhere.

_''Take your place, let it be in my crimson symphony.''_

''There was something else,'' he said after a small pause. ''Henry had brought up the fact that I murdered Connor.''

''Even though he deserved it…'' Sam muttered.

_''When the world was turned to gray, the hatred wouldn't go away, resentment in chains.''_

''The actual issue wasn't whether Connor deserved death or not, but the fact that I had actually murdered another person even though I said that I wouldn't,'' Springtrap said.

''It's not as if you had much of a choice considering that he attempted to murder me,'' Sam said in a grave tone, with Springtrap falling silent.

_''In the coldest of all hearts, a voice descends, the light departs, madness remains.''_

_''You didn't have a choice, or you actually_ wanted _to murder him?''_ Springtrap then said. ''That's what Henry asked me. I told him that it doesn't make a difference, but he told me that he believed that it does, even if I didn't care about it.''

''So, how did you feel about it?'' Sam asked him in a quiet tone

Springtrap glanced at her, noticing the somber look on her expression. He hated to see her like this. He didn't want her to worry about him or be stressed because of the things he had done. His issues weren't hers to deal with, yet she insisted on helping him, despite having her own problems that she needed to handle. If anything, at least they had managed to be honest to each other when it came to their problems.

_''I feel it in my bones, a need to be your God, a need to strike you down.''_

''I won't deny that I was glad to see him go down, to see Connor being afraid of me after everything that had happened,'' Springtrap replied. ''It was incredibly satisfying to see his life being drained out of him.''

''That's not all, though…'' Sam muttered.

_''When order disappeared, and madness took control, the conscience in me drowned.''_

''No, it isn't,'' Springtrap replied. ''I admit to being a monster, but only because I had murdered that idiot doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to murder everyone in my path.'' His eyes flared up purple. ''Of course, unless that person happens to threaten to harm you in some way.''

_''I want to be your guide into the afterlife, it's a gift, look past the pain like I do.''_

''I can only assume that Henry didn't really believe you,'' Sam said.

''He didn't,'' Springtrap replied. ''He feared that I'll become consumed by bloodlust, but he also did acknowledge that he wouldn't be able to do anything even if I decided to repeat the past. So, he keeps trying to give me some kind of advice on what to do.''

_''I want to see your eyes, just before your demise, when only fear remains inside you.''_

''I see,'' Sam muttered. ''I guess nothing can be done about it.''

''Rest assured, I certainly won't let him think that he was right about me,'' Springtrap said. He sighed, shaking his head. ''In any case, that's the kind of life I live now.''

''Well, it isn't that bad,'' Sam said, with Springtrap looking at her. ''Sure, dealing with the ghosts of your past is stressful, but I think there are still some positive things that have happened while you're here.''

''You mean, like meeting you?'' Springtrap asked.

''Yeah, well… Was that an attempt at sarcasm?'' Sam asked.

''No, I was just stating the obvious,'' Springtrap replied. Sam rose an eyebrow.

''Still sounds like sarcasm to me,'' she said. Springtrap just lightly shook his head, feeling that Sam was just teasing him.

''Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, but I believe that the actual point here is that I am glad that I have met you,'' Springtrap replied, noting the wide grin on Sam's expression. ''You just waited for me to say that, didn't you?''  
''Was it that hard to admit that you are actually happy about something?'' Sam replied.

''Considering the way everyone else treats me, I believe that I'm not even allowed to be happy about anything,'' Springtrap told her in a deadpan tone. ''Even if I am miserable, someone would probably complain that I'm not miserable enough and deserve a worse treatment. I'm not saying that they wouldn't have a reason to demand that and sure, keeping me suffering makes everyone happy, but…''

''Keeping you suffering would also make you lose any sense of sanity,'' Sam said, with Springtrap nodding. ''I know that Henry and that kid fear that you might snap, but they seem to have forgotten that keeping you under pressure would just speed up the process. Honestly, it's surprising that you are still managing to keep yourself under control.''

''Ironically, and I hate saying this considering what I had stated earlier, it's mostly thanks to your support,'' Springtrap replied.

''Don't feel so bad about it,'' Sam told him. ''After all, it's better to admit that you were wrong than finding a way to avoid saying that you made a mistake.''

''Speaking of mistakes, remember what I had found at that location?'' Springtrap said, looking at Sam.

''Wait, you mean that one where we met Henry?'' Sam asked. ''It was that Fredbear plushie, but, why are you asking?''

''I had a feeling that, before Henry had arrived, I wasn't alone at that location. There was someone else there, even for a brief moment, and they had left that plushie there and ran out before I could find out who it was,'' Springtrap explained.

''Do you have any ideas who it might be?'' Sam asked. Springtrap fell silent, lowering his head.

_''When the world was turned to gray, the hatred wouldn't go away, resentment in chains.''_

''I think I do,'' he said. ''But, I'm not sure if I want a confirmation.''

''I see,'' Sam muttered, feeling sorry for him. Springtrap nodded, only to stare past Sam at the window panel that was part of the primary control module room. To his shock, a shadowy figure was standing behind the window panel, staring at them. It seemed as they were standing there for quite a while.

_''In the coldest of all hearts, a voice descends, the light departs, madness remains.''_

''Springtrap, what's wrong?''

Springtrap could hear Sam calling out for him as he suddenly jumped off the stage and ran over to the primary control module room, but ignored her. He had quickly reached the side door that had led to the room, only to find it empty. Feeling a little overwhelmed, he entered the room even though he was already aware that he wouldn't find anyone here.

_''Madness, madness remains…''_

''William…'' Springtrap turned around, only to see a worried Sam approaching him. ''What happened?''

''Someone was standing right here, observing us,'' he told her, pointing at the glass panel that overlooked the Funtime Auditorium.

_''Madness, madness remains…''_

''That's kind of creepy,'' Sam said, looking at the spot at which Springtrap pointed and then turning back to him. ''Do you have any idea who it might've been?''

Springtrap went silent for a moment, only to nod.

''I think I do,'' he said. ''Only, as I said, I'm not sure whether I want to have my assumptions confirmed. I'm not sure whether I would even want to confront them.''

He noticed the sympathetic look Sam gave him, feeling a cold sensation spreading through his chest, followed by anxiety and emptiness.

_What should I do?_


	7. Instruments Of Nightmares

**Night 6**

**Instruments Of Nightmares**

_''Do you even have a clue? Do you even have one? All the evil things we do, surprising that don't you run, knowing you will die here, knowing there is no way out. Fate is evidently clear, seems you're just oblivious. Do you even have a clue? Do you even have one? All the evil things we do, surprising that don't you run, knowing you will die here, knowing there is no way out. Fate is evidently clear, now it's time to scream and shout.''_

_– **Do You Even?** by ChaoticCanineCulture_

**xXxXxXx**

_''Trapped within the silence inside, watching as the days go by outside. All this replacing, discarding my face in this hollow tune.''_

Sam stared at Nightmare Foxy's sharp teeth, feeling both unnerved and curious as the Nightmare Animatronic gave her an empty stare. She felt a little tense, as if fearing that the animatronic would try to bite her head off, even though she knew that that wasn't possible as the Nightmare Animatronic wasn't fully repaired yet. Having _Instruments Of Cyanide_ by DAGames ft. Caleb Hyles and Chi-Chi playing on her smartphone did help her to focus a little more on her current task, even if the lyrics weren't that encouraging.

_''The fall of the Idol will tear us limb from limb, to where wandering was a sin, to where nightmares can begin.''_

Nevertheless, she still felt that it fit the mood. She had removed the upper part of Nightmare Foxy's mask, exposing the endoskeleton's head, and placed it on the floor. Then, she slightly leaned the head over, finding the wires that had been worn out.

''You'll have to remove those and replace them,'' Springtrap instructed her, handing her the pliers over. ''It is safe to remove them since the animatronic isn't active. Also, keep a track of the wires which you're going to sever, so you don't accidentally cut the wrong one.''

_''This life did not choose us, it chose to consume us. To ready for the day we march with dread beneath the sway!''_

''Okay,'' Sam muttered, focusing on the task.

Luckily, the faulty wires weren't that difficult to remove and after having done similar procedures on Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica, she felt a little more confident in her abilities. That didn't stop the feeling of dread rushing through her body as she approached the Nightmare Animatronics again and again. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny that she had actually enjoyed herself while repairing the animatronics.

_''Dark nights are upon us! Black magic slays on the chorus, for the choir's in tune with an angel, foresight of the broken chain us.''_

Sure, it was tough work, and even a bit frustrating when things wouldn't go the way she wanted them to be at the beginning. For example, when she worked on Nightmare Bonnie, she had accidentally messed up the wires that connected to the animatronic's limbs. Springtrap explained to her that what she had done, that if Nightmare Bonnie were active and his programming told him to move his right arm, he would move his left leg instead. Sam felt a mix of embarrassment and irritation, but she had managed to fix her mistake.

_''May her demeanor combine us, within sorrow and blindness we'll follow where the path of freedom can re-join us now.''_

Then, there was Nightmare Chica, whose issue was that, even though the rust had been removed, she still couldn't move her limbs smoothly whenever Sam attempted to lift them up. There had been some worn out wires too, but the bigger issue were the bolts and nuts that secured the arms and legs. She had to remove and replace them, making sure to not screw them too loose or too tight so that the animatronic could still move. She felt quite relieved when she had finally managed to replace those. There was also the Nightmare Cupcake, which needed it's spring mechanism, which was necessary for it to open its mouth, replaced. Sam had managed to pull her fingers out of it just in time, as the springs released and it bit down.

_''We bow before a fake, for goodness sake! Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away? This decay has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned!''_

During the whole process of repairing the animatronics, Springtrap was calmly explaining her how the animatronics exactly worked and instructed her on what to do. Even when she made mistakes, he never rose his voice and would reassure her that she could try again and that it wasn't a big deal. If anything, Sam felt that he made a quite good teacher who, while he would give her guidelines, would also let her to figure things out on her own and learn from her mistakes.

_''Fall into the hands of sorrow; Drawn by the darkest bay! Walk into the pit of silence; I am the one calling your name!''_

''I'm done,'' Sam said as she finally placed the mask back on Nightmare Foxy's head and sat down, taking a deep breath. She then glanced at Springtrap. ''Although, there are still two more animatronics to go.''

''If you need a pause, then take one. I mean, it's not as if we're in a hurry,'' Springtrap told her. Sam grinned mischievously.

''You still sound sarcastic,'' she told him. Springtrap just rolled his eyes, knowing that she was messing with him. Sam then stood up.

_''I, in the name of violence, sentence you down to Hell. Live, or you will die, just for the sake, fetch me the tools, so I create this Instrument of Cyanide!''_

''Let's continue,'' she said, suddenly getting up. ''I want to get over with this as soon as possible in order to see whether this would really work or not. Besides, you said that Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Freddy were in a better state than the others.''

''I did,'' Springtrap muttered, quickly picking up the toolbox and following her. Once he got to her, she was already standing next to Nightmare Fredbear.

''You know, it's kind of disturbing how his torso looks like a mouth filled with sharp teeth,'' Sam said. Springtrap felt a sting of guilt, knowing that he really took it to far when he had created the Nightmares, as he should've done something else to ensure Sammy's safety. He still hadn't figured out what to do with them either.

_This wasn't what I wanted…_

_''Dark nights have devoured us! I walk this river of conscience, for a time where we come to escape here, this lens has an open vengeance.''_

''Anyways, you said that there were some parts that needed to be replaced, right?'' Sam suddenly asked, snapping Springtrap out of his thoughts.

''Yeah,'' he muttered, nodding. ''The damaged parts are on the back, just below the head.'' He helped her to turn Nightmare Fredbear over in order to remove the suit so Sam would have an easier access to the endoskeleton. ''These wires need to be replaced.''

_''I've laid in here for the longest time, the deadliest choir chimes for my awakening, this reckoning will see the light tonight.''_

He curiously observed Sam as she reconnected the wires after he had shown her the ones that were the issue. It was still surprising him that she was so eager to learn how to repair the Nightmare Animatronics, but he didn't question her about it anymore. There was no way he could argue with her about this, unless he wanted to hear another lecture from her.

''Say, Will, these are the only Nightmare Animatronics you had made?'' Sam asked, noticing Springtrap's puzzled expression. ''I mean, you haven't made a black variant of Fredbear, right?''

 _''We bow before a fake, for goodness sake! Where's the pride when we needed it to carry away?_ _This decay has derailed, now she walks leaving trails of the damned!''_

''No, it's just these five,'' Springtrap replied. ''Are you asking me that because you saw a lower number of animatronics here in comparison to the videogame you had shown me?''

''Yeah, more or less,'' Sam admitted, putting the new wire into the endoskeleton. ''Anyways, we're almost done. Only Nightmare Freddy is left.''

Springtrap helped her with putting Nightmare Fredbear back the way they had found him, noting the cold glare Nightmare Fredbear was giving them. He felt somewhat unsettled, knowing that it was only worse for Sammy.

_Had I been a better father to him, this all could've been prevented from happening._

_''Fall into the hands of sorrow; Drawn by the darkest bay! Walk into the pit of silence; I am the one calling your name!''_

He followed Sam as she walked over to Nightmare Freddy, with the three Freddles lying on the floor. She crouched next to him, glancing briefly at Springtrap with a questioning look, seemingly having forgotten what was needed to be done with the animatronic. Springtrap merely took out a battery-like device out of the toolbox and gave it to her.

''Okay, now you need to insert the power module correctly,'' Springtrap told Sam as she fumbled with the battery.

_''I, in the name of violence, sentence you down to Hell. Live, or you will die, just for the sake, fetch me the tools, so I create this Instrument of Cyanide!''_

Taking a sharp breath, she reached between the torn fur into Nightmare Freddy's chest, trying to place the battery inside the endoskeleton. Once she had managed to insert it into the endoskeleton, she quickly pulled her arm out of Nightmare Freddy's chest, as if fearing that he might bite her. However, the Nightmare Animatronic didn't move at all.

''You know, you still need to activate him,'' Springtrap added.

''Yeah, yeah, I know,'' Sam replied, glancing back at Springtrap, who gave her an understanding look. ''This was the last one, though. It's time to see whether they'll be roaming again.''

_''It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem; Empower, desire to reignite the flames!''_

Springtrap tilted his head as he noticed that Sam wasn't really doing anything, but just staring at the Nightmare Animatronic with an unnerved look on her expression.

''Sam?'' he asked, with Sam glancing at him. ''You know, you could still step away from this.''

''I know, it's just, I'm not sure what would happen afterwards,'' Sam replied. ''I'm feeling a bit nervous, to be honest.''

''That's understandable,'' Springtrap said. ''If you-''

_''For there's one more thing you have of mind, the core to my strings; Empower, desire to reignite the flames!''_

Before he could even finish the sentence, Sam had leaned over, with a look of determination on her expression, reaching for the switch and activating the Nightmare Animatronic. Springtrap just sighed after he saw her do this.

_I should've expected this to happen. Why am I even bothering to ask her anything?_

_''So as you ascend to the heavens now, I'll drag you back down to Hell, listen to me!; Empower desire to reignite the flames!''_

The two stepped back, observing as Nightmare Freddy's eyes lit up. Then, the animatronic had slowly stood up, his eyes glowing yellow. He then stared at Sam, who felt her heart racing and her hands shaking. It was one thing to repair the animatronic while he was deactivated, but confronting him while he was active was a completely different experience. Even though Sam wasn't exactly scared of the Nightmare Animatronic, she still felt quite intimidated by him.

_''Can't you see your friend is now mine, all mine!''_

She did notice that Nightmare Freddy didn't look as if he was going to harm her, though. Instead, he gave her a curious look, as if analysing her, with Sam realizing that the last person this animatronic had seen was probably Sammy Afton, so he may have been somewhat confused about the situation, as now a stranger stood before him.

_''I've waited here for the longest time, and when the ashes spread apart, it is then I'll take out his heart.''_

''She is not your target,'' Springtrap said in a calm tone, drawing Nightmare Freddy's attention. The Nightmare Animatronic seemed to be just as puzzled when seeing Springtrap, with the latter wondering whether the audio and visual recognition system had still worked. The way he had built them, they would be able to recognize him either by his face or voice, but he was an animatronic now and his voice was slightly deeper and raspy, so he wasn't sure whether it would still work this way.

Nightmare Freddy observed him for a moment, then stepped back, nodding. Springtrap felt relieved, realizing that the animatronic did recognize him. If anything, now he knew that the Nightmare Animatronics were fully functional and that they would be following his command.

_''Fall into the hands of sorrow; Drawn by the darkest bay! Walk into the pit of silence; I am the one calling your name!''_

Then, as Nightmare Freddy continued to give him a confused look, he realized that he still had no idea what to do with the Nightmare Animatronics. There was really no use for them, but he didn't want to leave them to just rot here. They were the remains of the past, with no purpose, but he figured that he could give them a chance to do something.

''As for now, you're free to roam through this location,'' Springtrap told the animatronic, whose eyes briefly flickered as he glanced at Sam. ''Concerning her, she was the one who had patched you up. Her name is Samantha Blackburn and you will make sure that nothing happens to her, understood?''

''Understood.''

_''I, in the name of violence, sentence you down to Hell. Live, or you will die, just for the sake, fetch me the tools, so I create this Instrument of Cyanide!''_

Nightmare Freddy's voice was deep and raspy, even though his voicebox was clean. Springtrap wasn't surprised about it though, as he had made the Nightmare Animatronics' voices deeper on purpose to increase the scare factor.

He and Sam then observed Nightmare Freddy as he left the hallway, with Sam looking rather stunned. Even though she was aware about what might happen if she activated Nightmare Freddy, she still felt surprised, especially after seeing his reaction and response.

 _''It is time for you to leave, or so it may seem._ _Dark nights are upon us, black magic slays on the chorus._ _Drag you back down to Hell, listen to me! I've waited here for the longest time! Your friend is now mine, all mine!''_

''This is crazy,'' she muttered.

''You know, you should be proud of yourself for being able to repair them,'' Springtrap told her. ''Besides, as nightmarish as they are, there is something satisfying about seeing your creation, the one you had been working hours upon hours, come to life.''

''I have to agree with that,'' Sam said, nodding. She then glanced at Springtrap with a mischievous grin on her expression. ''Let's activate the others. I want to see their reactions as well.'' Her expression changed to a confused one when she noticed the thoughtful look Springtrap gave her. ''Is something wrong?''

''No,'' Springtrap replied in a quiet tone, his eyes glowing in a soft purple. ''I'm just glad about seeing you like this, being so happy. I have also noticed that you have grown quite confident during the past days.''

''Did I?'' Sam looked confused. ''I mean, I am fine with dealing with the animatronics at Freddy's, but if I were to confront my bullies, I doubt that I'd manage to talk to them without breaking into tears at some point.''

_''Dark nights are upon us!''_

She lowered her head, only to look up when she felt hands on her shoulders, noticing Springtrap giving her an odd look.

''Sam, you are aware that you had confronted a bunch of deadly animatronics, a spirit, a dangerous murderer and Connor over the past weeks, yet you still feel intimidated by your bullies?'' he told her.

''Yeah,'' Sam replied. ''The issue here, Will, is that neither you nor Connor, or even the animatronics, have caused me any kind of traumatic experience. While what happened at the Machinations Factory did freak me out, it didn't scar me for life, and besides, I had already known that Connor was a person that couldn't be trusted. Not to mention, while you did present yourself as a _dangerous murderer_ , you were constantly supporting, encouraging and caring about me. I certainly didn't have the same experience when I dealt with my former friends, who had been trying to use me for their own benefit and act as if I was disposable.''

''I see,'' Springtrap said, remembering that phone call he had overheard when Sam's bullies had called her. He had managed to scare them into leaving her alone and so far, they hadn't called back. ''Rest assured, you certainly aren't disposable. You're a wonderful person in your own right and those who are too blind to see how amazing you are probably treat other people like they're beneath them, even their own so-called ''friends''. You certainly don't need such toxic people in your life.''

''Thanks,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap being glad to see her smiling again. She then gave him a determined look. ''You know what, I will stand up to them and show them that they cannot bully me anymore.''

''You can do that, or you could just live your life the best way you can. Trust me, nothing will anger them more than finding out that their victim isn't as miserable as they hoped you to be,'' Springtrap told her.

''I will,'' Sam replied. ''Also, there's one more thing…''

''What is it?'' Springtrap gave her a curious look.

''I know that you are worried about me, but you don't have to constantly ask me whether I'm fine or not when it comes to dealing with the animatronics,'' Sam explained. ''Besides, we both had promised to each other to be honest about our feelings and I assure you, I will tell you when I'm upset about something.''

''I know that, but are you completely sure you'll be fine?'' Springtrap asked, his eyes gleaming.

''Of course I will-'' Sam cut herself off, glaring at the animatronic, who feigned an innocent look. ''You won't stop with that, am I right?''

''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Springtrap replied, his eyes now glowing as a msichievous look appeared on his expression. Sam suddenly hugged him, burying her head into his chest.

''Don't ever change, okay?'' she told him.

Springtrap just caressed her hair, a feeling of warmth spreading through his chest. He knew that nothing he had previously achieved could compare to making the person he cared about happy.

**xXx**

''Do you have any idea what to do with them?'' Sam had asked Springtrap, after having checked her smartphone for the time and placing it back into her pocket. It was late in the afternoon, with the two having spent most of the day working on the animatronics and seeing whether any improvements were necessary. Currently, they were sitting on the stage at the Funtime Auditorium, with the Nightmare Animatronics, as well as Plushtrap, patrolling through the entire location.

''To be honest, I still don't know,'' Springtrap replied. ''I mean, I could leave them here to keep an eye on this place, but I guess I should figure out whether more could be done.''

''You'll figure something out eventually,'' Sam told him. ''If anything, I did learn a lot today from you.''

''I'm glad to hear that,'' Springtrap told her. ''At least I've managed to get something done right.''

''Actually, you had managed to get several things done right, but you still get harassed for that,'' Sam pointed out.

''I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment,'' Springtrap said in a deadpan tone, with Sam shrugging. He then glanced at where he had seen the shadow of a person, but there was no one there. He felt a pit in his stomach.

''Will?'' Springtrap turned his head to Sam, who gave him a sympathetic look. While he hadn't really told her anything, she seemed to have already figured out what was bothering him. Not only that, but she was also aware of who exactly wanted to confront him. Sometimes, it was a bit scary to see just how well she knew him. Nevertheless, it also made it easier to talk to her about the issue that was bothering him.

''You know, I wish I could say that I feel fine, but I don't,'' he told her.

''It's because of them, right?'' Sam said, tilting her head.

''Honestly, I never thought that they would want to confront me, despite what was said and done,'' Springtrap told her. ''I mean, no one should come back, as that story is over.''

''Well, Henry and that kid decided to return,'' Sam pointed out. ''They may also have their own reasons for their return.''

''I can only imagine what those reasons would be,'' Springtrap said, sighing and lowering his head. ''Sometimes, I wish that I could change the past, do things in a different manner. But, that's impossible.''

''Maybe, but it's never too late to confront the past,'' Sam told him.

''I know,'' Springtrap said. ''Still, this doesn't make me less anxious about the actual confrontation. I mean, you think about all those things that you want to say, but when the moment arrives, you completely lose yourself.''

''I do agree with that,'' Sam said. ''Nevertheless, you will have to eventually deal with this issue.''

''True,'' Springtrap sighed, still feeling that pit in his stomach. _It's never too late to confront your past… But, how am I even supposed to explain myself, especially after what I had done to them?_

**xXx**

It was late at night, with seemingly no one being outside. However, four figures were slowly walking through the empty streets. One of them, Drawkill Bonnie stopped in front of a shop, tilting his head as he saw his reflection. His eyes glowed as he observed his reflection, with him then fixing up the tattered red bowtie around his neck, looking rather satisfied.

His expression then changed to a look of surprise as he saw another pair of glowing eyes behind him. He then turned around, only to see Drawkill Chica glaring at him, her arms crossed. He sheepishly stepped away from the window and continued walking, with Drawkill Chica shaking her head as she followed him.

They all had a task that they needed to fulfill and there was no reason for them to slack off. Any command Connor gave them, they had to obey, as he was their creator and since he had created them, he could destroy them. Even though there was little reason to assume something like that, they were still aware of the conditions of their existence.

They had to find the whereabouts of Springtrap and Samantha, but they had no idea where they should begin to search. The most they knew was that they, unless they had moved, were in Hurricane, but it was still a lot to cover. Not to mention, they'd be moving at night so they wouldn't be seen by anyone. Currently, they couldn't afford having their existence revealed to the public.

As they walked through the streets, looking around for any witnesses, they would occasionally stay at a dark alley whenever they noticed a car passing by. They had figured that they needed a more efficient way to move around. They knew that they could easily split up to cover more ground, but they were still unfamiliar with this place and except for some routes that have been placed into their programming, they still had to learn how to navigate through Hurricane properly.

There was a place rather close to them that Connor told them to keep an eye on, as Samantha and Springtrap might be there. That building was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which had just opened the day before. Considering how it was after hours, the location was closed and locked, but they still hoped that they might find someone there.

However, as they had managed to find and approach the building, they noticed a disappointing lack of activity. There wasn't anyone outside and all the lights were off. Drawkill Freddy even went to the front door to open it, but it was, as expected, locked. He looked towards the alley, with Drawkill Chica emerging from it, shaking her head. The back entrance was also locked.

Drawkill Freddy then noticed Drawkill Foxy rising his sickle and approaching the front entrance, only to step in front of the fox animatronic, glaring at him. Drawkill Foxy's eyes flared up, but he retreated, looking rather disappointed. The message was clear – they couldn't draw attention to themselves and breaking in would certainly raise an alarm.

Still annoyed about being unable to break something, Drawkill Foxy trailed behind the other three Drawkills, holding the sickle that replaced his right hand with his left hand, his fingers trailing across the edge of the blade. He wanted to use his newfound freedom to do something interesting rather than just search for someone. It wasn't even the kind of Hide and Seek game he had preferred, but more of a boring investigation.

The four hid in a dark alley, waiting for another few cars to pass by, before continuing with their search for that elusive girl and the animatronic that caused them so much trouble. Once they had found the two, they would be free to do whatever they wanted.

As they walked into another street, Drawkill Freddy, who had been leading the group, suddenly stopped, his right arm outstretched. The rest of the animatronics gave him a confused look, with him pointing across the street at a man. Considering the way he had been walking, he seemed to be drunk, probably walking home from a party or from a bar. Even though he was drunk and probably wouldn't remember an encounter with a bunch of animatronics, Drawkill Freddy still didn't want to take any risks.

Drawkill Foxy, on the other hand, rose his sickle with an eager look on his expression, and stepped forward. He stopped when he saw the look on Drawkill Freddy's expression. The bear animatronic looked beyond pissed off and certainly not happy about Drawkill Foxy's antics. Drawkill Foxy's ears lowered and he glanced at Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Bonnie, both who seemed to share Drawkill Freddy's opinion, albeit Drawkill Bonnie looked rather amused about the situation.

After a while, they had managed to reach another location they knew the route to – Ricky's Wonder Shack. It was the establishment Connor had previously worked at before his untimely death. However, that didn't mean that he still didn't have any access to it. As a matter of fact, there was another way to enter the place, but the Drawkills currently couldn't go inside. Nevertheless, they were also told to keep an eye on this place, as it had been quite important to Connor.

''Krach- Krach-''

The four Drawkills felt tense, turning towards where they heard someone groaning. They had noticed a figure walking around, but despite its humanoid appearance, it didn't look like a human.

''Connor… Where's Connor?''

As they got closer to the figure, they had recognized it as Raven, a decomissioned animatronic that was supposed to belong to the group of animatronics that was Ricky and The Misfits, only to end up becoming a scrapped character after an accident that involved the death of Connor's former friend, Bran Crawford, whose soul supposedly haunted the animatronic. However, it seemed that the soul had abandoned its new body quite a while ago.

''Connor… Where-''

Suddenly, Raven let out a screech when Drawkill Foxy hit him with his sickle and knocked him on the ground. The raven animatronic trashed around, only to get grabbed by Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Freddy, who dragged him into an empty alley. Drawkill Freddy then pinned the screeching animatronic against the wall, his eyes flaring up.

''Shut up!'' he growled.

Raven suddenly stopped trashing, giving Drawkill Freddy a stunned look. It seemed as if he had realized what was going on and that he couldn't win this fight.

''Don't we still have a score to settle?'' Drawkill Chica said, tilting her head as she stared at Raven. She could still remember how he had suddenly attacked her and Drawkill Bonnie, causing both of them to lose the girl they were supposed to watch over. Raven kept silent.

''Are you afraid?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked him, with Raven glaring at him. ''You should be.''

''He wanted to see Connor? Why don't we bring him along?'' Drawkill Foxy turned to Drawkill Freddy, who seemed to be considering Drawkill Foxy's suggestion.

''The problem is, he's not the one whom we were supposed to be searching for,'' Drawkill Freddy replied.

''Where is Connor?'' Raven asked, his voice steady. ''You know where that coward is hiding.''

''That _coward_ might find some use for you,'' Drawkill Freddy replied in a mocking tone.

''He won't,'' Raven replied. ''I'm going to kill him for what he had done.''

The Drawkills suddenly laughed, with Raven feeling chills crawling through his endoskeleton. He was aware that they knew something he didn't know.

''I wish you good luck with that,'' Drawkill Foxy told him, grinning like a maniac.

''Maybe we could have some fun with him,'' Drawkill Chica suggested, with Raven glaring at her.

Drawkill Freddy kept quiet as he stared at Raven, tilting his head slightly. He then let go of Raven's suit, with the latter staring at him in surprise.

''We could do that,'' Drawkill Freddy said. ''Or, we could try out something else. Besides, there is no need for hostility now, right?''

''What do you want?'' Raven asked.

''Do you remember that girl and the bunny animatronic that had accompanied her? We are searching for her,'' Drawkill Freddy told him, with Raven looking concerned.

''No,'' he said. Drawkill Freddy frowned.

''Is he denying that he remembers them or is he refusing our offer?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked.

''I think it's both, mate,'' Drawkill Foxy told him in a deadpan tone. Drawkill Freddy snorted as he leaned over, placing his hand right next to Raven's head. Raven noticed a strange red and orange glow coming from the holes in Drawkill Freddy's arm.

''Don't worry, _we_ may have a solution for this issue,'' Drawkill Freddy said.


	8. They're Calling My Name

**Night 7**

**They're Calling My Name**

_''Five nights, it shouldn't seem so long, but it takes forever when you go all about it wrong. These halls are lined with blood I can't have on my hands. These walls, they seem to call my name, but I refuse to be another puppet in your game. Your eyes are dead inside, but tonight I leave alive. You can break down my lights and my doors, but I won't let you back in no more, no more. I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again. Tie me up, put me into a suit, but I'll never ever be like you, no. I know what happened here and you can't erase your past.''_

_– **No More** by NateWantsToBattle_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap glanced at Sam, who was curled up and asleep on the couch, then turned back his attention to the the movie both of them were watching, at least until Sam fell asleep due to rather tired. The movie in question was called _Countdown_ , and it was about 10 people being kidnapped and put into some kind of abandoned building turned into a maze. They were forced to find a way out while avoiding traps, as well as a psychotic serial killer who would hunt them down according to the number they were assigned.

As the movie was nearing its end, it was revealed that the supposed murderer was just another victim, brainwashed into killing people and ended up dying himself at the hands of the 10th victim, a girl who was revealed to be the one who had planned this whole event. Not only that, but she also had a scrap book of photos of her victims, their numbers and how they were killed, revealing that this horrifying game was going on for quite a while.

While Springtrap was interested in the movie, he would occasionally sneak glances at Sam, wondering whether he should wake her up so she would go to bed, or just spare her the hassle and carry her up to her room. Considering how they had spent the whole day at Circus Baby's, both had decided that they wouldn't go anywhere tonight, with Springtrap noting that Sam was quite exhausted from all the work and Sam telling him that she was quite satisfied with what they had done.

Surprisingly, Emma still hadn't returned home, despite it being late at night. Springtrap and Sam had wondered whether they should call her, but they decided against it, with Sam figuring that she was just staying out late with Cassie and telling Springtrap she would call her mother if she wasn't back by midnight. Springtrap felt that it was quite ironic that Sam would have to check on Emma and would occasionally glance at the clock above the TV, eagerly waiting until the clock hands reached midnight, as he was curious about Emma's response.

However, much to Springtrap's disappointment, he suddenly heard a car outside and the front door being unlocked. Emma entered the house, carrying a shopping bag and closed the door behind her, locking it.

''Hello-''

''Keep your voice down,'' Springtrap hissed, with Emma giving him a look that was a mix of surprise and annoyance. ''Sam's asleep.''

''Okay,'' Emma whispered as she walked over to the couch, noticing Sam sleeping. She then walked over to the kitchen, placing the shopping bag on the table, with Springtrap getting up and approaching her.

''So, where have you been?'' Springtrap asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake up Sam.

''After we were done with shopping, Cassie and I ended up deciding to have a spontaneous road trip,'' Emma admitted. ''We've been just driving around and talking.''

''Sounds like a complete waste of gas,'' Springtrap told her sarcastically. Emma's eyes narrowed.

''You know, it wouldn't be a bad thing if you ran out of fuel and shut down for once,'' she replied.

''Well, I apologize for being a soul stuck inside an animatronic suit then, as that's impossible considering my current condition,'' Springtrap replied in a deadpan tone. He then sighed. ''You really had to say that, didn't you?''

''If I didn't, you probably would've questioned why I didn't tease you,'' Emma told him.

''I guess you're right,'' Springtrap said. He had to admit that he did agree with her, as it would be just strange if she didn't take a jab at him.

Both then went quiet for a while, with Emma taking the few clothing articles out of the shopping bag, simply to keep herself busy. Springtrap felt a little awkward, as there was something he wanted to talk to Emma about, but was unsure whether he should. He then figured that he had nothing to lose if he asked her for advice.

''Say, Emma…''

''What have you done now, Afton?'' Emma looked up to him, glaring at him. However, the look she gave him softened a bit when she noticed the confused look Springtrap gave her.

''Why do you think I had done something?'' he asked her.

''You have that look of guilt on your expression,'' Emma replied. ''Besides, you usually don't talk to me like this when you're happy or carefree. So, what is it now?''

''To make it clear, it has nothing to do with Sam,'' Springtrap told her, with Emma rising an eyebrow.

''It doesn't? Then, what is this about?'' she asked.

''It does concern something I had done in this past, though,'' Springtrap admitted. ''Now, the past has caught up to me and I'm not completely sure what to do about it. I figured that won't hurt to ask you for advice. I mean, I talked to Sam, but I am interested in hearing a different opinion.''

''Okay…'' Emma was puzzled.

''Say, have you and Sam ever gotten into a serious fight?'' Springtrap asked her, noticing the strange look Emma gave him. ''Don't worry, I didn't get into a fight with her. If I did, would I really still be here?''

''Well, Sam is the forgiving type of person, so it wouldn't surprise me if you did have an argument, but she let you stay,'' Emma told him in a dry tone, noting the tired look Springtrap gave her. ''Also, while Sam and I did argue at times, we never got into a serious fight, the kind of which where she would yell at me how much she hated me and how I couldn't possibly understand what she's going through.''

''Seems like you two have an amazing relationship,'' Springtrap said.

''It's not perfect,'' Emma replied. ''Sometimes, I wish I could do more for her. You know already that I trust her a lot and if she needs her own space, I let her be. However, during the past year, when she would constantly lock herself up in her room, I was wondering whether I could make her feel better in any way.'' Emma then pointed at Springtrap. ''You, Afton, weren't part of that idea, though.''

''I know,'' Springtrap replied. ''Still, you do have a better relationship with her than I had with my own children.''

Emma gave him a curious look, as if suddenly realizing what this was about. She sighed as she crossed her arms, shaking her head.

''Trust me, no family is perfect, no matter how they appear in the public,'' she told him. ''When I was 7 or 8, my father was working with this businessman on a project and we visited him and his family a few times for dinner. The mother was a housewife and their son and daughter were several years older than me. Overall, the family was wealthy and respected in their community, and the children were doing well in school, with the father often bragging how his son was studying to become a doctor. To be honest, I wasn't really interested in them, as I always had a strange feeling around the son and, while the daughter was nice to me, she would always panic if everything wasn't in its supposed place in her room when we would play with each other.''

''I assume that this story is taking a turn for the worse,'' Springtrap said, having a bad feeling about this.

''It is,'' Emma replied. ''After a while, we stopped visiting them and when I asked my father about it, he would tell me to never mention that family again. A few years later, I asked my mother about what happened to them and she revealed to me that the father had been incredibly abusive towards his family, especially towards the daughter, who would show up at school with bruises she was forced to cover with make-up. He then ended up getting drunk one night and shot her in the head, hiding the body behind the house.''

''What?!'' Springtrap stared at Emma in shock, who just nodded.

''He then told everyone that he sent her to a boarding school in Europe to cover his tracks and threatened his wife and son to keep quiet about it. Eventually, people got suspicious and everything was revealed after the son committed suicide due to the pressure he was dealing with. I don't know what happened to the wife, but I do know that the guy died in prison,'' Emma added. ''My mother told me that everyone who knew them talked how respected they were in their community and that they couldn't believe that anything tragic could happen to them. As I said, no family is perfect, but those who want to appear perfect often hide some kind of horrible secret.''

''It's quite terrifying when you think about it,'' Springtrap muttered.

''You should know…'' Emma replied in a quiet tone, with Springtrap frowning.

''I never intended for my children to get hurt,'' he protested.

''Maybe, but that didn't prevent you from creating murderous animatronics,'' Emma replied. Springtrap glared at her, but kept quiet. He felt torn between arguing his case and having to admit that she was right about him.

''In any case, about that advice…'' he muttered, then frowned. ''You know what, forget it. It doesn't matter…''

''If it doesn't matter, why did you even ask me anything?'' Emma asked.

''I asked you because I was hoping for some parenting advice, not to be mocked,'' Springtrap replied. ''Although, I guess I should've expected that from you, as you just love to mess with me.''

''I wasn't messing with you, but I had pointed out the obvious, as well as my own experience, and answered your question,'' Emma replied. ''Also, I assume that you're more frustrated with yourself than with me.''

Springtrap just stared at her, an unreadable look on his expression. Despite the fact that his eyes were glowing, he didn't seem to be aggressive. He then sighed, giving Emma a look of defeat.

''You're right, I'm sorry…'' he muttered. ''It is one thing to talk to your child after an argument, but talking to them while fully aware that you're responsible for their death... Honestly, I don't want to give them any kind of excuse for my behavior, but actually try to just talk to them normally. However, I fear that that conversation will end up in a disaster.''

''It is understandable that you would feel like this, considering how you usually tend to mess up,'' Emma said, crossing her arms. ''Listen, the only advice I can give you for this is to just be honest with yourself. You will have to deal with this whether you want it or not.''

''That's what Sam told me as well,'' Springtrap replied.

''Well, at least I know now that she's listening to me,'' Emma said, smirking. Springtrap glanced at Sam, who was still sleeping on the couch.

''I guess I should bring her upstairs,'' he muttered, then glanced at Emma. ''She was actually planning on calling you if you didn't return my midnight. Frankly, I've also been wondering why you didn't call us at some point just to make sure things are fine.''

''Haven't you constantly asked me to trust you when it came to whatever you and Sam were planning to do? Do you really believe that I would've left you two alone for so long if I didn't trust you? Of course, if you think that that's not enough…'' Emma replied.

''N-no, I didn't mean…'' Springtrap went quiet, looking rather flustered. He didn't even consider that idea. ''I-I'll get Sam upstairs…''

He could still feel Emma glaring at him, trying to ignore her. Instead, he went over to Sam and, after figuring that it was not worth it waking her up, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

''Good night,'' he quickly added, not waiting for Emma's response. He just wanted to get back to his room as soon as possible. However, as he put Sam on her bed and turned to go back to his room, he felt something tugging his hand. He looked down, only to notice Sam staring at him. ''You're awake?''

''I was for a while,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap crouching next to her.

''I assume that you heard everything, then,'' Springtrap said, with Sam nodding. ''Honestly, I feel that I should've just kept it to myself.''

''If you ask me, I think that it was a good thing that you wanted another person's opinion, but it's up to you to decide whether it helped or not,'' Sam told him.

''I guess you're right,'' Springtrap replied, then frowned. ''So, you were awake the whole time? Why did I have to carry you to your room, then?''

''Because I'm a lazy teen,'' Sam replied, a wide smile plastered on her expression. Springtrap looked both amused and exasperated as he got up.

''Good night, Sam,'' he told her.

''Good night, Will,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap exiting her room. However, as he entered his room, a feeling of dread washed over him. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

_I am not looking forward to this…_

**xXx**

Springtrap was sitting in a booth at the far corner of the restaurant, leaned against the table with a blank look on his expression. His ears were lowered and his eyes were glowing in a faint purple. He felt anxious, fearing that something bad might happen, even if there was no indication that the day might end up in a disaster. He knew that he had to do something about this paranoia before it ate him up completely.

The fact that nothing had happened last night didn't help either. He spent hours pacing across his room, expecting that someone would actually attempt to contact him, but nobody did, not even Henry or that kid, which made him even more anxious. Were people even keeping an eye on him as they said that they would?

He sighed, frowning. Something told him that things might just get worse. _Stop being so paranoid, this is not the end of the world._

''Springtrap?'' He looked up, noticing Sam standing next to him, placing the pizza and the soda she had ordered on the table. She then sat across him with a look of concern on her expression. ''Are you okay?''

''No,'' Springtrap replied, not even considering hiding how he felt. ''I'm constantly on edge and I feel as if something bad might happen any moment.''

''Is it because we're at Freddy's?'' Sam asked as she grabbed a slice of pizza. Springtrap snorted, not expecting that answer, but also not missing the irony.

''It is possible,'' he replied. ''Although, I'm fairly certain that Freddy's not the issue here.''

''It's about what had happened yesterday, isn't it?'' Sam said, with Springtrap just lowering his head. ''You know, I wish I could help you somehow with this.''

''That's really kind of you, but it's something I need to deal with by myself,'' Springtrap replied. ''I shouldn't have dragged you into this in the first place.''

''It's fine, I don't mind,'' Sam told him. Springtrap wanted to protest, but knowing Sam, any argument with her was already a lost cause. She was stubborn enough to keep on arguing with him.

''I appreciate that, but still…'' Springtrap trailed off when he noticed the look Sam gave him. ''I know that anything I say won't stop you from trying to help me, I'm just voicing my concerns.''

''I understand, but you are aware I know well what I got myself into,'' Sam replied.

''I do, but…''

''Hey, Spring!''

Both of them looked up, surprised to see a little girl and a boy running towards them. Sam gave them a confused look, while Springtrap recognized the two the moment they turned to him with wide grins on their expressions.

''Hi,'' he muttered, glancing at Sam, who was at first surprised, only to give him basically the same look Emma would give him whenever he got himself into trouble. It was rather scary to see how similar the two tended to be.

''It's great to see you again, Spring!'' Kathy said, while her twin brother, Kyle, gave Sam a shy look. Kathy then glanced at Sam. ''Hi, are you Spring's friend?''

''Yeah, I am,'' Sam replied. ''My name is Samantha, and you are?''

''I'm Kathy and this is Kyle,'' Kathy introduced herself and her brother, who was still giving Sam a shy look, as if unsure how to act around her.

''Nice to meet you,'' Sam replied, smiling. ''How come you two know Springtrap?''

''Oh, is that your full name?'' Kathy turned to the animatronic, who was on the verge of freaking out when he saw Sam glaring at him. He realized that he had never told Sam about his encounter with the twins.

''It is,'' he muttered. Both he and Sam then noticed that Kyle was staring at the pizza on the table with a hungry look on his expression. ''Do you want to join us?''

''Sure!'' Kathy said, with Kyle nodding. Springtrap glanced at Sam, who was still glaring at him, but she did get up to let the two sit across Springtrap, while she sat next to him. Kyle then reached for a pizza slice, only for Kathy to stop him. Kyle then gave Sam an apologetic look, having seemingly forgotten that this wasn't his food.

''Go ahead,'' Sam told him, with Kyle happily taking a slice. ''Anyways, I asked you something, didn't I?''

''We met Spring at Ricky's,'' Kyle replied.

''He told us that we should come here instead,'' Kathy added.

''I see,'' Sam said, glancing at Springtrap, who just gave her a nervous look. ''What exactly happened?''

''I came across these two when we went to Ricky's and they were pretty much abandoned by their aunt, so I told them to go to one of the employees for help,'' Springtrap explained, still feeling anxious. ''That, and I also suggested that they spend their time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rather than at Ricky's Wonder Shack.'' He glanced at the twins. ''I hope you two are enjoying yourselves here.''

''Freddy's is a bit nicer than Ricky's,'' Kathy said.

''Yeah,'' Kyle added. ''The kids we met didn't push us around and someone even let us play a game.''

''Are you two here by yourselves?'' Sam asked. She had figured that she would talk to Springtrap later about this, as she was more worried about two little children walking around at Freddy's unsupervised.

''No, Auntie Karen was with us,'' Kyle told her. ''She told us to wait for her, but she didn't return.''

''Wait, how long have you two been waiting?'' Springtrap asked, frowning. Kathy and Kyle exchanged glances and then shrugged.

''We don't know,'' Kathy replied. ''But, Freddy and his friends did at least two songs.''

''Auntie Karen was also supposed to buy us lunch,'' Kyle added, looking worried when he saw how annoyed both Sam and Springtrap looked.

''So, you've been alone here for about an hour, maybe more,'' Sam muttered. ''Unbelievable!''

''What's wrong?'' Kyle asked, worried that he and his sister might've done something that made Sam angry.

''Don't worry, everything will be fine,'' Sam told the two. ''You know what, I'll get you two drinks and you can also play some games if you want.''

''That would be great! Thank you!'' Kathy said. Both she and her brother looked rather excited about Sam's suggestion.

''I'll be back soon,'' she said as she got up, then turned to Springtrap. ''Keep an eye on them, Spring.''

''Sure,'' Springtrap replied, still feeling a little nervous. He knew that he probably should've told Sam about his encounter with the twins, but the recent events had made him forget about everything. At least she didn't seem to be that angry.

It took her a while to return with the soda, with Kathy and Kyle happily thanking her for it. Springtrap noticed that Sam looked annoyed, but her expression then changed to more cheerful one.

''So, does your aunt babysit you often?'' Sam asked the two.

''Yeah, but only because Mummy and Daddy work,'' Kyle said.

''She doesn't seem to be very good at it,'' Sam said. Kathy nodded.

''She forgot about us a few times, but she never forgets about our cousins,'' she said. ''Sometimes, she even forgets about getting us lunch. Mum and Dad often yelled at her about it, but she still does that stuff.''

''No offense, but your aunt is really abusive and neglectful,'' Sam said in a stern tone, with Kathy and Kyle giving her a worried look. ''I'm surprised nobody had called the cops on her.''

''Really?'' Kathy asked.

''Did we do something wrong?'' Kyle looked worried.

''Don't worry, you two did nothing wrong,'' Springtrap assured the twins, then glanced at Sam. ''Did you tell the employees?''

''I had to,'' she replied. ''You know well that there is a rule that children need adult supervision while here. I mean, Freddy's isn't a daycare.''

''That's true,'' Springtrap said.

''What should we do?'' Kathy asked them, still worried.

''Either they'll find your aunt or they'll have to call the police and your parents,'' Sam told them. ''Once again, you don't have to worry, as you're not at fault here. However, I don't think that your aunt should babysit you anymore.''

''I guess you're right,'' Kathy said.

''Does this mean that we won't be coming here anymore?'' Kyle asked.

''If your parents find you a new babysitter, then I'm sure that you can come back,'' Springtrap told the two, who looked excited.

He exchanged glances with Sam, with both knowing that this would be a bit more complicated than what they told the two. However, both hoped that this situation would end up well for the twins.

**xXx**

''So, are you still angry at me?''

''Not really.''

Springtrap sighed in relief, only to notice the annoyed look Sam gave him. His ears lowered, with him feeling a bit nervous. Sam then sighed, walking up to him.

''It's kind of hard to stay mad at you,'' she admitted. ''Besides, I understand that you had forgotten about it considering what happened.''

''Thanks,'' Springtrap muttered.

It was already nighttime and the two had sneaked back into Freddy's after it had closed. As for the twins, the employees couldn't find their aunt and had to call the twins' parents, who were quite furious about their children being abandoned. Nobody called the cops, but Sam and Springtrap had a feeling that Kathy and Kyle's parents wouldn't leave the two in the care of their aunt anymore. Both knew that this was a much better outcome than the alternative, as someone could easily kidnap the two, even though the twins knew what to do in case a stranger they didn't trust tried to approach them.

''Anyways, I guess we should just take a look around,'' Sam said, with Springtrap nodding.

The reason the two were even here was because Springtrap wanted to examine the animatronics due to what the kid told them. If something was wrong with them, he wanted to figure out what it was. That, and he needed some kind of distraction as he felt a growing headache due to the constant stress and paranoia he had felt, thinking about what had happened.

Sam observed him for a while, but then wandered off on her own, just looking around the place and trying to find something to busy herself with. She went to the back room, noticing the endoskeleton sitting on the ground. She crouched in front of it, staring at it.

''Hopefully, you guys won't end up getting destroyed again,'' she muttered.

''It depends on what is going to happen with this place. Personally, I wouldn't trust anyone.''

Sam froze as she realized that the voice didn't belong to Springtrap, despite the fact that it sounded male, with a British accent to it. Sam stood up and slowly turned around, noticing a young man, probably in his early to mid-20s, standing behind her. He had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing jeans and a purple T-shirt. His arms were crossed on his chest and he was smiling, as if knowing something Sam didn't know. Sam stared at him, a bit stunned, especially considering that she never heard him approach her.

''Michael Afton?'' she asked. The young man gave her a surprised look, but then smiled.

''How did you manage to figure out who I am?'' he asked.

''It wasn't that hard,'' Sam replied. ''You showed up yesterday, didn't you? I figured either you or your siblings would show up eventually.''

''That would make sense,'' Michael said, shrugging.

''So, Michael, why are you here?'' Sam asked.

''You can call me Mike if you want,'' Michael replied. ''As for why I'm here, I thought that you already had figured it out.''

''If you are here to confront your father, why are you talking to me?'' Sam asked.

''Good question,'' Michael muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. ''Don't worry, I'm planning on confronting the old man eventually, but I actually wanted to talk to you first, Samantha.''

''You can call me Sam,'' Sam told him.

''Okay, that makes me feel kind of special,'' Michael said. Sam snorted, rolling her eyes.

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' she asked, then frowned. ''Don't tell me that you're here to lecture me about how William's just trying to manipulate me or that he's a dangerous person and that I should get away from him as soon as possible.''

''Actually, no,'' Michael replied, with Sam giving him a stunned look. ''I figured that you already have enough of that talk, even though I do agree that my father is a rather dangerous person. That said, if you know what you're doing than that's fine by me.''

''Thank you!'' Sam replied, looking relieved. ''You're the first person who actually acknowledged that this is my choice and didn't constantly question me whether I'm aware of what I'm doing, and that also includes William.''

''You're welcome,'' Michael replied. ''Although, I am curious about why you're so interested in helping the old man. No offense, but he doesn't exactly deserve any help.''

''Well, I have several reasons for that,'' Sam said. ''If I have to pick one, I'd say that someone needs to keep him sane since everyone else is driving him insane.''

''I agree with that,'' Michael said. ''I mean, I saw him and his best and at his worst, the latter more often than the former, and when he loses his mind, it's Game Over.''

''I'm sorry what happened to you,'' Sam said, her tone grave. Michael shook his head.

''You don't have to pity me,'' he said. ''I'm way past that whole haunted animatronics fiasco and I'm currently doing quite well for myself. As you can see, I'm not undead anymore.''

''I didn't mean just that, but also what happened to your family,'' Sam added. Michael gave her a thoughtful look, shifting a bit and sighed.

''I guess that it couldn't be helped,'' he said. ''It's the Afton family curse, it seems.''

''It's not much of a curse as much as it is living in a dysfunctional family,'' Sam told him. ''Although, you didn't deserve to go through that kind of Hell.''

''Well, if anything, at least I got to know my father better,'' Michael said, with Sam giving him a worried look. ''I have enough experience with my father's attempts at manipulation and, honestly, the way he treats you isn't exactly the manipulative kind, even though I am convinced that he probably does have some hidden motivation, as he always does. Nevertheless, I'm sure you know this already.''

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered, only to give Michael a questioning look as she realized what he just said. ''Wait, what do you mean?''

''I've lived with the old man for quite a while and I know him,'' Michael replied. ''Sure, people might think that he's just trying to manipulate you, but this is nowhere near what he is actually capable of.''

''Sounds as if I'm getting a special treatment,'' Sam said, feeling a bit guilty. Michael noticed the look of anxiety on her expression.

''You should be glad about it,'' he told her. ''I have to admit, I was actually shocked when the old man actually showed remorse for once, and I didn't want to believe it. However, after he gave a genuine apology and had shown some signs of change, I figured that it wouldn't hurt to visit him.''

''You aren't going to forgive him,'' Sam said. It wasn't a question.

''No way, not after what he had done to me and everyone else,'' Michael replied, shaking his head. He shifted a bit, looking around the room and turned back to Sam. ''To be honest, I did hope that maybe one day he'll find humanity, but after what happened at Circus Baby's, I knew that there was no way to save him. He was too far gone and I had found myself dealing with his mess.''

''Well, now it's me who's dealing with this mess, so, don't worry about it,'' Sam said. ''I hope you and your siblings have managed to get along.''

''They are doing better now,'' Michael said, then bit his lip. ''It took a while, though, for us to accept what had happened and let go of the past.''

''Are you okay?'' Sam asked as she noticed the troubled look on his expression.

''Let's just say that I know how it feels to be eaten away by guilt,'' Michael said. Sam just nodded, with Michael looking away. ''I should've kept an eye on both of them, but instead, I just had to be the dumb teenager who believes that consequences don't exist.''

''William told me that he did read you the riot act after that happened to Sammy,'' Sam muttered.

''He did, but it didn't feel as bad as the guilt I felt afterwards. Sammy didn't really leave as far as I was concerned,'' Michael replied. ''I was stuck with having nightmares for quite a while and he was the one behind them, telling that it was a punishment for what I had done to him. That was the most that he could do.''

''I'm glad then that you had managed to reconcile with them,'' Sam said, giving him a smile.

''Yeah, me too,'' Michael said. ''Anyways, could you do me a favor?''

''Sure,'' Sam replied.

''I'd like you to rely to my father that, so far, Elizabeth, Sammy and I are indeed at a better place and that we did hear him apologizing for what he had done to us,'' Michael said.

''Okay.'' Sam nodded.

''Also, thanks for confronting the old man for what he had done,'' Michael added. ''You have no idea how many times I wanted to do that, but couldn't for one reason or another. At least, now I have a chance to do that.'' He then glanced at the endoskeleton, frowning. ''I wish you luck with these guys. They may not be haunted, but that doesn't mean that they are harmless.''

''You don't trust any kind of animatronic at this point, do you?'' Sam asked, a small smirk on her lips.

''No,'' Michael replied. ''Honestly, after spending ages dealing with them, I have enough of these guys. I do hope that it ends better for you than it did for me.''

''Thanks,'' Sam said. ''I hope I'll see you again soon, it has been nice talking to you.''

''I feel the same,'' Michael replied, turning towards the door and opening it, walking outside.

As Sam followed him a moment later and peeked into the hallway, she noticed that no one was there. Taking a deep breath, she went towards the main area, feeling somewhat content. She noticed Springtrap standing next to the box where Puppet was, staring at it with an unnerved and tired look on his expression. She walked up to him.

''Hey, Will,'' she said, drawing Springtrap's attention. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, more or less,'' he said. ''I just feel a little anxious, though, but I guess it's just me being stressed out. Although, I'm not completely sure…''

''You looked a bit lost there,'' Sam told him, with Springtrap nodding. ''Well, I hope this will cheer you up, then. Michael told me to tell you that he, Sammy and Elizabeth are at a better place and are doing well, and that they also heard your apologizing for what you had done to them.''

Springtrap stared at Sam in shock, his eyes glowing in a silver and green color, only to suddenly switch into a bright purple.

''Michael was here?!'' he asked, his voice cracking. Sam nodded, noting the look on his expression. He looked quite desperate, but there was also a glint of hope in his eyes.

''Yeah, and we kind of talked,'' she told him. ''He said he would visit you soon, though.''

''I see,'' Springtrap muttered, clenching his fist.

''It's not the kind of family reunion you'd look forward to, but they're calling for you and it is obvious that you'd have to eventually talk to them,'' Sam said.

''I know,'' Springtrap replied. ''However, what I fear the most is how that meeting will turn out. I just don't want it to end up in another disaster.''

He was deeply concerned with the upcoming conversation, but despite the anxiety he felt, he could see a glimmer of hope.

_Even if they end up screaming at me for being a failure of a father, I know at least that they still haven't completely given up on me._


	9. Awaiting My Fate

**Night 8**

**Awaiting My Fate**

_''Turn out the lights tonight, I'm getting faded. I strobe within the shadows, decommissioned, isolated. Even though I got a coat of color, I never hesitate to come close, smother you and all your friends, that's where I come in. L-O-L, it's time to laugh along with; L-O-L, my friends, they call me Lolbit. I feel so outta place, please stand by, await your deadly fate (L-O-L). Glitching through the system, can't outrun. Better watch your step, if not I'll come. I feel so outta place (L-O-L).''_

_– **Lolbit Rap Song** by Rockit Gaming_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam stretched her arms, leaning against the pillow. She and Springtrap were in her room, with Springtrap sitting on the far side of her bed, leaned against the wall. They had returned from Freddy's much earlier than they thought they would and, since Sam didn't feel tired, the two just engaged in a conversation. Emma did peek into Sam's room earlier, giving Springtrap a questioning look, with the latter knowing that she expected him to leave Sam's room. However, Sam told her that she wanted to talk to Springtrap and that she wasn't going to sleep yet, with Emma then leaving them and not bothering them further.

''I'm just waiting for her to return,'' Springtrap muttered, glancing anxiously at the door.

''I don't think she will,'' Sam told him. ''She knows that you're aware of the rules and she will only return in case she suspects that you don't follow them.''

''As I said, I'm quite sure that she might walk through that door any moment,'' Springtrap replied, with Sam chuckling. However, her expression changed to a more somber one.

''About Michael…'' she muttered. Springtrap just nodded. Sam had already told him about the entire conversation with Michael, with Springtrap quietly listening to her. He didn't say anything once she was done, with Sam figuring that he was just trying to process all the new information. ''Are you okay, Will?''

''Honestly, I'm not sure,'' Springtrap replied. ''I didn't really expect that kind of response.''

''Not to mention the fact that he was more interested in talking to me than to you,'' Sam added.

''At least he didn't annoy you with the kind of talk Henry or that kid would give you,'' Springtrap muttered, turning to Sam.

''He certainly didn't want to bother with that since he had other things in mind,'' Sam told him. Springtrap fell silent, looking a bit uncomfortable. He sighed.

''I'm just glad that he and Elizabeth and Sammy are fine now,'' he said. ''Although, I feel that they should stay away from me.'' He frowned, adding in a quiet tone, ''You too.''

''William, we have already talked about this,'' Sam said in a stern tone, with Springtrap knowing that she was annoyed about him constantly trying to distance himself from her. While Sam certainly was irritated, her expression softened when she saw the look of guilt and regret that Springtrap had. His ears were lowered and he was staring at his hands, looking a bit absent in spirit.

Sam was aware that what was going on left Springtrap feeling anxious, worried and regretful. He had never expected that anyone from his family would even want to see him again, which left him feeling confused and hopeful at the same time. Sam got up and sat next to him, leaning against him, which caused Springtrap to glance at her in surprise.

''It'll be fine,'' she told him. ''Besides, being constantly worried like this won't help you in the long run.''

Springtrap just nodded. ''I still can't believe that they had actually heard me.''

''Now it's your turn to listen to them,'' Sam told him.

''Trust me, I will,'' Springtrap muttered. ''That's the least I can do, and even then, it's not enough. I owe them a lot more than just a conversation.''

''You know, the fact that you are remorseful and actually willing to talk to them does mean something,'' Sam said. ''I mean, even Michael had acknowledged that you did change to some extent, even though he said that he refuses to forgive you for what had happened.''

''He's right,'' Springtrap said. ''Honestly, I don't deserve any forgiveness for what I had done and I'm not expecting any. However, I do want a chance to talk to them, nothing else.''

''Trust me, you'll get your chance to talk to them,'' Sam replied, looking at him as if trying to assure him. She was a bit surprised that he suddenly hugged her, but just left him to it. He really looked like he needed someone to comfort him.

''I know, but waiting for that to happen is what's driving me crazy,'' Springtrap replied.

''I can relate to that,'' Sam said. ''I do believe that it'll be fine, though.''

''I hope so, but I guess it'll depend on how the conversation goes,'' Springtrap said, with both of them falling silent. Sam then grinned as she looked back at Springtrap.

''So, you figured that Kathy and Kyle would be better off at Freddy's than at Ricky's,'' she said, with Springtrap giving her a sheepish grin.

''Well, considering Connor was around… I didn't really want them to disappear because of him,'' he said. ''Besides, Freddy's was once under my ownership, so obviously I'd want more visitors there than at the competition.''

''I think that the actual question is what's going to happen to that competition,'' Sam said. ''I mean, there are two restaurants with animatronics in Hurricane, one being rather infamous for its past and the other making people feel wary due to recent events. The main question here is which one will last longer.''

''Not to mention the fact that Ricky's was almost always packed when we were there, unlike Freddy's. However, that could be chalked up to being recently opened,'' Springtrap said. ''I mean, it's been, what? Two-three days?''

''Exactly,'' Sam said. ''You know, I was actually thinking about briefly checking Ricky's, just to see whether there were any changes, especially now that Connor is gone.''

''Has anyone even filled a missing person case for him?'' Springtrap asked. Sam shrugged, reaching for her smartphone and checking the local news.

''So far, there's nothing,'' she said after scrolling through the most recent news. ''Tomorrow, it would be a week since those events at the Machinations Factory.''

''Well, Connor didn't seem as if he had any family who would worry about him. The only person he was talking about was his best friend, and that guy was dead long before all of this,'' Springtrap said. ''I'd assume his employer would suspect something since there's no way he'd show up at Ricky's, but if there isn't anything…''

''There is also the possibility that they believe that he decided to quit his job by not showing up anymore,'' Sam said, shrugging.

''Honestly, I'd still be suspicious,'' Springtrap said. ''He seemed to be a quite dedicated worker and if someone like this suddenly vanished at Freddy's without telling anyone, I'd probably investigate. However, I can imagine that, if the management suspects that another case like this would damage their reputation, they'd probably refuse to do anything. Still, nobody can win in this kind of situation.''

''I agree,'' Sam said, taking a deep breath. ''You know, Ricky's technically isn't our problem, but if Connor is still around, we will have to keep an eye on that place as he might attempt to return there.''

''The only reason I could imagine for him to return to Ricky's is the fact that you or I might visit it,'' Springtrap. ''However, it is obvious that he wouldn't go there anymore since Freddy's has opened up, so it would be more likely that he'd go to Freddy's to wreck that place while also searching for us, especially considering that he had no idea where we live.''

''Where _we_ live?'' Sam tilted her head. Springtrap gave her a nervous look.

''Well, considering that I'm currently living here…'' he trailed off. ''Is it really that bad to consider it my home too?''

''If you ask me, no,'' Sam said. ''I'm really glad that you feel comfortable staying here.''

''Actually, I should be asking _you_ whether you're comfortable with me staying here, not the other way around,'' Springtrap told her. ''Besides, if you don't want me around, I could always stay at Circus Baby's.''

''No way,'' Sam replied, looking a little annoyed.

Springtrap simply nodded, already knowing that it would really take something completely unforgivable for him to do in order to make her hate him. However, as he and Emma discussed it, Sam was the forgiving type of person and Springtrap was also doing his best to make sure to not betray her trust. Not to mention, Springtrap knew that, even if he wanted to, he still couldn't figure out what would make her so mad that she would loathe him.

''I know,'' Springtrap told her. ''I'm pretty sure that, if I attempted to leave on my own, you'd just lock me inside the house and throw the key away.''

''Yeah, I would,'' Sam told him, with a completely straight face. Springtrap looked stunned, as he was being sarcastic, while Sam seemed to be dead serious. She then smiled innocently, with him feeling a little anxious. He knew that she was probably messing around with him, but he couldn't deny that sometimes, she could freak him out just as much as Emma, if not even more. ''In any case, you're staying.''

''At least until I figure out what would make you angry enough to kick me out,'' Springtrap replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone. Sam snorted.

''Good luck with that,'' she told him. ''Anyways, have you managed to figure out what was wrong with the animatronics?''

''So far, no,'' Springtrap replied. ''The animatronics, at least on the technical side, are in top condition and nothing appeared to be wrong with their programming. They wouldn't go off stage though, but I assumed that they haven't been programmed to roam after hours.''

''Not to mention, they aren't haunted either, right?'' Sam asked.

''No, not to my knowledge,'' Springtrap replied. ''Seriously, if they were, I would've told you that, wouldn't I?''

''You're right,'' Sam said. ''I do wonder why that kid was disturbed by them, though. Even Michael told me that I should remain wary of the animatronics, that they aren't as harmless as they appear, although that could be attributed to his own experience with them.''

''The kind of experience I'm responsible for…'' Springtrap muttered, noticing the look of concern Sam gave him. ''Nevertheless, I figured that we could just return to observe them, at least for now. Something might happen sooner or later.''

''I assume that, if something does happen, it won't be either good nor bad,'' Sam said. ''I mean, if something does happen, our assumptions will be confirmed, but since this is Freddy's, whatever might happen, it won't turn out well for anyone.''

''I agree,'' Springtrap said. ''Freddy's was always more than just a shady business. Seriously, who else could claim that their restaurant was haunted by the children who had been murdered there?''

**xXx**

Raven saw nothing but static. Something was wrong with his sensors ever since his encounter with the Drawkills and it was driving him crazy. Not to mention, he had frequent blackouts that resulted in memory loss, causing him to be unable to remember what had happened to him or why this was happening to him.

However, as his vision cleared and whatever glitch was occurring in his system stopped, he finally managed to remember what had happened to him and what this place he found himself at was, as well as why he was here. Rest assured, it wasn't pleasant.

Right after Drawkill Freddy threatened him, Drawkill Bonnie, Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Foxy grabbed him and held him down, with Drawkill Freddy disconnecting the wires in his endoskeleton that were connected to his limbs, leaving completely immobile and unable to move, but still aware of his surroundings. He panicked, remembering how he had been completely paralyzed by Connor during his days at the Machinations Factory and attempted to scream, only to be threatened again.

_''Make even the slightest noise and I'll burn off your voicebox!''_

Raven shuddered when he saw the look Drawkill Freddy gave him. He knew that the Drawkill Animatronic was completely serious about his intentions and didn't say anything. Drawkill Freddy then gave him a smirk of satisfaction, with Raven realizing that the animatronics he ran into were much more sadistic than he initially thought.

 _''So, what should we do with him?''_ Drawkill Bonnie asked.

 _''We'll bring him back with to the warehouse,''_ Drawkill Freddy replied. _''Connor might have some interest on him.''_

 _''No…''_ Raven moaned weakly, with the Drawkills laughing at him.

 _''Did you really think we'd just leave you lying around, mate?''_ Drawkill Foxy told him.

 _''Or let_ them _find you and help you?''_ Drawkill Chica added, frowning. _''Unless you're lying to us and were really searching for those two.''_

Raven wanted to protest, but kept quiet. He knew that, whatever awaited him, it wouldn't be pleasant. While they were wrong about him searching for Springtrap and Sam, he had to admit that he was worried about what would happen to them if they run into the Drawkills. Considering how they had helped him, he didn't want them to get hurt or anything, especially the girl, as he knew that Connor would attempt to murder her just to continue with his experiments.

Eventually, Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Foxy grabbed him under his arms and the Drawkill Animatronics decided to return to wherever they were currently staying. He knew that they wouldn't bring him to the Machinations Factory, as he had stayed there for a few nights after it was destroyed by the fire and they hadn't returned at all. Afterwards, he decided to find them on his own.

However, now that he did, he wasn't sure what to do anymore. It was clear that he couldn't just stop them by himself, especially considering that he was clearly outnumbered. He had realized that it was a stupid idea and that he should've thought this through a bit better, but now, it was too late to do anything. The Drawkills were free to do with him whatever they wanted.

Rest assured, they wasted no time abusing him. Raven attempted to look around to figure out where exactly they would bring him, only to get hit in the back of his head. Moments later, he started seeing static, realizing that the Drawkills didn't want to let him see where he was going either. Even though his vision was impaired, he tried to listen to his surroundings, hoping it would help him in figuring out where he was. However, aside from hearing a few cars passing by, there was nothing that could help him with this.

_What should I do?_

Raven looked down, staring at the huge metal spike wedged into his chest, pinning him to the wall. He couldn't take it out as both of his hands were cuffed to the pipes above him and even if he weren't cuffed, he feared that, if he took the spike out, his endoskeleton might get damaged. While the Drawkills did connect the wires necessary for his limbs to move, they decided to keep him immobile in a different manner. Rest assured, he was completely unable to move, stuck in this crucified position.

As he looked around, he noticed that the room was almost completely empty, aside from a table with a bunch of tools and the pipes that he was bound to. There was also a tiny window on the right side of the room, with Raven trying to peek outside, but all he could see was grass. Was he in some kind of basement?

_I wanted to find Connor, but I only ended up getting trapped myself._

He sighed. So far, Connor hadn't payed him a visit, but Raven could hear him walk around and even talk to the Drawkill Animatronics, even though their voices were muffled as they were in the room next to his. He cringed as he suddenly heard Connor yelling.

He sounded angry for some reason, even though Raven couldn't make it out what that reason was. He could hear any of the Drawkills protest, meaning that it was probably something they had done. Considering how they were searching for Springtrap and Sam, he figured that he was probably angry at them for being unable to find them. He was glad that the Drawkills hadn't found them yet, but he was worried what would happen if they do find them. He winced when he heard something metallic crashing and Connor yelling again.

_''This is not how things are supposed to be!''_

_What's going on there?_ Raven tried to listen in on the conversation, but Connor quieted down. The conversation was still muffled, only for Connor to suddenly rise his voice again.

 _''No, this is all wrong! I tell you, find them before I-''_ He suddenly cut himself off, with Raven being curious what he had meant. _''Just, just do it!''_

To Raven's surprise, while Connor still sounded furious, there was also an tone of panic in his voice.

_Why is he panicking? Is he freaked out by something?_

Raven figured that this was the end of the conversation, only to hear Connor's voice once again, loud and clear.

_''Rest assured, we'll make Hurricane our hunting grounds.''_

Raven felt chills creeping down his endoskeleton.

**xXx**

The next morning, Springtrap didn't wait for Sam to come into his room to pick him up, but went downstairs once he heard Emma passing his room. She was in the kitchen, making coffee and checking the news on her smartphone.

''Good morning, Emma!'' he told her in a rather chipper tone. Emma glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Springtrap figured that she clearly didn't expect him to actually be this cheerful as he was usually always miserable for some reason. Not to mention, the two weren't really on terms of being happy to see each other.

''Good morning, Afton,'' Emma replied, giving him a questioning look.

Springtrap merely shrugged. He too didn't expect to be this cheerful, especially considering what happened in the past few days, but having spent the night talking to Sam and having no unwanted visitors helped him to calm down a little. Sure, he was still nervous about confronting Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth, but he made the decision to tell them exactly how he felt. He didn't expect any love or forgiveness from them, wanting only to talk to them.

''I'm surprised you didn't return the last night to check on us,'' Springtrap said.

''I figured that you would listen to me,'' Emma said, then frowned. ''I do hope that you didn't spend the night staying in Sam's room like some kind of creep.''

''No, I didn't,'' Springtrap told her, a bit irritated. ''I went to my room once we were done talking.''

Nevertheless, his mood quickly changed, as he was well aware that him staying at Sam's room was actually creepy, especially if he was there without her knowledge. However, the issue here was that Sam had no problem with him being there. Not to mention, Springtrap was quite sure that if Sam didn't want to be alone in her room, she would wake up and personally drag him there.

''In any case, I forgot to tell you two about something,'' Emma said, drawing Springtrap's attention.

''Really? What is this about?'' he asked. Emma stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

''I forgot,'' she said sheepishly. Springtrap gave her a confused look.

''What?''

''I mean, I know that there was something that I wanted to tell you two, but I forgot what this was about,'' Emma admitted. ''I guess I'll eventually remember that later.''

''If you say so,'' Springtrap replied. Emma rose an eyebrow.

''What? Aren't you going to question me what it was, trying to get me somehow to remember?'' she asked.

''No,'' Springtrap replied. ''If there's anything I have learned from my wife, it's that there are certain things you shouldn't question people about unless you want to end up sleeping on the couch.''

''What have you done?'' Emma asked, looking amused.

''I forgot about our wedding anniversary,'' Springtrap admitted. ''When I returned home from work, I saw that she was upset, so I questioned her about it, only for her to scream at me, lock the door to the bedroom and force me to sleep on the couch. I had no idea what this was about until three days later, I told her that we would go out for dinner for our wedding anniversary and she told me that I marked the date wrong.''

''You completely messed up there, Afton,'' Emma laughed, with Springtrap looking both embarrassed and irritated.

''I know,'' he muttered, glaring at Emma. ''Don't act as if you had never forgotten about something important. Or, what about your husband?''

''Well, I do admit that there was some stuff I did forget about,'' Emma said. ''As for Aaron, he was always a bit absent-minded, often being somewhere in his own world. He is an expert when it comes to gaming, though. I remember him and Sam often playing videogames together when she was younger.''

''I see,'' Springtrap muttered, then smirked. ''Do you miss him?''

Emma stared at him, looking annoyed. However, Springtrap didn't miss the blush on her cheeks, with him wondering whether she was turning red because she was angry at him or embarrassed.

''Don't be ridiculous!'' she told him in a stern tone, with Springtrap feeling a bit amused. Emma's expression then changed, with her giving him a curious look. ''Why did you even ask me that? Were you expecting a different response? Honestly, I'm not interested.''

''I-I didn't mean-'' Springtrap stared at her, stunned. He then frowned as he saw the amused look on Emma's expression, who was enjoying seeing him embarrassed. ''Don't be ridiculous!''

''What's going on here?'' The two turned, only to see Sam approaching them, with her crossing her arms as she looked at Emma. ''Mum, are you bullying Springtrap again?''

''No, sweetie, we're just having a conversation,'' Emma replied.

''I figured that out once I heard you two arguing,'' Sam replied, looking a bit annoyed.

''Sam, you know that you don't have to worry about us when we're arguing,'' Springtrap said. ''As a matter of fact, you should be worried when we're _not_ arguing with each other.''

''Yeah, I am aware of that,'' Sam said, sighing. ''Some things never change.''

Springtrap and Emma just exchanged glances, agreeing with her.

**xXx**

''They're not moving,'' Sam muttered.

It was late evening and she and Springtrap were at Freddy's, going inside sometime after closing hours in order to observe the animatronics in case something happened. So far, there wasn't anything. Freddy and his friends were standing on the stage, not moving or doing anything at all, while Puppet was inside her box. Not to mention, it was dead quiet inside the restaurant.

''Maybe we should check on them after midnight and before 6 AM,'' Springtrap suggested, him and Sam sitting in a booth that gave them a direct view of the stage. ''Perhaps, they'll move then.''

Sam smiled and turned back to the animatronics. ''Speaking of which, I'm surprised that Freddy's still hasn't hired a night guard. You'd think that they'd want to make sure nobody steals the animatronics.''

''Maybe they're relying on Freddy's reputation to keep the animatronics safe,'' Springtrap suggested. ''I mean, who would want a robot that can kill you?''

''Well, there are all kinds of people in the world,'' Sam replied. ''People who like creepy stories would love to do anything to get their hands on a haunted animatronic.''

''You mean, like you,'' Springtrap said, looking at her. Sam gave him a sheepish look.

''Okay, maybe they're not this crazy,'' she said.

''I'm not saying that you're crazy,'' Springtrap told her. ''However, there are a few things I want to talk to you about.''

''I assume it's about what I had said last night, right?'' Sam replied. Springtrap nodded.

''If anything, it kept me wondering whether you were completely serious when you said that,'' he replied, noticing the somber look on Sam's expression.

''Now that I think about it, I think I was more honest about it than I want admit,'' she replied.

''I'm not surprised,'' Springtrap told her, with Sam glancing at him. ''Don't worry about it. I understand that you wouldn't want your only friend to leave, especially considering what you've been through.''

''I guess having no one but myself to talk to really messed me up,'' Sam said. ''I mean, sure I could talk to Mum, but sometimes, there are things I'd rather keep to myself. Not to mention, it's not like she always has time for me as she has her own work to do. Honestly, it was quite a lonely year, not helped by the fact that I was constantly bullied.''

''Considering how they haven't called you at all, I suppose that they finally decided to leave you alone,'' Springtrap said. Sam chuckled.

''Yeah, because they believe that I'm dead and they wouldn't want to get themselves involved in a murder case,'' she said. ''Jokes aside, I think that at this point, they had figured out it was a prank. Nevertheless, hearing them panicking after you talked to them was an amazing experience. Seriously, they had it coming.'' She then smiled as she looked at Springtrap. ''Thank you.''

''Well, I had figured that enough was enough and that you didn't deserve being treated like that,'' Springtrap told her, with Sam shaking her head.

''No, what I mean was that I'm thankful for you being always there for me,'' she replied. ''To be honest, after I was done with my bullies, I figured that I couldn't trust anyone anymore.''

''You know, it isn't that difficult since you always insist on me staying close to you,'' Springtrap told her, glad to see the look of amusement on Sam's expression. ''That, and there's the fact that, despite everything I had said, I'm not eager to leave either. Not to mention, it's not like we didn't have trust issues coming up, although that got resolved.''

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered, nodding, then added in a quiet tone, ''Although, there are still some issues we both need to deal with, basically what you just brought up.''

''You know, I'd rather not consider it an issue, but none of us is _that_ delusional,'' Springtrap replied. ''We both know I'd have to leave, sooner or later.''

''Honestly, I hate thinking about it,'' Sam told him. ''I mean, it is logical that you wouldn't be staying here forever, but it kind of feels unfair, at least to me.'' She then frowned. ''I'm probably sounding now like one of those selfish, whiny people who complain when they don't get what they believe they deserve.''

''Sam, you are aware of the consequences and you're trying to make the best out of the current situation, as well as accepting reality. You think you're being selfish, but you're just trying to handle a situation you have no control over as best as you can,'' Springtrap replied. ''If you ask me, being selfish would mean that you'd just ignore all the signs and continue with life as if nothing's going on and then complain that you had no idea about the consequences when things suddenly go wrong.''

''Thanks,'' Sam said, smiling. ''You know, being constantly told by Tessa and the others that I was being selfish for not doing something they wanted, especially if it was at my expense, really messed me up. Oftentimes, I'd find myself wondering whether I was doing the right thing or not and that I need to consider other people's wishes even if they clashed with my own desires. However, no matter what I did, they would still tell me it wasn't good enough to pass their standards. Once I was on my own, I tried to be more ''selfish'' and do what I wanted, but I don't think I even knew what was going on with me.''

''Believe me, you are nowhere near as selfish as your friends are, nor as much as I had been,'' Springtrap replied. ''Not to mention, this was kind of a mutual agreement and you also helped me when I was in a bad place. I mean, as much as I know, aside from me staying with you, you didn't have any other demands. I really cannot figure out why you would consider yourself selfish. Clingy, sure, but you do have a reason for that, as you had been practically bullied and isolated, so it doesn't come as a surprise that you'd try to keep the only person you consider your friend around. However, calling yourself selfish doesn't really hold any weight here.''

''Honestly, I feel a bit foolish about that,'' Sam told him in a regretful tone. ''I mean, I know I shouldn't act so clingy. Not to mention, it's also kind of creepy and unhealthy that I'm behaving like this.''

''Maybe, but you're at least acknowledging it,'' Springtrap told her, feeling sorry for her. ''I'm sure that we can figure out what to do about it.''

''You're right,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap being glad to see her smiling, even though he knew that it would take some time to help her heal, as this was an issue that was a result of many other issues. Sam then lowered her head, staring at the table. ''You know, the one thing I'll miss the most is talking to you. It's been quite a while since I was this open to anyone like this.'' She then looked up to him, smiling. ''Honestly, I really love to talk to you in this heart-to-heart manner and I love spending time with you.''

''I have to agree with that,'' Springtrap said as Sam hugged him. For once, he didn't feel anxious or anything like that. He was just glad that he could help her and seeing her happy always felt like a small victory to him.

Then, both froze as they suddenly heard steps. They got up, turning towards the main entrance, only to see another person approaching them, with both feeling their anxiety skyrocketing as they realized that they were in trouble, especially after seeing the murderous glare the newcomer was giving them.

This person was Kylie Anthelm, the current manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


	10. After Hours

**Night 9**

**After Hours**

_''Just get through this and then you'll get your pay, unless this graveyard shift should put you in your grave (in your grave). After hours we both know what's goin' down. Can you make it all the way till 6AM rolls around?''_

_– **After Hours** by JT Music ft. Zach Boucher_

**xXxXxXx**

''What are you doing here after hours? The restaurant is closed!''

Sam and Springtrap exchanged nervous glances, then stared back at the manager, knowing well that this would be difficult to explain.

''Ummm, well…'' Sam muttered, lowering her head. Springtrap didn't know what to say either, but he figured that he might freak the manager out if he actually acted as his usual self. After all, animatronics weren't supposed to have a human level of awareness. Kylie approached them, still looking furious.

''I guess we should've expected this to happen eventually,'' Springtrap told Sam, with her briefly glancing at him and nodding. She hoped that she'd manage to get away with it for much longer, but it obviously wasn't meant to be.

''What is going on here?'' Kylie asked in a demanding tone. ''Either explain what you're doing here or I'm going to call the police.''

Rest assured, the last thing Sam and Springtrap wanted was to deal with the police. Not to mention the fact that they would also have to deal with Emma once she learned about what had happened, someone they feared even more than the police.

''Well, I was just curious about the animatronics…'' Sam muttered, glancing at the manager. Kylie was standing there, still glaring at her and looking furious, her arms crossed. Sam then quickly added, ''Also, the back door was left open…''

''Only because it was left open doesn't give you the right to enter this place after hours!'' Kylie replied, with both Sam and Springtrap wincing. ''If you had damaged or stolen anything-''

''No, I wouldn't do that!'' Sam protested, then went quiet when she realized that she sounded as if she did do something wrong. She lowered her head. ''It's just that I really like this place and the animatronics, and I know about the rumors, so I was curious and I wanted to investigate… I'm so sorry about this, I didn't mean to cause trouble…''

''So, you say that you were curious about the animatronics?'' Kylie asked, with Sam nodding. Kylie gave her a curious look. ''Have you noticed anything unusual about them?''

''Um, no,'' Sam replied, a bit confused about the question. ''I haven't noticed anything unusual so far.''

''I see,'' Kylie muttered, glancing at the animatronics. ''That's not what I've been told.''

Sam and Springtrap exchanged glances, unsure what to say. Was there something Kylie knew, but they didn't?

Kylie then turned back towards them, staring at Sam, seemingly recognizing her now that she was closer to her. After all, Sam actually went to Kylie to report that Kathy and Kyle had been abandoned by their aunt and made sure to keep them safe until their parents had arrived.

''Is there anything wrong with them?'' Sam asked curiously, fearing that she would regret asking this question, or saying anything for that matter.

''That's what I'm trying to find out,'' Kylie replied, with Sam and Springtrap realizing that this was probably the reason why she had returned to Freddy's after hours. Kylie then turned to Springtrap, observing him. Springtrap was aware that she had probably seen him while he was at Freddy's, as he wasn't exactly hard to miss. ''So, this animatronic, he's yours, right? I know that he isn't part of the animatronic cast that were sent here, despite his resemblance to Bonnie.''

''Yeah, in a way,'' Sam replied.

''Did you build him?'' Kylie asked, with Sam shaking her head.

''No, I didn't, but I am working on expanding my knowledge in robotics,'' she added quickly. Kylie gave her a curious look.

''Is that so?'' she muttered, with Springtrap realizing that he'd have to explain himself. However, telling her that he was an animatronic haunted by the soul of a murderer and former co-owner of Freddy's would be a bad idea. Still, he figured that he didn't have to necessarily lie about himself.

''Actually, my creator was one of the former owners of Fredbear's Family Diner, as well as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,'' Springtrap replied in a confident tone, his arms crossed on his back.

''What?'' Kylie looked surprised, clearly not expecting Springtrap to address her like this.

''As I said, my creator was one of the former owners,'' Springtrap repeated, with Kylie still staring at him in disbelief. ''He was quite a genius man, giving me an incredibly advanced AI, as well as all the knowledge about the animatronics and history of Freddy's he had. Unfortunately, I've been lying dormant for most of the years, at least until my friend here discovered me.'' His eyes started to glow in a faint purple, as he added proudly, ''Nevertheless, even with a few oversights, my creator was quite brilliant-''

He cut himself off when he felt Sam elbowing him. He glanced down at her, noticing her glaring at him. She knew that he was using this situation just to brag about himself and his knowledge as a technician, but Springtrap figured that it probably wouldn't hurt to do that.

 _Besides, what kind of creation wouldn't admire their own creator?_ He paused, only to imagine all of the animatronics giving him an angry look. _No, scratch that, it was a stupid question to ask._

''That's interesting,'' Kylie said, giving Springtrap a wary look. She then turned to Sam, who was surprised that she actually bought Springtrap's story. ''So, you _do_ know how to handle an animatronic?''

''Yeah, I do,'' Sam replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

''You don't mind being around them, right?'' Kylie added. ''After all, there are those so-called rumors and I sincerely doubt anyone would want to be here after hours.''

''To be honest, I'm fine being around the animatronics, regardless of the rumors or Freddy's shady past,'' Sam replied. ''As I said, I actually like being here and I am sorry for causing any trouble.''

''So, you have experience working with an animatronic and you don't mind being here after hours?'' Kylie asked, with Sam nodding, still confused about what was going on. ''How old are you?''

''I'm 16, but I'm turning 17 soon,'' Sam replied.

''I see,'' Kylie muttered, smiling and looking quite satisfied. ''Do you want to work here?''

''…'' Sam and Springtrap gave her a blank look. Both were stunned by the offer. ''What?''

''Here's the thing,'' Kylie continued, ''I figured that, instead of calling the police on you, I might treat this as a job interview. We had actually hired two technicians, but both had quit after spending a night with the animatronics. They never told me what had happened or what their reasons for leaving were, but they were quite disturbed by whatever had occurred then and there.''

Sam and Springtrap exchanged glances, realizing that the kid and Michael might've been right about something going on with the current animatronics, even though they weren't haunted. Kylie rubbed her temple, continuing with her story.

''I had even called the company and they sent someone over to check on them, but they hadn't found anything wrong with the animatronics,'' she added. ''That's why I decided to stay here by myself in order to find out what's going on, only to run into you. So, if you accept this deal, I will let you stay here as long as you report to me any suspicious activities concerning the animatronics. I believe that that would be the most convenient solution for all of us.''

''I guess that's fine,'' Sam said. She knew that the alternative would be having Kylie call the cops on her and Springtrap, which was something none of them wanted to deal with.

''Excellent!'' Kylie looked both satisfied and relieved. ''To keep it short, you'll work part-time as an animatronic technician. I'll put you on a trial period, for now, and we'll see how this will work out. We'll also discuss most of the details tomorrow, as well as do the necessary paperwork. If it's possible, could you come to my office tomorrow at 2 PM?''

''Of course,'' Sam said, still stunned.

''Then, that's settled,'' Kylie smiled, then pointed at the front door. ''I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I wish you a good night.''

''Good night,'' Sam muttered, quickly grabbing Springtrap's hand and dragging him towards the front door, exiting the building. She let go of his hand once they were on the street, with both of them walking away quietly. Springtrap noticed that Sam still had that blank look on her expression and he was a little worried about her.

''Sam, are you okay?'' he asked. Sam then stopped walking and turned to him, with a confused look on her expression.

''What just happened?'' she asked.

''I think you just got hired,'' Springtrap replied then gave her a sheepish grin. ''Congratulations!''

''Yeah, thanks,'' Sam replied in a deadpan tone. She then shook her head. ''I did not expect that this would happen.''

''Well, it's still better than the alternative,'' Springtrap told her, shuddering. ''I don't want to even imagine how that would've turned out.''

''I agree,'' Sam said, nodding. ''What I'm also curious about is why she didn't ask more questions about you? I mean, despite what you said, I don't believe that she might have really bought your story. Even if she didn't, she could've asked for more details.''

''I can only assume that Fazbear Entertainment kept their policy about not asking too many questions about anything related to Freddy's or the animatronics. After all, she didn't even address the obvious fact that we both know there's more behind those rumors,'' Springtrap told her. ''Besides, she may have been a little desperate about finding someone to work with the animatronics.''

''I hope you're right,'' Sam replied. ''Honestly, I'm really not in the mood to answer any kind of question regarding what I know about Freddy's past.''

''I don't think she'll question you about anything,'' Springtrap told her. ''You should be more worried about what Emma is going to say when she learns that we got caught.''

''Oh, right,'' Sam said in a deadpan tone, not looking really bothered by that fact. She sighed. ''You know, Mum had actually warned me about these kind of situations several times whenever I decided to go on an urban exploration long before you got involved in our lives. I don't think she'd be much surprised to hear that we got caught. Somehow ending up getting a job, however, is a completely different story.''

''That doesn't mean that she won't lecture us for getting ourselves into this situation,'' Springtrap said. ''I can already see her finding a way to blame me for this.''

''While that is a possibility, we both are to blame for what happened,'' Sam replied, a weak smile on her expression. ''I guess that we can only hope that this will end well for us.''

**xXx**

Emma was lying on the couch in the living room, watching some TV show, when she suddenly heard the door getting unlocked. Surprised, she sat up, glancing over the couch towards the hallway, only to see Sam and Springtrap entering the house.

''You guys have returned home early,'' she said, still surprised. She then stood up, approaching the two, now a bit concerned when she saw the worried look on their expressions. ''Has something happened?''

''Well…'' Sam muttered, her and Springtrap exchanging glances, not sure how to tell her the truth. ''We weren't exactly alone there…''

Emma then frowned, crossing her arms and glaring at them, with the two suddenly feeling their anxiety skyrocketing.

''Let me guess – you got caught,'' she said. Sam and Springtrap just nodded timidly. Emma sighed, rubbing her temple as she gave them an annoyed look. ''I knew this would happen eventually. Sam, you know that I have told you that I don't mind you going somewhere as long as you're careful, but this? Could you at least tell me in how much trouble you are now? What exactly had happened?''

''Well, the manager had returned to Freddy's after hours and after a small conversation, she decided to hire me because someone needs to watch over the animatronics as they seem to be malfunctioning for some reason,'' Sam explained, with Emma looking rather baffled.

''What?''

''That's just the short version,'' Springtrap added.

''Wait a second, could you explain me in detail what had happened?'' Emma asked. ''Because, I have a hard time believing any of this as it doesn't make much sense. No offense, but why would a manager want to hire an intruder they had found inside the building?''

''To be honest, she seemed to have recognized me, as I went to her to tell her that two kids had gotten abandoned by their aunt at Freddy's the other day, so it wasn't as if she hadn't seen me before. Not to mention, she was aware that Springtrap wasn't part of the cast,'' Sam explained, pointing at Springtrap with her thumb. ''She basically asked me if Spring was my animatronic.''

''Well, he kind of is,'' Emma replied, giving Springtrap a knowing look. The latter rolled his eyes, knowing where that conversation would go, but decided to not say anything. ''So, she didn't really ask anything about him?''

''Not really, she was actually focused on me,'' Sam replied. ''She asked me about whether I had any experience dealing with animatronics, whether I wouldn't mind staying there after hours and observe them, as well as report whether there's anything unusual about them.''

''She had also said that there had been two other technicians, but both quit their job after spending a night with the animatronics, never telling her what exactly had happened,'' Springtrap added. ''It can be assumed that she's probably desperate enough to hire anyone who'd be willing to get near those animatronics on their own, and Sam is that kind of person.''

''I see,'' Emma muttered, frowning as she glared at the two. Both Sam and Springtrap winced, giving her a look of guilt. ''You guys are really lucky things ended up like this. Honestly, can you imagine how things would've ended up if the manager had really called the cops on you?''

''We're trying not to,'' Springtrap replied, only to quickly shut up when Emma shot him a furious look. She then took a deep breath.

''Honestly, the things I have to deal with…'' she muttered.

''We're sorry,'' both Sam and Springtrap muttered, almost in unison. Emma just shook her head.

''Okay, so, circumstances aside, the main point is that you're getting an actual job, giving you something else to do,'' she said, trying to move on with the conversation.

''Well, it's not like I had much of a choice…'' Sam muttered.

''Of course, you didn't, sweetheart,'' Emma said sarcastically, with Sam giving her a look of guilt. If anything, according to Emma, she and Springtrap brought this upon themselves, which wasn't exactly far from the truth.

''I believe that it's better this way,'' Springtrap said. ''Would you really want someone who doesn't have any experience with the animatronics to work on them? Considering that we were told that the animatronics are behaving weirdly, it is probably for the better that Sam and I are going to be the ones who'd work on them.''

''I guess you're right,'' Emma said, turning to Sam. ''Have you and the manager talked about any of the specifics of what you'd be doing?''

''Well, she said I'd be put on a trial period, but I'd be working part-time as the animatronic technician,'' Sam said, shrugging. ''As I said, she told me that I would observe the animatronics and report to her if anything weird happens, but I'm not sure whether that would also involve repairing them. It is possible that I might get more tasks once I pass this so-called trial period.''

''I see,'' Emma muttered. Springtrap tilted his head, glancing at the two.

''There is something I'm curious about, though,'' Springtrap interrupted, with both of them looking at him. ''I was wondering why _you_ didn't hire her, Emma. I mean, wouldn't you want Sam to help you at your store?''

''That actually isn't necessary,'' Emma replied, with Springtrap giving her a confused look. ''I had actually told Sam that her only job is to go to school and study. As a matter of fact, she gets a certain amount of allowance based on her performance at school. If she gets good grades, I raise her allowance and if she gets bad grades, I lower her allowance.''

''That's actually a smart idea,'' Springtrap said, looking a bit impressed.

''If anything, it at least was enough to motivate me to keep up good grades while studying the subjects I hate,'' Sam added in a dry tone. ''I honestly can't wrap my head around all of those mathematic formulas. However, when it comes to writing and my English classes, I excel.''

''Well, you do seem to be on a more creative side,'' Springtrap said. ''In any case, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what's going to happen next.''

Sam just nodded, while Emma gave both of them an exasperated look. Springtrap knew that Emma was already anticipating the next disaster and, truth to be told, so was he.

**xXx**

''Now, that was eventful,'' Sam muttered, checking some of the notifications on her phone and glancing at Springtrap, who was sitting on her bed. She was feeling as if a rock was lying inside her stomach. ''Not to mention, remember how I told the manager that we entered the place because we found the door unlocked. I had actually locked it once we were inside, so if she decides to check it…''

''You know, nothing can be done now,'' Springtrap told her. ''Rest assured, you'll have a quite awkward conversation tomorrow.''

''I just hope that it won't be too bad. I mean, I don't mind working there as the past few times we've been there, all that we've been doing was to check on the animatronics and their behavior. It's the same thing, only that I'll get paid this time,'' Sam replied, adding the last part in a dry tone. ''Not to mention, at least nobody will ask questions this time around when we're at Freddy's after hours.''

''Right,'' Springtrap muttered, nodding as he got up. ''Don't worry, I think you'll survive the talk tomorrow.''

''Hopefully,'' Sam muttered, lying down on her bed.

Springtrap exited the room and closed the door behind him, sighing. Currently, he had no idea what to make of this situation as this was not what they had in plan. Sure, it could've been much, much worse, but this too felt quite overwhelming as it was all too sudden. He then noticed Emma approaching him, already feeling the dread rising within him.

''Honestly, I'm surprised that you haven't blamed me for what had happened,'' Springtrap told her. Emma shook her head.

''I wish I could,'' she replied. ''Unfortunately, both of you were to blame this time around.''

''Well, not exactly,'' Springtrap replied, with Emma giving him a questioning look. ''Something's going on there and only Sam and I have some kind of idea what it might be. Speaking of which, something I had noticed, you seemed to be more annoyed about Sam and I getting caught, rather than worried.''

Emma sighed, giving him a sheepish look.

''Okay, that one is my fault,'' she told him. ''I had actually been begging Sam for the past few months to just go out for once, to enjoy herself, to have some fun… Even though I wasn't really sure if urban exploration was the best hobby for her, it was still something that would get her out of the house, something she was fond of doing. I cannot really go back on my word now.'' Emma shook her head. ''Besides, I know Sam well enough to be aware that she wouldn't stop exploring. She's curious by nature, often too curious for her own good. It is a bit frustrating, though, but I cannot watch over every step she makes.''

''I know that feeling,'' Springtrap said, with Emma rising an eyebrow. Springtrap just kept quiet as he didn't want to get into another argument with Emma. He just turned his back to her, walking over to his room. ''Good night.''

Emma's eyes narrowed as she wondered what was wrong with Springtrap. Sure, it could've been the fact that they had to deal with a rather unexpected turn of events, but she had a feeling that this issue was much more complicated than Springtrap let on.

**xXx**

Springtrap's eyes were glowing green and silver, occasionally fading into purple, as he stood in the back room at Freddy's, his only companion being the spare endoskeleton. He was waiting for Sam, as she went to the manager's office to talk to Kylie. He was just as nervous as she was, wondering if this would end up well for Sam. Only because Kylie wanted to hire Sam, that didn't mean that she might get into even more trouble.

_To think about it, while we both went inside, this is actually my fault. Sam shouldn't get into trouble because of me._

Springtrap sighed, knowing that he was the source of the problem, not Sam or even the animatronics for that matter. Whatever was going on could probably be traced back to him. It was driving him insane and he couldn't do anything about it.

''Spring?'' He suddenly turned around, seeing Sam, who just gave him a weird look. ''Are you okay?''

''I should be asking you that,'' Springtrap replied, feeling tense. ''How did it go?''

''We just did the paperwork, she asked me whether I knew where everything is and then told me to come here after closing hours,'' Sam replied, shrugging. ''All things concerned, it didn't seem to be that bad. Also, she said that she'd send me detailed instructions, as well as a copy of the employee handbook, to my e-mail.''

''She didn't say anything else?'' Springtrap asked. Sam shook her head, noticing that Springtrap was still upset.

''Even though nothing had really happened, you still can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong,'' she said.

''You shouldn't be in this situation,'' Springtrap told her.

''I understand why you're feeling like this, but nothing can be done now,'' Sam replied. ''Everything that's left for us to do is to make the best out of this situation.''

''I guess you're right,'' Springtrap muttered, noticing a hint of smile on Sam's expression.

**xXx**

''So, does the uniform at least fit?'' Springtrap asked, leaned against the wall next to the door to bathroom, waiting for Sam to change into her uniform.

''Seems so!''

He didn't really expect a response, especially since Sam got her new uniform on such a short notice, but it seemed that Kylie did manage to get her one that was her size. As a matter of fact, the manager was quite glad to see them, with Springtrap wondering whether she thought that they might not appear at all. In any case, she was the only one there, as it was late evening and Freddy's had already closed. She looked quite satisfied as she handed Sam the uniform over, as well as the keys to the empty restaurant. Sam didn't bother to tell her that she had her own keys to the restaurant, with her still feeling a little awkward about the whole situation, despite the fact that Kylie didn't seem to be much bothered by it.

They both took a big sigh of relief once they entered the restaurant and locked the door behind them.

 _Dealing with spirits doesn't seem to be much of a problem. However, dealing with the restaurant's manager was a completely different thing._ Springtrap's ears lowered, with him feeling exhausted. _Honestly, at this point, I just want to go back to being harassed by ghosts._

He glanced over to the entrance as Sam opened the door and walked outside, dressed as a Freddy's employee. Her uniform consisted of black pants and a dark purple polo T-shirt with the logo sewn on the left side of the chest. She was also holding her name tag, on which stood _''Samantha Blackburn, Animatronic Technician''_.

''Honestly, I don't think anyone should know my full name,'' she muttered as she unceremoniously clipped it on her belt and pulled her shirt over it, hiding the name tag. ''Funnily, this might be the only thing I'll be complaining about.''

''You know, I don't think you need to wear your uniform. There's no one here, aside from us, and I don't think the manager is going to return…'' Springtrap said, pausing for a moment. ''At least I hope she won't return.''

''I don't think we have to worry about that,'' Sam told him, taking out her smartphone.

''Well, it does suit you,'' Springtrap told her, with Sam smiling. She then looked down on her phone.

''Anyways, she had sent me an e-mail and I figured I'll open it once we're here.''

Springtrap looked over her shoulder as she opened the most recent e-mail, only to find a sound file. Both were a bit confused, with Sam downloading the sound file and letting it play after she had turned the volume up.

_''Hello! Hello!''_

Both Sam and Springtrap exchanged stunned looks when they heard Kylie's voice and quickly turned back to the recording.

_''Welcome to your job as an animatronic technician at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I hope you are going to have a great time at our location as we are working on improving both the experience of our customers as well as our employees. You may already know about the bad reputation we had because of incredibly poor and neglectful management, resulting in malfunctioning animatronics, unfortunate accidents and the closing of our previous locations. However, this time, we shall keep this location accident free, meaning no funny business is allowed on location grounds. I hope you will follow the rules and prove yourself to be a competent employee, someone that can be trusted.''_

Springtrap glanced at Sam, who was biting her lip. Sure, she wasn't exactly the kind of person who wanted to cause trouble, but she always somehow ended up to be a part of it.

_''If you have any questions, you can either send me an e-mail or consult the employee handbook I had sent you in my previous e-mail. I am aware that you might be confused why I had sent you a voice recording instead of a written statement. I believe that this way of communication is much easier than just reading an unnecessary wall of text. If you disagree, you can voice your concerns in your e-mail and I shall see whether there is a way of communication we can agree on. Now, as for your task today, you will be spending your shift observing animatronics and writing a report about their behavior. Please, do not touch the animatronic or disturb them in any way. If there is any kind of malfunction, give me a call and I will look into it. I sincerely hope that you will have a quiet and calm night, and I also hope that I will see you tomorrow. I wish you a good night.''_

''Okay, I did not expected Anthelm to be this location's Phone Guy,'' Sam said as she put her smartphone into her pocket. ''She didn't seem to mention what happened the past night at all.''

''It seems that I was right about her just looking for someone to take care of the animatronics after hours,'' Springtrap told her.

''You're right,'' Sam said, nodding. ''I guess that, as long as I show to her that I'm trustworthy, there shouldn't be any problems.'' She sighed. ''I think that the reason why we both feel so tense is because, aside from that interview, she isn't really questioning anything, making you wonder how much she really knows.''

''Well, she attributed the closure of the previous locations to horrible management and described the animatronics as malfunctioning. It is possible that she might not even believe that the animatronics were actually haunted, or she's just following the Fazbear Entertainment policy of not asking questions about past locations and is just trying to focus on the current situation,'' Springtrap said.

''Or both,'' Sam added. ''At least she does seem to care. I mean, she said that I could send her an e-mail or give her a call in case that something goes wrong.''

''Well, I guess we'll see how this will turn out and whether she really is as competent as she's trying to present herself,'' Springtrap said. ''Freddy's has already seen a lot of bad managers in its past and it really doesn't need another one.''

**xXx**

''Damnit!''

Drawkill Freddy groaned in pain as he and the rest of the Drawkills suddenly felt static covering their eyes and noise filling their ears. It was agonizing, but luckily, it lasted only for only a short time. As they recovered, they already knew why this had happened and none of them were pleased. Drawkill Freddy frowned, reaching for the back of his head, right under the tattered fur, and activated the communication device he and the rest of the Drawkills had turned off. Even though they hated the idea of being in constant communication with Connor and him monitoring their every step, they had no other choice but to obey, else they would feel the consequences.

Rest assured, Connor was quite angry at them for bringing back Raven instead of Springtrap or the girl he was hanging out with. He yelled at them, being furious and calling them incompetent. Once he he calmed down, he told them that, while they would continue with their search, they would also be given another task. This task was related to Ricky's Wonder Shack and the animatronics that were there. As they approached the back entrance, Drawkill Freddy turned to Drawkill Bonnie, who was playing with the keys that Connor gave them, noticing Drawkill Chica giving Drawkill Bonnie an annoyed look, as the jingling of the keys was irritating her. Drawkill Freddy just approached Drawkill Bonnie and grabbed the keys out of his hand.

''You know that we don't have time for games,'' he growled. Drawkill Bonnie sulked, annoyed that his little game was cut short. Drawkill Freddy just shook his head and went to the door, unlocking it.

''Anyways, why does the Boss need them if he has us?'' Drawkill Foxy asked as they all went inside Ricky's, only for Drawkill Chica to answer.

''He has his reasons,'' she said, sounding rather irritated. ''Besides, do you really think any sane person would want to approach us?''

''Maybe on Halloween,'' Drawkill Foxy suggested, with Drawkill Chica groaning.

''Well, they probably wouldn't approach you,'' Drawkill Bonnie chimed in, a wide grin on his expression. ''However, they might approach me. I certainly look better than you do.''

Drawkill Chica glanced at him, looking as if she was about to strangle him. Drawkill Freddy tried to ignore his companions' argument, attempting to focus on their current task.

He knew that it would be a long night.


	11. Like It Or Not

**Night 10**

**Like It Or Not**

_''Welcome to the show, and like it or not, it's time to play a game, let's play a game. We don't want you to go, cuz' like it or not, you'll never feel the same, let's play a game (let's play it…). One, two, three, four, five, you think you can survive? (Survive?) This is all a lie, cuz' your story ends tonight, and like it or not, you'll never feel the same. Don't run away, just come to play, no fun today, this is what I have to say. Don't run away, just come to play, this is what I have to say, you're stuck here everyday (everyday).''_

_– **Like It Or Not** by Dawko & CG5_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam tilted her head, staring at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, who were still sharing the stage with Foxy, despite the fact that the Pirate Fox had his own little stage. Puppet was inside her box, being in a state of deep slumber, with the music box playing a haunting melody. None of them had moved at all or reacted in any way. This night wasn't really different from all the other nights during which she spent her time at Freddy's. The only change was that she was now wearing an uniform, having been hired as an animatronic technician at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To be honest, she was still trying to get used to that feeling.

Sam glanced at Springtrap, who had been surprisingly silent. He too was staring at the animatronics, observing them and looking as if he was reminiscing about something. She already had an idea what that might be, but didn't question him. Both needed a little to recover from what happened and try to figure out how to use this situation to their advantage.

''When you really think about it, this is probably the best thing that could happen to us,'' Sam said, breaking the silence. Springtrap glanced at her, giving her a questioning look. ''Well, we both agreed that it's better for us to be here than for someone who hasn't any experience with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and the animatronics. Not to mention the fact that we now have constant access to this place and the animatronics without having to fear that we might get caught. After all, I'm now supposed to be here and keep an eye on the animatronics.''

''Right,'' Springtrap said, glancing at the animatronics. ''Speaking of which, I wonder what exactly had happened to those technicians.''

''Well, we do know that they weren't murdered,'' Sam said. ''However, the animatronics did something that was creepy or disturbing enough to make them quit. Now, the question remains, what exactly have they done?''

''Who knows,'' Springtrap muttered, shrugging. ''While I am curious about it, I don't think it's that important. After all, they might repeat the same behavior while we're present.'' He frowned. ''On the other hand, it is interesting that they hadn't done anything so far. We've been here several times and I even took a closer look at the animatronics, but nothing had happened so far.''

''Something might happen eventually,'' Sam said. ''This _is_ Freddy's, after all. Having something creepy occur is basically a requirement for this place.''

''While that's unfortunately true, creepy events have become a part of Freddy's at this point,'' Springtrap said. ''Although, the question still remains, what exactly caused them to behave like that. They are not malfunctioning and they're not haunted. Considering how they are brand new animatronics, it's clear that there isn't any remnant inside them either.''

''I guess that there's nothing left for us to do but to wait and observe,'' Sam said. Springtrap nodded, with Sam turning back to the animatronics. ''Now I know how Michael felt.''

''The only difference is that you aren't a night guard,'' Springtrap told her. Sam shook her head.

''I didn't meant him being at Freddy's, but rather having to deal with the animatronics at Circus Baby's. He had worked as a techncian there, hadn't he?'' she replied.

''Yeah, although that was because I told him to go there,'' Springtrap said. ''At least the animatronics won't get tortured with controlled shocks this time.''

''Only because I don't have a taser,'' Sam replied sarcastically. ''In any case, I know that I can lock myself in the office with the security cameras,'' she glanced at one of the cameras that were in the room, ''which are still turned off for some reason. Or, do they keep them on only during the day?''

''Well, it's not like anything interesting happens during the night,'' Springtrap said sarcastically, causing Sam to chuckle.

''Yeah, since we won't get anything done today, how about a game of random questions?'' Sam asked, with Springtrap giving her a confused look. ''Okay, so, what's worse – getting tazed or being influenced by that device Connor made?''

''Connor's device is much worse,'' Springtrap replied. ''Sure, getting tazed isn't pleasant, but that device Connor made messes with all of your senses. You're pretty much helpless while exposed to it.'' He then gave her a curious look, his eyes glowing in a faint purple. ''Anyways, my turn. How do you feel about being an employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?''

''I had told you already that I'm fine with that,'' Sam said. ''I mean, my reaction only amounted to a simple _What?_ , as well as me quickly accepting the offer. However, there's little difference between what I was doing before and after I was hired.'' She then gave him a knowing look. ''However, I'm fairly certain that it would've been much creepier if you were the one who had hired me instead of Anthelm.''

''Especially considering that I'd leave you alone with the animatronics knowing full well what they're capable off,'' Springtrap added in a dark tone. ''You know, it's quite interesting to imagine those _What if?_ situations, but life doesn't always work out the way you had imagined it. Sometimes, it's for the better, and sometimes, it's for the worse.'' He glanced at Sam. ''Nevertheless, I'm glad it turned out like this, even if it's unexpected. I don't think I would've want this encounter to turn out different.''

He noticed Sam smiling, happy to see her like this. However, he felt a little heavy-hearted as he thought about Michael. He wanted to see his son again, to talk to him. He was still a bit afraid of the confrontation, but he was determined to go through with it.

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy stared at Ricky Wolfrun, who just gave him a blank look before continuing walking around through the location. None of the Drawkill Animatronics were impressed by the normal animatronics that roamed through Ricky's. They considered Ricky, Max, Dahlia, Quentin and Virgil to be inferior, since the five were more or less regular animatronic performers during the day and essentially glorified security guards during the night. Not only that, but they had no reaction towards the Drawkills, who were clearly intruders, and aside from the occasional odd glance, they completely ignored them. Ironically, even Raven got more respect from the Drawkills and considering what they had done to him, it was clear that they would've treat the five mascots of Ricky's Wonder Shack even worse.

That is, if it weren't for Connor.

''Seriously, if I were Connor, I would've used those for scrap metal,'' Drawkill Bonnie said, looking at Dahlia as she walked past him. ''He might need a few new parts considering how he has a few screws loose.''

''Do you really think that the Boss would look great in a ballerina outfit? Not that he'd be able to fit into one,'' Drawkill Foxy commented, with him and Drawkill Bonnie exchanging glances and chuckling. Suddenly, they winced as they felt static flicker in front of their eyes. Once they recovered, they frowned, feeling irritated that Connor wasn't pleased with their jokes.

Meanwhile, Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Freddy approached Virgil, the owl animatronic that roamed between the arcades. They gave him a curious look, as if waiting for something to happen, but the owl animatronic didn't pay them any attention.

''So, Connor needs them too for his plans,'' Drawkill Chica muttered, glancing at Drawkill Freddy.

''Apparently, someone has to watch over this place since neither Connor nor we can do that without drawing any attention,'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''He did say that he could still control them though, but we'd have to tweak their system a little bit.''

''Sounds boring,'' Drawkill Chica replied, completely unimpressed. ''While his plans for making Hurricane his hunting grounds are interesting, the execution feel too slow.''

''I know that patience isn't your virtue, but it's not like there's much that can be done,'' Drawkill Freddy told her. ''Like it or not, this is our job now and we need to get it done.''

''It's not really the thing I volunteered for,'' Drawkill Chica muttered, only for both of them to wince when they suddenly heard something fall over. They turned their attention towards Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Bonnie, with Drawkill Bonnie holding Drawkill Foxy in a chokehold, with the latter trying to hit Drawkill Bonnie with his sickle. There was also a chair lying next to them, being the thing that had fallen over during the two Drawkills' struggle.

''Why do I have to deal with idiots?'' Drawkill Freddy asked, shaking his head, while Drawkill Chica was just glaring at the two. Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Bonnie gave them sheepish looks, with Drawkill Bonnie letting Drawkill Foxy go.

''I'm disappointed, mate, that this is how you view us,'' Drawkill Foxy told Drawkill Freddy.

''You know, we may be idiots, but we're still your idiots,'' Drawkill Bonnie added. Drawkill Freddy simply facepalmed, being completely done with them.

''My only question is: why? Don't answer that!'' Drawkill Freddy snapped as Drawkill Bonnie was about to answer. He knew that he would regret even asking anything. Drawkill Bonnie just grinned, looking as if he was quite enjoying himself. Rest assured, the Drawkills knew that they could insult each other or argue with each other as much as they wanted, as none of them took it seriously. It was simply a way to vent their frustrations. Nevertheless, they knew what to do when things got serious.

''So, which one is our first victim?'' Drawkill Foxy asked, eyeing Quentin as he passed by.

''Calm down, we have time,'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''For now, let's just make sure that no one will come inside and find us. That also means that you shouldn't knock everything over and cause any loud noise.''

''It's not as if it was on purpose,'' Drawkill Foxy replied, only to keep his mouth shut when Drawkill Freddy glared at him. Rest assured, he knew well that they needed to be more careful, as being reckless would land them into trouble. However, the kind of trouble they had caused was nothing in comparison to what Connor was up to.

**xXx**

Sam took a deep breath, sitting at the booth closest to the stage with the animatronics and staring at them, being bored out of her mind. It would still be a while until her shift had ended and considering that nothing had happened, it was the only thing that prevented her from leaving. She yawned, stretching her arms and got up, glancing towards the prize corner, where Springtrap was looking over the counter at the box.

''Is everything okay?'' she asked. Springtrap turned towards her.

''I just though I had heard something, but I guess it's just the music box,'' Springtrap said. He was quiet for a while, with Sam hearing the music box playing _My Grandfather's Clock_. After listening to it for a bit, she broke the silence.

''I guess you were just hearing things,'' she said. ''Although, considering how this is Freddy's, it is necessary to just make sure that nothing weird is going on.''

''I agree,'' Springtrap said, stepping away from the counter. ''However, considering that we're both used to strange things occurring, it isn't that surprising that we might start hearing or seeing stuff that isn't there.''

''Not to mention the hallucinations you have, mixed with memories,'' Sam added in a dark tone. Springtrap nodded, keeping quiet. Silence covered the room, only for them to suddenly hear a familiar voice.

_''That is no reason to show you any sympathy.''_

Surprisingly, Sam and Springtrap actually looked quite happy to hear that kid again. Even though they knew that the kid would annoy them to no end, they were glad that they had contact with another soul who had some kind of idea what might be going on at Freddy's this time.

''We haven't heard from you for quite a while,'' Springtrap said. ''So, what do you want to tell us this time?''

 _''You already know what I would want to tell you!''_ the kid replied in an irritated tone.

''I am aware of that,'' Springtrap replied in a deadpan tone. ''However, even if there's something you'd want to tell Sam, I'd hear it regardless. You aren't exactly quiet.''

There was a strange silence, with Sam and Springtrap figuring that the kid realized that Springtrap was kind of right. Nevertheless, both knew that this would probably set the kid off, causing him to argue with them.

 _''So, what?''_ the kid sneered. _''I'm allowed to say anything I want.''_

''Nobody said that you couldn't do that,'' Springtrap replied in a deadpan tone, only to hear an annoyed groan.

 _''You don't understand!''_ the kid yelled at him.

''Could you then please explain to me what I'm missing here?'' Springtrap asked. ''I would really like to know what's wrong.''

 _''You're the one who's wrong,''_ the kid told him. _''You shouldn't be here!''_

''As if I'm not aware of that,'' Springtrap said sarcastically. ''Not to mention, you're not the one to decide whether I should be here or not.''

 _''Well, I'm pretty sure that no one would want to have a murderer stay here,''_ the kid replied.

''Okay, I understand that,'' Springtrap replied, frowning. ''However, if you're so sure that I'm going back to my old ways, then name one person that I have murdered recently.''

The kid kept quiet, with Sam giving Springtrap a confused look. She knew that the only person he had murdered was Connor and both agreed that he deserved that fate, even though they had no idea what had happened to him, the Drawkills or Raven afterwards. She figured that Springtrap expected the kid to mention Connor, but surprisingly, they remained quiet, despite the fact that the answer was obvious.

''You know well that the man I had murdered was someone who wanted to hurt the person I care about,'' Springtrap said in a calm tone, breaking the silence. ''You can call me a murder as much as you want, as I am one due to what I had done in the past. Not to mention, I had also murdered Connor, even though I had a good reason to do that. However, the issue here is that I had spent here so much time, but I had never harmed anyone else, anyone innocent. Is that what's bothering you?''

The kid remained silent, with Sam wondering if they were still there. Springtrap had certainly hit a nerve, as the kid couldn't accuse him of anything considering that, aside from the part with Connor, he hadn't done anything wrong in the past few weeks. Sam knew that the kid hated Springtrap even more because of that, as he wasn't acting the way he was supposed to. He wasn't anymore the murdered the kid had known and dealt with, or at least, he had shown the desire to change and improve as a person. The kid was still trapped in the past, unable to move on and accept that it was possible for people to turn over a new leaf. Sam understood that the kid felt frustrated about the situation, but it couldn't be helped.

''Say, you told us that you feel that something is wrong about the current animatronics,'' Sam said suddenly, deciding to change the topic.

_''Yeah?''_

''Could you please explain to us what you meant by that?'' Sam asked, hoping that the kid would at least give her an answer.

 _''I don't know,''_ the kid said. _''They're strange.''_

''What exactly do you mean by that?'' Springtrap asked.

 _''I don't know,''_ the kid replied, this time sounding irritated. _''They just feel weird.''_

''Have you seen them act weirdly?'' Sam asked. ''We were told that the technicians who worked here have witnessed something that made them quit.''

 _''No, I didn't!''_ the kid told her, getting frustrated. _''I don't know what happened. They just feel weird to me.''_

''What's your name?'' Springtrap asked.

 _''I don't know!''_ the kid yelled at him, only to suddenly fall quiet. Springtrap sighed, his eyes glowing in a faint purple colour.

''I really hope that you hadn't forgotten your own name, as that would be a sign of you descending into madness…''

 _''I have't forgotten my name!''_ the kid shouted at him in frustration. Springtrap remained calm, well aware that the kid was just annoyed, saying stuff without even realizing what the question was.

''Then, could you tell me what your name is?'' Springtrap asked.

 _''Figure it out on your own!''_ the kid replied. _''You murdered me, but you haven't bothered to remember my name. Why should I even tell you anything?''_

''I'm sorry,'' Springtrap replied in a regretful tone. ''I will try to remember.''

 _''I doubt that you ever will,''_ the kid told him. _''You don't care about anyone but yourself.''_

''You're wrong,'' Springtrap replied. ''While that may have been true in the past, it's different now. Like it or not, things have changed, and unless you are able to accept that, you won't be able to move on. As a matter of fact, you should've moved on a long time ago, just like the others.''

 _''Not while you're still around,''_ the kid told him. Springtrap fell silent for a bit, lowering his head as he thought about something.

''If you figure out your name, would you be willing to finally leave me alone?'' he asked.

 _''We'll see,''_ the kid replied, then added in a mocking tone, _''Good luck with that!''_

''This should be interesting,'' Sam said as the kid left.

''It's just another issue I have to deal with, among other things,'' Springtrap told her. ''I knew that I'd have to talk to that kid at some point and convince them to finally leave, because they're long overdue concerning the fact that they should finally move on. I really hope that they will as this is getting ridiculous.''

''I agree. Hopefully things will get sorted out,'' Sam said. She noticed the crestfallen look on Springtrap's expression, adding in a worried tone, ''Will?''

''I really wish that I could tell you not to worry about me,'' Springtrap told her, glancing at Sam. ''However, we both are aware that this is probably just the calm before the storm and that something might happen sooner or later. It's clear from what happened yesterday is that there's no way to be prepared for whatever might come next.'' He then glanced at the stage, at the animatronics that were standing there, ready to perform for an invisible audience. ''It's this feeling of uncertainty that makes events and speculations like this so creepy. You're anticipating something, you know it's coming towards you, and you can only observe, completely helpless, as the monster nearing closer and closer. You're unable to escape and you're waiting for your demise. Then, for just a moment, they vanish, and you let out a sigh of relief. However, the game is already over and there's nothing that can save you.''

**xXx**

''Finally,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered as he rewired Ricky the way Connor had told them to do. The rest of the animatronics had also been dealt with and were all now connected to the device Connor had used before to control them. He looked around, only to see Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Foxy messing with Max, laughing about their own antics.

Basically, Drawkill Foxy was trying to imitate Max' stiff movements, while Drawkill Bonnie was standing behind Max, following him around. Drawkill Freddy turned to Drawkill Chica, who was sitting on the stage, observing what was going on with an impassive look on her expression. She and Drawkill Freddy exchanged glances, both shaking their heads at their companions' childishness.

''Is it really possible for them to act even more immature?'' Drawkill Chica asked.

''Isn't the answer obvious?'' Drawkill Freddy told her.

''Well, you told us that we had time, mate, as long as nobody discovers us,'' Drawkill Foxy replied, turning towards them.

''As if that would last long,'' Drawkill Bonnie said in a deadpan tone, drawing everyone's attention. ''You know Connor and you know what he is planning to do. Do you really think that he'll keep us living in the shadows?''

''That remains to be seen,'' Drawkill Freddy said. ''If anything, we won't be the ones who'd be walking around during the day. However, there's no doubt about who is going to clean up the mess afterwards.''

''Sounds like a case of wasted potential,'' Drawkill Chica said. ''He created us. He knows that we're capable of doing more than just manual labour.''

''It doesn't matter,'' Drawkill Freddy told her. ''After all, he's our creator, meaning he's the one to decide what will happen to us.''

Suddenly, all of them saw static, clutching their heads in agony. It was only brief and it had quickly passed, but once they recovered, they knew that it was Connor simply confirming what they already knew. None of them were happy about it.

''I hate this,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered, with the rest agreeing with him.

**xXx**

Connor muted the communication device he used to listen in on the conversations between the Drawkills. He figured that he had made his opinion on their conversation and behavior quite clear. Leaning with one hand against the wall, he was slowly walking towards the room where the Drawkills had left Raven. Even if Raven wasn't Bran, he probably made a better conversational partner than the Drawkills, if only for the information he might have.

The door creaked as he opened it, and he entered the room, finding Raven cuffed to a pipe by his hands, with a metal spike sticking out of his chest. The animatronic lifted his head, his eyes glowing as he glared at Connor.

 _This isn't Bran Crawford. This isn't the person I know._ Connor frowned, giving Raven a cold look. The latter didn't say anything. ''Why are you so silent? I thought you'd curse me out or something like that.''

''I have many things to tell you, especially considering that you left me immobile and voiceless for so long,'' Raven replied. ''Not to mention the death of the man whose soul inhabited my body. He hated you for what you had done to him.''

''He's gone now, though,'' Connor said in a quiet tone. ''It doesn't matter anymore what he thinks.'' He took a step towards Raven. ''What matters now is what you know.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Raven replied.

''What I want to say is that I believe that you know more than you want to admit,'' Connor told him.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I sincerely doubt that I have any information for you,'' Raven replied. ''I assume that you already know, but let me remind you that I was searching for you and not for them, as the Drawkills had implied.''

''I am aware of that,'' Connor replied. Raven felt uneasy as he saw the smile under the wolf mask. ''However, that doesn't mean that you are completely useless.''

''What do you want from me?'' Raven asked.

''I know that Afton and that girl had visited the Machinations Factory multiple times,'' Connor replied. ''That's why I want you to tell me exactly what you had overheard while they were there. I want you to tell me everything what they had done and said in detail.''

Raven snorted, looking at Connor as if he was some kind of idiot.

''Really?'' he said, noticing Connor's eyes glowing. ''There's nothing I can tell you about it either. As a matter of fact, all they were talking about were you and the Drawkills, and I believe that they had already voiced their opinion on that topic.''

''Is that so?'' Connor suddenly walked over to Raven, having picked up something resembling a remote from the table and ramming it into Raven.

The animatronic screeched, shaking as a bolt of electricity passed through his body. Connor stepped back, with Raven lowering his head, realizing that device was actually a taser. He knew that Connor would continue where he had left off, wanting to satisfy his sadistic desires.

''You should pray that the Drawkills are going to find Afton soon,'' Connor told him, with Raven looking up, his eyes glowing as he glared at Connor. ''Rest assured, things don't look good for you.''

''Screw you!'' Raven replied, but he still felt weak from the electric shock he had recieved. ''You are going to burn in Hell, Connor, mark my word.''

Connor smirked.

''We'll see,'' he replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Raven gasped, furious at Connor and at himself. He had already known that Connor was a complete monster, but this only reinforced his beliefs.

_He needs to go down. I cannot let more people suffer because of him._

**xXx**

Springtrap leaned against the wall in the hallway, sighing. He and Sam had returned home, finding Emma awake and waiting for them. She obviously wanted to know how the shift went, which is why she was now in Sam's room, talking to her. Rest assured, there wasn't much to talk about, as nothing really happened. That is, unless you count the appearance of that kid, but Sam and Springtrap figured that they should keep that secret.

Speaking of the kid, Springtrap was aware that he might never find out what their name was. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try. He knew that the kid was furious that, on top of their death, their identity seemingly meant little to Springtrap. Who they were now was just as important as who they were before their death, especially considering that their soul had been part of an animatronic for so long.

Springtrap shook his head, going inside his room. He needed some time to think about it, to clear his head. Aside from dealing with what was going on at Freddy's with the animatronics and that kid, he was also anticipating Henry and his own family visiting him. Not to mention, there was also Connor, the Drawkills and Raven, as he and Sam still had no idea what had happened to them and they knew that they needed to investigate the remains of the Machinations Factory. However, considering that nothing had happened in the past week, they weren't completely sure whether they should even try to find out whether Connor had managed to escape the fire or not. Going by the local news, the police didn't seem to have found anything, but that meant nothing to Springtrap. If Connor was in the same state in which he had been, if he was indeed undead, he could've easily escaped the burning building with the help of the Drawkills. That would mean that he was still on the loose, probably planning his next move.

''What should I do?''

Neither he nor Sam could focus on all of these things at once and he certainly didn't want to put her under more stress as she had other things to worry about. Springtrap frowned.

_On the other hand, knowing Sam, she'd just get annoyed at me for not involving her into whatever I'm dealing with now._

He turned around when he suddenly heard the door opening, noticing Emma peeking inside.

''Are you still awake, Afton?'' she asked, pausing for a moment. ''Well, that's a stupid question, considering how you're awake all the time.''

Springtrap rolled his eyes, giving her an annoyed look.

''What do you want Emma?'' he asked, with Emma entering the room and crossing her arms.

''I just wanted to hear from you what had happened tonight,'' she replied. ''I'm curious about what you think about all of this.''

''If you want to know, nothing had really happened,'' Springtrap told her. ''As for what I think about all of this, there's just too much to process.''

''Really?'' Emma gave him a curious look.

''I don't mean only Freddy's, I mean everything that had happened after I had returned from Hell to the world of living,'' Springtrap told her. ''I mean, have you ever had so many things on your mind that you simply got overwhelmed, having no idea what to do next?''

''Trust me, I know,'' Emma replied. ''Every time I leave you and Sam alone, I constantly think about whether the I'll return to my house getting burned down or not.'' A small smirk appeared on her lips as she saw Springtrap giving her an annoyed look. She was aware that he thought that she was just messing with him as usual. ''Okay, so what exactly worries you so much? I want to know because you've been acting weirder than usual lately. I know that it has something to do with your family reunion, but I had figured that there is a bit more to it than you're willing to admit.''

''You know that you're really starting to sound like Sam,'' Springtrap told her in a deadpan tone.

''I think it's the other way around,'' Emma replied. ''In any case, you should keep in mind that you will have to live with yourself regardless of what happens in the end. So, I'd be careful if I were you when it comes to making important decisions.''

''I know,'' Springtrap muttered, his eyes glowing in a faint purple as he glanced at Emma. ''I'm surprised you decided to offer me advice instead of mocking me or saying anything that would just stress me out.''

''Oh, don't worry, I'm saving the popcorn for the aftermath of whatever will happen next, like your little family reunion,'' Emma told him as she was about to exit the room. ''I'm sure that it'll be interesting and I certainly don't want to miss it.''

''Are you kidding me?!'' Springtrap groaned, with Emma just smiling mischievously and closing the door behind her. ''Emma!''

There was no response. Springtrap knew that she went back to her room, having already accomplished what she wanted. Springtrap felt irritated, but he was aware that he should've expected some kind of remark coming from her. However, as he thought about it, the anger and frustration he felt slowly lessened.

While he was still a little annoyed about Emma making a fool out of him, she did point him in the right direction. He would have to live with his decisions, regardless of what happens and he knew that overthinking things made the whole situation just look even worse.

 _However, I'm not really the kind of person who is trying to predict what would happen next and worries about things that hadn't even occurred. All of the consequences I had experienced came from decisions I had made based on what was going on at the time, and acting like a reckless idiot._ Springtrap glanced at the window, noticing a faint reflection of himself, the glow in his eyes now much stronger. _Nevertheless, I knew how make things work in the end. I am aware of what I'm going to be dealing with in the future, but until then, I should work on improving my current situation… as well as myself as a person._


	12. The Demon Inside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luly903, I'd like to thank you for the support. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far.

**Night 11**

**The Demon Inside Me**

_''One day something changed in me, for some reason I felt like God. Didn't care how much trouble I brought: 'This children could revive the machines.' I can't believe this… I did that! I am a demon, God is not here! Only the flame will rest us… The history will be forgotten! Forever!''_

_– **Salvage Dreams** by MiaRissyTV ft. Cheshire_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap was lying on the couch, still reading _Harry Potter & The Order of Phoenix, _having realized that it would take him a while to finish the book as it was the longest of all seven books Sam had given to him. Nevertheless, he found it interesting, even more when the students at Hogwarts started a literal rebellion against Umbridge. He chuckled to himself, just enjoying the book and the quiet night.

 _Speaking of a quiet night…_ He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch. _I don't even remember when the last time was when I wasn't worried that much about something._ He frowned. _Although, nothing is for certain, isn't it?_

As he opened his eyes, instead of seeing the book, he only saw static. Stunned and annoyed, he quickly got up. He hoped that this wouldn't happen, that for once, he would be left alone, but it seems that someone wanted to ruin his night. He crossed his arms as his vision cleared, finding himself back at Fredbear's Family Diner as his human self. While he knew that he'd be visited, he didn't expect it to happen so soon. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

_You know that overthinking things won't lead you anywhere. You only need to listen to them, that's all. Whatever happens, you know exactly what you're doing and why. Don't falter, things will work out._

After taking another deep breath, he looked around, noticing that he was still alone at this place. Instead of waiting for something to happen, he started to walk around, entering the hallways next to the main area, as well as looking into rooms. There wasn't anyone, but it didn't seem as if the place was completely silent. As he stood quietly in the hallway, he suddenly heard steps coming from the main area.

''Hello?'' he called out, walking towards the source of the noise. ''Is anyone there? Henry?''

He had suddenly heard a thud, followed by a loud cry coming from the main area. Realizing that this wasn't Henry, he hurried down the hallway. He knew that, aside from Henry and Sam, there had also been another person who had entered this place before.

''Sammy?''

William entered the main area, scanning the room. He had spotted a small figure near the entrance, almost hidden in the shadows. He noticed that this figure, a young boy wearing a black and white stripped T-shirt, was on the verge of crying. He took another step towards the boy.

''Sammy…''

Sammy Afton simply froze, his eyes wide as he stared at his father. William saw the fear in his eyes, feeling crestfallen as he realized that his son was afraid of him. He may have wanted to confront his father, but he still feared that William would go back to his abusive and neglectful behavior Sammy was all too familiar with. William felt a sting of guilt, hating to see Sammy like this, as he wasn't angry at his son nor did he want to hurt him. In fact, he was glad to see him, but the boy looked terrified of William.

''Sammy, I…'' William trailed off when he saw Sammy shaking his head.

''No…'' he whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks, and quickly turned towards the entrance.

''Sammy, wait!'' William ran towards his son, only for Sammy to slam the door behind him. Once William reached for the door knob, he realized that it was locked. He punched the wall in frustration. ''Damnit!''

William leaned over, his head lowered. He felt desperate, as all he wanted was to talk to Sammy, and somehow, he managed to mess that up. What was worse was the fact that he couldn't escape this building until whoever invited him here let him leave.

''It's not exactly what you had hoped for. Nevertheless, such response should've been expected.''

William frowned and turned around, noticing his old partner staring at him.

''I am not in the mood to deal with you today, Henry,'' William told him.

''Trust me, I don't want to talk to you either, but I don't have much of a choice,'' Henry replied in a stern tone. William snorted, giving Henry a look that was a mix of amusement, despair and anger.

''Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry about that,'' he replied sarcastically. ''How rude of me for forcing you to be here, then. I didn't mean to waste your time.''

Henry frowned, noticing the dark and acidic tone in William's voice. He was aware of what was going through William's head, but he still decided to confront him. After all, when did William show him any pity or gave him a break? Not to mention, there was something important both of them needed to discuss.

''William, are you even aware of why I am here?'' Henry asked him.

''I know. You are afraid that I might once again go back to my old ways now that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is open,'' William replied in a calmly, only for his tone to become threatening. ''We have talked about this already, Henry, and I can assure you that nothing has changed.''

''You're wrong,'' Henry replied. ''I can see that something has changed.''

William stared at his old partner, his hand clenched into a fist. He felt uneasy and there was also rage building up inside him, ready to burst at any moment given. Despite his attempts at trying to calm himself down and thinking through all of this rationally, his mental and emotional state was still a complete mess, with him being unable to decide whether he wanted to hear Henry out or just punch him in the face. However, he had to admit that Henry was right.

 _Focus, William._ He took a deep breath. _Calm down. The past few days have been quite chaotic. You cannot afford to lose yourself now._ He then glanced at Henry, giving him a cold look.

''I understand what you want to tell me, but it doesn't help that you decided to make an appearance at the wrong moment,'' William replied. ''I already have enough to deal with even without you being here.''

''I know, but let me ask you something,'' Henry said, with William noting the calm, but stern tone in Henry's voice. ''What are you planning to do now?''

''Really? That's what you want to know?'' William said dryly. ''I'm surprised that you aren't yelling at me.''

''I would love to do that, but it is obvious that you wouldn't listen to me either way, or at least not take me serious regardless of what I do or say,'' Henry replied.

''Then, why are you here?'' William asked. Henry sighed, with William realizing that his old partner was getting quite irritated by his responses.

''It's because I care enough to keep on with these visits, despite the disappointments I'm constantly experiencing,'' Henry replied, with William narrowing his eyes. ''I am just as responsible for what is going on as you are, and I won't be able to rest as long as I know that you're still here, once again involved in the horrors that should've been forgotten and buried forever.''

''Then you will never be able to rest,'' William replied in an icy tone, walking past Henry, who gave him a stern look. ''You know, somehow, I always keep coming back, meaning that you will have to continue living even beyond the grave in perpetual worry and fear. I assume that the only thing that would actually stop me forever would be for my own soul to become annihilated, but who knows whether that's even possible.'' He then lowered his head, his back turned towards Henry. ''There's no doubt that that's what all of of you would've done if you had the chance. It's not enough that I'm dead and trapped inside my own creation. At this point, there is a silent agreement by everyone I had influenced in some way that I don't deserve to even exist, right?''

Henry didn't answer. It felt as if William was talking nonsense, but considering what his old partner went through, especially in the past weeks, it wasn't that surprising that he might display some level of self-hatred. However, Henry wasn't completely sure how to respond to this. It just sounded so… childish. Still, he had to admit that at some point, he wished that he had never met William, considering how the latter was the root of this disaster. He was sure that, if he hadn't met him, his life would've turned out differently. The same could be said for all of William's victims and his own family.

''Trust me, we both have regrets,'' William said suddenly, breaking the silence, with Henry giving him a doubtful look. ''However, I believe that you do remember what happened last time when you got yourself consumed by grief. Do you want the same to happen again?''

Henry sighed, feeling all of his patience being drained out of him. He was in no mood to deal with William's antics, just as much as William wasn't in the mood to talk to him. One would think that they would actually agree on parting ways, but Henry knew that he needed to stay, at least for a while longer. There were some things that he needed to know about, some questions that needed to be answered. As much as he wanted to leave, he simply couldn't.

''You know, I also remember staying ignorant of what kind of monster you had turned into,'' Henry replied, crossing his arms. ''I'm certainly not going to make the same mistake again.''

''Fair enough,'' William replied calmly, much to Henry's surprise, as he expected the latter to protest or come up with some kind of excuse as usual. ''I don't think that that would change anything, though.''

He noticed Henry glaring at him, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. Sammy's appearance had thrown him off and in his thoughts, he was still trying to get this situation sorted out. Rest assured, he didn't have all the answers, and he didn't feel anymore that it was necessary to know every detail, but he still had a good idea of what he was going to do.

''As for your question, there are several things I'd like to do,'' William added, turning to Henry, who glared at him. ''I am going to stay with Sam and help her out. As you know, she is now an employee at Freddy's, and even if she weren't, I had already promised her to give her lessons about handling animatronics.''

''How am I supposed to trust you with that?'' Henry asked. ''After all, you turned our creations into killer machines. Why should I believe that you wouldn't do the same again, especially since there's a new establishment?''

''Isn't it obvious, Henry?'' William asked, now a little frustrated. ''Why should I do that if I have no intention of killing anyone?''

''William, I simply cannot trust you,'' Henry told him. ''You have a long history of manipulation and lies. Nothing can change that and I'm certainly not taking any chances.''

''Of course you wouldn't,'' William muttered, with Henry giving him a cold look. William sighed, continuing in a quiet tone, ''Aside from that, I also got the opportunity to see my family again, and all I want is to talk to them.''

''It doesn't appear as if that is going to be enough,'' Henry remarked, with William shaking his head.

''I don't expect anything from them,'' he replied. ''After all, what I've done is unforgivable. Why should I even hope for any forgiveness?''

''Then, what do you hope for?'' Henry asked. William just stared at him, giving him a blank look which made him feel rather unnerved.

''Aside from that, I still have to deal with Connor,'' William carried on, as if nothing had happened. He frowned. ''I don't believe that he's gone for good. Nevertheless, I know what I'm going to do in case I run into him again.''

''What is going to happen afterwards?'' Henry asked him. William fell silent, clenching his fist. Henry's eyes narrowed, expecting him to act aggressive again. However, to his surprise, William remained calm.

''Nothing,'' he replied, leaving Henry confused.

''William, what are you-''

''Say, how do you enter and leave this place?'' William cut him off, completely ignoring the stunned look Henry gave him due to the sudden change of topic. ''I know that you need to be dead and get invited in some way to be here, but I've have never really figured out the specifics.''

Henry just shook his head.

''The reason why you're unable to go anywhere is because you're trapped inside that animatronic suit,'' he replied. ''I thought that you would've figured that out already, considering how you called yourself a genius.''

William snorted.

''I have already assumed that my current condition was the reason why I was unable to do anything,'' he replied. ''As you had said, I am a genius. However, I do need some time to figure things out.''

''That's what I'm afraid of the most,'' Henry said in a quiet tone. ''You're searching for ways to break the system and in that process, you're causing everyone, and yourself, unimaginable suffering.''

''Isn't that why we're here, Henry? Life doesn't exist without suffering and, as it seems, experiencing death doesn't mean that the suffering is going to stop,'' William replied, briefly glancing at Henry as he turned towards the main entrance. ''However, as you have stated, I brought it upon myself. So, why should that matter?''

''It matters because you're hurting innocent people,'' Henry told him angrily.

However, his anger was replaced by a feeling of uneasiness as he saw William's expression. He was giving him a cold and calculating look, his dark eyes being blank and dead. There was something about the way he observed Henry, something predatory, as if he knew something that Henry didn't. It felt as if he was the one in control of this situation.

Henry felt a pit in his stomach. He knew that something had changed during this conversation and he feared that William may have snapped once again. However, instead of being aggressive, he was unnervingly calm. Had he been smiling, Henry would've thought that William was making plans for murdering his next victim. This was the kind of reaction Henry had feared to see, but it also had confirmed what he had assumed.

_No matter what you say, I know what kind of monster hides behind that mask._

''I believe that this conversation is over,'' William said, his hand on the door knob. Henry clenched his fist, wanting to protest, but at this point, he knew that he couldn't do much. It was incredibly frustrating to know that there was no way to stop this monster.

''End communication.''

**xXx**

Sam couldn't breathe. Everything around her was dark and she was unable to move. She tried to scream, but it felt as if someone was crushing her head. She attempted to open her eyes, but something had been pressing down on her head, pinning her to her bed. Then, she heard what sounded like a cry of agony.

She gasped and opened her eyes, but she still couldn't move. She felt completely paralyzed, with fear surging through her body. She wanted to get up and run from whatever was causing her this, but there was nothing she could do. She was completely helpless, aware that someone was watching her. Those eyes that were glowing in the dark were haunting her, and she knew that they would never leave her alone. There was a monster hiding there, in the closet, under the bed, in the dark hallways; stalking her and preying upon her.

She couldn't let that happen. Even though the fear and horror overwhelmed her, there was still something in her mind, a lucid voice that was telling her that this was all just a nightmare and that she needed to wake up from it before it consumed her.

 _This is not real…_ She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the fear she felt. _This is sleep paralysis, it'll stop. I need to move._

However, despite being aware of what was going on, the terror she felt slowly consumed her. She knew that something was wrong, as this wasn't normal. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this, though.

_''No…''_

Sam opened her eyes again as she heard someone gasping and managed to sit up on her bed. She was taking deep breaths, feeling tears flowing down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

_Why am I crying?_

Panic and terror filled her, and she felt her heart racing. She got up and looked around her room, shaking in fear, even though there was nothing that was chasing her or posing a threat to her.

_What is going on? What is happening to me?!_

Without thinking, she went to the door and hurried down the corridor, opening the door that led into Springtrap's room. However, her vision suddenly blurred as she saw splatters of black and red, with a towering figure looming in the corner of the room, the only thing visible being the rows of sharp teeth and the figure's glowing red eyes. She gasped, breaking down as she fell on her knees, her eyes closed and her hands pressed against her ears.

_''Everything will be over soon…''_

Sam almost screamed when she felt someone grabbing her, only to look up and see Springtrap crouching next to her and staring at her with a look of concern on his expression.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' he asked. All Springtrap knew was that Sam had suddenly entered his room and then gave him a frightened look, seemingly unable to recognize him. Not to mention, she was also crying and she was a complete mess overall. ''What happened?''

''I don't know,'' Sam replied, trying to wipe her tears. ''I couldn't move, and I think that someone was watching me.''

''What?'' Springtrap stared at her, stunned. Sam wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath.

''It was just a nightmare, although, it did feel as if I was slowly losing my mind,'' she added, leaning against Springtrap for comfort. ''I mean, I think I was starting to hallucinate stuff. It was pretty scary.''

''It'll be okay,'' Springtrap told her as he hugged her. ''You're safe here, don't worry.''

Sam nodded, calming down a little and feeling completely exhausted. However, every time she closed her eyes, she still saw that demonic figure staring back at her. She felt a pit in her stomach as she realized who that demonic figure actually was and shuddered.

''Sam?''

Sam glanced at Springtrap, noticing his eyes glowing in a faint purple, with a worried look on his expression. She shook her head and just leaned against his chest, looking rather uncomfortable and upset. Springtrap had a bad feeling about this. Despite trying to help her, he felt a anxious. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but after seeing her expression, he didn't. Something told him that whatever he told her, it wouldn't help her at all.

_This feels wrong…_

**xXx**

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She then knocked on the door, waiting nervously for a response. After all, one of the employees told her that the manager was at the office, even though he was visibly confused about why Sam wanted to speak to Kylie. She didn't tell him anything, but walked right past him towards the office.

 _This'll be a long day,_ Sam thought.

In her mind, she was still lying on her bed in her room, completely paralyzed. It was a rather scary experience and even after she came back to her senses, she couldn't shake off the feeling that things haven't returned to normal yet. It didn't help that she saw once again a demonic version of Springtrap just as he glanced at her while leaving her room. It freaked her out, but she managed to calm down after telling herself that it was just a hallucination, one she probably had due to being exhausted and having nightmares. However, it didn't help that Springtrap gave her this strange look, as if he seemed to be aware of what was wrong.

_''Come in!''_

Sam sighed and opened the door, noticing Kylie looking up and giving her a look of surprise. Sam was aware that her boss didn't expect her to be here, especially since she sent Kylie a report via e-mail this morning. Nevertheless, Sam felt that she needed to also make a report in person.

''Oh, hello,'' Kylie greeted her. ''Is there anything you need?''

''I-'' Sam was aware that this was probably a stupid idea, but she was determined to go through with it. ''I-I hope you got my report.''

''Yes, I did, and I have read it and gave you an answer,'' Kylie said, giving Sam a questioning look. ''Is something wrong? Do you want to quit?''

''N-No…'' Sam muttered, with Kylie giving her a curious look.

''You know, I'll understand if you're uncomfortable with watching over the animatronics during the night,'' Kylie told her. ''It can get rather scary…''

''No,'' Sam replied, this time in a more determined tone. ''Honestly, I'm fine with the work I've been given and I want to continue with it. I really don't mind being around animatronics, either.''

''Well, I'm not surprised about that,'' Kylie replied. ''You have no trouble being around your animatronic bunny companion, but I assume that it was quite a shock when you met him for the first time.''

''It kind of was,'' Sam said, remembering her and Springtrap's first encounter. ''Speaking of which, I am a bit confused that you didn't really question his appearance.''

''To be honest, it was a bit surprising to meet him, but something I have learned while being here is that I should be prepared for any weirdness that might occur,'' Kylie replied casually. She then smiled, continuing in a pleasant tone, ''Of course, unless there's something important you'd want to tell me about your animatronic friend. I'd be interested to learn more, especially given his curious origins.''

''N-No, there's nothing to say about him,'' Sam replied, a little flustered, then lowered her head. ''I-I just wanted to apologize again for what had happened. I honestly didn't mean to cause any trouble.''

''Don't worry about that,'' Kylie replied, with Sam giving her a nervous look. ''I'm just glad that I have someone to keep an eye on the animatronics, especially considering how I couldn't find anyone else who was willing to take the job.''

''As I said, I don't mind being here at night,'' Sam told her in a confident tone. ''I'll try to figure out what's wrong with the animatronics.''

Kylie stared at Sam with a curious look on her expression, with Sam wondering what was going through her head. After a moment of silence, Kylie nodded.

''I will send you the instructions for tonight to your e-mail,'' she said. ''Also, you don't have to come here and make reports in person. Sending me a simple message is enough.''

''Okay,'' Sam replied, turning towards the door and opening it, then turned briefly back to Kylie. ''Thank you.''

She then left, closing the door behind her. Rest assured, Kylie had noticed the look of relief on Sam's expression. While she knew that hiring Sam out of the blue was a rash decisions, especially given the circumstances, she felt that she should at least give her a chance. After all, the situation was quite unusual, but considering that Sam entered the place willingly, she decided to see how this would play out. Not to mention, if something went wrong, she knew exactly who'd be to blame, as she made sure she had herself covered.

_I do wonder how this will turn out… It's still too early for any conclusions, though…_

**xXx**

Springtrap observed Sam sighing and rubbing her temple. She seemed to have a headache and was silent for most of the day. Even Emma was wondering what was wrong, with Springtrap having to explain her that Sam ended up in a state of sleep paralysis and went over to him for help once she had managed to move again.

 _''You should've come to me,''_ Emma said.

 _''I didn't really want to wake you up,''_ Sam replied. _''Besides, Springtrap is always awake. Not to mention, I didn't really think that it was a big issue.''_

 _''I wouldn't be so sure,''_ Emma told her, exchanging glances with Springtrap. While she was worried, she seemed to have accepted the explanation and didn't pursue the matter. Nevertheless, while the sleep paralysis was an obvious issue, Springtrap knew that there was a lot more behind it.

''Sam, are you okay?'' he asked her. Sam gave him a strange look, staring at him, looking a bit fearful, but then smiled tiredly.

''More or less,'' she replied, glancing back at her laptop.

Springtrap's ears lowered, with him feeling bad for her. While Sam didn't talk about it, he had figured that, considering the look she gave him and how she felt that someone was observing her, that something had happened and that she may have been suffering from hallucinations. He didn't ask her about it, but he knew that he'd have to bring up that topic eventually.

''You know that, if there's anything troubling you, you can talk to me about it,'' he told her.

Sam glanced back at him, smiling, but her smile soon faded. Her vision blurred briefly and instead of seeing the fluffy bunny animatronic who'd comfort her whenever she was upset, she saw a more demonic version of her friend.

This Springtrap had a tattered suit with splotches of dark dry blood covering it and half of his right ear being ripped. Sam could also see the organs and flesh interwoven with the endoskeleton. He also had sharp teeth, with a streak of blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth and he also had sharp claws. His eyes were pale, almost white, but would at times glow in a bright red. He would twitch at times, as if glitching, and whenever he opened his mouth, she saw a mummified head hiding behind the mask, with the head giving her a look of horror, his mouth wide and frozen in the middle of a silent scream.

As he reached for her, Sam recoiled a little, staring at the clawed hand, the fingertips being covered in blood that hasn't dried yet. She tried to ignore it, forcing herself to smile. She knew that this was just a hallucination, but if it were anyone else, they would scream their head off and try to run away as far as possible, or at least try to find a way to set this monstrosity on fire. The hallucination didn't last long, with Springtrap quickly withdrawing and giving her a worried look.

''We can talk about this at Freddy's,'' she told him calmly, focusing back on the story she was reading on her laptop.

Springtrap wanted to say something, but didn't. He felt crestfallen, wondering what exactly Sam had seen. He wanted to help her, but he knew that his very presence probably made the situation even worse.

**xXx**

_''Hello, hello? Honestly, I am quite glad that you had decided to return for another night. I know that this is what we had agreed to, but I was used to the fact that people dislike the idea of working with the animatronics while they're alone. Nevertheless, I am a little torn between hoping that it would be another calm night and having something happen. After all, you said that you would figure out what was wrong with the animatronics, but the best outcome would be having them do nothing while you're here. Whatever happens, I wish you luck and I hope to hear from you tomorrow. Goodbye!''_

''Sounds like things have gotten a bit better between you and Anthelm,'' Springtrap muttered as he and Sam listened to Kylie's message. Sam nodded, glancing at him and giving him a nervous look, only to force a smile.

''Yeah, I'm glad about it,'' she said absent-mindedly. Springtrap shook his head.

''Sam, what's going on?'' he asked her. ''I know that you're having some kind of hallucination. You're trying to hide it, but you look rather freaked out.''

''You're right about the hallucination part and honestly, I'd probably would've ran away screaming if it weren't for the fact that I decided to ignore the hallucination,'' Sam replied, leaning against the seat, with Springtrap sitting across her.

''So, what kind of hallucination was it?'' he asked her curiously.

''It was you, or rather, a nightmarish version of you,'' Sam replied. ''Every time I'd look at you, you'd suddenly turn into some kind of demonic animatronic, talking to me in a deep, dark and raspy tone. You looked kind of similar to the Nightmare Animatronics if they had a still rotting corpse inside them and were covered in blood.''

''That's quite a disturbing sight,'' Springtrap muttered, his ears lowered. ''I'm sorry that you had to experience that.''

''Don't worry, I'm managing it,'' Sam replied. ''I mean, it's not like it's your fault that I'm having hallucinations.''

''No, it is my fault,'' Springtrap told her. ''You see, Henry and Sammy payed me a visit last night. However, Sammy left before I even had the chance to talk to him.''

''So, you want to say that he was the one who caused me to have those hallucinations?'' Sam asked.

''Probably,'' Springtrap replied. ''Although, I assume that it isn't much of a hallucination as much as it is how he sees me; as a monster or a demon, and he isn't wrong.'' He frowned, sighing. ''Not to mention, Henry also reminded me why I wasn't welcome anywhere. However, that won't to stop me from going along with what I had in mind.'' He glanced back at Sam, who had a blank look on her expression. ''We also have to figure out what to do about your hallucinations.''

''I'll be fine,'' Sam replied, only to close her eyes and shake her head, hoping that the hallucination would fade away. As she opened them, she gave him a determined look. ''Demon or not, I'm not going to let myself be consumed by a literal nightmare.''

''Even if you're confident that you can handle it, it does seem to put a mental strain on you,'' Springtrap told her in a worried tone. Sam looked down, frowning. While she obviously wanted to protest, she knew that Springtrap was right, as she still felt tired. ''Still, you aren't the only one who is trying to figure out how to handle the situation.''

He remembered the disturbed look Henry gave him just before they had parted ways. It was clear to him that Henry was afraid of what would happen if he decided to indulge in his bloodlust and the way he had behaved the last night, it was clear that, as much as he tried to show that he had changed, there would always be a part of him that was a danger to everyone else.

_Nevertheless, whether I am going to go on a murder spree or not is still my decision. I am still in control of myself, even if I'm not a human anymore._

''You know, I don't think that Sammy did this intentionally,'' Sam told him, with Springtrap giving her a curious look. ''Those hallucinations, they may have just been accidentally triggered by Sammy's past trauma. If anything, if they were on purpose, wouldn't Sammy try to tell me why he had done that?''

''That is possible, but it doesn't change the fact that you're now stuck seeing me as some kind of demonic entity,'' Springtrap told her. ''The fact that you're forcing yourself to smile through that whole thing is also quite disturbing.''

''Maybe it is,'' Sam muttered, then looked back at Springtrap, with the grinning hallucination of him fading and her seeing her worried friend. ''However, I am not-''

She cut herself off when she suddenly heard a strange sound. Both she and Springtrap turned around, looking towards the prize corner, where the sound was coming from. Springtrap frowned.

''I knew I had heard something yesterday,'' he muttered.

Both he and Sam got up, going towards the prize corner where Puppet was, still hidden in the box. As they came closer, they heard the tune of the music box, realizing that it had stopped playing _My Grandfather's Clock_ and switched over to _Pop Goes The Weasel_. Usually, the tune change would happen whenever someone was about to receive a prize from Puppet, meaning there was no reason for why it would switch now.

''Is it possible that the music box is broken?'' Sam muttered, exchanging glances with Springtrap.

Suddenly, the music stopped, with _My Grandfather's Clock_ playing again. The two waited for a bit, only for the music suddenly change again to _Pop Goes The Weasel_. This time, the switch happened much faster and more aggressive, as if someone was deliberately changing the music.

Then, the music stopped, the music box having winded down, with Sam and Springtrap anxiously anticipating what would happen next. Both stared when Puppet suddenly sprung out of the box, bouncing thanks to the strings that held her tied to the metal plates above her and giving both of them a wide, cheerful smile. However, rather than enjoying the little show, both Sam and Springtrap felt unnerved, with Springtrap staring at Puppet, then glancing back at the animatronics on the stage.

_What is going on?_


	13. Just Sleep, Just Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story also takes inspiration from the novels Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights #1: Into the Pit and Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Frights #2: Fetch.

**Night 12**

**Just Sleep, Just Dream**

_''Just sleep, just dream… Just sleep, just dream… Just sleep, just dream… In the back of my mind, I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time. But I couldn't see, the monster was me, and no one heard our cries. Now I've run out of tears, the time has come for me to disappear. Get me out of this mess and away from this stress, set me free so I can rest! We're only kids who lost our way, but if we wait long enough we will be saved. Just sleep, just dream! This isn't fair, no we're not just what we seem! We want to fly but our souls are trapped inside! It's not a game, not to blame, we're forced to hide! Just sleep, just dream! It's only a nightmare and soon we'll be set free (and soon we'll be set free)…''_

_– **Nightmare** by NateWantsToBattle_

**xXxXxXx**

''Why did Puppet activate on her own?'' Sam asked, still stunned as she stared at the animatronic.

''No idea,'' Springtrap replied. His first instinct was to check whether something was wrong with the music box mechanism, but something prevented him from taking action. He stared at Puppet, her white pinprick eyes glowing as she tilted her head, staring back at him. He felt a little unnerved. _This isn't Charlie. Nevertheless, it's obvious that something is wrong with the animatronic._

Sam stepped towards Puppet, tilting her head, with Puppet mimicking her. Sam then glanced at Springtrap. ''Do you think that they might be more self-aware than we thought?''

''That is a possibility,'' Springtrap replied, glancing at the stage. ''If that's so, then we shouldn't make them angry or anything like that.''

''Right,'' Sam muttered, stepping closer towards Puppet to get a better look at her. ''Agh!''

She gasped when Puppet suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled Sam towards her. She looked down at Sam's arm, noticing the faint scars on it, then looked back at Sam, as if questioning her.

''Ricky Wolfrun, an animatronic from Ricky's Wonder Shack, did that to me,'' Sam muttered. Puppet's eyes gleamed and she let go, with Sam quickly backing away and leaning against Springtrap. She was shaking, but otherwise, she was fine. She felt Springtrap putting his hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him, noticing him glaring at Puppet.

''What was that for?'' he growled.

''We cannot let anyone get hurt,'' Puppet replied, her voice similar to that of a little girl. ''We are here to protect.''

''That doesn't mean that you can just grab people without any warning,'' Springtrap replied in an irritated tone, despite being just as surprised as Sam that Puppet had responded to them. On the other hand, he may just have been used to weird things happening. Having animatronics interact with him shouldn't be that unusual.

''If there is a sign of danger, precautions need to be taken,'' Puppet replied, looking at Springtrap, with the latter just staring back.

For a moment, Springtrap felt as if Puppet knew who he actually was, but he then reminded himself that this Puppet wasn't Charlie and couldn't possibly have any recollection of what had happened at Freddy's in the past. He felt an icy feeling as he figured that the animatronic may have come to her own conclusions after hearing his and Sam's conversations. However, that feeling faded as he realized something.

''There were two technicians working here before us,'' he said suddenly. ''What have you done to them?''

''If there is a sign of danger, precautions need to be taken,'' Puppet repeated, this time in a more apprehensive tone. This left both Sam and Springtrap a little unnerved and confused.

''What do you mean?'' Springtrap asked. Puppet just tilted her head and dove back into the Gift Box. ''Hey!''

Springtrap leaned over the counter, only to get the lid shut right in front of his face. He frowned, feeling annoyed that he couldn't question Puppet anymore. Nevertheless, what she had told them was quite interesting.

''That was weird,'' Sam muttered, clutching her arm with her unharmed hand and glancing at Springtrap.

''Yeah, but it did clear something up,'' he told her, then glanced at the stage. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood there, not moving at all. Foxy meanwhile had been put on his own little stage at the new Pirate Cove. ''Whatever had happened may not be a malfunction, but intentional.''

''I agree,'' Sam nodded. ''Considering what Puppet just did, it wouldn't be surprising if they tried to scare away those technicians because they thought that they were dangerous. But, still, this leaves a bunch of questions open, like, why didn't they show any of this protective behavior around us? We've been here several times, even before Freddy's officially opened, but nothing had happened.''

''There are probably several explanations for what's going on,'' Springtrap muttered, casting a suspicious look towards the Gift Box inside of which Puppet was hiding. ''Com'n.''

He put his hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from the prize corner and the stage, towards where the office that was housing monitors for the security cameras.

''What's wrong?'' Sam asked him, with Springtrap looking down at her.

She suddenly felt something sharp gripping her shoulder and, as she stared at Springtrap, she saw the demonic version of him giving her a deranged smile, with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and on the blood-stained suit. She recoiled instinctively and quickly stepped away from Springtrap, shaking in fear and hugging herself.

_''Sam…''_ Demon Springtrap turned to her, speaking in a deep and raspy voice, his eyes glowing in a dark red colour. He was twitching uncontrollably as he stared at her. Sam shook her head, leaning against the wall in order to create more distance between herself and Demon Springtrap. She knew it was just a hallucination, but she couldn't fight back the feeling of terror that overwhelmed her.

''P-Please, stay away…'' she whispered.

Demon Springtrap observed her quietly, only to take a few steps back, creating some distance between them. Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She then glanced back at Springtrap, with the hallucination fading away. He looked incredibly worried, wanting to comfort her, but aware that his presence would make things worse.

''It stopped,'' she told him, with Springtrap looking relieved, albeit still concerned. ''These hallucinations seem to be happening at random.''

''Honestly, I'm not sure whether I should stay near you as long as those hallucinations are happening,'' Springtrap told her. ''You look completely terrified.''

''I know,'' Sam replied, sighing. She then narrowed her eyes, giving him a determined look. ''But, seriously, I cannot let fear control me. I don't want to be afraid of you.''

''Sam…'' Springtrap noticed the sympathetic look she gave him, despite the fact that, at least in his mind, he deserved no sympathy. She was the one who was suffering, not him, and it was his fault that she was in this situation.

''So, was there anything you wanted to tell me?'' Sam asked him, with Springtrap snapping out of his thoughts. It always surprised him that Sam managed to find the willpower to bounce back from whatever disturbing experience she had.

''Right,'' he muttered, pointing at the office, with the two entering it. Sam smiled bemusedly as she looked at the black monitors. She remembered well how she had locked herself inside the office in order to escape Springtrap, only for them ending up agreeing on working together.

''Anyways, why are we here?'' she asked Springtrap.

''I just had a bad feeling about staying at the main area, close to the animatronics,'' he replied, with Sam giving him a curious look. ''Considering what Puppet had said, they might be more self-aware than we thought.''

''So, you want to say that the animatronics may have attacked those technicians because they saw them as a threat?'' Sam said, crossing her arms and leaning against the table.

''It is a possibility,'' Springtrap replied. ''The technicians' may have done something that drew the ire of the animatronics. Once they had realized that the animatronics were out for them, they decided to quit and the blame fell on the animatronics, making everyone think they had malfunctioned.''

''You know, it is also possible that the animatronics themselves made a mistake,'' Sam replied. ''I mean, you saw how aggressive Puppet got once she saw my scars. They seem to value safety above everything and if they see someone as a threat, they might take action.''

''Well, whatever it is, it's clear that the animatronics aren't completely innocent here,'' Springtrap said. ''It reminds of the Toy Animatronics at the '87 location, only that the reason that they were acting weirdly was because I had messed with their recognition system. That, and they may have been haunted.''

He saw Sam rolling her eyes, giving him an accusing look. Springtrap's response was to just look away, feeling awkward. He understood what she meant.

''I'm sorry…'' he muttered. Sam just shook her head.

''Anyways, I'll have to contact Anthelm about the animatronics to see whether she can get me any documents to see what exactly Fazbear Entertainment had done to them. They may not be malfunctioning, but are acting precisely the way they were programmed to act,'' she said, giving Springtrap a knowing look. ''You know, kinda like the Funtimes.''

Springtrap froze, shrinking away. Sam ignored him.

''This may be the reason why nobody could figure out what was wrong with them,'' she continued. ''In short, they are going to continue act like this, regardless of whatever repairs they're going through.''

''So, what do you want to do with them?'' Springtrap asked.

''Essentially, I want to keep an eye on them and see how the situation is going to turn out,'' Sam replied. ''I don't think that much can be done, but it's better if it's us who work with them than someone who has no idea what's going on, especially if that person views them just as machines with no feelings.''

''Well…'' Springtrap paused for a moment, thinking about it. While animatronics had a CPU that dictated how they would behave, he knew that the animatronics at Freddy's were more than just mindless robots. He nodded. ''You're right.''

Sam looked satisfied, with Springtrap being glad about it. Despite all the troubles he was facing, seeing her happy certainly made his day better. Then, she stopped smiling. Her eyes were wide and there was once again that look of fear on her expression. Springtrap felt an icy sensation spreading through his chest as he realized that she was hallucinating him once again as some kind of demonic animatronic. He quickly stepped outside the office, distancing himself from Sam to show her that he didn't mean any harm.

_Sam… I'm sorry._ He sighed, noticing Sam still staring at him with an unnerved look on her expression. ''I'll go check on the animatronics.''

He then quickly left. Whatever feeling of happiness he had vanished and was replaced by a feeling of horror and frustration. He felt the anger and rage building inside him.

''Goddamnit!'' he growled, punching the wall in frustration. He leaned against the wall, staring at the floor, sighing and closing his eyes. He hated this; he hated the situation he found himself in, even more because Sam got dragged into it. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes, which were glowing in a dark purple. He stepped away, trying to calm himself down.

One thing was sure, he wasn't angry at Sammy for causing this. He understood that his son was terrified of him and, whether it was intentional or not, this fear manifested itself in the form of a monstrous hallucination. However, he wished that he could just talk to him, to tell him that he regretted what he had done and that, while he knew that he couldn't be forgiven, he hoped that at least he could spend some time with him.

_Not only Sammy, but Elizabeth and Michael as well._

He glanced at the stage, noticing that the animatronics haven't moved at all. However, he figured that that wouldn't last long and that they soon might starting moving around through the place, just like in the past, even if they may not be the same animatronics. He sat down, leaning against the wall, and sighed, feeling a little desperate.

_What should I do?_

''Hey, Will…'' He looked up, noticing Sam standing in front of him. She then crouched, smiling. ''You know, I believe that things will be fine.''

''I wouldn't be so sure,'' Springtrap replied dryly, with Sam sitting next to him.

''I know that this is a rather disturbing experience, but honestly, it's not like those hallucinations are going to continue forever,'' Sam replied, narrowing her eyes. ''Besides, it bothers me that, whenever I start hallucinating, I feel afraid for some reason, even though I'm not. It's as if someone else takes over me for a brief moment, which really frustrates me.''

''So, what do you want to do?'' Springtrap asked her. Sam was silent for a moment.

''I have no idea,'' she said bluntly, causing Springtrap to snort in amusement. ''However, I know that I won't let myself get controlled by fear, self-doubt and despair… and neither should you.''

''Thanks for the advice,'' Springtrap replied in a mildly sarcastic tone. Nevertheless, he knew that Sam was right. Still, not being controlled by your fears was easier said than done. Sam just smiled, leaning against his shoulder. Springtrap couldn't help, but smile as well. As much as both were stressed out, they still had each other for support.

However, there was still a feeling of uncertainty lingering in the back of Springtrap's mind. He was stuck inside a nightmare that he couldn't escape. However, if there was one thing he knew, it was that he wasn't going to give up so soon, even though he was aware that his determination didn't always yield the best results.

_I have to live with myself, that's enough of a nightmare._

**xXx**

Springtrap was lying on the couch in his room, staring through the window at the starry night sky. Even if he was able to fall asleep, he probably wouldn't. Thoughts raced through his mind, mixed with memories of his days at Fredbear's Family Diner, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Circus Baby's Pizza World. Even with all the accomplishments he had achieved, he wasn't exactly proud of what he had done to achieve his goals.

He sighed, his ears lowering and partially obscuring his sight. He grabbed one of the ears, trying to straightened it up, but, given his mood, it didn't help much. He glanced at his hand, the fur covering it being fluffy and clean, as if the suit was brand new. While the suit wasn't the same he had used originally, it did have some similarities. However, he figured that the way he had uses the suit now is completely different than the way he used the suit then. While it eventually became a soul container, it also used to be another persona of his own.

As Henry had pointed out, he was a manipulative bastard who relished in fear and pain. However, that didn't mean that things wouldn't change… right? As much as Springtrap wanted to believe that he was doing his best to become a better person, he had his doubts. It wasn't just what Henry had told him or he fact that, thanks to his son's fears, whenever Sam looked at him, she saw a demon. He knew that, no matter what he did, at the core, he was an evil person.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, the memories overwhelming him. He could see those tiny dead bodies, covered in their own blood. Some had their eyes closed, as if asleep. Some had their eyes open, the look of terror on their expressions made even more evident. However, their look of terror had turned into pure hatred and rage, with them trapping him in that hidden room at Freddy's, years after their own deaths.

They believed that they would be free once he died, but they had no idea that they had made their situation only worse. He may have been stuck there for 30 years, but he never truly died. At least, not in the sense that his soul had moved on from his rotten body. Everything those children did to gain their own freedom had failed and it took Henry and Michael to finally stop him.

_Now, they are free, but they still won't rest._ Springtrap opened his eyes, staring blankly ahead. _They're here by their own choice, or at least, one of them is._ His eyes glowed faintly. _In the process of eliminating one monster, they couldn't see that they have become monsters themselves. They didn't care about the consequences._

Speaking of consequences, he had to wonder about the Hell he was subjected to. After all, it was created by that kid and not some kind of higher spiritual entity. He thought that perhaps the reason why he could even escape it was because it wasn't real Hell, more some kind of Pseudo-Hell, created to just trap him, but not contain him for all eternity.

_Once again, you guys just had to mess up._ Springtrap frowned. Not that he was complaining. After all, if it weren't for the fact that one child felt that he wasn't tortured enough, he wouldn't have been able to escape. _Not to mention, there was also… that voice. Aside from the instructions I was given, it really hadn't told me much._ He groaned. _Great, just add another mystery that needs to be solved to the already growing list. It's not as if I have anything better to do._

Praying for a quiet night, he reached for the book he had been reading and opened it at the marked page, where the main characters entered The Department of Mysteries in order to rescue Harry's godfather Sirius. He hoped that whatever chaos that ensued in the book would distract him from the current situation, if only a little bit. He then snorted in amusement as he realized that he also unintentionally added another mystery to his list.

_If I'm already going to leave this mortal realm, then at least I'd want to finish this book series. It's kind of annoying when you are left at a cliffhanger, not knowing what is going to happen next or how the story is going to end._

**xXx**

Sam gasped for air, her eyes wide. She tried to move, but she felt as if she was shackled to her bed, paralyzed with fear and dread. She felt a lump in her throat, unable to make any sound. Darkness surrounded her, suffocating her.

_No… Stop!_ Sam was now fully awake, doing her best to fight off the paralysis she felt, as well as subduing the dread that was creeping through her body. _Com'n…_

Unlike the previous night, she knew now why she felt like this. She knew that this fear she felt and the hallucinations she had didn't belong to her. She knew that she had to regain control of her body if she wanted it to stop, but she wasn't sure how to execute that. She was also aware that, if she managed to get up and go to Springtrap, she would only see the demonic version of him.

_Honestly, I don't give a damn about that…_

Taking a deep breath, she managed to move her hands and roll over to her side, eventually lying on her stomach. As she regained the feeling in her arms back, she pushed herself away, managing to kneel on her bed. Looking on the floor, she saw her blanket, realizing that she threw it off her bed when she attempted to wake up from her nightmare. Her heart was racing, but her mind was a bit clearer now.

_What should I do to stop this?_ Sam turned around, staring at the door. _When you think about it, in the end, it is only a nightmare, and I do have the power to set myself free._ She got up, a look of determination on her expression. _Even if it isn't my nightmare, I'm not just going to sit here helplessly and let someone else fix the situation if there is a chance that I could do it on my own._

She marched over to the door, only to stop as she realized that she should be a little more quiet as she might accidentally wake up her mother. _Yeah, that's my greatest worry, and not the murderous bunny animatronic who is staying in the room next to mine._

She entered the hallway and walked over to Springtrap's room, opening the door to it. Her vision was blurry and her surroundings went dark for a moment. She shook her head, feeling an immense headache. As she looked up, she saw Demon Springtrap staring at her, his eyes glowing in a bright red colour. Her heart was racing as a feeling of dread spread through her body. She was terrified of the monster that was looming over her.

_''Sam…''_ Demon Springtrap whispered in a distorted, low growl, baring his sharp, blood-stained teeth. A voice in Sam's head screamed for her to run, but she forced herself to ignore the voice and the terror she felt. She clenched her fist, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the demonic animatronic.

_This fear isn't mine. This is not how I see, you, William._ It took all of her willpower to ignore the feeling of dread that rushed through her body as she saw the animatronic starting to twitch as he took a step towards her. _The time I was actually afraid of you…_

Demon Springtrap was still staring at her, but his eyes flared up purple instead of red.

_''Sam…''_ He reached for her with his clawed hand, with Sam stepping back instinctively. However, she then shook her head.

_The only time I feared for my life…_

Without thinking, she lunged at Demon Springtrap and hugged him tightly. She could feel the animatronic hugging her back, relaxing a little as she didn't feel his claws digging into her back.

''Sam…'' She glanced at Springtrap, realizing that the hallucination had shattered. She saw the worried look on his expression. ''Sam, are you okay?''

''Yeah, I am now,'' Sam replied, feeling her headache fading, figuring that the nightmare was finally over. ''Honestly, I had enough of dealing with that hallucination, so I figured that I just should confront it.''

''You looked quite terrified,'' Springtrap replied, a little surprised. ''I already thought about leaving when I saw you staring at me with that blank look on your expression.''

''Well, I'm glad that you didn't,'' Sam told him, her eyes narrowing. ''Trust me, you're staying.''

Springtrap tilted his head, staring at her, still looking concerned. ''Are you completely sure that you're fine?''

''I am,'' Sam said in a confident tone, taking a step back. ''I'm not saying that I didn't feel terrified, but I knew that this fear wasn't really mine. I don't see you as some kind of demonic entity and I wasn't going to let that influence my judgement of you. If anything, I'm weird enough to fight crazy with crazy.''

''So, your idea of fighting crazy with crazy was to hug me?'' Springtrap asked, slightly puzzled.

''Trust me, no one would've done that had they been in my situation,'' Sam replied. ''The main point is, I know you as my friend and I know that I have no reason to be afraid of you. I am aware of the horrors you had done, but I also know that you have shown regret and the will to change. Not to mention, it also helped that I remembered the time I actually feared for my life.''

''I have a bad feeling about this,'' Springtrap said.

''It depends on how you remember our first encounter,'' Sam replied. Springtrap gave her an anxious look, remembering well how he had almost killed her.

''I'm sorry,'' he said in a quiet tone. Sam shook her head.

''Rest assured, I knew exactly what I'd be dealing with. Do you really think I would've approached you if I thought that you were a hopeless case?'' she told him.

''I still think that you shouldn't have done that,'' Springtrap replied, with Sam rising an eyebrow. ''However, a part of me is glad that you did.'' He sighed. ''It kind of feels messed up.''

''I know,'' Sam replied, yawning.

''I think it's better for you to go sleep now,'' Springtrap told her. ''Hopefully, you won't have any nightmares.''

Sam nodded, with her and Springtrap walking into the hallway. To their surprise, they heard a faint clicking noise and stared at the door that led to Emma's room. They exchanged nervous glances, with Sam shaking her head and walking over to her room. They went inside, with Springtrap closing the door, while Sam sat on her bed.

''We're certainly going to have an awkward conversation with Emma tomorrow morning,'' he said.

''I think that we can both handle it,'' Sam replied, smiling.

While Springtrap didn't feel that confident about it, he was just glad that, for once, the situation didn't go downhill.

**xXx**

Emma was checking the news on her phone, taking a sip of her morning coffee and making plans for the day. She was also waiting for Sam and Afton to come down, having been woken up by Sam going into his room and overhearing part of their conversation. Apparently, Sam had another nightmare, which involved Afton and went to confront him about it. However, it seemed that she managed to overcome it and, while Emma was glad that she felt better, she still felt that Sam should've come to her to talk about her nightmare.

_Oh, well… It's not as if this is the end of this madness._

Emma rose an eyebrow as she noticed Sam and Springtrap coming into the kitchen. Both had nervous looks on their expressions, with Emma feeling slightly amused.

''Good morning,'' she greeted them cheerfully. ''I hope that you have slept well. Also, I know that you don't sleep Afton, you don't have to remind me of that.''

Springtrap just glared at her, looking rather annoyed, adding in a sarcastic tone, ''It's nice to know that you care so much about me.''

''Trust me, it's just a formality. If you don't like it, I'd gladly be rude towards you,'' Emma replied, with Springtrap still glaring at her. ''Anyways, what happened last night?''

''What did you overhear?'' Springtrap asked her bluntly.

''I know that Sam had a nightmare and that you had a talk, resolving the issue,'' Emma replied. ''Also, I'm a little disappointed that you're still not leaving.''

''Yeah, that's unfortunate,'' Springtrap added sarcastically, with Sam chuckling.

Emma and Springtrap glanced at her, both simply happy and relieved that she wasn't plagued by nightmares anymore.

**xXx**

''So, it is possible to have an individual animatronic perform at the party?''

''Of course,'' the employee replied to the mother, pointing at the stage. ''We can also arrange for a specific animatronic to perform at the party. Do you have any favorites?'' she added, looking at the birthday girl.

''Well…'' Hazel glanced at her older brother Alec. The 14-year-old teen scoffed, having been obviously dragged to Ricky's Wonder Shack to help with the preparations for his sister's birthday party. However, he knew that he had to play nice, at least for now, which was a bit of an issue for his mother, who feared that he might cause trouble. Hazel didn't seem to share her mother's fears as she hoped for some guidance from her brother.

''This is your 10th birthday, isn't it? You're old enough to make your own decisions,'' Alec told her, trying to mask his dismissive tone as encouragement. Hazel shrugged.

''I dunno…'' she said shyly. ''All of them are nice.''

Alec knew that she was lying, as Hazel was occasionally glancing at Dahlia the Swan, obviously wanting the animatronic to perform at her birthday party. He was aware that she was simply pretending to be selfless and he wanted to expose her for the spoiled brat she was. She may be the golden child of the family, but he knew that she'd throw a tantrum if she, for once in her life, didn't get what she wanted.

''If it helps, may I suggest Dahlia?'' the employee interfered, wanting to get this done as soon as possible. ''We have a schedule for the animatronic performances and she's the one who has nothing to do tomorrow. Will that be okay?''

''Of course,'' Alex and Hazel's mother replied, looking relieved. Alec frowned, feeling betrayed. He glanced at Hazel, who simply gave him an innocent look, as if not caring that her favorite animatronic would perform for her.

''Okay, so this will be the Wolfrun Super Party Package; food, drinks, cake, game tokens, private party room and animatronic performance included,'' the employee muttered as she ticked off the selections on the tablet in front of her. ''Do you wish to try the Wind Tunnel? We have a special prize that can be won if you manage to grab the right coupon.''

''Really? May we see the prize?'' Alec and Hazel's mother asked. The employee nodded, leaving for the back of the room and returning soon with a doll version of Ricky Wolfurn, placing it on the counter.

''This is Best Buddy Ricky,'' she introduced the doll. ''He can move and memorize certain phrases, so you can even hold conversations with him. I may add that he's quite popular among the children, even though you need a lot of tickets to win him. Of course, if you manage to grab a Best Buddy Ricky Coupon from the Wind Tunnel, you can get your own Ricky doll.''

Alec noticed the spark in Hazel's eyes as she stared at Best Buddy Ricky. It was obvious that she wanted the toy, but when she glanced at Alec, her expression turned to that of ignorance.

''I don't care,'' she said. It was an obvious lie and Alec knew that he had caught her.

He actually knew about Best Buddy Ricky's existence and had attempted to win him, but in the end, he realized that he might spend all of his savings on tokens and he still wouldn't be half-way through with the tickets. His birthday was actually months ago and he had hoped that he would celebrate it at Ricky's Wonder Shack, but what he got instead was a cheap backyard birthday party, with his parents telling him that they were a bit short on money and that he might get his chance next year. However, when it came to Hazel, she got an entire week for herself, as well as all the bells and whistles Alec was denied. To say that it was a nightmare was an understatement.

''Hazel, I think you should try the Wind Tunnel,'' he said politely. ''I don't think you should miss out on the opportunity.''

His mother cast him a suspicious look, but Hazel looked happy. Alec smiled, glad to see that Hazel decided to stop pretending and went along with his plan. He knew that all he needed to do was to make sure she won't get the coupon.

_And when you don't get it, everyone's going to see you for the spoiled phony you are._


	14. My Deeds Sent Me Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RoyalCaellum - Thank you! X3

**Night 13**

**My Deeds Sent Me Too Far**

_''I never did go near, 'cuz I know just what I saw. Yet on a day of joy, my life ended to their flaws! Now I'm all alone, fighting monsters in the dark. I wish that I could live, but I fear I've gone too far! (…) I often do pretend, can't you see I'm broken down? I wish this were the end, but continue on I vow. Now I'm all alone, I'm still hiding in the dark. As saddened souls we roam, we can only go so far! (…) Always begging, please, yet the outcome I would dread. I've fallen to my knees, let my pride get to my head. Now I'm all alone, hearing whispers in the dark. I wander through the past, seeing memories afar. All stay strong, we live eternally! All is well in the Afton family! Lives, they fell to pure insanity! All is Hell in the Afton family!''_

_– **Afton Family** by KryFuZe_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap looked around, curious about the ongoing chaos. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was busy as always, but they seemed to have run into an issue. A woman was currently screaming at a young employee, who was trying to clean up the pizza that was lying on the floor. He had also noticed that most people were staring at the commotion, with the woman's young daughter being incredibly embarrassed by the scene her mother was making.

''I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to deal with that banshee,'' he told Sam, who was also staring at the screaming woman. Luckily, Kylie approached her to deal with the situation. ''As much as I enjoyed being the owner, dealing with entitled people and choosing beggars was the worst part of the job. God knows how many of them tried to get something for free.''

Apparently, what happened was that the woman claimed that the server gave her the wrong pizza and demanded it to be redone. When the server attempted to take the delivered pizza away in order to remake it, the woman grabbed her, demanding she get that pizza for free, along with the redone pizza, and when the server declined, the woman flipped the plate over, causing a huge mess.

''This needs to go on Reddit,'' Sam said, enjoying her slice of pizza, which she got for a lower price thanks to her employee discount, as well as the free show. ''I'm glad that I'm the animatronic technician and that I don't have to deal with customers, because this is a nightmare.''

In the end, Kylie managed to make the woman shut up, with the security guard escorting her outside and the woman's daughter sheepishly following her furious mother. Sam felt sorry for her, as nobody deserved to live with a person like that woman.

''It seems as if Anthelm isn't really the kind of person who'll bend over backwards to please a customer,'' Springtrap said. ''It's certainly an upgrade from the kind of management that I have seen.''

''Do you think that it is possible that Freddy's, for once, has a competent manager?'' Sam asked him.

''I think we'll have to wait for a while longer before anything can be confirmed. I mean, it's just been a few days since Freddy's has opened,'' Springtrap told her. Sam nodded, noticing that the server had cleaned the mess up and everyone carried on with their usual activities. ''Speaking of which, I do hope that Anthelm will shed some light on the animatronic programming.''

''If it turns out that they're not malfunctioning at all, there is nothing we can really do about the animatronics lashing out at people,'' Sam said.

''Not to mention, if they are indeed as self-aware as we suspected, they won't be just following their programming, but also act on their own,'' Springtrap added, glancing at the stage, where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were performing. ''I think it'll be rather interesting to see what is actually going on here.''

''You know, I am a little curious about what is going on at Ricky's Wonder Shack,'' Sam told him. ''I mean, they have competition now.''

''I don't think that they are going to be worried that much,'' Springtrap replied. ''After all, Freddy's is still known for it's dark past and, despite having customers, it's not as if people are going to forget so easily what had happened.''

''True,'' Sam said, noticing a faint gleam of purple in Springtrap's eyes. ''Although, considering what Connor had done… I don't think people will forget that either, especially since it's more recent.''

Springtrap sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms.

''Speaking of which, there doesn't seem to be a sign of Connor, the Drawkills or even Raven,'' he said.

''Who knows what's going on with them,'' Sam replied. ''Honestly, I do hope that we won't have to deal with Connor again, but if he's still around, he will probably make himself known in a rather horrifying manner.''

''That's undeniable,'' Springtrap said, frowning. ''However, if he does appear, I'll make sure that he won't last long.''

''There's no doubt about that,'' Sam said, playing with the straw in her soda. ''Just don't do anything rash.''

''Well, you know me,'' Springtrap replied in an assuring tone. ''Something stupid is bound to happen whenever I get involved.''

Sam almost choked on her soda as she started laughing, with Springtrap observing her with an amused look on his expression.

''Yeah, that's true,'' she replied. ''Nevertheless, even with all the additional stress and trouble we have to deal with, I still feel happy having you here and being part of this mess. I know that I'm doing something to improve the situation and that I'm also helping you.''

''Not that I deserve that help,'' Springtrap muttered, his ears lowering slightly as he frowned, staring at the table.

''I know that those who know you would agree that you don't deserve any help, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't offer you any if I believe that it's necessary,'' she told him, giving him a determined look. ''So, don't worry about it.''

Springtrap just observed her in silence. Even though they had talked about it already, it still felt strange to have so much support. Nevertheless, he was glad to have someone supporting him, as he knew that things would've ended differently if he was once again on his own.

**xXx**

''So, is there anything?'' Springtrap asked Sam as she checked her e-mails. The two were in the main area, sitting at their usual spot in a booth near the stage. Springtrap did cast a few suspicious glances towards the animatronics on the stage and the prize corner, but none of the animatronics moved or did anything to show any self-awareness. He felt a little unnerved about it.

''Here it is,'' Sam said as she found Kylie's most recent e-mail. She opened the file and played the voicemail.

_''Hello? Hello? First of all, I would like to thank you for your work. I have read your report and I have to admit that I haven't thought that there might be an issue with the programming itself or, as you suggested, that there might be nothing wrong with the programming at all. I decided to act upon your request and gather all the documentation about the animatronics. I have left everything I had found in my office. Once you are done reading the documents, I would like you to leave them in the drawer in my desk, please.''_

Sam paused the voicemail, glancing at Springtrap. ''We should go get those files before we continue with the voicemail.''

''I'll get them,'' Springtrap said, then hurried down towards Kylie's office. He saw the documents placed neatly on the desk, grabbing all of them and briefly glanced at the pages. So far, everything seemed to be fine, but he knew that he and Sam would analyze those documents in detail in order to figure out what's going in with the animatronics. He returned back to Sam, placing the documents on the table.

''You know, even if we have the documentation, it doesn't mean that it would help us figure out what's going on,'' Sam told him.

''It's worth a try, though,'' Springtrap replied. Sam then played the rest of the voicemail.

_''In the case that it turns out that the animatronics were only following their programming, rather than malfunctioning, I doubt that there is much that can be done. It is obvious that our previous technicians were not suited for this job, as the animatronics had recognized them as a danger to other people and themselves. It is rather surprising, considering how the animatronics haven't acted out during the day nor did they lash out at any of our customers, no matter how annoying they were.''_

Sam and Springtrap exchanged glances, both grinning as they remembered the woman who threw a temper tantrum over her food. There was a brief pause, as if Kylie thought about what she just said.

_''Well, respect is to be earned, isn't it? If you act like an unpleasant person, you will be also treated like that, right? So, moving on, as I said, if your theory is correct, nothing can really be done about it except for closely monitoring the animatronics. As for your duties, you will continue with your night shift, but I'm planning on eventually giving you the day shift, especially in case that something happens. You seem to understand those animatronics much better than I do, so I trust you to keep up with your investigation. Please, if possible, make sure that the animatronics won't lash out at anyone. I know that you are aware of what happened in the past, thanks to neglect and animatronic malfunction, and it would be great if we manage to avoid an accident at this location. If things go well, we might expect some new additions, but that is still up to debate as nothing had been settled down. In any case, I wish you a good night and I hope that this situation can be solved.''_

''Honestly, I'm curious what she meant when she mentioned 'new additions','' Sam said.

''I assume that Fazbear Entertainment is planning something and that's why they want this restaurant to succeed,'' Springtrap replied. ''I'm not sure how to feel about that, though.''

''Well, there's no doubt that we'll probably find out soon what they're planning to do,'' Sam told him, reaching for the documents. ''Anyways, let's try to figure out what's wrong with the animatronics.''

Springtrap nodded and reached for a different file. It seemed like each animatronic had their own file with documentation and blueprints that covered the information about the character, endoskeleton, programming and other trivial information. He had grabbed Freddy Fazbear's file, noticing that these animatronics were known as the _Showtime Animatronics_ and were also referred to as the _New Generation_.

 _I assume that they gave them the name based on the phrase 'It's showtime!'_ , Springtrap thought as he continued reading Freddy's file. There was a brief description of the animatronic's character, followed by information about the endoskeleton, which wasn't really anything new to him, as he had already examined the animatronics' endoskeletons. However, it was the page that covered the animatronic's programming that interested him the most.

''So, it seems that the animatronics are programmed to entertain and interact with people, as well as having a recognition system and the ability to act independently in the case of an accident,'' Sam said as she read Bonnie's file. ''Well, so far, it is consistent with what we know, but I feel that that's not everything. I mean, there's no way that Puppet should get that aggressive when she saw my scars.''

''Yeah, and I think I have found what we're searching for,'' Springtrap told her, pointing at what seemed to be more of a footnote than an article about the animatronics. _''It should be noted that some of the coding had been taken from an already pre-existing source in order to make the animatronics more authentic and their behavior closer to their predecessors. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for any unpredictable action committed by the animatronics.''_

''I'm not surprised that they put that disclaimer,'' Sam said in a deadpan tone, frowning. ''However, I am curious about what this pre-existing source is and why they would want to make the behavior of the animatronics similar to their predecessors.''

''I have a few theories concerning the latter,'' Springtrap said, reaching for Foxy's file and checking it. ''It is possible that they want to show that the animatronics are completely harmless, even if they act similarly to their predecessors. However, they decided to also cover themselves by claiming not to be responsible for any strange behavior the animatronics might exhibit.''

''So, it's business as usual,'' Sam said in a sarcastic tone, reaching for her smartphone. She then opened the camera app and took Freddy's file, starting to take photos of the documents, while Springtrap checked Chica and Puppet's files. All of them had the same footnote about the coding and disclaimer about animatronics.

''As for the source, I'm not sure,'' Springtrap added, shaking his head. ''The animatronics are not possessed, but nevertheless, Fazbear Entertainment might have found a way to make them act similarly to the animatronics that used to be possessed.''

''Honestly, I don't like how this sounds,'' Sam told him.

**xXx**

Static flickered before Connor's eyes, his vision clearing as he looked around the room he was standing in. It seemed as if everything worked the way he had planned it. Not only did the camera he used to monitor Ricky and The Misfits work, he could also control them remotely.

''Excellent,'' he muttered, feeling rather satisfied. However, the feeling of satisfaction vanished soon as he thought about his situation. He needed to continue with his plan if he wanted to stay here. It was extremely important to him to solve this issue as he was aware that his time was running out. Who knew how much longer he'd be able to stay here. After all, he may be haunting that suit, but no one told him about the specifics. _What if something goes wrong?_

He was annoyed, leaving the room and going towards the room Raven was trapped inside. The animatronic didn't say anything as he saw Connor entering the room, simply glaring at the latter. Connor didn't really care about what Raven thought of him and was more concerned with what Raven could do for him.

''I thought that you might feel lonely, considering how you're trapped here,'' Connor told Raven, who gave him a hate-filled look. ''What? Is there anything you want to tell me?''

''There are several things I would like to tell you,'' Raven replied in a sarcastic tone. ''Unfortunately, I am a family-friendly animatronic.''

Connor scoffed.

''You should be careful with what you say,'' he told Raven, reaching for the metal spike in his chest, gripping it tightly. Raven stared at the spike, knowing that moving it would damage his endoskeleton and wires vital for keeping him functional. Connor grinned. ''Anyways, now that I have all of your attention, I have a few questions for you.''

''Seriously, I have no idea what you want me to tell you. I don't know where-'' Raven's vision was covered by static as Connor moved the spike, almost ripping out several wires.

''That's not what I'm interested in,'' Connor replied coldly, fixing the damage. Raven's vision returned to normal, his eyes glowing as he glared at Connor. The latter just gave him an impassive look. ''I know now that you aren't Bran, but that doesn't mean that I'm not interested in your experience as an animatronic. As a matter of fact, you might be the next best person I can discuss this topic with.''

''What do you want to know?'' Raven asked in an annoyed tone, frustrated that he couldn't punch Connor in his rotten face.

''How did Bran leave?'' Connor asked. ''Why didn't his soul stay attached to the animatronic?''

''How am I supposed to know that?'' Raven replied, only to groan in pain when Connor moved the spike again, his vision filling with static.

''You should know as you went through it,'' Connor replied, his animatronic eyes flaring up.

''All I know is that Bran hated you, so him escaping this Hell was a blessing,'' Raven replied. ''You, on the other hand, will end up in your own Hell.''

He yelled in pain as Connor twisted the spike, tearing through some of the wires. His vision had turned black and he was twitching uncontrollably.

''I have warned you, you pathetic piece of scrap metal,'' Connor told him coldly, observing Raven, who looked like he was in agony. He then fixed the wires, knowing that he couldn't talk to Raven like this. ''So, have you changed your mind?''

''You're insane!'' Raven yelled at him. Connor frowned.

''You really don't know when to shut up,'' Connor told him. ''Should I show you what happens when you anger me again?''

Raven kept silent this time. However, he didn't answer Connor's question either. He knew that Connor would destroy him once he has no use for him and he didn't really care about that. His only regret was that he might be destroyed before he could destroy Connor. However, there was something that interested him and he hoped that Connor might provide him some insight into the matter.

''What exactly are you planning to do? Why do you want to know about Bran's experience as an animatronic? Is it because you're worried about what might happen to your own soul?'' Raven asked.

Connor gave him a strange look, then started laughing. Raven felt as if Connor was starting to lose his mind, having already feared that this might happen. Souls eventually go insane from staying bound too long to their artificial body and he knew that Connor was no different. Then, the laughter suddenly stopped, with Raven feeling an icy sensation spreading through his entire endoskeleton. Connor's eyes started to glow, giving Raven a cold look of tranquil fury.

''I need this,'' he whispered. ''I need to live on, and I'm going to do anything to stay here. My soul is going to stay attached to this suit no matter what happens!''

Raven shuddered. He was aware that Connor was far from the calculating technician he used to know, especially now that he didn't have to pretend to be a normal civilian in order to mask his true intentions. There was another question on his mind, but he was too afraid to ask it, already having an idea what the answer might be. However, it seemed as if Connor was already aware of that.

''You know, it's all about survival, and in order to survive, you have to murder,'' Connor told him. ''Considering Freddy's blood-filled past, isn't it obvious what I have to do to stay here? As long as I have victims, I will live on and my soul will stay attached to this suit.''

''You're a sick, disgusting crazy bastard!'' Raven growled. ''How did you even come to such insane conclusion that you need to kill more people in order for your soul to stay attached to the suit?! You have absolutely no idea what you're doing!''

''Trust me, I do,'' Connor replied, scoffing. ''But, you should better hope that Afton will eventually appear. Everything could be settled nicely, you know.''

''I don't believe you,'' Raven said. Connor didn't answer, simply staring back at the animatronic and grinning.

''You're smarter than you appear to be,'' he said. ''Too bad it won't save you or anyone you care about.''

**xXx**

A haunting, somber melody was playing on loop, this being _Lost In The Manor_ , dark lullaby music by the Fiechters. Sam felt that it got rather quiet and wanted another lullaby or music box-style song to play over Puppet's _My Grandfather's Clock_ while she and Springtrap were looking over the papers as they placed them back into the files.

''So, what do you think about the issue?'' Spingtrap asked her as he handed her Puppet's file over.

''I guess that we will have to wait and observe,'' Sam replied, glancing at the stage with the animatronics. ''They haven't really done anything so, unless they make a move and become threatening, there isn't much that can be done.'' She then turned to Springtrap, tilting her head. ''What do you think?''

''I agree with you,'' Springtrap told her. ''We'll have to wait and see how this situation is going to turn out.''

Sam nodded and got up, taking the files back to Kylie's office. Springtrap also got up, walking over to the stage and observing the animatronics. He knew that this issue wasn't something that could be solved easily. If anything, it would probably take for Fazbear Entertainment to cease to exist for everything to finally stop. Springtrap sighed, closing his eyes.

_It's just wishful thinking…_

As he opened his eyes, he realized that the animatronics were gone. Stunned, he stared at the stage, only to notice that the wood on the stage looked much older and worn. The decorations were different as well. Realizing that something was wrong, he looked around, noticing that the place had an eerie resemblance to the '90s Freddy's location. He glanced down, realizing that the animatronic suit was completely gone and he was a human again. Curious, he wondered if Henry wanted to talk to him, although he was somewhat confused why this location was Freddy's and not Fredbear's.

He then heard steps behind him and turned around. To his shock, he was confronted by a familiar young man who had an uncanny resemblance to him, dressed in worn jeans and a purple T-shirt. His arms were crossed and he glared at William impatiently. The latter was still stunned, no realizing that he was probably supposed to say something to his eldest son.

''Michael…'' William muttered.

''Hello, father,'' Michael replied in a surprisingly calm tone. William felt the chills creeping up his spine, but he wasn't sure why he felt like that. If anything, at least it was what made him snap out of his shocked state.

''I-'' As much as William feared and was hoping for this conversation to happen, he never really thought about what he should tell his son, but he had figured that simply being honest would be the best approach. If anything, it worked when he was talking to Sam. ''Well, it's… It's nice to see you…''

He suddenly realized that this was the wrong thing to say, as the last time he had seen Michael, he tried to murder him. He felt quite awkward.

''I can't say that I feel the same,'' Michael replied. William just nodded, knowing that this was going to be a long night. He sighed.

''I know, and I understand why you hate me,'' he said, his head lowered. He couldn't look Michael in the eyes. However, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. ''What I had done… I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything.''

There was no response. William looked up, noticing that Michael was still glaring at him.

''Is that it?'' Michael asked in a cold tone. ''Is that all what you are going to tell me?''

William gave him a confused look at first, only to realize that it wasn't enough, that a simple apology wasn't going to cut it. However, he had also admitted that he wasn't expecting any forgiveness and he was ready for whatever Michael was going to tell him. It's not as if he had anything to lose, as he had already lost his family and he had no one else but himself to blame. He kept quiet.

''You know, the one thing I had promised to myself was that I was going to come find you,'' Michael said in a cold tone. ''I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn't. I've been living the shadows for quite long, always repeating to myself: _I'm going to come find you_. In the end, I did. I went along with Henry's plan as I had nothing else left. I thought it would be over, but apparently, I was wrong.''

William felt an icy sensation spreading through his chest as he remembered their encounter at the location Henry had created. He may not have cared about Michael then, but now, he hated the fact that he put his son into that situation.

''To be honest, I didn't expect this to happen at all,'' William quickly replied, even though he was aware that he probably should keep quiet.

''Yeah, I know,'' Michael replied, glaring at his father. ''However, unlike last time, I never wanted to search for you again. I had figured that whatever I would tell you wouldn't penetrate that thick skull of yours and that you would remain the arrogant insane idiot you always were. Honestly, I don't know whether it's worse that you were so self-absorbed and stupidly oblivious to the pain of other people or the fact that you just did not give a damn to think about anyone else but yourself!''

William kept quiet, staring at Michael with an uneasy look on his expression. He knew that Michael was right about everything and he figured that he should just let his son talk, or rather, rant, as he had no excuse to defend himself.

''I should've known how much of an awful person and abusive father you were, especially after you neglected me and Sammy, not to mention all that gaslighting after he had died,'' Michael added, his voice filled with rage. ''Say, have you really planned for me to end up as a walking meat suit for a deranged animatronic hybrid?''

''N-No-'' William shook his head, completely stunned. He honestly had no idea that Circus Baby and the other Funtime Animatronics would go that far. Michael had a look of doubt on his expression, clearly not believing him.

''Regardless of that, you cannot deny that you didn't try to murder me in some way,'' he said, with William having to admit that this was the truth, considering his actions as Scraptrap, and just nodded silently. He glanced at Michael, noticing that the latter looked furious, but seemed to be aware that this would be William's answer.

''May I ask you something?'' William asked in a quiet tone.

''What?'' Michael frowned.

''You made it clear that you didn't want to talk to me anymore and that you were done with everything,'' William said. ''Why did you decide to return?''

**xXx**

Sam was leaned against the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation between William and Michael. After having placed the files the table in Kylie's office, she walked back to the main area, only for her to realize that her surroundings have suddenly changed. Once she figured out what happened, she decided to wait in the hallway and not interrupt the conversation, as this was a matter between the two. She didn't really feel sorry for William, as Michael was rightfully upset, but she had to wonder how long this conversation would last.

''Why did you decide to return?''

There was silence inside the room, with Sam being curious about Michael's reply.

''Mike sounds really angry at Daddy.''  
Stunned and confused, Sam quickly turned around, only to see a little boy and a little girl stare at her. The boy seemed to be rather shy, looking as if he was crying recently, and was tugging at the edge of his black and white stripped T-shirt. The girl was wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt, with a dark red bow tied in her light auburn hair. Unlike her brother, she had a wide, mischievous grin on her expression, being the one who spoke to Sam.

''I assume you guys are Sammy and Elizabeth,'' Sam said, with the two nodding. ''I'm Samantha Blackburn, but you can call me Sam.''

''We know who you are,'' Elizabeth told her in a rather blunt fashion, with Sam wondering how much influence her experience as Circus Baby and Scrap Baby actually had on her. Sammy just nodded, still quiet and looking rather anxious.

''No offense, but I had expected that only Michael would appear. What are you two doing here?'' Sam asked the two.

''We wanted to tag along,'' Elizabeth replied, with Sammy looking rather uncertain. It seemed more that he was dragged here by his sister. Sam then turned to the entrance, hearing the conversation in the main area resume. She, Elizabeth and Sammy peeked into the room, noticing Michael looking rather tired, but still staring at William with a resolute look on his expression.

''You were the one who wanted to see us,'' Michael said, with William remaining quiet. ''I had contemplated whether this would be a good idea or not, but in the end, I figured that it may be worth a try.''

''You did hear me…'' William muttered, with Michael nodding.

 _''Michael, you've done well,''_ he repeated what his father had told him. _''You're much better person than I am, and I do hope you have finally found the peace you deserved.''_

''I'm sorry I couldn't be a better father…'' William said, his voice filled with regret. There was a moment of silence and it seemed as if Michael wanted to start another rant, but he didn't.

''Nothing what you say is going to fix this,'' Michael said in a quiet tone.

''I know,'' William replied. ''I am not asking for forgiveness either. However, I am still glad that I got to talk to you at least once again, even if the conversation amounted to this.''

Michael remained quiet, with Sam figuring that this was her cue to walk out. It didn't help that Elizabeth was rocking back and forth, seemingly impatient to also talk to her father. Sammy, on the other hand, didn't seem to be keen on talking to William.

''Hey-'' Sam cut herself off as she walked into the room due to Elizabeth suddenly running past her and towards Michael, with Sammy following her. William looked rather shock to see his youngest son and his daughter, clearly not expecting that the two would also be here. Michael, on the other hand, looked a bit annoyed when he saw the two.

''I told you guys to stay behind,'' he said.

''We got bored,'' Elizabeth replied, with Sammy shaking his head.

''Lizzy dragged me over here,'' he said, with Elizabeth giving him an annoyed look. Michael just sighed and glanced at Sam, who shrugged. Elizabeth then turned to William, giving him a rather self-satisfied look.

''Hi, Daddy,'' she said. ''I also heard what you said and I'm not suffering anymore. However, I agree with Mike that you were _really_ mean and ignorant. You should have been nicer to us and other people, Daddy.''

There was a moment of silence, with William staring at Elizabeth in surprise, having never heard her speak to him like this, with Elizabeth looking rather proud of herself. Sam was rather impressed, figuring that, while Circus Baby's influence remained, Elizabeth was certainly doing better now that she wasn't part of the animatronic. William just smiled.

''I know, and I'm really sorry for the way I have treated you, Lizzy,'' he told her. Elizabeth just shook her head.

''As Mike said, nothing what you say is going to fix this,'' she added, with William being stunned for a moment. He then nodded in acknowledgement, with a look of regret on his expression.

''Um, Sam…'' Sam turned around, noticing the young boy staring at her with a look of guilt on his expression. ''I'm- I'm sorry for giving you nightmares and hallucinations. I didn't mean to…''

''Sammy, don't worry,'' Sam told him. ''I'm not angry at you or anything, although I am curious about how that had actually happened.''

''Well, I wanted to confront Dad, but I suddenly panicked and Mr. Emily then appeared,'' Sammy told her, his head lowered as he stared at the ground. ''I decided to stay in your room and think about it, and the more I did, the more afraid I got. I broke down and I accidentally caused you those nightmares due to my own fears. It wasn't my intention.''

''As I said, you don't have to worry about it,'' Sam told him in a comforting tone. ''After all, I'm fine and I managed to handle the situation.''

Sammy looked up at her, this time smiling in relief. ''I know how it feels to have nightmares and, while I don't have any bad dreams anymore, I really didn't want to put you through that.''

Upon hearing this, Michael's eyes narrowed and he titled his head, staring at his younger brother with a questioning look on his expression. William, Sam and Elizabeth noticed that, with Elizabeth tugging at his T-shirt and giving him an annoyed look in order to keep him quiet, as he wasn't really in the position to complain about having nightmares. Sammy, on the other hand, didn't notice any of this exchange, looking rather happy and satisfied.

Sammy, Michael and Elizabeth then turned to William, who felt a little uneasy, not really sure how to deal with this situation. He was actually really happy to see his children again, even though it was clear that they still hated him for what he had done. He glanced at Sam, who gave him an assuring look. He then turned to his children.

''I know that my deeds sent me too far and I sincerely apologize for what I had done,'' he told them. ''I am aware that words alone cannot change the past and I am not expecting anything from you. As I said, I'm really glad that I got to see you again and that I could tell you this, even if you don't forgive me. If you want to talk or even just yell at me for being a bad father, I will be here to hear you out. That is, if you're still willing to visit me.''

''We'll see,'' Michael said, sounding irked, with Elizabeth and Sammy agreeing with their older brother. William had a look of defeat on his expression, while Sam seemed to be rather curious and felt a bit more optimistic than William did.

 _I sincerely doubt that this conversation is over._ _Whether William is going to mend his relationship with his children depends entirely on him and Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth._


	15. Dead But Not Buried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!

**Night 14**

**Dead But Not Buried**

_''Restless and the show must go on, it's always a fun time in the shadows. In the silence I can hear your pulse, its beat will stop when I make it hollow. Dead but not buried, you're screaming: ''It's alive!'', when my claws got a grip and you see me in the night. I'm dead but not buried, remnant of his mistakes, ignited by revenge till this metal body breaks.''_

_– **Dead But Not Buried** by TryHardNinja_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam played with the Fredbear plushie as she was sitting on her bed, leaned against the pillow. Springtrap was sitting across her with a tired look on his expression, simply staring ahead. Sam had actually offered him to stay at her room, simply to keep him company, with Springtrap accepting her offer. After what happened, he really needed someone to just stay with him. In fact, after Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth had left, he had turned to Sam, half-expecting her to leave. He felt quite relieved when he realized that she wasn't going to abandon him, but he still couldn't forget the initial feeling of loneliness and fear he experience when his children had left. It really bothered him.

''Will, are you okay?'' Sam asked him. Springtrap sighed.

''Honestly, I don't know,'' he said. ''I could say that I felt way worse, but this…''

''I know,'' Sam replied in a comforting tone, with Springtrap looking somewhat relieved, albeit still exhausted.

''I thought that I would never see them again,'' he said in a quiet tone. ''Now, I have no idea what to do about this situation.''

''I'm sure that you'll figure something out,'' Sam said. ''Besides, I don't think they're done talking to you either and that they are going to return. Sure, they may not want a family reunion, but it's still better than nothing, right?''

''Yeah,'' Springtrap muttered, turning to Sam, his eyes glowing in a faint purple colour. ''You know, when you told me that Michael wanted to talk to me, I did wonder what I was supposed to tell him, but, in the end, I had figured that planning ahead a speech wasn't really something that I should do. I had figured that, if I would talk to him, I would just try to be honest. After all, that's something you always insist on, to be honest regardless of how difficult it is to talk about a certain topic.''

''Maybe I sound a bit too optimistic, but I do believe that things will turn out okay, eventually,'' Sam told him as she moved over to sit next to him. ''However, I sincerely doubt that it will be easy.''

''I know,'' Springtrap muttered. He then stood up and was about to leave the room, only to see Sam holding out the Fredbear plushie, smiling in an assuring manner.

''I figured that you wouldn't want to be alone, at least for tonight,'' she told him, with Springtrap taking the plushie, giving her an amused look.

''Thanks,'' he said before leaving the room.

Once he was back in his room, Springtrap placed the Fredbear plushie on the top of the couch, then reached for the book _Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince_, hoping for a quiet night. However, considering how things turned out, he knew that he wouldn't have one.

_''Hey, Will, can you hear me?''_

Springtrap's ears stood up in surprise as he heard Sam's voice and he looked up at the Fredbear plushie.

 _''I forgot to wish you a good night. Also, if you have any hallucinations, you're welcome to wake me up, even though it'll probably be difficult as I might fall asleep again,''_ Sam spoke through the Fredbear plushie, giggling.

''How did you-'' Springtrap trailed off.

 _''I picked up the walkie-talkie when you weren't looking,''_ Sam replied. _''I mean, if you decided to watch over me, then I could do the same thing for you.''_

''No offense, Sam, but you really should go to sleep,'' Springtrap told her.

 _''Yeah, I know, but I still wanted to talk to you for a bit,''_ Sam replied. _''As I already told you, if you want to talk to me, I'll always be there for you and I know that you would do the same for me.''_

''I know,'' Springtrap said. ''Honestly, I really appreciate all the care you show for me.''

 _''It's okay,''_ Sam replied, with Springtrap imagining her smiling. _''Not to mention, tomorrow is another day. Hopefully, you'll manage to get some rest tonight because you'll have to put all of your energy into your next move.''_

''You're right,'' Springtrap replied. ''Good night, Sam.''

_''Good night.''_

The Fredbear plushie went silent. Springtrap sighed, but couldn't help smiling after this conversation. He knew that Sam was the only person who wanted to support him, being incredibly sincere about her intentions. He knew that he didn't deserve any of this support, but he appreciated it. He was well aware that Sam was the only reason he managed to come this far and he knew that he would do anything for her.

He thought back at the conversation with Sam, about calling her his daughter. While he knew that it probably wasn't appropriate, considering the situation, as well as Emma and Henry's warnings, Sam never really showed any discomfort when confronted with that idea. However, she did make it clear that she was different than Elizabeth, and to some extension, Michael and Sammy, and that he would couldn't treat their relationship the same way he treated his relationship with his own children.

 _I am allowed to look back as much as I want,_ Springtrap frowned as he turned back to the book he was reading, _but that doesn't mean that I should allow myself to get trapped by my past again._

**xXx**

''Freddy, please remind me again why we're dealing with those two idiots,'' Drawkill Chica said, pointing at Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Bonnie. Drawkill Freddy just shook his head, his arms crossed.

''I have no idea,'' Drawkill Freddy replied in a rather annoyed tone, staring at the two Drawkills, who were seemingly wasting their time.

It was dead in the night and the Drawkills were once again tasked with a fetch quest by Connor, having been told to search for Springtrap and Sam. It didn't matter if they had to comb every inch of Hurricane, he wanted the Drawkills to find the two and bring them to him. The Drawkills begrudgingly accepted their task, but not without any complaints, which were quickly shut down by another sensory overload and system to disruption. They felt that they were created for something greater than a fetch quest, but it was obvious that Connor didn't care about their opinion. At least he didn't force them to keep the communication link open like last time, so they were on their own now.

''Someone is going be flung off that thing,'' Drawkill Chica added, her voice now louder so Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Bonnie heard her. They didn't care, with Drawkill Chica sighing.

During their search, they came across an empty playground, with Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Bonnie having the bright idea of messing around with the merry-go-round. Both of them held onto it while spinning it as fast as possible to see who will last longer. They even asked Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Freddy to join them, but the two refused, feeling embarrassed by their companions' childish behavior. Their companions, on the other hand, didn't care.

''Someone is going to see us,'' Drawkill Chica hissed at the two, with them still ignoring her. She then turned to Drawkill Freddy. ''We should leave.''

''Yeah, we should,'' Drawkill Freddy replied, but didn't move. He actually wanted to see those two idiots get injured. To his disappointment, Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Bonnie got off the merry-go-round without any accident. They didn't seem to be dizzy from all the spinning, but it took them a bit to recover before they had approached Drawkill Freddy and Drawkill Chica. ''You really couldn't resist playing like a child.''

''Well, we were bored mate,'' Drawkill Foxy replied.

''Yeah, only because Connor sends us on those fetch quests it doesn't mean that we cannot have some fun on our own,'' Drawkill Bonnie said, sitting down on the rather sturdy metal swing that seemed to be meant for two people and was obviously the only one that could support his weight, and started swinging.

Drawkill Freddy looked at the three with a rather odd look on his expression, then asked, ''Connor cannot hear us, right?''

''No, we all have blocked him,'' Drawkill Chica replied. ''What's wrong?''

''Don't you think that Connor is getting rather delusional?'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''I mean, before we left, I have heard him talking to Raven and he sounded like a madman.''

''When doesn't he sound like a madmad?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked sarcastically. ''Let's be honest here, our creator is insane and we are stuck with him. Even if we wanted to leave, we can't, since he'll subject us to torture. Hell, he does that every time we come back without Afton or that girl.'' He shuddered. ''Imagine us becoming just as crazy as Connor! That's so horrifying!''

''Don't be so dramatic,'' Drawkill Chica told him, even though she had to agree with Drawkill Bonnie. They all hated their current situation.

''In any case, you saw how he treated Raven,'' Drawkill Freddy said. ''Who says that we aren't disposable as well?''

''So, you want to say that the Boss would try to dismantle us once he doesn't need us?'' Drawkill Foxy asked him, his eyes flaring up. He growled, ''I'd like to see him try.''

''Connor had created us, so he would also know how to get rid off us,'' Drawkill Freddy told him. ''Not that we would allow him to do that.''

''Then, what should we do?'' Drawkill Chica asked him.

''For now, we will have to wait and follow his orders,'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''As Bonnie said, we are unable to leave, so we'll have to go along with Connor's plans. Nevertheless, while he may be our creator, we won't let him treat us like scrap metal. Obviously, he has no idea what our true potential is, since he's just fixated on his fear of death.''

The rest of the Drawkills nodded. One thing was sure, they weren't going to let Connor cause them any more torture and suffering.

**xXx**

Alec was drinking his soda, watching Hazel and her friends playing at the arcades. Pretending to be the Golden Child once again, she thanked her friends and her parents for the gifts she had gotten, acting modest about it. Then, in an act of selflessness, she let her friends have a turn on the arcades before she did. While their parents were just glad that the chaos was now under control, at least as long as they had arcade tokens, Alec felt annoyed, having figured that an accident would bring out Hazel's spoiled side. Despite his own wishes, the birthday party went rather well, without any trouble.

Nevertheless, he has a plan that would expose his sister as the spoiled child she was. He had managed to find the buckets inside of which were stored coupons for the Wind Tunnel and dug through them, taking out the coveted Best Buddy Ricky Coupon. He was sure that, once Hazel realized that she didn't manage to get the coupon, she would throw a huge temper tantrum and show her true colours.

 _I just need to wait a little while._ Alec glanced at his parents, who were talking to his aunt, looking rather tired. Considering how they were trying to keep an eye on Hazel and at least a bunch of other children, it wasn't surprising that they felt exhausted. Not to mention, he also knew that his parents were still suspicious of him, believing that he might try to ruin the party in some way. However, he made sure not to be in anyone's way and remained quiet. _Hazel is the one who is going to ruin this birthday party, not me._

He needed to be patient for a little while longer for his plan to work. He had overheard his parents talk and found out that they would let Hazel go to the Wind Tunnel once they were she and her friends were done with the arcades. Afterwards, they would go eat the cake, with Dahlia performing for Hazel. That is, if Hazel manages to recover from her temper tantrum.

_Mum and Dad will soon see that I'm not the only black sheep in our family and that Hazel isn't the Golden Child they wanted her to be. They were just blinded and deceived by her supposed perfection…_

Alec suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, rising his head as he noticed Ricky Wolfrun staring at him. The animatronic gave him a curious look, almost as if asking him why he wasn't participating at the birthday party and standing here all by himself.

''Don't give me that look,'' Alec muttered, only to wish that he could backtrack. _Don't be stupid, it's just an animatronic. It's not as if he can understand how I'm feeling or what I'm saying._

He shook his head, noticing that the animatronic was still staring at him. He frowned.

''Go away!'' he snapped, leaving the animatronic.

Ricky just turned towards him, tilting his head and then continued roaming. After all, there was another birthday party he had to attend. Alec briefly turned back to the animatronic, realizing that Ricky had finally left him alone.

 _These things are just weird_ , he thought. _Anyways, I should focus now on my masterplan. Hazel and the others should soon gather at the Wind Tunnel._ He grinned. _I can't wait for it._

It took him about another half an hour of waiting, but he eventually saw Hazel and two of her friends walking over to their parents, holding a bunch of tickets they had won and they could redeem at the prize corner for a toy. He saw Hazel asking their mother something, with their mother giving her a confused look, while Hazel still had that look of innocence on her expression, as if she feared that she may have asked for something she shouldn't have.

Alec frowned as he saw his mother nodding. _Of course Golden Hazel would get her way. She always does! Nothing she says or does is too demanding! On the other hand, when I ask for something simple, they just tell me that I wouldn't get it and that life is not always fair, meaning I have to deal with it. They never even ask me for my opinion, but instead read some stupid book on childcare! You can bet that the guy who wrote those books probably never had a children of his own or just observed them like some kind of guinea pigs used in some kind of psychological experiment._ He clenched his fist. _Well, they can't fool me! I know what's going on here better than anyone else!_

Finally, everyone had gathered, with Alec begrudgingly joining them. However, he also felt a little excited, as he knew that he could finally prove that he was right all along about Hazel's real self and that she was just putting up a show the entire time. It was the perfect revenge for everything that he had to endure.

''Okay, now that everyone is here, we will be going to the Wind Tunnel,'' his mother said. ''Aunt Gigi went to get an employee, so we can finally get started.''

The kids cheered, mostly looking towards Hazel in hopes that she would get some awesome prizes when inside the Wind Tunnel. Hazel just smiled back shyly, glancing at Alec. Alec forced a grin, acting as if he was happy for her, but he knew that he'd soon be grinning for a different reason. Finally, Gigi had returned with the employee, who then guided them towards the Wind Tunnel. Another employee was already putting the buckets with the coupons and tickets inside it and activated it.

''So, are you ready?'' the female employee asked Hazel, who then shook his head.

''I won't be the one who'll enter it,'' Hazel said, much to everyone's shock. She looked quite excited. ''I want Alec to be the one who'll win Best Buddy Ricky.''

Alec's jaw dropped. He had not expected such a turn of events, realizing a moment later that this was what Hazel asked their mother a few minutes earlier – whether Alec could be the one who'll enter the Wind Tunnel.

''Well, that is a little unexpected, but this is the birthday girl's day, so we'll do as she says,'' the employee said, glancing at Alec. ''So, do you want to have a go at it?''

''What? No!'' Alec replied, glaring at Hazel. ''This is _your_ day! You _always_ get what you want and _you_ should be the one inside the Wind Tunnel!''

''But, I want you to try and win Best Buddy Ricky!'' Hazel protested. ''You always said that you wanted to win that toy and I wanted to give you a chance to win it! I'm sure you'll do a better job at it then I would.''

''Shut up!'' Alec yelled back, as something inside him snapped.

''Alec! What is wrong with you?!'' his mother yelled at him. ''Why are you acting like this? Hazel only wanted…''

''I know what Hazel wanted!'' Alec yelled back, then turned towards his sister. ''I know that you are just pretending to be nice to me because you want everyone else think that you're still the Golden Child, acting all selfless and innocent. You only don't want to enter the Wind Tunnel because you're afraid that you won't win that stupid coupon and that you would show who you really are – a spoiled brat!''

''Alec!'' Alec's mother yelled at him, horrified to see him acting like this, but Alec ignored her.

''Com'n, why don't you admit it to everyone?!'' Alec continued, only to notice Hazel's eyes filling with tears. _I got her now! Go on, show how you really feel about it!_

''I-I-'' Hazel teared up, sobbing. ''I just wanted to do something nice for you… It wasn't supposed to be just my day… I wanted you to participate as well, to be happy…''

Alec stared at her as if she had grown a second head. _What? Why would she do that?_

''Oh, Hazel, that is so sweet of you,'' her mother said as Hazel wiped her tears. ''Don't worry, everything will be alright.''

''No, nothing will be alright,'' Hazel protested, looking at Alec. ''I don't want us to fight anymore. I just wanted you to like me, that's everything. I wanted you to be my big brother and have fun with me. I'll-I'll do anything for that! Please, Alec!''

''No,'' Alec replied in a cold tone. ''Stop being such a phony! Can't people see that? You're the worst kind of spoiled, bratty fake! How can no one see that?''

''Alec!'' his mother shrieked at him. ''Why do you have to be like this? Why can't you be a good sport?''

''Oh, I see, because it's so predictable that Alec would ruin the party. It's so inevitable that Alec would spoil perfect little Hazel's good time,'' he said, snarling at his family, who could only look back at him in horror.

All of them, that is, except for Hazel. Hazel simply stood there, arms limp at her sides as she stared at him, tears filling her eyes. She suddenly broke down crying.

 _Of course she would save those until she had the perfect audience_ , Alec thought bitterly as he glared at her. ''I can't take this anymore!''

In that moment, Alec fled the scene in rage, but he wasn't the only one. Hazel too ran away and he noticed that she went towards the private party room. Even if for a brief moment she had made him believe that she honestly wanted him to be happy, he was now sure that she was just making a scene to make everyone else feel bad for her. He didn't need to hear anymore about how much of a selfless child Hazel was. He just ran, eventually locking himself in one of the bathroom stalls, wishing that she had never entered his life.

 _If she were gone, I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore,_ he thought. _It's not my fault that she's a complete brat… Or, is it?_

He shook his head, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. He could still see Hazel's watery eyes, pleading him to stop fighting with her.

_''I just wanted you to like me, that's everything.''_

_No, why would she tell me something like that?!_ Alec stared at the bathroom stall, shaking. _Unless… Unless, she really meant it._

_''I wanted you to be my big brother and have fun with me. I'll-I'll do anything for that! Please, Alec!''_

He suddenly recalled his earlier thoughts, his wish about Hazel being gone from his life. _I-I didn't really mean that. Sure, she can be annoying, but… Well, she is my little sister…_

He recalled the happy look Hazel gave all of them as she announced that she would let Alec have the spotlight for once. As he thought about it, he remembered how, whenever their parents would engage in a conversation with Hazel, she would always try to let Alec speak up his opinion, oftentimes agreeing with him. She tried to include him, the black sheep, into family events even more than his own parents did. However, he only believed that she did it to get attention instead of seeing her for the caring little sister she actually was.

_What have I done?!_

**xXx**

Hazel hid inside an unused party room, not wanting to stay in the one her parents had rented, as she knew they would try to go and find her. At this point, she just wanted to be left alone, unbothered, and cry her heart out. She honestly wanted to make Alec happy, as she knew that he was a good brother, only a bit misguided. She knew that it was hard for him since their parents always showered only her with love, causing her brother to become jealous of her. She wanted to show him that she didn't care about what their parents said about him and that she really cared about him.

 _But, now he hates me because he thinks I was faking it._ She sobbed, trying to wipe away her tears as she heard someone approaching her. She wished that this person was Alec, so she could talk to him in peace, but she was aware that it were probably her parents looking for her.

However, as she rose her head, she realized that this person was Dahlia, the swan animatronic who was supposed to entertain her today.

''What is the matter?'' Dahlia asked her in a comforting tone. ''Why are you crying? I don't like seeing tears on children's faces.''

''I-I got in an argument with my brother and now he hates me,'' Hazel replied. She was a bit surprised that Dahlia responded to her, but she had figured that talking an animatronic was better than talking to her parents.

''Oh, no, that's a sad thing to happen,'' Dahlia told her. ''Maybe I can cheer you up?''

''Could you please talk to my brother or at least tell him that I'll forgive him for all the mean things he said to me?'' Hazel asked the swan animatronic.

''I know something better,'' Dahlia replied. ''Do you want to take me to a private room and then go get your brother you two can talk about it without any interruptions? I will also be there as your mediator.''

''That would be nice,'' Hazel replied. Dahlia nodded, beckoning to her.

''Follow me,'' she said, with Hazel getting up and following Dahlia. It seemed as if the animatronic knew who was part of Hazel's party, as Hazel hadn't seen anyone from her family or friends, with Dahlia skillfully avoiding the children running around her, as well as the employees, with Hazel wondering if her parents asked them to search for her as well.

 _Yeah, they're only searching for me, but no one is searching for Alec, except for me and Dahlia_ , Hazel thought bitterly.

Finally, she and Dahlia had arrived at a door next to the stage, but partially hidden by a curtain. As they entered it, Hazel realized that Dahlia was right about this being the perfect spot to talk in privacy, as it was rather quiet inside and the door wasn't that visible, at least as long as you weren't trying to find it. The room was also filled with animatronic parts, with Hazel figuring that, unless an animatronic needed to be repaired, nobody would enter this room.

To her surprise, Dahlia then went towards the mirror and did something which caused the wall to pop up and then opened it, entering another, smaller room. Hazel was stunned as she followed Dahlia, noticing an animatronic costume in the corner of the room, almost, if not even bigger than she was. It seemed that this suit was some kind of replacement suit for Dahlia, as it looked exactly like the suit Dahlia currently had on.

Hazel then turned to Dahlia, smiling.

''Thank you for helping me,'' she told the swan animatronic, hugging her.

''It's fine,'' Dahlia told her in a comforting tone, hugging her back. ''I don't like to see children being sad or crying.'' She put one hand under Hazel's chin and stroke her hair with the other. ''You don't have to worry anymore, Hazel. From now on, you'll be free from your burden.''

Hazel continued to smile, with Dahlia placing her hands on her head. A moment later, her eyes widened in shock as she realized that something was wrong, with Dahlia's eyes suddenly flaring up. For one second, Hazel suddenly knew what was going to happen to her and why Dahlia brought her here.

There was a sickening crack, with Hazel's lifeless body falling over. Her head was twisted unnaturally and her neck was broken. She couldn't even scream for help before Dahlia broke her neck, killing her instantly. The animatronic bowed over her, noticing Hazel's glassy eyes staring back at her. She then quickly reached for a metallic rod and rammed it into Hazel's chest, piercing through her pale skin and watching as it got soaked in blood. She then removed the blood-covered metallic rod, placing it gingerly into a plastic bag for safe-keeping, hiding it within her own endoskeleton, and then put the dead girl inside the spare costume.

''Now, now, I told you would be free from your burden…'' Dahlia said, smiling. ''Nevertheless, you gave me a chance to continue living. Your death won't be in vain, I promise.''

Her eyes then stopped glowing as she exited the room as if nothing had happened. The animatronic stood in front of the stage for a moment, looking around as her programming suddenly told her to go to the private party room as she was supposed to entertain a little girl for her birthday.

 _''Today is your special day…''_ Dahlia hummed, having already forgotten that the girl she was supposed to perform for was back inside that hidden room, her dead body getting cold and stiff.

All she knew that she was supposed to be there to entertain the birthday girl.

**xXx**

''You're really slow, Spring,'' Sam commented as she briefly glanced at Springtrap, who looked rather frustrated with the controls, twisting and turning his Wii remote like a steering wheel. Luckily, it was strapped around his wrist, else he probably would've thrown the remote against the TV set.

''Don't worry, I'm back on the track,'' Springtrap replied, trying to make sure that his character won't fall off the track or get hit by something again. Sam couldn't help but laugh at his struggle and then looked back at her own character, who was still in 1st place and in her ending lap. One more turn and she'd win the race again. Then, she heard the dreaded noise of one of the NPCs activating the cursed power-up item known as the Blue Shell.

''No! No! No! Slow down!'' she yelled, but she was too far away from the other drivers. The Blue Shell hit her, incapacitating her and letting the NPC before her win the race. She managed to come in second place, but she wasn't happy about it. ''Goddamnit, who got the Blue Shell?''

''Not me,'' Springtrap said in an amused tone, barely holding himself from laughing at Sam's misery. Sure, he was once again in last place due to accidentally driving into another wall, but Sam's reaction after getting nuked by the Blue Shell was quite funny.

''Do you want another round?'' Sam then asked, smiling.

''Sure.'' Springtrap nodded.

Even though they were competing against each other, it was still a game they both enjoyed, with the game in question being an old game known as _Mario Kart Wii_. Spingtrap's character was Bowser, while Sam took Yoshi. While Springtrap needed a bit of explanation on how to play the game and had trouble controlling his vehicle, he was still a good sport about it, mostly because he knew well that he would lose the game as he wasn't familiar with it. Nevertheless, he was improving, having even managed to drive past several NPCs, at least until he hit some kind of roadblock.

It was late afternoon and the two still had time until Sam had to go to work, so she suggested that they play _Mario Kart Wii_ to pass the time, with both enjoying themselves. Springtrap was actually surprised that, for once, nothing bad had happened nor were there any surprise visits and he could relax a little and even bond with Sam over a game.

''Finally!'' he exclaimed as he managed to reach 6th place during his second lap.

''Watch out for the Fake Item Box, I left one on the turn,'' Sam warned him, with Springtrap gasping in relief as he managed to avoid it. He then heard an explosion behind him, chuckling to himself and driving into an Item Box that gave him Triple Mushrooms to boost his speed.

''I just hope I won't hit anything this time,'' he muttered as he activated the boosts while still on a stretch of a straight road, turning the Wii remote frantically to avoid the roadblocks. ''Imagine having to drive like this in real life.''

''Well, I guess that chucking a Red Shell at a driver might help solving the problem with road rage,'' Sam replied, with her and Springtrap both bursting out laughing. In the end, Sam managed to once again land in 1st place, while Springtrap rejoiced as he got the 5th place. Rest assured, he really was getting better at the game.

''Say, how is Emma doing at this game?'' he asked Sam as they returned to the screen with the list of courses.

''She's doing better than you and she even managed to win a few times against me, but I'm still the best player in this household,'' Sam explained.

''Considering how there's no way that I can beat you in this game, I guess I'll just have to work on beating Emma. That is, in case she wants to play,'' Springtrap said.

''I'm pretty sure that she would want to play, as she can also get quite competitive, especially if you're the one racing against her,'' Sam told him.

''I'm not surprised that she would act like that, considering how she loves to tease me,'' Springtrap replied. ''Nevertheless, the point of the game is to have fun, right?''

''Yeah,'' Sam said, getting up. ''I'll go get myself a drink. You can choose the next course, but, please, don't go for the Rainbow Road. We'll both fall off that thing more times than you had hit roadblocks and walls in all of the races combined.''

''Okay,'' Springtrap replied, smiling. He simply couldn't put in words the satisfaction and happiness he felt after that gaming session with Sam. He felt quite relaxed and even excited, looking forward to the next round. However, the happiness he felt was replaced by a sting of guilt, grief and regret, as he knew that he should've done the same for Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth. He should have been there for them, interact and play with them like an actual father would. Springtrap sighed. _At least I can give Sam the kind of happiness she deserves._

He then noticed Sam returning with a glass of orange juice, giving him a curious look. ''Will, are you okay?''

''I guess that, for once, I am,'' Springtrap told her. ''I'm just glad to see you this happy and not being forced to worry about anything.''

''Me too,'' Sam said. Suddenly, both heard a strange sound coming from Sam's smartphone, followed by a high-pitched female voice.

_''Follow me through the night, we are sisters of the light… Follow me through the night, we are sisters of the light! We are daughters of sin, we are laughter in the wind! Follow me through the night, we are sisters of the light! We are wild, we are free, through the darkness follow me!''_

The music was the Nightcore version _Sisters Of The Light_ by Xandria, which was also Sam's current ringtone. Sam picked her smartphone up, noticing that it was her mother who was calling her.

''Hello?'' she said, putting the call on the loudspeaker.

 _''Hey, Sam, where are you?''_ Emma asked.

''Um, at home,'' Sam replied. ''Springtrap and I are playing _Mario Kart_.''

 _''I see,''_ Emma muttered. _''You two should check the local news.''_

''Why?'' Springtrap asked.

 _''I was on my way home and I just passed that other restaurant, Ricky's Wonder Shack, and there were a bunch of police cars in front of it,''_ Emma replied.

''Seriously?!'' Sam and Springtrap exchanged stunned looks.

 _''Yeah, I'm telling you, I have parked nearby and there is an officer in front of the restaurant talking to someone. I have no idea what had happened, but it can't be good,''_ Emma replied.

''No, it can't,'' Springtrap said in a dark tone.

 _''I'll be back home soon,''_ Emma added. _''I hope that this will get sorted out, but I have my doubts. Bye!''_

''Bye, Mum,'' Sam replied, cancelling the call.

''It was Connor,'' Springtrap said as Sam checked the local news website, as well as the Ricky's Wonder Shack website. ''It had to be him who caused this mess.''

''I believe you, but I do have to wonder how he managed to do this,'' Sam replied. ''After all, you had murdered him, and if he's undead, he'd be a rotting corpse stuck inside the Ricky suit. There's no way he'd be able to walk around Ricky's Wonder Shack looking like that.''

She managed to find the news related to the incident at Ricky's Wonder Shack, with her and Springtrap reading the article.

''Another child went missing,'' Springtrap muttered. The girl's name was Hazel and she was supposedly last seen entering one of the private party rooms.

''Do you think that this is Connor sending us a message again?'' Sam asked in a concerned tone.

''I doubt it,'' Springtrap said. ''It wouldn't surprise me if that girl turns up dead, especially considering how mentally unstable Connor was the last time we saw him. He may be dead now, but he's still roaming somewhere out there, having probably fully lost his mind and decided to go on a murder spree. Not to mention, considering how he's familiar with Ricky's, he would figure out how to do that unnoticed.''

''We have to do something about this,'' Sam said. ''However, I doubt that we can go to Ricky's. This was the second missing child case they had in the past week and I'm sure that the police is going to keep a close eye on the place.''

''The only thing that is left for us is to figure out where Connor might be and take him down,'' Springtrap said, frowning. ''However, that is easier said than done.''

A feeling of dread was spreading through his chest. He knew that, thanks to Connor, Hurricane was now at the mercy of another murderer.


	16. The Clock Ticks

**Night 15**

**The Clock Ticks**

_''Every candle fades to dark, every fire loses spark. Watch them dance the night away, til the heart beat stops. The lights are a glow but dimming slowly, with life all alone forever lonely. Watch the night fall away and plan to stay. Listen to the crowd of giggles churning, see to the one who smiles unnerving. Yes, be scared and afraid to run away!''_

_– **Music Box** by DHeusta_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam was on her phone, checking the news. She and Springtrap were sitting in their booth at Freddy's, with Sam wanting to see whether the police had any luck with Hazel's case, but so far, no one has found her. At this point, she and Springtrap were sure that the girl was gone for good. Sam sighed as she switched to her e-mails, finding Kylie's latest voicemail.

''Honestly, I'm surprised that Connor hadn't targeted Freddy's yet,'' she said.

''He'll probably do that at some point,'' Springtrap said in a concerned tone. ''Anyways, what does Anthelm say?''

Sam smiled slightly, checking Kylie's voicemail.

_''Hello? Hello? First of all, I would like to thank you for your efforts. It seems that you were right about the issue with the animatronics' programming, or rather, the fact that the animatronics were programmed to act as some kind of security in the case of something suspicious happening, and the previous technicians had probably done something that made them aggressive. When I think about it, this also might be the reason why I had never gotten a report about the issue. It is possible that they made some kind of mistake and didn't want to take responsibility for it. It is quite disappointing to see that they wouldn't want to own up to their mistakes.''_

Sam and Springtrap exchanged brief glances, feeling that this was also the case for the entirety of Fazbear Entertainment.

_''Anyways, since you are our technician, you're obviously responsible for keeping the animatronics in a pristine condition and making sure that they won't malfunction. I'll work on your schedule for the next week and I'll send it to you tomorrow, but I can assure you that you had passed your trial period and shown that you are indeed reliable. Congratulations!''_

Sam grinned, with a sense of pride spreading through her chest. She actually didn't expect Kylie to praise her nor show that she trusts her now, but was really glad about it.

_''If needed, we can talk about the details during office hours or you can just send me an e-mail with your questions. Also, as for your question about the new additions, I believe that I can tell you about it, since your work is quite relevant to it. Essentially, Fazbear Entertainment might be branching out, meaning that we are probably going to get another location soon, with new animatronics. They put a huge emphasis on making sure that the animatronics at this location perform flawlessly and that this location remains incident-free. Considering how previous locations have failed due to poor management, wild rumors and general incompetence, I do hope that this one will succeed. Personally, I believe all of those things could've been prevented if people actually knew what they were doing. Well, I guess that all we can do now is to learn from our past mistakes. I wish you a good night.''_

''So, Fazbear Entertainment has decided to try an expand their business,'' Springtrap muttered, frowning. ''This can only end in a disaster.''

''Whether this will end in a disaster depends on how Fazbear Entertainment is going to handle their future project,'' Sam said. ''However, since this is _Fazbear Entertainment_ we are talking about, you're probably right.''

''At least this explains why they want to make this location successful, as they need to build up a better reputation, something that doesn't tie them with the past events,'' Springtrap said. ''Not to mention, while it is obviously accidental, they also opened the location during the time when their competitor is in trouble.''

''Honestly, I don't think that it matters which location is going to stay open as long as Connor is around,'' Sam said. ''However, we have no idea where he is and we cannot go to Ricky's Wonder Shack since the police is probably going to investigate the place, or at least keep a close eye on it. Not to mention, aside from the Machinations Factory, which I don't believe is where he currently resides, we have no idea what other location we could connect to Connor.''

''There's also the question about how he was able to kidnap and probably murder a child without leaving any evidence or going into Ricky's by himself,'' Springtrap muttered, glancing at the stage. His eyes flared up purple as he realized something. ''Sam, remember when we were lured into Ricky's by Connor? He had told us that he programmed Ricky and the other animatronics to follow his command.''

''So, you want to say that this might be how he had managed to kidnap that girl?'' Sam said. ''It makes sense, as no one would suspect the animatronics to lure children away as they are supposed to be around them due to being entertainers. Even a person dressed in a costume would be more suspicious than an animatronic.''

''Not to mention, there was also that hidden room behind the stage. Since none of the other employees seemed to be aware of it, considering how no one checked it when that boy went missing, the animatronics could easily hide the body there,'' Springtrap added darkly. ''It is obvious what had happened.''

Sam nodded. ''Honestly, I am not looking forward to dealing with this.''

''Me neither, but we are the only ones aware of what Connor had done,'' Springtrap said, frowning. ''Not to mention, since I was the one who had murdered him and caused him to attain an undead state, it should be expected from me to take him out for good.''

''Hey, you're not alone in this,'' Sam protested. ''We are going to take Connor down together.''

''As long as you don't get hurt,'' Springtrap added, with Sam giving him a curious look. ''I know that you won't stand on the sidelines, but your safety is important as well.''

''I am aware of that,'' Sam said. ''Say, Will, what do you think is going to happen after we deal with Connor?''

''Well, obviously we'll move on with our lives,'' Springtrap said. ''That, and we'll still have to deal with whatever Fazbear Entertainment decides to do with Freddy's.''

''That should be interesting,'' Sam said, smirking.

**xXx**

_Well, obviously we'll move on with our lives,_ Springtrap frowned as he stared through the window at the night sky. _Why did I tell her that? Sure, obviously, it is the truth, but what exactly is necessary to achieve that?_ An icy sensation spread through his chest. _Sam deserves to be happy and not to worry about such stuff. However, as for me… I shouldn't hope for anything._ A familiar feeling of fear caused him to shudder, with his eyes glowing in a faint purple. He closed his eyes, trying to shake it off. _I am not the one to decide what is going to happen afterwards. While I might desire the best outcome possible, that doesn't mean that the best outcome will also match my wishes. The most I can do is to make sure that Sam will remain safe during this whole ordeal._

He sighed, the glow in his eyes fading.

 _Ironically, this is the happiest I have been for ages. However, I doubt that it will last._ He was aware that it wasn't possible for him to stay here forever. _If I'd have to leave Sam…_ He hated it. He hated this feeling of uncertainty. He wanted to know how this would end and what he could do about it. _I'm not going away, I need to stay… But, is that really possible?_

He had a habit of defying any common sense and even the laws of nature itself. A life like this wasn't possible, but he had managed to achieve it. Whatever he had set in his mind, he knew that, in the end, he would somehow reach his goal. However, for this, he wasn't sure what to do. He had no idea how to manage this situation. He frowned as his eyes started to glow purple again.

_Sometimes, I don't need a plan. Sometimes, I just need to go along with whatever happens._

He knew well that he could make any kind of plan he wanted, but it never went the way he wanted. The most he could do is stay aware of the situation and make sure that at least something goes right.

 _Maybe, there is no reason for me to panic._ He glanced back through the window, noticing the clouds hiding the moon. _Or maybe, I'm just lying to myself._

**xXx**

It had been a surprisingly quiet night, with nothing happening. Springtrap was rather stunned that there were no visits from Michael, Sammy, Elizabeth, Henry or even that kid, wondering if that was a good or a bad sign. Instead, he got startled by someone marching past his door, having figured that it was Emma who went back upstairs. He walked into the hallway, noticing Emma looking into Sam's room.

''Com'n Sam, we're going to the mall today!'' Emma shouted. There was a loud groan, with Springtrap figuring that Sam was still asleep and certainly not in the mood to go to the mall.

''Why?'' Sam frowned, staring at her mother.

''Well, I'm not working today and I had figured that I'll be waiting until the start of the school year for you to buy new clothes. Therefore, we are going today,'' Emma told her. ''Now, get up!''

Sam fell over back into her bed, covering herself, with Emma leaving and passing Springtrap.

''So, I assume that this means that I'll be spending the whole day alone, right?'' he asked her.

''You are going to watch over the house, but trust me, we'll be back soon,'' Emma replied.

''According to Sam, being back soon actually means to return later that evening,'' Springtrap replied in a sarcastic tone. ''Or are you planning to drive around until midnight like last week?''

Emma rolled her eyes. ''Don't be ridiculous Afton. We'll be back much sooner than you think.''

''I wouldn't bet on it,'' Springtrap replied, smirking. Emma's eyes narrowed, with her still staring at Springtrap.

''Anyways, I'll be talking to you later, Afton,'' Emma added in a hushed tone. ''There's something important I need to discuss with you, but don't tell Sam anything.''

''Why?'' Springtrap was confused.

''You'll see,'' Emma replied, walking downstairs. Springtrap was still puzzled, having no idea what this was about. Usually, when Emma wanted to talk to him, she'd try to mock him. As he contemplated whether to go along with whatever Emma had in store for him, Sam exited her room, holding a black bag that she put over her shoulder.

''I knew that she'd eventually drag me into the mall,'' Sam muttered, being a little annoyed.

''Hopefully, you'll return until the time your shift begins,'' Springtrap said.

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered, then glanced at him. ''You'll manage to stay alone for the day, right?''

''Don't worry,'' Springtrap snorted. ''I'll be fine.''

''Sam!''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!'' Sam yelled back, with her and Springtrap going downstairs. Emma was already waiting in the hallway, twirling the keychain with the car keys around her finger.

''Great,'' Emma said. ''The earlier we get there, the earlier we can leave.''

''We are going to be back before my shift starts, right?'' Sam asked. Emma snorted.

''I'll drop you off at Freddy's then,'' she told Sam in a dismissive tone. ''Afton can walk over there by himself.''

Springtrap just glared at Emma, but what else did he expect from her? It was obvious that she didn't care about him.

''Anyways, let's go,'' Emma said, turning briefly towards Springtrap. ''I'll be locking the door, Afton, so you'll be stuck here. Don't go anywhere.''

''Don't worry about me, it's not as if I'm a little child,'' Springtrap replied.

''Well, you do tend to act like one,'' Emma replied in a snarky tone.

''Ow, shut up...'' Springtrap glared at her, with Emma grinning. He really didn't want argue anymore, with Emma taking this as a sign of defeat. ''You're not exactly the most mature person either.''

''I'm still more mature than you are, Afton.''

''Can we finally leave?'' Sam interrupted the two. ''I don't want to spend the whole day at the mall.''

''Okay, okay, we are going,'' Emma said, with Sam going outside. She briefly turned to Springtrap. ''Don't burn the house down, Afton.''

Springtrap just groaned, with Emma finally closing and locking the door behind her. He sighed.

_She really loves to mess with me._

**xXx**

As Sam had already predicted it, she was done with buying her clothes in a little over than an hour. The only reason why they were still at the mall was because Emma kept finding new outfifs she had figured that would fit Sam, even though the latter was done with her shopping trip. In the end, Emma went to a store to buy herself new sneakers, with Sam waiting outside, sitting on a bench. She had taken out her smartphone and opened a file titled _Digimon Tamers_ , containing the episodes she had downloaded. After placing her earbuds in her ears, she played the episode titled _36\. Gallantmon Vs. Beelzemon_.

Interestingly, all of the videos were in German, with Sam being fluent in the language thanks to a mishap she had with her father. When she was younger, she was bored and asked her father to find her something to watch online, with her father managing to find a website that had various anime episodes and let them play for Sam. What he didn't realize was that all of the episodes were in German instead of English, but Sam didn't mind. Even though she didn't understand what the characters said at the time, she kept on watching them and eventually learned the language on her own without even noticing it.

 _Who says that you can't learn anything from watching anime?_ Sam grinned, as her favorite Digimon, Beelzemon, was confronted by Gallantmon, with the epic insert song _Eine Vision_ playing in the background.

 _''Hey, verdammt, was willst du von mir?''_ Beelzemon asked aggressively, staring at Gallantmon.

 _''Beelzemon, du hast deine Seele verkauft und bist dadurch zu einem Dämon geworden. Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen,''_ Gallantmon replied, glaring at Beelzemon.

 _''Hör auf so große Töne zu spucken. Du kannst mir also nicht verzeihen, ach Gottchen, dass ist aber furchtbar.''_ Beelzemon suddenly charged towards Gallantmon, brandishing his claws. _''Nach dem Kampf reden wir weiter, wenn du da noch reden kannst!''_

 _It doesn't matter how many times I watch this, I always get excited for the battle._ Sam hummed along with the song, completely captivated by the events in the episode. She had already figured that, when Emma was done, that she would just approach her and tell her that they would be leaving.

However, what she didn't know was that it wouldn't be Emma who was going to approach her. Stunned, she noticed someone else standing in front of her, someone familiar. She took her earbuds out, standing up and staring at the person. This person was a teenage girl with short wavy brown hair that was streaked with blonde highlights. She was also wearing a blue fitted blouse that matched her blue eyes and black tight pants, holding an expensive-looking black handbag in one hand and a bag with clothes in the other. Overall, her posture fitted someone who just returned back from an expensive makeover and would act aggressive towards anyone who dared to disturb her hair, make-up and clothing. The feeling of surprise and confusion Sam had quickly vanished, being replaced by a feeling of anger and betrayal.

''Huh, so you aren't dead after all,'' Theresa Clover said, with Sam at first wondering what her former best friend was talking about, only to remember the prank call Springtrap made. ''You know, you almost ruined my life. I hope that you are happy with that.''

''I have no idea what you are talking about,'' Sam said, deciding to play dumb. She didn't want to deal with Tessa now.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about!'' Tessa said angrily. ''Do you even know how worried we were? I have no idea whom you managed to convince to talk to us and threaten us, but we all believed that we would also get murdered. Honestly, you should apologize to us for putting us through that!''

''Oh, so you were worried about yourself, but you never thought about checking on me?'' Sam replied.

''Well, according to the caller, you were supposedly _dead,_ so why should we worry about you?'' Tessa replied. ''Seriously, how can you be so self-absorbed? If you weren't so conceited, you would know that you aren't the center of the universe.''

''Seriously? That's rich, considering that you act like a self-absorbed brat yourself,'' Sam replied. Not only was she frustrated her the happy moment she had was ruined, but she also had to deal with Tessa's accusations. She may have made her cry last time, but Sam had figured that this time, she could stand up for herself. After all, if she had managed to deal with Connor, she could handle Tessa.

''You have no right to call me that, considering how immature you are,'' Tessa replied, holding her head high. ''Honestly, I try to help you and show that I'm going to forgive you for all the rude things you tell me, but you cry at every little sign of criticism. I was already wondering whether you want more cheese with that whine?''

Everything suddenly came back. Sam felt a lump in her throat, her mouth being dry. Her eyes sparkled as she tried to hold back her tears. No matter how much she tried, she would always break down when confronted by her former best friend as she gaslighted her, lying straight into her face. All the time she tried to accommodate to Tessa's desires and it was never enough, as she would always find something wrong and accuse Sam of sabotaging her experience.

 _Walk away, you don't need this._ Sam just glared at Tessa, forcing herself to walk past the latter, only to find herself tripping. She managed to keep standing and turned back to Tessa, who leaned on one leg, acting as if she was standing like that the whole time.

''Watch out where you are going,'' she told Sam, who was shaking in anger. Tessa then smiled, adding in a much calmer tone. ''Anyways, considering the event this week, I thought that you might-''

''No,'' Sam cut her off. ''I'd rather be alone than have you, Violet or anyone else from the group around me. You had ruined everything.''

Tessa just sighed, shaking her head.

''Honestly, I should feel sorry for you, but you're the one at fault here,'' she replied. ''You're being so anti-social that it's no wonder no one wants to be friends with you.''

''Leave me alone!'' Sam snapped at her, feeling a tear flowing down her cheek. She quickly left, entering the store her mother was at while wiping away her tears. She hated the fact that Tessa had managed to upset her. She had managed to find Emma at the checkout, with Emma noticing how distraught Sam was looking. She quickly payed for the sneakers and approached her daughter.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' she asked.

''Could we please leave? I want to go home,'' Sam said.

''What happened?'' Emma asked as they walked outside, with Sam looking around cautiously. She sighed.

''I saw Tessa,'' she muttered. Emma's eyes widened, with her nodding as she realized what had probably happened.

''I see,'' Emma muttered. ''Say, would you mind waiting over there with our stuff?'' She pointed towards the hallway that led to the toilets. Sam looked around, noticing that Tessa had left. She nodded. ''Okay, I'll be back soon.''

Sam had wondered what her mother was up to, but then, Tessa's words came back haunting her.

_''…it's no wonder no one wants to be friends with you.''_

_That's not true,_ Sam thought. _I have a friend who cares more about me than Tessa ever did. Not to mention, I don't need her or anyone else from that group. It's better to be alone than have to be friends with toxic people._

She sighed, only to notice minutes later Emma returning with ice-cream for the two of them. She smiled, having figured that her mother's answer to her being upset would be something sweet.

''Thanks,'' Sam said as she took the strawberry and cherry ice-cream.

''We should go sit somewhere and you can tell me what had happened between you two,'' Emma told her.

''That's not necessary…'' Sam replied, but Emma shook her head.

''Com'n,'' Emma said, with Sam accepting. They had found an empty bench, with Sam eating her ice-cream, feeling chills as she thought about her interaction with Tessa. Rest assured, the ice-cream did help her feel better. ''So, what did you two talk about?''

''Well, she confronted me about that prank call…'' Sam started, with Emma giving her a confused look.

''What prank call?'' she asked.

''I kind of forgot that I haven't told you about it,'' Sam muttered. ''Tessa and the others had called me a while ago to harass me again, so Springtrap decided to prank them by pretending that he had murdered me and that he would come after them next. Rest assured, they haven't contacted me at all after that.''

Emma facepalmed. ''You can't be serious. Out of all of things he could say, Afton went straight for a murder threat.''

''In the end, it was just that – a threat. He wasn't going to hurt them, even though he was really angry,'' Sam replied, a little defensive.

''I believe that the only reason he decided not to act upon his threat is you,'' Emma pointed out. ''There's no doubt that, if you had expressed any desire to get revenge on Tessa and the others, Afton would gladly make them suffer.''

''I am aware of that,'' Sam said, then smiled sheepishly. ''Besides, I'm pretty sure that you'd react the same as Will. You care about me as much as he does and you wouldn't let anyone bully me.''

''Maybe, but that doesn't make me less suspicious of him,'' Emma replied, then tilted her head. ''Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you had any specific wishes for-''

''No, I have already told you that I don't really want anything. I mean, you can do what you want, and it's great that Dad is coming to visit me, but I'm not really in the mood to celebrate anything,'' Sam replied.

''Sam, I know that it has been really bad, but I promise that this year is going to be much better,'' Emma told her. ''Besides, you only turn seventeen once in a life.''

Sam snorted.

''You told me the same last year,'' she said. ''Honestly, I don't want a birthday party. Having a cake, as well as Dad visiting is enough for me.''

''Okay, okay, there won't be a party, but there will be a lunch,'' Emma replied. ''Is that okay?''

''Yeah,'' Sam said, nodding, with Emma hugging her.

''Leave it to me,'' she said. ''I'll make sure that this one will be your happiest day, sweetie.''

''Thanks, Mum,'' Sam replied. ''I know that anything is better than what happened last time when I invited Tessa and the others to celebrate my birthday back when we were still friends.'' She smiled a little. ''I guess that simply being happy is the best way of revenge against them.''

''Exactly, sweetheart,'' Emma said in a comforting tone.

She was glad to see improvement in Sam's mood. She remembered how Sam used to get depressed and would shut herself in her room, not wanting to deal with anyone and would keep her feelings to himself. Now, she had certainly grown more confident, working on her issues and was a lot happier than before. Emma hated to admit it, but she was sure that this was thanks to Afton's constant support, considering how this kind of improvement occurred once he entered Sam's life.

''Anyways, we should go now,'' Emma said. ''I don't really trust Afton with watching over the house by himself.''

Sam chuckled. ''You will never leave him alone, right?''

''No,'' Emma replied with a smile on her expression.

**xXx**

A few minutes later, they were back in the car, driving home. Sam was in a good mood, looking forward to talk to Springtrap. _Speaking of which…_

''I haven't told William that my birthday is this week,'' Sam muttered.

''Don't worry, I'll tell Afton about it,'' Emma replied, with Sam giving her a suspicious look. ''Well, I did tell you to leave everything to me and explaining him what's going on is part of it. Besides, I want it to be a surprise for you.''

''Okay, then, I won't ask any questions,'' Sam replied. ''I am curious what you are up to, though.''

Emma kept quiet, with a satisfied look on her expression. A moment later, her expression changed as if she had realized something.

''Hey, Sam, that factory you and Afton went to, that's outside the town, isn't it?'' Emma asked her.

''You mean the Machinations Factory?'' Sam asked. ''Why are you asking?''

''Well, I forgot to tell you, but when Cassie and I went on that trip last week after going shopping, we passed by a building that looked badly burnt and I believe that it was set to be demolished,'' Emma explained.

''What?! Really?'' Sam was stunned.

''Well, the fence had been surrounded by tarp and it seemed as if they are going to demolish the factory,'' Emma explained. ''Maybe they are going to build something else there, but I'm not completely sure about that…'' She noticed the look on Sam's expression and frowned. ''You and Afton are going to visit the factory tonight, right?''

''Well…'' Sam had a sheepish look on her expression, with Emma rolling her eyes after seeing it.

''Okay, just promise me that you won't get into any trouble… No, scratch that. I just want you to return home unharmed,'' she said.

''I promise,'' Sam replied, looking rather excited.

**xXx**

Springtrap felt somewhat puzzled. After Sam and Emma had returned home, they were both acting normal, with Sam telling him that they would be making a detour to the Machinations Factory before she went to work. Then, she hugged him, with Springtrap wondering what exactly had happened that she was acting like that.

_Am I missing something?_

Here was also aware of the fact that Emma wanted to talk to him about something, wondering what the conversation was going to be about. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but he figured that he could hear Emma out.

''So, what is this about?'' Springtrap asked Sam as they drove on the road.

''Mum forgot to tell us that she saw last week that the Machinations Factory is going to be demolished and that something else is going to be built there,'' she said.

''Seriously? You could've told me that earlier,'' Springtrap told her. ''Well, Emma should've told us that earlier.''

''Well, it's not as if there's much that can be done,'' Sam replied. ''In any case, we are just going to take a look at the place and leave, as I doubt that there is anything of interest. I'm sure that they had cleared the building out during the investigation.''

''I guess that you're right,'' Springtrap said. ''Remember when we went to the Machinations Factory for the first time?''

''Yeah,'' Sam nodded. ''We were trying to figure out what was up with those animatronics at Ricky's Wonder Shack.''

''Exactly, only that we ended up finding a bunch of endoskeletons that looked as if they were being tortured. It was only a prelude into what was actually waiting for us,'' Springtrap said. ''I can't believe that it's been only a few weeks since that. You'd think that it had been months since we first entered the place.''

''I agree,'' Sam told him. ''Not to mention, it's been a little over a month since you have arrived here, but we've been through a lot. Nevertheless, I have to say that I'm really glad that you are part of my life.''

''Me too,'' Springtrap smiled, but inside, he felt a sting of guilt. _But, for how long is my stay here going to last? I don't want to leave Sam alone, at least not until I made sure that she would be fine on her own._

''Will, are you okay?'' Sam asked him. ''You're being so quiet.''

Springtrap was a little reluctant, but he then decided that there was no reason for him to keep his thoughts for himself.

''I was just thinking about how nothing really lasts forever, not even me staying with you,'' he said. ''However, if I have to leave eventually, then I will make sure that I have done everything I wanted to do, with the most important thing being to help you with your confidence issues.''

''Thanks,'' Sam replied, with a small smile on her expression. ''I'm glad that you care so much about me, unlike other people.''

''You mean...'' Springtrap trailed off, giving Sam a look of concern.

''I saw Tessa today and she confronted me about that prank call you made,'' Sam explained, frowning. ''Instead of asking me whether I was okay or what had happened, she demanded that I apologize to her for what she had to go through, and then called me self-absorbed because I didn't think about how they would feel about the whole thing.''

''In other words, they don't care about you,'' Springtrap muttered. ''Not to mention, if anything, the one who at fault for the prank call was me.''

''No, you're not,'' Sam told him. ''They were the ones who called me, deciding to harass me because they obviously had nothing better to do. If anything, they deserved to get freaked out. Not to mention, it's not as if you were going to actually hurt them, right?''

''No, obviously not,'' Springtrap said. ''That is, until they decide to hurt you.''

''You know, Mum was rather exasperated when I told her about the prank call. She doesn't really trust you, noting that, if I agreed with it, that you would go hurt them.''

''Well, Emma isn't that wrong about the topic, but I know better than that,'' Springtrap replied. ''Even though you hate your bullies for what they had done to you, you wouldn't want to let them get hurt. You're not that kind of person.''

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered, remembering how her way of dealing with her former friends was to simply ghost them. ''Anyways, there was something else I was wondering about…''

''What is it?'' Springtrap asked her curiously.

''You mentioned that you are aware that your stay here isn't permanent and I know that you would have to leave eventually,'' Sam said, taking a deep breath. ''However, I was wondering, if you left, but were given the chance to return, would you return or actually move on?''

''Well, I believe that the correct answer would be for me to move on. If anything, that would make everyone I know happy, as they wouldn't have to deal anymore with my antics. However, that is supposed to be correct answer, not the decision I would make,'' Springtrap said, grinning. ''I always come back, and if I had the chance to see you again, I'd take it.''

''I should've figured that you'd say that,'' Sam said, smiling. ''It's clear that there isn't anything that can stop you from achieving whatever you have in mind.''

Springtrap's eyes started to glow in a bright purple, with him feeling rather satisfied. It took the two a while, but they had eventually arrived at the Machinations Factory, with Sam parking at the usual spot and them exiting the car, staring at the building. Just as Emma told them, the fence was covered in tarp and there had been a few warning signs that the building shouldn't be entered as it might collapse and that it would be demolished.

''Are you sure that you don't want to go inside?'' Springtrap asked Sam, who shook her head.

''Unless Connor and the Drawkills are there, no,'' she said. ''However, I doubt that they would choose this building as their hiding spot.'' Her eyes narrowed. ''Nevertheless, it does feel weird. More than a week ago, we've been running through this building, trying to figure out what Connor was up to, and soon this place will be gone forever.''

''It's not as if we can do anything about it. According to the documents we read about this factory, it had been abandoned a while ago, so it was possible that there already were plans to demolish the building. The fire might've been the reason what made this decision final,'' Springtrap replied.

''I guess that you're right,'' Sam said. ''I do wonder whether they are going to build something here. Mum thinks that this might be the case.''

''Who knows,'' Springtrap said, shrugging. ''However, one question does remain, at least for our case. If the Machinations Factory is going to get demolished, where are Connor and the Drawkills then?''

''I have no idea,'' Sam said, giving Springtrap a determined look. ''Nevertheless, we are going to find them.''


	17. Beware Of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luly903: Thank you for the support. I have left my reply in the comments.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to add that, the reason why my replies are sparse is because I'm still trying to figure out how replying to comments on Ao3 works. Yeah, I'm an idiot.

**Night 16**

**Beware Of Us**

_''Recalibrate, the gears and wires. Illuminate, you cannot hide. Let's demonstrate, a new attire. Eradicate, what's left inside. Although you may deny me day, you know I'll find another way inside of you, don't even try to play with the demons inside us. Your time is now, to crawl again. Beware of the souls trapped inside us.''_

_– **Inside Us** by GatoPaint ft. Chi-Chi_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap stared at the animatronics on the stage, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica, wondering if he could provoke some kind of reaction from them. After all, Puppet did act aggressive when Sam had approached her, with Springtrap figuring that the other animatronics might show some kind of reaction as well.

''Okay, I understand that you have been programmed to act like the Classics, but there is much more to that than just roaming around and murdering everyone you consider an intruder,'' Springtrap said. ''So, can someone explain me what's going on?''

Showtime Freddy, Bonnie and Chica remained standing there like statues, not reacting to his questions at all. Springtrap frowned, feeling annoyed.

''I know that you can hear me and that you understand what I'm saying,'' he grumbled, but once again, there was no reaction. He sighed. ''This feels stupid…''

''I don't think that they are going to do much unless something happens,'' Sam had approached him, having changed into the purple and black Fazbear uniform. ''Speaking of which, I'm surprised that they had lasted a week considering they are at a place where someone might break them, either unintentionally or on purpose. I mean, Mangle didn't even last a week.''

''Actually, Mangle didn't even last a few days. The kids absolutely hated the animatronic, as she replaced their beloved Foxy,'' Springtrap explained. ''It's kind of disappointing that Fazbear Entertainment gave up so soon on Mangle instead of trying to do something about it.'' He gave her a bitter smile. ''Not that I cared about it at the time.''

''I'm not surprised,'' Sam replied. ''After all, you were trying to survive the week there without any additional help. Although, tampering with the animatronics wasn't your best idea.''

''Well, it did work, at least for a while,'' Springtrap replied, with Sam rising an eyebrow.

''It only worked because you weren't the one dealing with them, leaving them to another night guard, as well as every adult they came across, so they would be the ones to handle them,'' Sam told him, with Springtrap giving her a sheepish look.

''I am aware of that,'' Springtrap said, then glanced back at the animatronics on the stage. ''Speaking of which, I'm certainly not done dealing with the Showtime Animatronics. I know that there is a lot more to them and I want to figure out what exactly is going on here and what Fazbear Entertainment had done with them.''

''Don't tell me that you're planning to take them apart to study every component of their endoskeletons,'' Sam said. Springtrap shook his head.

''I don't think that there is any need for that,'' Springtrap replied, remembering the immobile endoskeleton Connor had created. Even though it was just a machine, it looked as if it was suffering. He shuddered, knowing how that felt, as he spent about 30 years confined to a small room being unable to move. ''I know from experience that it would be better to treat them with a little more care than pretend that they're emotionless machines. Besides, we don't even know what they're capable of. I'd rather be careful around them, but that still doesn't mean that I won't continue questioning what's going on here or trying to get some kind of reaction. This whole thing just feels suspicious.''

''Hopefully, we'll get some kind of answer,'' Sam muttered. ''You know that that kid said that they felt something weird about the animatronics. Maybe you are having the same sensation?''

''It is possible, but this isn't just some kind of gut feeling,'' Springtrap explained. ''Every time I look at them, I feel as if they are aware of what is going on, as if they know who I am.''

''That's kind of scary, but you know that we've been talking about you the whole time, so it isn't that surprising that, if they were indeed aware of what was going on, they would know that you are a spirit haunting animatronic,'' Sam pointed out. She narrowed her eyes. ''However, if you are this worried, we are just going to stay careful. I mean, I'm not sure whether to trust those animatronics, especially after Puppet's reaction, but if they wanted to harm us, they would've already done it.''

''True,'' Springtrap replied, glancing back at the stage, with the animatronics still staring ahead blankly. He clenched his fist, staring at them, feeling uneasy. _After what Anthelm had revealed to us about Fazbear Entertainment and the animatronics… While they might not be haunted, there certainly is something wrong about them, but what is it? Also, what was up with that re-used code that had been brought up in the documents? After all, Henry had destroyed every animatronic tied to Freddy's dark history, including me, Elizabeth, Molten Freddy and the animatronic his own daughter, Charlie, had possessed. Not to mention, even if Fazbear Entertainment got their hands on the Nightmare Animatronics, the only ones that had survived Henry's purge, I sincerely doubt that they would use their programming for the Showtime Animatronics. So, what exactly is going on?_

He shook his head, with Sam giving him a concerned look.

''I know that I'm missing something,'' he said, only to feel Sam tugging his arm and noticed her holding her hand, giving him a confident look.

''We'll figure it out together,'' she told him. ''I'm sure that there is an answer to this mystery.''

''You're right,'' he replied, stroking her hair. ''Besides, we have other things to worry about, don't we?''

''Yeah, I know,'' Sam said. ''We need to deal with Connor, but aside from the fact that he was responsible for what happened at Ricky's, we have no idea where to search for him.''

''Either we will find him or he will find us,'' Springtrap said. ''Regardless of how things go, we need to put an end to him.'' Sam nodded, with Springtrap tilting his head. ''Is there something else that bothers you?''

''I know that it kind of sounds stupid, but there's what Tessa told me...'' Sam admitted. ''However, considering the current situation, I don't think-'' She stared at Springtrap in surprise when he grabbed her hands, giving her an intense and concerned look. ''I guess that I shouldn't just ignore my own problems.''

''Exactly,'' Springtrap replied. ''Now, what exactly had she told you?''

''Well, as I had already told you, she was angry that I had disregarded her feelings about the whole prank call, called me self-absorbed and demanded an apology for putting her through that,'' Sam said, feeling annoyed as she remembered the whole interaction. She sighed. ''However, what stuck with me was that she said that I was at fault here because I was being anti-social and that's why no one wants to be friends with me.''

''She's wrong, and you know it,'' Springtrap told her. ''You are a wonderful, caring person, who simply had the bad luck of being used by selfish people. I don't think that we would be here if you were really the person that Tessa describes you as.''

''Thanks,'' Sam replied, smiling. ''I simply told myself that I don't need to be around toxic people like her and that I already have a friend who cares about me – you.'' She hugged him. ''Honestly, I'm incredibly happy that you are here for me and I wouldn't change anything about this relationship.''

''Neither would I…'' Springtrap muttered as he hugged her back. However, the sting of guilt had returned, with him feeling that he could've done much more for her. It may have been partly because he cared a lot about Sam, but also partly because he had never done the same for Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth. _If I could've just done something differently…_

''Will?'' Sam was a little surprised when Springtrap put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a determined look.

''Everything will be fine, I promise,'' he told her, his eyes glowing in a faint purple.

''William, what's wrong?'' Sam asked him worriedly, with Springtrap lowering his head.

''I'm the one at fault and I honestly wish that there is a lot more that I could do than this,'' he admitted. ''Not only for you, but for Mike, Sammy and Lizzy as well.''

''I understand,'' Sam muttered. She knew that William was deeply regretting what he had done to his children and that he wanted to make amends, but was also aware that that wasn't possible. Even if he tried to hide how he felt about it, it became soon obvious what was going through his head. While Sam knew that it was up to Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth whether they would want to forgive their father or not, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew that he was quite desperate at this point, but he had no hope left for any redemption and had to accept that nothing he does would change anything. It was surprising that he didn't go insane from all that stress. ''Will, you know that I appreciate your efforts and I know that you're doing your best to make me happy. You may think that it's not enough, but you have done more for me than you think. I mean, just talking to me was enough, but you went beyond that. You genuinely care about my opinions, you put my desires above yours and you try to teach me new stuff. You were also completely honest with me about your past and your intentions. Aside from my parents, I couldn't imagine anyone else to act like that towards me. So, if you ever feel like this, as if you hadn't done everything you could for me, keep in mind what I had told you.''

''I will,'' Springtrap nodded, with Sam giving him a mischievous look and then booping his nose. Springtrap was startled at first, only to give her an annoyed look, but then he smiled. ''You really love doing that?''

''Obviously,'' Sam replied, chuckling.

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy frowned, pointing his arms at the small dark figure in front of him. He could hear the gasoline rushing through the tubes connected to the tanks on his back. However, instead of using the flamethrower he was equipped with, he lowered his arms.

''What's wrong, Freddy?'' Drawkill Foxy asked. ''Aren't you going to burn her to a crisp?''

Drawkill Freddy shook his head.

''It wouldn't be worth it,'' he said, crossing his arms. ''Someone is going to notice the smoke and the smell. We should just leave before someone finds us.''

''If you say so, mate,'' Drawkill Foxy said, shrugging. ''You're in charge.''

''Yeah, but he's not the Boss, but Connor is,'' Drawkill Bonnie added in a sarcastic tone. The other three Drawkills groaned. None of them were happy about being reminded of that fact.

''In any case, Freddy is right,'' Drawkill Chica said. ''I don't think Connor would even care about what we do with with her. He just wanted her gone from the restaurant.''

''Well, then we are done,'' Drawkill Bonnie said. ''Someone will find her, they will search for the perpetrator, but will never figure out how that happened.''

''Yeah,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered, with his companions leaving. He was the last one to leave, staring at the little body of the girl who had been killed by Dahlia.

They didn't go inside previous night, in fear of the idea that the police would be patrolling outside, even though Connor told them that, while they might treat the case as an abduction, he had also overheard, via Dahlia's help, that they suspect that the girl had ran away as she had an argument with her brother, even though the parents insisted that she wouldn't do that. In the end, they decided to go there tonight.

Connor had taken control over Dahlia again, forcing her to unlock the restaurant and leave the girl's corpse at the back, with the Drawkills picking it up and taking it away. When they asked Connor what to do with it, he told them to dispose of it, with the Drawkills wondering whether they should burn their body, so they had figured to bring her as far away from the restaurant as possible, but eventually decided against it. It wasn't worth the hassle.

''So, what are we going to do now?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked Drawkill Freddy as he joined them.

''Obviously, we are going to search for Afton and that girl,'' Drawkill Chica replied instead. ''I mean we've been doing that the entire week, so don't ask stupid questions.''

''It wasn't a stupid question,'' Drawkill Bonnie said as he patted his head with his finger, with Drawkill Chica realizing what he meant.

Drawkill Freddy and Drawkill Foxy nodded, with all of them checking the communication device that allowed Connor to spy on them, turning it off. They stood there for a moment, waiting for Connor's response, as they knew that he would distort their system in case he didn't want them to sever their only communication method. Luckily, it seemed that he'd leave them alone this time.

''I hate this,'' Drawkill Chica muttered, still feeling anxious.

''All of us hate the fact that we had found ourselves in this situation,'' Drawkill Freddy told her. ''Anyways, let's move on.''

**xXx**

_''Hello, hello? Well, it seems as if this is going to be my last message, for now.''_

Sam and Springtrap exchanged looks, shrugging.

_''You already know what to do and your tasks will remain the same – keeping an eye on the animatronics and repair them in case they break. If something goes wrong, you will report to me directly. Obviously, your animatronic friend is allowed to stay and what you do is not my concern, as long as you don't cause any trouble. If you have any concerns or questions, send me an e-mail or come to me during office hours. I wish you a good night.''_

Along with Kylie's voicemail was also Sam's new schedule, which she had downloaded, figuring she'd check it once she returned home.

''I'm surprised that she had acknowledged my existence,'' Springtrap said.

''At least she didn't ask any further questions,'' Sam told him. ''I guess that her attitude towards the situation is that, if it works, leave it alone.''

The two fell silent for a little bit, knowing that they needed to plan their next move. Sam glanced at the stage, noticing the glassy-eyed stare the animatronics had. Even though they looked as if they were inactive, according to Springtrap, they were probably aware of what was going on around them. Rest assured, they were creepy.

''What are you doing?'' Springtrap asked when Sam suddenly got up, with her going towards the stage.

''Well, you wanted to provoke them to get some kind of reaction from them,'' Sam replied. ''Considering how Puppet acted around me, maybe they too are going to show some kind of reaction.''

''I don't think that you should get too close to them,'' Springtrap said, remembering how Puppet had lunged at Sam, grabbing her arm. However, Sam had already gotten on the stage.

''I'll be careful,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap being a bit doubtful. She then turned back towards Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. ''You know, something that makes me curious about the animatronics is the fact that, if they had been programmed them to act like the Classics, then why aren't they walking around, trying to find the night guard and murder him by stuffing him into a suit?''

''Maybe because they know that you aren't the night guard, but the animatronic technician,'' Springtrap replied sarcastically. ''Besides, we both know the actual reason those animatronics were going after the night guard. They were searching for me and, at some point, the spirits' minds had been too deteriorated to distinguish an innocent man from their murderer.''

''True, but nevertheless, wouldn't the animatronics here exhibit similar behavior if they were programmed to act like the Classics?'' Sam asked. ''If anything, they would at least roam through the restaurant at night.''

''I agree,'' Springtrap said. ''It is possible that they do roam through the restaurant when we aren't here.''

''I guess that you might be ri-AGH!'' Sam stepped back when Freddy suddenly lunged at her, screeching at her. Her stepping backwards caused her to trip on the edge of the stage and fall over.

''Sam!'' Springtrap rushed over, managing to catch her, only for the momentum to knock him to the ground while still holding Sam.

''Owww…'' Sam felt a sting of pain in her lower back, with her and Springtrap sitting on the floor. However, aside from the possible bruise, she was unharmed. She glared at the animatronic who had jumpscared her. ''What the hell was that for, Freddy?!'' The animatronic, however, returned to his usual position after jumpscaring her, acting as if nothing had happened. She and Springtrap exchanged glances. ''I have a feeling that this one was on purpose.''

''Well, I did tell you to not get too close to the animatronics,'' Springtrap told her sarcastically, with Sam taking his remark in stride. The two looked up at the animatronics, with Sam leaning back against Springtrap's chest, her eyes narrowing.

''I assume that this confirms that these animatronics are indeed individuals of their own,'' she said in a dry tone. ''Or at least, that there is indeed a lot more to their programming than it seems.''

''Maybe, but how this is possible remains a mystery,'' Springtrap added, his eyes glowing in a faint purple. ''Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that we won't figure it out, one way or another.''

**xXx**

The Drawkills stopped walking when they had suddenly heard police sirens. They all exchanged looks, aware of what was going on. Someone had probably find the girl's body, which meant that they didn't have to worry about her fate anymore. They also knew that they would have to stay clear of that area, as people would probably search for whoever dropped her off there.

''Should we go back?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked.

''We still should search this area through,'' Drawkill Freddy said. ''Besides, I don't really want to go back to deal with Connor.''

''Me neither,'' Drawkill Bonnie said, with Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Foxy shaking their heads.

''Then, let's go,'' Drawkill Freddy said, with his companions following him though the empty streets. They knew that they had to keep an eye out for anyone who might see them and that they couldn't just silence any witness forever as the bodies would draw attention. It was already enough that they had to clean up the mess Connor had left and they didn't want to deal with more.

''You know, we could go try to search at Freddy's,'' Drawkill Bonnie said at some point, causing everyone to turn towards him. He shrugged. ''What? It's just a suggestion.''

''We were just surprised that you suggested something sensible for once,'' Drawkill Chica said sarcastically, causing Drawkill Foxy to burst out laughing. Drawkill Freddy grinned too, but he was more reserved than Drawkill Foxy. Drawkill Bonnie groaned.

''Well, it's not my fault that nobody thought of that, not even you, smartass,'' he told Drawkill Chica, with the latter just glaring at him.

''In any case, we could take a look at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,'' Drawkill Freddy interrupted. ''However, I doubt that we are going to find them there. Our main goal is to find that girl's house, which is where Afton is probably also residing.''

Drawkill Bonnie grinned, glad to hear that Drawkill Freddy accepted his idea. He gave Drawkill Chica a smug look, with the latter just ignoring him, annoyed. The four then went towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, making sure to not be seen, especially after they had almost exited into a street which had a police car passing through it. Eventually, they reached the restaurant, scattering around to find a way to see what was inside as there were shutters covering the windows. There was one window that was uncovered, showing them the area with the stage, but the room was pitch-black.

''No one's here, this place is abandoned,'' Drawkill Foxy scoffed, turning to Drawkill Freddy. ''This was just a waste of time, mate.''

''It wasn't really a waste of time,'' Drawkill Freddy told him, with Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Bonnie approaching them. ''Afton is connected to this place, at least according to Connor. So, it is possible that he would return he-aghr!''

He and his companions groaned in pain as they experienced a familiar irritating noise messing their system up, followed by static. They quickly turned their communication devices on.

_''What in the hell were you thinking, cutting me off like that?!''_

''We hoped that you wouldn't notice,'' Drawkill Bonnie muttered sarcastically, only to cry out in pain as there was another rush of static and noise. He noticed that his system even received an error warning, meaning that he might break down if this continued.

 _''Don't talk back to me like that,''_ Connor replied angrily, only to continue in a calmer tone, _''So, what happened while I was forced to stay out of the loop?''_

''Someone has found the body and called the police,'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''We have also searched through tonight's area, but we haven't found anything.''

''We even checked at Freddy's, but there isn't anything there, Boss,'' Drawkill Foxy added.

 _''I see,''_ Connor muttered. _''You better return back now and I will give you orders for tomorrow.''_

The four heard a crackling, assuming that Connor had disconnected his communication device.

''Who wants to bet that he's going to give us the same boring task?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked, only to groan as there was a wave of static that briefly washed over him. He realized that Connor didn't completely disconnect any communication between himself and the Drawkills and that he wasn't tolerating any remarks about his leadership. The four sighed, feeling exhausted and completely done with this whole thing.

''Let's go,'' Drawkill Freddy said, with the rest following him.

**xXx**

Springtrap closed the door to Sam's room behind him, standing in the hallway. He and Sam had been talking about the animatronics, but they didn't feel as if their conversation was going anywhere, especially since they had no idea what to do about the animatronics unless the animatronics themselves did something. Freddy's jumpscare, while giving them an idea what they were dealing with, didn't really count and they couldn't get the animatronic to react again.

_I guess that we will have to be patient about this issue._

He went back to his room, hoping to continue reading the _Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince _book and try to relax a little. However, before he could do any of that, he noticed Emma suddenly entering his room. He stared at her, surprised.

''What are you-'' he muttered, only to remember that Emma told him that she wanted to talk to him. ''So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?''

''First of all, I want you to keep your voice down so Sam won't hear us,'' Emma told him, with Springtrap giving her an indifferent look.

''Why?'' he asked.

''Sam's 17th birthday is the day after tomorrow,'' Emma said. Springtrap was surprised.

''What?'' he asked. ''Sam didn't tell me anything about it. I mean, she did tell me that her birthday would be this summer, but she never elaborated on it.''

''Believe me, she wouldn't want to elaborate on it,'' Emma said. ''Sam doesn't really care about celebrating her birthday.''

''Why?'' Springtrap asked. ''After all, it _is_ her birthday. Why wouldn't she want to celebrate it?''

''It's a bit of a long story-'' Emma said, only to get cut off by Springtrap.

''Well, I have time,'' he said, only to notice the annoyed look Emma gave him.

''In any case, I assume that you know about Sam's former friends. After all, Sam told me about the prank call,'' Emma said.

''Yeah, I do and trust me, it was just a threat to-'' Springtrap said, only to get cut off by Emma.

''Okay, I know,'' she said, with Springtrap giving her a weird look. ''Anyways, to cut the chase short, when she was still friends with them, she had invited them to her 15th birthday and the party was here at home.'' Emma shook her head. ''Honestly, they were a nightmare to deal with. Whenever Sam wasn't around, I would hear them complain about the food, music, entertainment, and overall, they acted like complete brats, saying how Sam wasn't a good host to them.''

''That's terrible,'' Springtrap said, frowning.

''As said, they never told her anything directly, but whenever I came close to them, they would stop talking and act as if everything was fine, which was really frustrating, especially since I was doing my best to make sure that the whole event wouldn't fall apart for Sam's sake,'' Emma added. ''I think they were trying to hijack the party, or something like that, but once they realized that I wouldn't let them do that, they decided to leave even before we got to cutting the cake.''

''Seriously? So, they basically decided to throw all courtesy out of the window,'' Springtrap said in a dry tone.

''Yes,'' Emma said. ''They claimed that they wanted to continue the party somewhere else and when Sam told them she would go with them, they said that she wasn't invited and left without giving any explanation. Sam was completely crushed.'' Emma sighed. ''Tessa was last to leave, but only because I had confronted her about taking the videogame Aaron had bought for Sam, with Tessa claiming that Sam agreed to borrow her that videogame. I'm pretty sure that, had she left with it, Sam wouldn't have seen her videogame ever again. I never told Sam about the confrontation though, as she already had enough on her mind. However, I'm sure that this is what had contributed to her trying to drop all contact with them.''

''That's just awful,'' Springtrap said, feeling the rage rising inside him. At first, he was shocked to hear that Sam had suffered from such abuse, even though he already knew that Sam's former friends were horrible people, but finding out about this was just the icing on this whole mess. ''The way they treated her is just incredibly messed up. Sam doesn't deserve this.''

''If anything, this was probably the reason why she refused to have a party for her 16th birthday. While I did make her a cake and Aaron had also visited her, she spent the whole day locked up in her room, playing videogames. She did come out in the evening, saying how she felt bad for acting like that, but she didn't feel as if it was necessary to celebrate anything.'' Emma sighed, grumbling. ''Honestly, I wish that I had a talk with those spoiled brats, especially Tessa. After all, she was Sam's childhood friend and they were incredibly close, and at that time, I just wanted to knock some sense into her. However, I guess it's too late for that.''

''So, what do you have in mind for this birthday?'' Springtrap asked. ''I know that you have planned something, and I'd like to know what this has to do with me.''

''Well, I had talked to Sam today and told her that we'd be having a birthday lunch and that Aaron is also going to join us, like every year,'' Emma said. ''What I didn't tell her was that I made a reservation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''

''I think she'll be really happy about it,'' Springtrap said, feeling a bit excited about the revelation. ''She loves spending time there, even though her reasons for it are different.''

''Yeah,'' Emma said, narrowing her eyes. ''Speaking of which, when I arranged this, I talked to the manager, Kylie Anthelm, and she was surprised to hear that Sam was my daughter and we had a bit of a talk, where she told me that she was actually happy with Sam's work, despite the circumstances during which she had hired her.''

''I see,'' Springtrap muttered, giving Emma a sheepish look. He really didn't want to know what exactly Anthelm and Emma were talking about. ''So, essentially, Sam's having a birthday lunch at Freddy's and it's a surprise for her, so I should keep quiet about it. Fine, but I have a feeling that there's something else you want to tell me.''

''Yeah, there is – it's about you, Afton,'' Emma said, taking a deep breath. Springtrap had a feeling that she was going to regret whatever she planned to say next. ''Aside from me and Aaron, you'll be also attending Sam's birthday. I mean, that is kind of obvious since she considers you her best friend, but I just wanted to make that clear.''

''So, am I supposed to put up an act as animatronic entertainer and bring her the birthday cake?'' Springtrap asked, grinning. ''I'd love to do that.''

''I have already assumed that you'd say that,'' Emma said, narrowing her eyes. ''There's one more thing that I need to warn you about, though. I won't be telling Aaron about who you really are, as I think that it's already enough that Sam and I know about your true identity. Therefore, you'll be using the same excuse as you did in Anthelm's case – that you are an incredibly advanced animatronic Sam had found.''

''Okay, I can work with that,'' Springtrap said, giving her a mischiveous look. ''So, essentially, I just need to keep up with the masquerade. Nevertheless, people might be still left wondering, considering the kind of awareness I have. No animatronic would act this way…''

''Afton,'' Emma snapped, frowning. ''I want you to be on your best behavior and I don't want to deal with any of your antics. You care about Sam, don't you?''

''Of course I do,'' Springtrap frowned.

''Then don't cause any trouble,'' Emma told him. Springtrap shook his head.

''Emma, you don't have to worry about me, as it is not my intention to ruin Sam's birthday,'' he told her. ''Besides, shouldn't I get her some kind of gift?''

''Trust me, I doubt that she would want any kind of gift from you,'' Emma replied, crossing her arms, with Springtrap giving her a confused look. ''Anyways, just keep in mind what I had told you and don't cause any trouble, because if you do, I will make your life here a complete nightmare.''

Emma then left, with Springtrap crossing his arms. When it came to it, Emma Blackburn was probably the only person alive capable of intimidating him, and he had a lot of respect for her, swearing to himself to never make this woman angry. That didn't mean that he didn't enjoy messing with her.

 _Nevertheless, this is all about making Sam happy, isn't it?_ He sighed, his ears lowering. _As much as I have experience arranging birthday parties while I worked at Fredbear's and Freddy's, this doesn't mean that those always ended up well for the birthday kid._

**xXx**

There was mild static covering his eyes, with Raven blinking a few times, only to rise his head, noticing the Drawkills standing inside the room he was trapped in. He frowned, staring at them.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''We live here,'' Drawkill Chica replied sarcastically, sitting on the nearby table, with her arms crossed.

''I wanted to know why you're in this room,'' Raven replied dryly. ''I'm sure that, whatever this place is, has other rooms for you to be in.''

''Considering how we're at an old warehouse owned by Ricky's, yeah, there are actually more rooms here,'' Drawkill Bonnie replied, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. ''However, your room is the nicest.''

''Exactly,'' Drawkill Foxy said, his fingers brushing across the hook-like sickle. ''You will have to deal with our presence, mate.''

''You're certainly a better conversation partner than Connor is,'' Drawkill Freddy said, stepping in front of Raven.

''You know, it would've been easier for me to hold a conversation if I weren't stabbed through my endoskeleton,'' Raven replied, with Drawkill Bonnie walking up to him, slamming his hand beside Raven's head.

''Meanwhile, we have a device implanted inside us that distorts our programming, to the point that we could completely break down if used too much,'' he said aggressively, then chuckled in a mocking manner. ''Of course, you have it much worse; I feel so sorry for you!''

''Mate, yelling at him won't help you,'' Drawkill Foxy said as he approached Drawkill Bonnie. He then rose his sickle, holding it with his other hand. He tilted his head, grinning like a maniac. ''On the other hand, taking your anger out on someone is something I will gladly help you with.''

''No one is going to tear anyone apart here, Foxy,'' Drawkill Freddy interrupted the two, with Drawkill Bonnie looking irritated, while Drawkill Foxy was merely disappointed. Drawkill Freddy payed no attention to the two, staring instead at Raven. ''As for you, sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut, unless you want to be turned into scrap metal.''

Raven snorted, shaking his head.

''Honestly, I don't care what happens to me as long as I get to eliminate Connor,'' he replied, staring at the four Drawkills intently. ''You guys know that Connor is just going to continue killing people because of his crazy beliefs, right?''

''Yeah, we are aware of that,'' Drawkill Chica said in a sarcastic tone. ''None of us are pleased that we're being used as the cleaning crew instead of doing something meaningful.''

''I assume that this purpose you believe to have is involving more murder,'' Raven told her. The Drawkills fell silent, just staring at him. Drawkill Freddy took a step back, clenching his fists.

''We may be at Connor's mercy now, but you should beware of us,'' he said. ''We are going to choose our own fate.''


	18. All Inside My Head

**Night 17**

**All Inside My Head**

_''I hear them running! They're banging at my door! It's gone for days and nights and I can't take this anymore! I hear them breathe! (We hear you scream!) They won't stop haunting me! They're right behind me and I won't take this no more! This can't be real, it's in my head! (Give it up, you're better off dead!) Some things are best forgotten – We're voices in your head! We're the monsters under your bed! Come take a closer look! This is the end! Now this is the end!''_

_– **This Is The End** by NateWantsToBattle_

**xXxXxXx**

''Please let me out.''

He was breathing heavily, tears flowing down his cheeks. He wasn't sure whether anyone could hear him as, while he did scream and bang on the doors, but it seemed as if the music and the people talking outside drowned out his cries for help. He was desperate to get out of this room as he was locked inside, but it seemed as if his attempts to escape were futile. He was afraid that he would be left behind in the back room, surrounded by a headless springlock suit, endoskeletos and animatronic parts.

''PLEASE!''

He cried, falling down on his knees, leaned against the wall. He knew that this was all supposed to be a prank his brother played on him, but he hated it. He was completely freaked out by it, by the animatronic heads that were staring at him motionlessly, as if inviting them to join them forever here in this room, forgotten by everyone. He simply wanted to leave and never look back, but he had no other choice but to return to this awful place.

''Please let me out…''

A flood of tears was flowing down his cheeks as he cried, shaking uncontrollably. The only hope he had was that his father would notice that he was gone from the establishment and would start to search for him. While he knew that his father wasn't really the most caring person to be around, he still figured that he would remember to look after his son. Not to mention, it was only one day until the party. While it was a party he dreaded to attend, it was still his party and his father knew that. He wouldn't forget about him, right?

_Tomorrow is another day._

He remembered the words his only friend told him, repeating them like a mantra every day. He hoped that, eventually, the abuse he had to go through would end and that he would be free from all the stress, anxiety and fear he had been put through. His friend promised him that his situation would get better and that he just had to carry on, that he had to confront his fears.

However, he had to wonder now, would his friend keep his word?

**xXx**

Springtrap closed the book he was reading, having a hard time focusing on the story. It wasn't as if the book wasn't interesting as he wanted to read it, the actual issue was the conversation he had with Emma. He simply couldn't stop thinking about what Emma had told him.

 _So, Sam's birthday is tomorrow and, according to Emma, I need to be on my best behavior and not cause any trouble._ He sighed. _Of course I wouldn't want to ruin her birthday, but it's not as if the whole day is going to pass without any issues._ He frowned, his eyes glowing in a faint purple. _I'm not exactly the kind of person who made someone happy on their birthday. Bloody hell, I couldn't even let my own children be happy on their birthday!_

He shook his head, seeing red for a moment and hearing screams as a memory rose from the depths of his mind. He tried to shake it off, focusing on the present.

 _Nevertheless, I did learn something from my experience, didn't I? This shouldn't be that much of a big deal. After all, all I need to do is to keep Sam company, play games with her, and so on. Basically, it would be what we do every day, only under the supervision of her parents._ He snorted. _Well, Emma is certainly going to keep an eye on us, considering how she doesn't trust me, but Sam's father… I don't really know what kind of person he is. If I remember correctly, according to what Sam told me, he works at a video game development company and is on friendly terms with Emma. Not to mention, he also cares a lot about her._ A strange feeling of anxiety spread through his chest. _Well, it is obvious that he cares about her, as he is her father…_

He got up, trying to stop this train of thought, as he felt that it was going in the wrong direction. Despite his efforts, he knew that the little voice that was questioning the situation would still be in the back of his mind. He stared outside the window, noticing the sun rising. He knew that Emma would wake up soon and go on with her usual day, while Sam would probably try to get as much sleep as possible. Frankly, despite the fact that he wanted to talk to her about something that had been on his mind for a while, he figured that he should let her wake up on her own. He knew that, no matter what he says or does, he would still feel that constant sense of anxiety tapping on his shoulder and trying to get his attention. He sighed.

_Why do I feel so wrong about this?_

**xXx**

Sam gripped her smartphone tightly as she opened the door, still in her PJs, and quickly walked into Springtrap's room, whose expression went from happy to see her to worried as he saw the serious look she gave him. She gestured to him to sit down on the couch, while she sat next to him.

''What's wrong?'' he asked her.

''I got an update on what happened at Ricky's,'' Sam told him, showing him the news on her smartphone. Springtrap looked at it, frowning.

''So, they found the girl's body in an alley several streets away from Ricky's Wonder Shack last night,'' Springtrap muttered as he read the article. ''While she died from a broken neck, she also had a stab wound on her chest, probably left from some kind of thin and long object.''

''I'm surprised that Connor hadn't torn her body apart,'' Sam said, shuddering as she remembered the bloody mess they had found at the Machinations Factory, the remains of a woman known as Bella Curtis.

''Connor isn't really the person who would murder someone simply because he enjoys it. He probably had a specific reason why he had murdered that girl, Hazel,'' Springtrap said. ''The article said that she also had a stab wound, despite dying from a broken neck. The question is, what caused that stab wound and why?''

''Honestly, I have no idea,'' Sam replied, her eyes narrowing. ''However, we need to start searching for the Drawkills and Connor, and prevent them from murdering another person.''

''Sam, you are aware that they could be anywhere in Hurricane and the surrounding area, right?'' Springtrap told her. ''Besides, we cannot exactly go inside Ricky's to investigate.''

''Yeah, I know,'' Sam said. ''Although, if Connor is using Ricky, Dahlia, Max, Quentin and Virgil to assist him in the murder, we could use them to track Connor down.''

''On the other hand, Connor would probably use the animatronics to find us before we manage to figure out where he is,'' Springtrap said in a deadpan tone, with Sam lowering her head, thinking about it. ''However, I do agree with you that we should confront him at some point. Despite that, keep in mind that we need to figure out a way how to deal with the Drawkills, as they are going to be the actual issue here.''

''We could use that black device Connor had made and try to tear them apart while they're distracted, like we did before,'' Sam said, glancing at the black device that was lying on the top of a stack of books that Springtrap placed on the bed next to the couch. ''Well, I would be the one to do that considering how this device affects you as well.''

''Not to mention, they might expect this to happen, so we'll have to think of a different approach, while keeping the black device as a backup plan,'' Springtrap told her.

''That might be a little more difficult than we think,'' Sam muttered as she stood up. ''Anyways, I'm sure that we'll figure something out.''

''Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you something,'' Springtrap said, with Sam giving him a curious look. ''I was wondering whether we could go check on the Nightmare Animatronics at Circus Baby's, as it's been a week since we've been there and I just want to make sure that nothing bad has happened.''

''Sure,'' Sam replied, leaving the room to change into her casual clothes.

Springtrap just smiled, only for his eyes to start glowing in a faint purple. He tilted his head, crossing his arms behind his back, with his smile turning into a frown. He knew that he needed to finally confront his fears.

**xXx**

Sammy was staring at the Fredbear plushie intently. He was sitting on the stage, occasionally glancing at Michael and Elizabeth, who seemed to be talking, with the conversation turning into some sort of argument. While they all did get along now, this didn't mean that they have stopped arguing with each other or bringing up their past mistakes. Even though Sammy still had a chip on his shoulder because of what Michael had done to him, he also got his revenge on his older brother in the form of horrible nightmares. To make it even more satisfying, Michael appeared to be suffering from insomnia for days after that, sometimes even hallucinating the Nightmare Animatronics. The only thing that had kept him somewhat sane during this whole thing was a logbook he was given by his employer while he worked as a night guard at Freddy's, which he used to write down his experiences and even draw the Nightmare Animatronics. However, Michael forgot what happened to the logbook afterwards, figuring he had probably thrown it into a drawer and left it to rot, along with his memories of his family and the events that happened at Freddy's.

 _Who wouldn't want to forget what had happened?_ Sammy reached for the Fredbear plushie's nose, booping it and causing it to make a squeaking sound. A weak smile formed on his lips, but it didn't cheer him up that much. He glanced back at Michael and Elizabeth, with Elizabeth turning her back to Michael and crossing her arms, looking insulted. Michael was just rubbing his temple, looking rather exasperated.

''Elizabeth, I'm not sure whether that is even appropriate…''

''That's not up to you to decide,'' she replied, turning back to him.

''Well, you asked for my opinion,'' Michael told her, shrugging. ''Aside from that, I'm also not comfortable leaving you alone with anyone, Lizzy.''

''I know how to take care of myself,'' Elizabeth told him in a snappy tone.

''I wouldn't be so sure about it,'' Michael replied in a sarcastic tone. ''Even the old man regrets not keeping an eye on you, because he should've expected that you'd do something stupid, which says a lot.''

''Big talk who from someone whose entire life could be described as a mistake,'' Elizabeth replied. Michael suddenly felt ticked off.

''Just to make it clear, you are also at fault for what happened to me,'' he replied, much louder than he intended.

''I had already apologized for that,'' Elizabeth replied.

''Yeah, and as long you keep bringing it up, I will as well,'' Michael told her. He had to wonder how their conversation about visiting their father turned into an argument like this one.

Sammy sighed, lowering the Fredbear plushie as he listened to this argument. _Maybe I should add another reason to why I want to leave?_ He got up, realizing that the two didn't seem to notice him and figured that they wouldn't realize that he'd left until it was too late. He got off the stage, sneaking towards the exist and leaving. _They can continue arguing as much as they want, but there is something I need to do on my own. I won't be a crybaby anymore._

''I don't that you should be the one to make all decisions, Mike,'' Elizabeth said, crossing her arms. ''We agreed to make decisions together, especially when it's about visiting Daddy. Right, Sammy?''

She and Michael turned towards the stage, only for both to realize that all that was on it was a Fredbear plushie. Michael groaned.

''Not again,'' he said. Elizabeth looked rather nonchalant.

''Do you want to bet that he went to visit Daddy again?'' she asked, with Michael nodding. ''Should we go after him?''

''Perhaps, we should…'' Michael muttered, remembering the last time Sammy had attempted to visit their father on their own. He returned soon after, crying and looking rather freaked out. Michael felt sorry for him, despite having him told that that was a bad idea.

_''You know, you really are pathetic.''_

''What?'' Michael and Elizabeth looked around. They noticed a small figure, around Elizabeth's height, standing in the shadows, in front of an entrance to a hallway. Neither of them could make out who that figure was, only that they were a child, and the only thing visible were the figure's eyes, which seemed to be emitting a strange glow.

 _''Don't act stupid! I told you already - you are pathetic and your arguments are useless,''_ the child told them. _''Your father is going back to Hell, so it doesn't matter whether you have a conversation with him or not.''_

''What we do is none of your business,'' Elizabeth told him sharply.

''Besides, weren't you the kid who put our father into that pseudo-Hell?'' Michael asked. ''It is kind of your fault that he had escaped, since you just wouldn't let it go, even though everyone else had moved on. Next time, you should just let him burn.''

''That is, if you manage to force Daddy to leave,'' Elizabeth added, her eyes narrowing as she smiled smugly. ''Even then, he might return.''

''I hate to agree with her, but Lizzy is right,'' Michael said calmly. ''You're underestimating our father. Not to mention, none of your methods of convicing him to leave have worked. What makes you so sure that you'll be the one who'd send him back to Hell?''

The child scoffed, but kept silent.

''You have no idea what you're doing,'' Elizabeth added in a mocking manner, noticing that the kid was glaring at them.

''You are no better than your father was,'' the kid told her in a cold tone, with Elizabeth frowning. ''Weren't you talking about how you were trying to make your Daddy proud?''

Elizabeth felt a sting of guilt. While it was true that her own soul was corrupted by Circus Baby's programming, she had to admit to herself that she truly wanted to whatever her father told her to do in order to make him proud. She was starving for love and attention, and that was the only way to get what she wanted. However, now that she was finally free from Circus Baby's and her father's influence, she was able to think for herself and choose what she wanted to do next. Not to mention, there were also Michael and Sammy, who helped her to move on from what she had experienced as Circus Baby and Scrap Baby. While their reunion was rather awkward, they eventually managed to put the past behind them and agreed to stay together.

''If I remember correctly, you too had murdered innocent people. One of the night guards had even literally recorded his last words before his death,'' Michael suddenly said, with Elizabeth giving him a look of relief. Sure, she and her brothers had a tendency to argue with each other, but they still got each other's back. Michael crossed his arms. ''You may be a victim, but you aren't innocent either. So, you better leave us alone, because this conversation isn't going anywhere. Whatever we want to do concerning our father is our problem, not yours to deal with.''

He and Elizabeth suddenly shuddered when the room became cold. They stared at the kid, stunned as they didn't expect this to happen. The kid was just glaring back at them with a hateful look in his eyes. Michael had to wonder what exactly was wrong this this kid and why they were so hellbent on tormenting William. A chilling thought passed through his mind. _Maybe they don't want to just get revenge on him, but they're actually enjoying tormenting him. It wouldn't be that surprising._

 _''It doesn't matter,''_ the child replied. _''If you get in my way, you'll be the ones suffering too.''_

Much to Michael and Elizabeth's surprise, the kid had suddenly vanished and the unnatural cold faded away too. They exchanged glances.

''Should we be worried?'' Elizabeth asked, rising an eyebrow. Michael just sighed.

''I believe that Sam and Father already know how to deal with this kid,'' Michael told her. ''What they do is not our concern.''

''Unless they do something that will force us to get involved,'' Elizabeth told him, with Michael having a bad feeling about this.

**xXx**

Springtrap looked into the hallway, noticing Nightmare Bonnie walking towards the bedroom. He had checked on the Nightmare Animatronics and all of them were in perfect working condition, roaming around through this place. So far, there hadn't been any signs of another person being here, as he was sure that they would be caught by the Nightmare Animatronics and either kept there or torn apart, depending on their reaction.

Technically, the Nightmare Animatronics were never created to maim a person, only freak them out since he used them to scare Sammy and punish Michael. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that the Nightmare Animatronics weren't dangerous. Their sharp teeth and claws could certainly pierce human skin and flesh, causing bleeding. Rest assured, if Fredbear was capable of crushing Sammy's forehead, then the Nightmares could do much more damage than that.

As he walked back to the Funtime Auditorium, he had a feeling that he forgot about something, but couldn't figure out what it was. _I did check on all the Nightmares, didn't I?_

He exited through the office and found Sam sitting on the stage, with her legs crossed, with a printed map of Hurricane in front of her. She had marked several locations on the map and seemed to be searching for something on the map. She frowned, looking rather frustrated.

''You know, I'm afraid that this won't help you much,'' Springtrap told her. ''We don't know where Connor lives, much less where he and the Drawkills might be now. They could be anywhere in Hurricane.''

''I don't think that Connor would go back to his home, considering how he's a rotten corpse stuck inside a suit,'' Sam told Springtrap as he sat on the edge of the stage. ''Also, we know that the Machinations Factory is out of question due to it getting demolished. While you did say that they may be anywhere in Hurricane, it is obvious that they are close enough to visit Ricky's Wonder Shack in order to dispose of a body, which also probably happened around the same time we had left Freddy's.''

''In other words, we may have passed them at some point and none of us was aware of that,'' Springtrap said. ''However, I do have an issue with this situation. So far, we know that Connor had probably used the animatronics at Ricky's to murder the girl and the Drawkills to dispose of the body. Also, we made an assumption that he would try to find us. However, how he's planning to do that? He has no idea where we live.'' He shook his head. ''I can imagine him having the Drawkill searching through Hurricane in order to find us, but that isn't a reliant method. Even if they do find your house, there is nothing to verify that the house they found is yours. If I was in his place, I'd let them camp close to Freddy's until we eventually run into each other as he knows that we'd obviously be there.''

''Well, Connor isn't exactly the most sane person, so who knows what his plans are,'' Sam said. ''However, if that's the case and he's just letting them roam through Hurricane instead of focusing on one location he knows, we won't be able to figure out where they are either. The only thing I can think of is us going to Ricky's, as he may be focusing on that place, but considering the recent events, I fear that we might run into law enforcement rather than the Drawkills.''

''So, in short, we are basically playing a waiting game,'' Springtrap muttered, sighing. ''Not exactly the most exciting thing to do, but we might have a slight advantage here due to what we know. The only thing we need to do is to figure out how to use that information.'' His eyes then suddenly started to glow. ''Aside from that, there is also what Connor had done to Hazel's body. His previous victim had been torn apart, but, aside from stabbing her, he hadn't done anything to Hazel. It does feel a bit unusual, doesn't it?''

''Maybe it isn't,'' Sam told him. ''After all, he was interested in trying to achieve the kind of condition you're in, and he got what he wanted. It is possible that he may not be satisfied with what happened and that this event was just another of his experiments. Besides, you also said that a spirit's mind tends to deteriorate, which would explain his decision to send the Drawkills to walk all over Hurricane instead of waiting at one location.'' She then tilted her head, giving Springtrap a curious look. ''Speaking of which, you seem to be an exception to this.''

''I doubt that, as I had suffered from several mental breakdowns,'' Springtrap told her. ''On the other hand, my situation is a bit different than Connor's... even though I still have no idea how I ended up like this.'' He shook his head. ''Nevertheless, concerning Connor, he might make some kind of mistake eventually. There is also the fact that the Drawkills might only be able to move during the night, as I'm sure that they don't want any attention.''

''Well, I have a shift this afternoon instead of after hours, but we could stay there for a while longer after Freddy's closes and wait and see whether the Drawkills are going to appear,'' Sam suggested.

''While I agree that we could do that, I think that there are other things you should worry about,'' Springtrap said, with Sam giving him a confused look.

''What do you mean?'' she asked.

''You should focus on yourself, at least for a day,'' Springtrap replied.

Sam rose an eyebrow, still confused, only to realize that Emma had probably told him about her birthday tomorrow. She was about to tell him that she's fine and that it would be just like any other day, only to notice Springtrap shaking his head, only to notice Springtrap shaking his head, looking rather distressed.

''Spring, what's-''

Then, they suddenly heard a blood-curling scream.

**xXx**

Sammy noticed that the room he had appeared in was quite dark, making it hard for him to see. As he stepped back to look around, he felt his back touching something soft with a sharp edge to it. Confused and anxious, he turned around. His eyes widened as a pair of red eyes stared back at him and the creature's two rows of sharp teeth, which were illuminated by the red light emitting from the creature's red eyes. Sammy gasped, shaking as he realized who exactly was standing before him. He took a step back, only to trip and fall over, staring back at the animatronic he knew as Nightmare Fredbear.

''N-no…''

Nightmare Fredbear's eyes had suddenly flared up and he bowed over, lifting his clawed paw to reach out of Sammy, his mouth opening as if he attempted to take another bite out of his head.

''Aaaaaghhhr!''

Sammy let out a blood-curling scream, suddenly feeling a sharp sting in his arm, as if something had bit him, followed by a soft _thump_ sound, as if something fell over. He quickly got up, stepping away from Nightmare Fredbear, who stopped with his charge, and saw a much smaller animatronic standing next to him, snapping his mouth open and shut and producing strange clicking sounds in the process. Sammy gulped.

''Oh, no…'' he muttered as he took another step back. He could hear a little girl's voice whispering in his mind. _Where's your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap, he says._

The animatronic who bit his arm was a small toy bunny animatronic with bulging black eyes that were glowing in the dark and a row of sharp jagged teeth. He may not be as menacing as Nightmare Fredbear, but he was certainly faster and stealthier then the latter, something Sammy knew from experience.

''Stay back!'' he yelled at Plushtrap, feeling completely freaked out. Plushtrap snapped his mouth open and shut again, only to suddenly charge at Sammy, who ran towards the door. He attempted to open it, but it was locked. ''No!''

He turned back towards Plushtrap, who was about to take a bite out of his leg and quickly dodged him by running to the side. Plushtrap bit the door, but that didn't, leaving small, jagged marks on it, and turned back to Sammy, whose heart was racing. He had no flashlight to fend Plushtrap off nor did he have an idea how to escape this dark room. The only thing he could do was to pound on the door and hope that someone would hear him.

He felt his eyes tearing, but he took a deep breath and waited for Plushtrap to make his move. The toy bunny suddenly lunged at him, with Sammy quickly dodging him and rushing towards the door, grabbing the handle and pounding on it, trying to get it open.

''Com'n!''

To his shock, the door was suddenly unlocked and he quickly got out of the room, entering a dark hallway. A strange feeling had suddenly overwhelmed him, put he tried to shake it off, as he had to focus on getting rid off Plushtrap, who was still chasing him, continuously snapping his mouth open and shut. He quickly ran down the hallway, noticing a door at the end of it, but before he could reach it, he felt another stinging feeling in his leg and swung it, with Plushtrap flying away and slamming into the wall.

Sammy looked at the animatronic, noticing Plushtrap getting up and charging at him again. However, before Plushtrap could try to take another bite out of his leg, the door suddenly slammed open and a bright beam of light illuminated Plushtrap. Suddenly, the toy froze, his maw wide open and his arms outstreched, as if he was attempting to pounce at Sammy. The boy sighed in relief, glancing back at the door and noticing a familiar teenage girl staring at what was going on in front of her.

''Sam!'' Sammy exclaimed.

''Hey, Sammy, are you okay?'' Sam asked him, still having the flashlight pointed at Plushtrap.

''Y-Yeah, I am now,'' Sammy replied, nervously glancing at Plushtrap. He then checked his arm and leg, only to realize that there were no bite marks, which confused him. _Didn't Plushtrap bite me?_

''You seem to be a shaken up, but I'm not surprised, considering where you are,'' Sam said, with Sammy nodding. ''You should go outside, I'll take care of this. You have done well.''

''Thanks,'' Sammy told her, feeling relieved. He had to admire Sam's confidence in handling the Plushtrap and the other Nightmare Animatronics, especially since she didn't seem to be afraid of them at all. ''Where's Dad?''

''I left him behind, as he seemed to be kind of disoriented, having lost awareness of his surroundings. I think I know now why,'' Sam said, with Sammy giving her a sheepish look. She shook her head. ''Anyways, why are you here and where are Michael and Elizabeth?''

''Well, they were arguing, so I left on my own,'' Sammy replied. ''Also, I'm here to talk to Dad.''

''I see,'' Sam muttered, only for the two to notice someone else entering the hallway. Unlike what happened during his last visit, Sammy noticed that his father's soul was still trapped inside the Springtrap suit. Frankly, he couldn't create replica restaurants like Henry and Michael, so that didn't surprise him.

''Hi, Dad,'' Sammy said in more withdrawn tone, noticing the look of surprise his father gave him.

''Sammy, what are you doing here?'' Springtrap asked, with Sammy feeling anxious. However, he knew that he needed to confront his fears. He took a deep breath and gave his father a determined look.

''I wanted to talk to you in private,'' he said, then glanced back at Sam. ''You won't mind?''

''Don't worry, I still have this guy to deal with,'' Sam replied, pointing at Plushtrap, who was giving them a deer-in-the-headlights look. Springtrap suddenly realized that, while he and Sam had checked on all the Nightmare Animatronics, they had forgotten about Plushtrap. Sammy just nodded and walked outside, with Springtrap and Sam exchanging brief glances. Springtrap then followed his son to the Ballora Gallery, while Sam looked back at Plushtrap, who still hadn't moved. She put a hand on her hip. ''You know, I expect this to take a while, so perhaps we could play a round of Red Light/Green Light.''

She then heard heavy steps, noticing Nightmare Fredbear entering the hallway. His red eyes were glowing as he turned towards her, arms outstretched and his maw wide open. Sam, on the other hand, didn't look too disturbed with this sight.

''I'm sorry, but you cannot participate in this game,'' she told him. ''It's between me and Plushtrap.''

Nightmare Fredbear just stared at her for a moment and then went back into the room he came from. Sam grinned, crossing her arms and accidentally lowering her flashlight, causing Plushtrap to suddenly charge at her. ''Damnit!''

She stepped to the side, causing Plushtrap to run past her. She then managed to grab him by the fur on his back, lifting him up, with Plushtrap snapping and growling at her.

''Dude, we haven't even started the game,'' she said. ''If you want to play, play by the rules, and, please, do not bite people.''

Plushtrap gave her an irritated look, but calmed down, with Sam putting him down and Plushtrap walking back to the end of the hallway. She tilted her head, wondering just how well those animatronics understood her.

**xXx**

''What did you want to talk to me about?'' Springtrap asked Sammy, noticing that the latter was looking rather uncomfortable, glancing around.

The Ballora Gallery was completely empty, as Ballora had been used to form Ennard and the Minireenas had been scrapped. In short, they were completely alone here, but even then, Sammy would have more reason to fear him than any other animatronic. He was wondering how to make his son feel more comfortable in his presence, so he crouched down, while Sammy was sitting on the stage. This seemed to have worked, as Sammy looked a bit more confident.

''I, well…'' Sammy took a deep breath. As he looked at the animatronic, he could see the man behind the mask, the spirit that had still been trapped here. He felt a knot in his stomach, with a feeling of fear bubbling inside him. It wasn't only fear, but frustration as well. As much as he was afraid of confronting his father, he had also resented him for being neglectful, never showing any real care for him. He would always leave him with Michael, who would play rather mean pranks on him, causing him to cry and plead for help, with no one hearing him. ''I…''

Then, there was the event he had dreaded the whole week – his own birthday. He already knew that his father would be too busy to pay attention to him, leaving him in the care of Michael and his group of friends. He could remember them laughing at him, mocking him, while he was crying for help, for someone to intervene, for his father to return and read the riot act to Michael. None of that had happened.

William noticed the Sammy's eyes filling with tears again, feeling sorry for him. He wanted to comfort him, but he had no idea what to say. He was sure that, whatever he told his son would make the situation only worse. All he could do was to stay quiet and let Sammy speak his mind. Suddenly, his vision was overwhelmed by static again, crackling briefly and vanishing, just like before. As the static faded, he suddenly saw Sammy glaring at him, giving him a look of pure hatred.

''Sammy…''

''I hate you!'' Sammy suddenly yelled at him, half-angry, half-afraid, with tears flowing down his cheeks. ''You never were there for me when I needed you! You always had to work and left me with Michael, even though you knew that he would scare me and be mean to me! You didn't care about me or anyone! You are the worst Dad ever!''

William didn't reply to any of this, just staring at Sammy calmly, letting him vent. As he continued, it seemed as if the fear Sammy had felt faded and was replaced by pure rage, with him still crying in anger.

''Where were you when Michael decided to stick me into Fredbear's mouth?! I screamed for help and you didn't hear me at all, even though you were there! Even when I was in a coma, I could hear everything, and I heard Michael apologize to me, but you never did!'' Sammy continued screaming at his father. ''The only thing you ever did is to scare me into being afraid of the animatronics and you told me that you wanted to teach me a lesson! How is making me cry every night and having nightmares going to feel safe?! I never felt safe! I hate you, I hate you more than I hated Michael for what he had done to me and I will always hate you!''

He breathed heavily, feeling his throat hurting. However, he felt much better after this, knowing that he had finally confronted one of his greatest fears, his worst nightmare. The Nightmare Animatronics were nothing in comparison to the monster his father was and he felt incredibly proud of himself for finally having the courage to confront him. As he calmed down, wiping away his tears, he noticed William's head being lowered, with a look of regret on his expression.

''Sammy, I'm sorry,'' William said, glancing back at his son, who was still glaring at him angrily.

''I won't forgive you,'' Sammy replied in a cold, sharp tone. It was completely uncharacteristic for him, but he didn't care.

''I know and I am aware that I don't deserve any forgiveness,'' William told Sammy, who gave him an apprehensive look. ''I feel horrible for what I had done to you, to Mike and to Lizzy, and I know that nothing I say or I do is going to fix what had happened. There had been times I found myself wishing that I could change the past and give you, Mike and Lizzy a better life, because you deserve much better.'' He sighed and gave him a tired look. ''Honestly, I never expected any of you to even return and I'm simply happy that I'm able to talk to you, even if you hate me. I am also proud of you for going this far and confront me.''

''I still hate you, though,'' Sammy told him, not really buying what his father told him. William simply nodded in acknowledgement, with Sammy feeling a little weird, as he still expected his father to be more manipulative and even aggressive towards him. He had figured that William acted like this due to Sam's influence, but nevertheless, it was still strange seeing his father apologize and try to re-connect with him and his siblings. He was also aware that his father was completely honest with him, but he sincerely doubted that he would ever accept his father's apology. ''Could you do me a favour?''

''Sure, what is it?'' William asked him.

''Since you were never there for me when I needed you, could you at least be there for Sam when she needs you?'' Sammy asked, with William giving him a surprised look. ''I don't want her to end up like Mike, Lizzy and I did.''

''Don't worry, I will, I promise,'' William told him. ''She too deserves a better life than having to deal with this mess.''

''Believe me, if I have to choose between a normal life and this mess, I'd still go for the latter.'' Springtrap and Sammy turned to Sam as she approached them, with Sammy looking noticeably more cheerful than he did when he arrived. Sam tilted her head as she looked at him. ''Do you feel better now?''

''Yeah, I do!'' Sammy replied, getting up and giving Sam a wide grin. ''Anyways, I hope that your birthday won't get ruined like mine did.''

''I somehow doubt that it'll be worse than a previous birthday I had,'' Sam said, not even questioning how he knew about her birthday. She glanced at Springtrap, who had stood up, giving Sammy a look of guilt. ''I think that it will be fine. As a matter of fact, if you want to, you, Michael and Elizabeth can join in too. Frankly, only me and Will will be able to interact with you, but hey, I won't mind having more guests.''

''We'll see,'' Sammy replied, with Springtrap and Sam realizing that he was actually seriously contemplating the invitation. ''I should better go, before Mike and Lizzy get worried… That is, if they stopped arguing with each other. Bye!''

As Sammy disappeared, Sam crossed her arms on her chest, glancing at Springtrap curiously.

''Anything you want to say, Will?'' she asked, with Springtrap giving her an uneasy look.

''Honestly, I don't know,'' he replied.

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy looked through the small window, noticing the daylight outside. He and the rest of his companions were rather anxious as they wanted to leave rather than spend any more time in this place. When they would roam through Hurricane, it gave them at least a sense of doing something important, even though they mostly returned back empty-handed. At this point, they were completely bored since nothing really happened since the murder at Ricky's Wonder Shack.

Sighing, he went to Connor's room, which was a complete mess. Pieces of metal and scraps were strewn on the floor, with Connor looking at a particular piece of metal, covered in blood. It was the one the Dahlia used to stab Hazel in the chest and gave it to the Drawkills to bring it back, even though they had no idea what its purpose was. All they knew was that Connor was a complete madman and that he needed this piece of metal for some reason. ~~~~

''Connor?'' Drawkill Freddy observed as the amalgamation of rotten flesh, blood, artificial fur and metal turned towards him, looking rather irritated due to being interrupted.

''What do you want?'' Connor snapped. Drawkill Freddy's eyes started to glow, but he remained calm. He was already used to being yelled at by Connor and knew that provoking the latter in any manner would be a bad idea.

''I was just wondering about our next step,'' Drawkill Freddy told Connor. ''There has to be more too it than just searching for Afton or waiting for people to get murdered by Ricky and his friends.''

Connor's eyes started to glow, with him glaring at Drawkill Freddy as if the latter just asked him something stupid. He took a step towards the Drawkill Animatronic, who flinched, despite technically being more dangerous than Connor would ever be.

''Unless you find Afton, things are staying this way,'' Connor replied sharply. Drawkill Freddy nodded, taking a step back.

''Then, may I suggest something,'' he said, with Connor keeping quiet. ''We know that Afton and that girl are connected to Freddy's and that they are probably going to visit it, perhaps even after the restaurant had closed. We could stay close and observe the place until…''

''No,'' Connor cut him off, taking another step towards Drawkill Freddy. ''I am not going to let any of you do whatever you want. I'm in charge here and I have enough of you making those so-called suggestions! I know what I'm doing and you are going to follow my command! If you disobey me, you know what will follow!''

''Fine,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered, wishing that he could just burn Connor to ashes. ''Then, may I at least know why you need that?''

He pointed at the blood-covered metallic piece Connor was holding. Connor looked down at it and then gave Drawkill Freddy a smug look.

''That is what is going to keep me alive,'' Connor told him, sounding rather pleased with himself. ''I had figured that blood-covered scraps like this are needed for me to stay attached to this suit. The more, the better.''

''But, this isn't even your own blood…'' Drawkill Freddy pointed out, only for Connor to cut him off.

''Any blood will be sufficient, as long as it belonged to a dead person,'' Connor told him, then pulled the collar of his suit. There was a nasty sound as the suit slowly peeled away from the rotten flesh, with Connor then placing the piece of scrap metal inside himself, lodging it into the endoskeleton. ''After all, blood and metal was necessary to put me into this condition, so the blood of my victims is going to sustain me. If Afton was able to do the same, then why shouldn't I?''

''I see,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered, but felt as if Connor was talking nonsense. For all they knew, this may have been all inside Connor's head and he was never in danger of having his spirit abandon the suit. It was obvious that he was losing his mind. Raven's words suddenly echoed in his head. _''You guys know that Connor is just going to continue killing people because of his crazy beliefs, right?''_

He then left the room, but not before noticing that Connor was staring ahead vacantly, probably taking control over the animatronics at Ricky's and searching for his next victim. Drawkill Freddy just shook his head.

''Pathetic…'' he muttered.


	19. Follow Me

**Night 18**

**Follow Me**

_''He's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long (long). A savage masked ghost story from the past he roams (roams). He said: ''Follow me''. Follow, follow, follow… Over 30 years ago, when he took them down below, and tonight he walks again, so step inside enjoy the show. Follow me! Then you'll see! Follow, follow, follow, follow, but the truth is hard to swallow. Follow me! Then you'll see! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow… Follow me, see a nightmare in action!''_

_– **Follow Me** by TryHardNinja_

**xXxXxXx**

The children absolutely loved him, always cheering when he approached them and started to interact with them. He would sing, dance and play with them, enjoying seeing them being so happy. His purpose was to spread joy and he was taking his role seriously. He would always make sure that the children would smile whenever he was around. And then… And then…

Static had overwhelmed him, covering his vision, with an error message appearing in the bottom corner. He found himself walking down a dark, narrow hallway, stepping closer and closer to the office. Something felt incredibly wrong about this, as he had never been here before. It felt like a distant memory, but that was impossible. This place, while it may have existed in the past, was long gone at this point. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be here, but he had to wonder – how was this possible and why was he remembering this?

He looked up, realizing that he wasn't looking at the office anymore, but at the back room. It wasn't a human who was standing there, observing him, but a golden and green bunny with purple glowing eyes. He knew this bunny, and he was aware that he wasn't any of his friends.

He just smiled at him, recalling the memory again. This wasn't the first time they had met.

**xXx**

An icy feeling spread through his chest. Springtrap shivered, not sure why he was feeling like this. He wasn't feeling cold or anything like that, but there was a sense of dread and anticipation. While he could easily shrug it off as nothing, he knew better. The issue here was what happened that afternoon at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and, while it was brief, it was rather unsettling.

While Sam had been kept busy by an employee complaining about Puppet acting weird, Springtrap had kept an eye on Freddy as he interacted with a few children, but he wasn't paying that much attention to the bear animatronic. He was still thinking about his conversation with Sammy, grateful that his son decided to confront him and talk to him, but at the same time feeling guilt and regret that he hadn't done more for him. Sammy, and Michael and Elizabeth had suffered horribly because of him and now, it was too late for him to do anything. A mere apology couldn't give them their lives back.

As he looked up, still lost in his thoughts, he saw Freddy staring at him. It wasn't the kind-hearted, joyful look Freddy usually had when interacting with children. Instead, he was giving him a cold stare, his blue eyes flaring up. Then, the glow in his eyes faded and Freddy gave him a smug look. Springtrap was stunned, watching Freddy as he continued interacting with the children as if nothing had happened.

He still had no explanation for this and it was just another thing he had to add to his ''Problems I Need To Deal With'' list. Aside from his family and the animatronics, he also knew that he needed to figure out a plan how to find Connor, but that was easier said than done. While he and Sam had figured that Connor wasn't probably in the mindset to make rational decisions, they hoped that he would make a mistake that would reveal his location. As for what would happen afterwards... Springtrap shook his head.

_You should think about this later. Now, the most important thing is Sam's birthday._

Aside from knowing that the birthday lunch would take place at Freddy's, he wasn't really sure what exactly Emma had planned to do afterwards. He had figured that she would just let Sam do whatever she wanted, whether it was socializing with her parents or playing games at the arcades. It was her day, after all, and she would be the one to decide how to spend it. He just hoped that nothing would ruin it.

**xXx**

Sam felt a knot in her stomach as she dressed up. Even though she was now officially seventeen, she didn't feel as if she had changed much, aside from becoming one year older. She was curious about what her mother had in store for her today and figured that she should simply focus on having fun. Exiting her room, she walked over to Springtrap's room and peeked inside, noticing him giving her a cheerful look.

''Happy birthday, Sam,'' he said as she walked inside.

''Thanks,'' Sam replied, smiling sheepishly. ''I suppose Mum told you why I haven't told you that my birthday would be today.''

''Yeah, she did. She also threatened me, in case I decide to do something stupid,'' Springtrap replied in a nonchalant tone. He then crossed his arms on his back, his ears lowering. ''Anyways, I apologize for not having any gift for you…''

''Hey, the fact that I have a friend I can rely on is good enough for me,'' Sam told him. ''It's the best gift you could give me.''

''I guess that Emma anticipated that answer when she told me that she doubted that you would want me to give you a gift for your birthday,'' Springtrap muttered, with Sam smiling.

''Well, she is right,'' Sam replied.

''Of course I'm right. What else did you expect?'' The two turned around, only to see Emma leaned against the doorway. She then walked towards Sam, holding something small behind her back. ''Happy birthday, Sam!''

''Thanks, Mum,'' Sam replied, with Emma hugging her daughter and giving her a small, cream-coloured box with a silver bow on it. ''What's that?''

''Frankly, I wasn't really sure what to get you, as I wanted it to be something you'll find useful, but I think I made the right decision with this one,'' Emma explained as Sam opened the box. Her jaw dropped.

''Mum, this is so awesome! Thank you!'' she exclaimed as she pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket. The top of the locket was engraved to look like as if angelic wings were forming the heart, with a purple gem encrusted in the middle. As Sam opened it, she noticed that she could insert photos into both sides of the locket. ''I love it!''

''I'm glad that you like it. I have an additional surprise for you…'' She then frowned, glancing at Springtrap. ''That is, unless Afton had told you about it.''

''Trust me, I didn't,'' Springtrap replied, crossing his arms and staring at Emma. Sam just tilted her head and then focused on placing the locket around her neck.

''He didn't tell me anything,'' she said, clipping the silver chain and adjusting the locket. ''Besides, even if I knew what this surprise is, I wouldn't care about it. I just want to enjoy my birthday for once instead of having to stress over it for no reason.''

''You're right,'' Emma said, nodding lightly. She sighed. ''I guess that I got a bit too worked up about this, especially since I didn't want it to be a disaster like the previous ones.''

''If you ask me, you did a great job organizing this one,'' Springtrap told Emma, who gave him a surprised look, obviously having not expected a compliment from him.

''Thanks,'' she said, albeit sounding a little reluctant.

''Also, could you two not argue today?'' Sam asked. ''I know that you love taking jabs at each other, but could you please agree on a truce, at least for today?''

Emma and Springtrap exchanged glances, knowing well that this wasn't exactly possible. While they knew that would quit arguing with each other for Sam's sake, not making sarcastic remarks about each other would be a bit more difficult.

''We'll try.''

''We can't promise anything.''

Emma and Springtrap said in unison, with Sam rolling her eyes, knowing well that it was just a matter of time before one decides to mess with the other. It was a habit none of them were really willing to give up on and, in a way, a sign that both were comfortable in each other's presence.

''Anyways, we are still waiting for Aaron to arrive,'' Emma said, looking at Sam. ''Once he's here, we'll show you what the surprise is.''

''Okay,'' Sam replied, with Emma exiting the room and going downstairs. She then glanced at Springtrap with a smug look on her expression. ''So, are we going somewhere?''

''You know that I cannot tell you anything,'' Springtrap replied.

''Then, we are indeed going somewhere,'' Sam said. Springtrap snorted, just shaking his head.

''You'll find out soon enough,'' he told her.

**xXx**

A few hours had passed, with Sam deciding to spend the time until her father's arrival by watching random YouTube videos. However, she couldn't focus much on the videos as something else was on her mind, something not related to her birthday. She glanced at Springtrap, who was sitting on her bed, leaned over and looking as if he was lost in his own thoughts.

''You know, I have noticed that I'm scheduled to work after hours today,'' Sam said, with Springtrap glancing at her. He remembered that Emma told him that she talked to Anthelm, who probably decided to give her that shift so Sam could spend most of her day celebrating her birthday. ''We could stay there a bit longer in order to see whether the Drawkills might stop by.''

''I agree that we should stay there for a while longer,'' Springtrap replied, albeit still looking a little absent-minded. ''It is worth a try to see whether we are going to encounter the Drawkills.''

''Okay, I just hope that…'' Sam trailed off as she heard the sound of a car outside. She quickly got up and rushed over to the window, looking outside, with Springtrap following her. She grinned. ''Dad!''

She then quickly ran out of her room, going downstairs. Springtrap didn't follow her, but instead went to his room, where he had a better view of the driveway. He noticed a man dressed in a red T-shirt and brown trousers exiting the car, with Sam running up to him and hugging him. The man hugged her back, excited to see her. As he let go of Sam, he brushed with fingers through his messy dark brown hair, pushing his sunglasses up, and gave her a boyish grin.

Springtrap calmly observed the family reunion, deciding not to introduce himself to Aaron Blackburn yet. He was actually waiting for the go-ahead from Emma, who too went outside, with Aaron greeting her. He seemed to be really happy to see her and even Emma looked quite relaxed in his presence. While Springtrap was glad for them, especially after seeing Sam being this excited about seeing her father, he couldn't help but feel strange about it.

In a way, this was the kind of family his own could've been, if it weren't for the fact that he was a remorseless monster who just wanted to satisfy his own selfish desires and didn't give a damn about his family. He then saw Sam rushing back inside the house, his ears lifting up as he heard her run past his room and into her own. However, a moment later, he heard her running back downstairs, now carrying a black bag and entering Aaron's car. He felt a knot in his stomach as he observed the two driving away and went downstairs, encountering Emma.

''I noticed that Sam and her father had left,'' he told her.

''Yeah, and you're coming with me,'' Emma said, grabbing her bag and her car keys. ''Aaron already knows where we are going and we will be meeting up with them at Freddy's.''

Springtrap nodded, following her outside and entering Emma's car, still silent. Emma glanced at him as she drove out of the driveway and on the street, noticing the blank stare on his expression as he looked through the window. She narrowed her eyes.

''Okay, Afton, what's wrong?'' she asked.

''I'm fine,'' Springtrap replied, not bothering to look at Emma.

''If you were fine, you wouldn't be this quiet,'' Emma told him. ''I know that you are upset about something. You can either talk about it or let it eat you inside out.''

''Honestly, I'm currently not in a mood for an argument,'' Springtrap replied.

''Suit yourself,'' Emma said, with Springtrap being a little surprised that she didn't press the issue. ''Besides, we did promise Sam that we wouldn't argue today, didn't we? Nevertheless, you should take care of yourself or you might end up losing your mind.''

''I know,'' Springtrap muttered, once again feeling a knot in his stomach. There was something he simply didn't want to admit to himself and he knew that, if he didn't confront his feelings sooner or later, he would regret it.

**xXx**

''Where exactly are we going?'' Sam asked her father, feeling a bit impatient. She was quite excited about the surprise her mother had prepared for her, even more when her father drove her to a quite familiar part of the town.

''Hey, calm yourself down Sam,'' Aaron told her, smiling. ''You don't want the surprise to get ruined, right?''

''I wouldn't mind it,'' Sam replied as they turned into another street. ''As a matter of fact, I believe that I already know where we're going.''

''Really?'' Aaron snorted. ''Well, Emma did mention that you'd find this place even blindfolded, so I guess that I shouldn't be that surprised.''

''Wait, so we really are going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?'' Sam asked, with Aaron nodding. She fist-pumped. ''Awesome!''

''I have a feeling that something had happened since the last time we had seen each other,'' Aaron said. ''You haven't been this cheerful since, well… I think the last time I saw you this excited was when I took you on that road trip last year to visit the most haunted places in Utah.''

''I guess I just got a lucky break this summer,'' Sam replied.

''If that's so, maybe we could go on another road trip,'' Aaron replied. ''Either that, or we could just have another _Dead by Daylight_ gaming night. You still play as The Huntress, right?''

''Well, she is my favorite Killer and I usually dominate the game while playing her,'' Sam replied.

''That's true,'' Aaron muttered, remembering the many times Sam had managed to beat him, despite all the counters he came up specifically for her. ''I will give you a call then.''

''Sure, Dad,'' Sam said, knowing that, as much as her father wanted to have some bonding time with her while playing games, he would still dread the moment she decides to get serious in-game. ''But, don't get too disappointed when I beat you.''

''Challenge accepted,'' Aaron chuckled. A few minutes later, they had arrived at Freddy's, with both exiting the car and waiting for Emma to arrive.

''I'm not sure if Mum told you about it, but I had actually gotten a job at Freddy's,'' Sam said.

''She did talk about it, but she never specified what kind of job it was,'' Aaron replied. ''Are you working as a cashier or…?''

''Actually, I work as an animatronic technician,'' Sam told her father, only for Aaron to ruffle her hair, with a proud look on his expression. ''Hey!''

''I'm impressed by your choice,'' he told her, with Sam grabbing his hand and moving it away, then tried to fix her hair. ''Although, I didn't know that you were familiar with robotics, aside from having an interest in animatronics thanks to those games.''

''To be honest, I took the time to learn a few things about animatronics during summer and for this, I had some help,'' Sam replied. ''It isn't that of a big deal, though, and I'm still learning. Besides, all I currently do is keeping an eye on the animatronics and checking on them after the place is closed for any damage. Since they're still new, as this place has been open for a little over a week, there isn't much that needs to be done.''

''As long as you enjoy it, I don't see a problem here,'' Aaron told her, giving her a thumbs up. He then looked around. ''Ah, there she is.''

Aaron pointed at the entrance, with Emma waving at them. She was alone, with Sam wondering where Springtrap was, as she expected him to be here too. _Maybe he's already inside. After all, we didn't see Mum's car anywhere on the parking lot._

As she and Aaron walked over to the entrance, she had to wonder how the encounter between Springtrap and her father would go. Her father was certainly less paranoid than her mother and had a rather lax approach towards anything problematic, sometimes acting a little airheaded. She knew that this was something that annoyed Emma, since she wanted him to take things more seriously, with Aaron's reply being that she should relax a little or else she'll just miss out on the joys of life.

''I do hope that you like the surprise,'' Emma told Sam.

''It's amazing!'' Sam replied excitedly. ''This is going to be the best birthday ever!''

''I'm pretty sure that you're going to say the same next year,'' Aaron said in a sarcastic tone. ''At least we know now where we are going to celebrate your birthday again.''

''We'll see,'' Sam replied as they went inside. ''Who knows whether this location is going to be still open until next year.''

''Why wouldn't it be?'' Aaron asked, with Sam shrugging.

Emma meanwhile approached an employee, talking to her about the reservation, while Aaron was looking around, curious about the place. Sam, meanwhile, was trying to see if Springtrap was nearby. _Mum didn't really left him at home, did she? I mean, I know that she would rather drop him off at a scrapyard than bring him here, but still…_

The employee directed them to a booth, as Emma didn't deem it necessary to reserve a party room since it would only be a lunch for three people. The employee then told them that she would get the food and drinks they had ordered and left. They sat down, only for Aaron's eyes to widen as he realized something. He facepalmed.

''Oh, damn,'' he muttered.

''What's wrong, Dad?'' Sam asked him.

''I forgot about your birthday present,'' he said in an apologetic tone.

''Don't tell me you left it back at home like last time,'' Emma said, her eyes narrowing. Aaron gave her a sheepish look.

''Don't worry, this time, I actually brought it. I just left it in the car,'' he said. ''I'll be back soon.''

Sam chuckled, while Emma sighed, rubbing her temple. The accident she was referring to had actually occurred last Christmas, with Aaron calling them and telling them that he wanted to spend Christmas with them. Emma agreed to it and Sam was excited to see her father. However, he was in a rush and had accidentally left Sam's Christmas presents at his apartment. Sam didn't really care about it, but she thought that it was quite hilarious when, a few months later, Aaron showed up with the Christmas presents, having swapped the wrapping paper for an Easter-themed one, and apologized for messing up.

''Honestly, if his head wasn't attached to his neck, he'd probably forget about it too,'' Emma muttered. Sam chuckled.

''Well, that's how Dad is,'' she said, her smile fading. ''Anyways, Mum, where is Springtrap?''

''I assume that he's somewhere inside the restaurant. That is, if he managed to find his way through the back door,'' Emma added the last part in a teasing tone. ''Besides, I doubt that it would be that hard to miss a bunny animatronic, so you will just have to wait for him to appear.'' She then leaned her chin against her hand. ''He did look upset though, but he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him.''

''I hope you two didn't get into another argument,'' Sam said, frowning.

''No, we didn't,'' Emma replied. ''However, I do believe that you and Afton are going to have a conversation later on. He's more willing to talk to you about his issues than to me.''

Sam nodded. A few minutes later, Aaron approached them, holding a box covered in shiny white wrapping paper, with a red bow on the top.

''Here you go,'' Aaron said as he placed the box in front of Sam. ''Although, I think you already know what it is, since you've been telling me how you wanted to buy it by yourself.'' He sat down, turning to Emma while Sam unwrapped her birthday gift. ''What did you get her?''

''This!'' Sam answered instead, holding up the locket, with Aaron nodding.

''It's really pretty,'' he said. Sam just smiled and continued unwrapping the box and opening it, revealing a VR headset.

''Thanks, Dad! I can't wait to test this out!'' she said.

''Don't use it too much, though, as it is going to overheat and you will end up with a headache,'' Aaron told her, giving her a bitter smile. ''I actually hoped to get you an early access to the VR game my team was working on, as I feel that you'd love it, but per company policy, I'm not allowed to leak anything.''

''Really?'' Sam asked, feeling both excited and disappointed. ''Couldn't you at least tell me what it is about?''

''I'm sorry, but I can't. Besides, it's still in the beta stage and needs to be tested,'' Aaron replied. ''However, I can assure you that there will also be a Halloween-themed DLC, so you have something to look forward to after the VR game comes out. I will also give you a call when it does come out.'' He then pointed with his thumb at the stage with the animatronics. ''Although, that doesn't mean that I cannot give you any hints. I'm sure that you had already heard about the announcement of the game.''

Sam's eyes widened as she realized what he was talking about. Her heart was racing and she felt thrilled, having a good idea what kind of game this would be. While she had forgotten about it, as the announcement had been made several months ago and had no new updates, not even the name of the game, she felt hyped for it now that she got a confirmation from her father.

''Could you at least tell me the name of the game?'' Sam asked. ''I doubt that knowing the title is going to be much of a problem.''

''Well, I guess that it wouldn't,'' Aaron muttered as he thought about it. ''It's called _Help Wanted_.''

''I see,'' Sam grinned. While it was just a title, her mind instantly went into overdrive as she started speculating what the game would be about.

Eventually, the employee returned with the pizza and the drinks they had ordered, along with a Faz-Tokens Pass for Sam, which had been included in the birthday package Emma had reserved. Sam felt quite content as she at the pizza, but she still had to wonder where Springtrap was and what exactly he was upset about. Not to mention, he was also supposed to be a part of this celebration, as he was her best friend. She glanced at her mother, who was talking to her father about work and life in general, sounding as if everything was normal.

 _Well, in a way, things are relatively normal._ Sam leaned back, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed. _On the other hand, if there's anything I have learned is that not all things are what they seem. My family isn't perfect, even though it seems as if it is._ She then smiled. _Nevertheless, it's not that bad._

''Anyways, Sam, what about you?'' Aaron turned to his daughter. ''I know that you work here now, but I'm curious whether there's anything else currently going on in your life.''

''To be honest, there kind of is…'' Sam muttered, only to get cut off.

''You know, you should look a bit more cheerful on your own birthday.''

''Springtrap!'' Sam was relieved to see Springtrap, smiling as he approached them, holding up a tray with the birthday cake. She glanced at her parents, noticing that Emma was a bit apprehensive, while Aaron looked quite interested in the bunny animatronic.

''I didn't know that you had agreed on having animatronic deliver the birthday cake,'' he said, glancing at Emma.

''Honestly, I would've been more satisfied with any other animatronic, but we just had to get this one,'' Emma replied, frowning as she looked at Springtrap, while Aaron gave her a puzzled look. He didn't really understand why Emma disliked the bunny animatronic so much.

''I know that you are worried, especially since you couldn't decide who'd be your daughter's friend and personal entertainer, but trust me, I only have her best interests in mind,'' Springtrap told her, with a rather smug look on his expression.

''Honestly, I feel as if I'm missing out on something,'' Aaron said as he leaned back, looking at Springtrap and Emma. However, before any of them could explain anything, Sam had intervened.

''Dad, meet Springtrap,'' Sam said. ''He's the reason why I decided to learn more about animatronic technology and why I work here. Also, he's quite unique.''

''Really?'' Aaron asked, giving Springtrap a curious look. ''What do you mean by that?''

''The truth is that I'm a highly advanced animatronic left behind by one of the former owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and that I was found by your daughter,'' Springtrap explained, glancing at Sam. ''Not only did she salvage me and brought me to her home, but she also attempted to repair me and mend what was broken. Rest assured, she did an amazing job.''

Aaron whistled, looking quite proud as he turned to Sam. ''You know, you could've told me about your friend over here a bit earlier. I wouldn't have minded…'' he trailed off as he realized something. ''Wait, you brought the animatronic home?''

''Yeah,'' Sam replied, with a sheepish look on her expression. ''Spring is kind of living with us. His AI and his memory had also been left in tact and he has extensive knowledge in robotics, so he was also the one who helped me learn how to handle animatronics.''

''I see,'' Adam nodded. ''Well, whoever built that bunny was quite a genius.''

''Thank you,'' Springtrap said, with Sam chuckling, while Emma just glared at him. He then set the cake on the table and sat next to Sam, with them being across Emma and Aaron. ''You won't mind if I join you, then?''

Aaron and Sam shook their head, while Emma just gave him a cold look, biting her lip. She then took a deep breath and reached for the knife that was on the tray, starting to cut up the cake. She had actually been questioning her decision about also bringing Springtrap here, as she had a bad feeling that he would say or do something that might ruin this little party.

''You know, Emma, maybe we should've taken a few photos before you decided to massacre Sam's birthday cake,'' Aaron said suddenly, with Emma turning to him, only to realize that she accidentally cut up the cake into uneven pieces. She then glanced at Sam, who gave her a worried look.

''I'm sorry, Sam,'' she muttered, putting the knife down.

''It's okay, Mum,'' Sam replied, already knowing what was bothering Emma. ''Honestly, I'm really enjoying myself and I'm glad that my birthday turned out to be like this.''

''Sam is right,'' Aaron added. ''You should relax a little, considering there really isn't anything you need worry about.''

Emma didn't reply, but instead glanced at Springtrap, who just nodded, making it clear that he wasn't here to cause trouble and that he would stay true to his word. While she didn't trust him, she knew that he wouldn't want to disappoint Sam.

''Okay,'' she sighed. ''As long as nothing happens…''

Sam, Springtrap and Aaron were just glad that Emma had finally lowered her guard down. They knew that she was stressed about this whole thing, with Sam and Springtrap being aware that Springtrap's presence made her even more anxious than usual, so it was a good sign that she decided to listen to them. Emma then poked with her fork at what had remained of the strawberry cake, giving them all a nervous look.

''I hope that you don't mind having to eat a cake that looks like it went through a shredder,'' she said. Springtrap and Aaron gave her amused looks, while Sam chuckled, already putting two pieces of cake on her plate.

''No, I don't mind it at all,'' she replied, taking a bite.

**xXx**

A bit later, Aaron and Sam decided to waste the Faz-Tokens on the basketball arcade game, while Emma remained back at the booth, leaning against the seat and trying to relax a little. However, this proved to be quite difficult considering Springtrap was sitting across her.

''I thought that you'd be staying close to Sam,'' she told him.

''I don't think that's necessary since Aaron's with her,'' Springtrap replied. ''Besides, I figured that you might want company.''

''You're wrong,'' Emma replied. ''The last thing I need is _your_ company.''

''Really?'' Springtrap snorted. ''I remember you telling me that, if there's something I'm upset about, that I should talk about it. However, I believe that the same applies to you as well.''

''Okay, then. If you want to have a conversation with me, Afton, then you'd have to tell me what exactly was bothering you,'' Emma said, tilting her head. She noticed Springtrap's ears lowering, with him avoiding eye-contact. Emma figured that he wouldn't talk, as he remained silent, but then he looked back at her, his eyes glowing in a faint purple.

''Fine,'' he said. ''I admit, I was feeling jealous at Aaron, and I know that I'm sounding like an idiot.''

''Well, you are an idiot, but I don't think that's the point here,'' Emma replied. ''I assume that you weren't really sure how to handle Aaron's visit, especially considering how you decided to act as if you were Sam's father during the past few weeks.''

''I think the more appropriate term would be 'father figure', but you're right,'' Springtrap said. ''In the end, I was upset over nothing, just as you were.''

Emma rose an eyebrow. ''What?''

''Let's be honest, you don't want me here,'' Springtrap replied. ''The only reason you even tolerate me is because of Sam. However, I have promised you that I wouldn't do anything that would ruin her day and I kept my word.'' He grinned. ''Yours, on the other hand…''

He quickly shut up as he saw the icy glare Emma gave him.

''You are right, I did expect you to do something wrong and it irritates me that you're actually trying to be a decent person,'' Emma told him.

''So, you don't believe that I can actually be a good person,'' Springtrap replied her, with Emma looking a bit stunned by that reply. She then shook her head.

''Afton, you-'' Emma got cut off by Springtrap.

''Listen, I understand why you don't want to trust me and, honestly, I'm not going to ask you for it. Nevertheless, I'd like to thank you for at least tolerating my presence,'' he told her. ''If it weren't for the circumstances I found myself in, I wouldn't even be part of your and Sam's life.''

''I hate to point it out to you, Afton, but if you didn't decide to involve yourself in Sam's life, I doubt that she would've been able to overcome her own issues,'' Emma replied, biting her lip. ''So, thank you for that.''

Springtrap stared at her, stunned. He then nodded.

''You're welcome,'' Springtrap replied, knowing that this wasn't something Emma really wanted to admit. ''At least I had managed to make one person happy.''

They were silent for a while, with Emma glancing past Springtrap, looking a little confused.

''What is that animatronic staring at?''

Springtrap turned around, noticing Showtime Freddy staring at a what Emma probably thought to be empty space. However, what he saw was a little boy in a black and white stripped T-shirt, looking back at Freddy. Sammy then turned to his father, smiling and then ran away. Springtrap sighed in relief, glad that Sammy wasn't afraid anymore of the animatronics. However, the joy he felt was replaced by a sense of dread when a wave of static briefly overwhelmed him.

_Something's wrong._

''Hey, what are you-'' Emma didn't even finish her sentence as Springtrap suddenly stood up. At the same time, Aaron and Sam had returned, with Sam holding a Showtime Bonnie plushie she got from exchanging the tickets at Puppet's prize corner. She and Aaron were arguing playfully over their respective scores, when Sam noticed the alert look on Springtrap's expression. However, she decided to stay calm, especially after seeing the puzzled look Emma gave Springtrap.

''Hey, guys, guess who managed to beat Dad at that basketball arcade game,'' she said, drawing Springtrap and Emma's attention. Aaron ruffled her hair, grinning.

''Yeah, only because I let you,'' he said. Sam snorted, stuffing the plushie into her bag and glanced at Springtrap.

''I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself,'' he told her, with Sam noting a faint purple glow in his eyes. ''Anyways, before I forget about it, there is something I want to show you.''

''Sure,'' Sam replied. Despite his calm demeanor, there was something in Springtrap's tone, telling her that there was a problem they needed to deal with. She glanced back at Emma and Aaron, one being suspicious, while the other was curious. ''I'll be back soon.''

''Follow me,'' Springtrap said. Sam nodded, relieved that her parents didn't question any of this and followed Springtrap through the restaurant. It didn't take her long to realize that he was leading her to the hidden back room. She looked out for employees, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. Well, no one except for the animatronics. Sam's eyes narrowed as she saw Showtime Foxy who, while talking to a few children, rose his head and looked straight at them. He didn't follow them, though.

''What's wrong?'' Sam asked Springtrap as they entered the empty corridor.

''I'm not completely sure, but I just have this weird feeling… It's the same thing that happened when Sammy tried to contact us,'' Springtrap told her, pointing at the hidden back room. ''I had figured that it would be better if we get away from the crowd and go somewhere where people wouldn't think to search for us.''

Sam just nodded, following Springtrap inside once he opened the door. However, the moment they stepped inside the room, Sam's vision became blurry while Springtrap got overwhelmed by static once again. They could hear the door close behind them. As her vision cleared, Sam looked down, noticing a pool of dark red liquid on the floor. Stunned, she took a step back.

_Blood?_

She looked up, her eyes widening in shock. Five animatronic mascots were leaned against the wall, all of them having blood flowing through the gaps in the costumes. Not only that, but when Sam took a step forward, she could see glassy eyes staring back at her through the masks they were wearing. She clenched her fists, shaking, and glanced back at Springtrap. He had a look of shock and horror on his expression, but it then was replaced by a frown as he realized what was going on.

_So, you really want to replay the nightmare?_


	20. Make Your Move

**Night 19**

**Make Your Move**

_''I'm trapped in here and I wonder if I'm gonna make it through, make it through the night. Time's growing near, I can't blunder this time, gonna make it through this night. **I'm in control** , **can't run away,** **run away from me!** **Your time is up** , **the light, you'll never see,** **yeah!** Why must I die, again and again? These hellbent robots are my only friend. This night has taken it's toll on me, when will I be free? This place won't beat me! **What if you lose?** What if I win? **What if you don't make it?** It's all just in my head! **Make your move! What will you do? Try me, try me, try me!** ''_

_– **Make Your Move** by CG5 ft. Dawko_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam felt chills crawling down her spine as she stared at the blood-covered animatronic mascots in front of them. She was aware that this was probably a hallucination of some sort, but she was still deeply disturbed by the sight. She winced as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, only to look up and notice that it was Springtrap, who gave her a concerned look. She just stepped closer to him, with Springtrap being a surprised about her move, as he expected her to step away from him in disgust.

''Sam…''

''You know, what you did was really messed up,'' Sam told him in a somber tone, pointing at the animatronic mascots. ''Nevertheless, _this_ is messed up as well.'' She shook her head. ''Even though you expressed regret for what you had done, even though everyone was ready to move on, there's still someone who just doesn't want to let go.'' She looked at the room, feeling the inside her rising. ''So, show yourself already!''

 _''Why?''_ Sam and Springtrap looked around as they heard a distorted child's voice. _''Why are you angry at me? You should be angry at him!''_

Sam shuddered as it suddenly became incredibly cold. However, she persisted.

''I have a good reason to be angry at you, because you're continuously harassing us!'' she replied. She then noticed a small wraith-like figure hiding in the shadows, their eyes glowing. She couldn't make out anything else, but she knew that this was the child who had been talking to them during the past few weeks.

_''You have no idea what you're talking about…''_

''Neither do you!'' Sam cut the child off, stepping towards them. Her sneakers were covered in red splatters due to her stepping on the small puddles of blood, but she didn't care.

_''He's manipulating you…''_

''I AM NOT WILLIAM'S VICTIM!'' Sam screamed at the child, causing both the child and Springtrap to stare at her in shock. ''Nor is this the pseudo-Hell you had created! The game is over and you lost, so leave! There is nothing left for you here!''

She was breathing heavily, her throat hurting. While she had been tolerating that child's antics for a while, this twisted recreation of the _Missing Children Incident_ had suddenly set her off. Maybe it was because she had finally reached her breaking point, or maybe it was because this showed her what exactly the child's perception of their own death was. She waited for the child's response, but they remained quiet.

''You know, I did feel sorry for you and I understood what you meant when you told me that you wanted to protect me. Since you're just a child, I had figured that I shouldn't mind your outbursts, as you probably didn't know better,'' Sam said, breaking the silence. She frowned. ''All this time, you knew exactly what you were doing. I may have been patient, but this time, you went too far with your little mind games.''

 _''You're upset for all the wrong reasons…''_ the child replied, crossing their arms.

''Am I?'' Sam replied in an icy tone, which made even Springtrap shiver, despite him not being the person she directed her rage at. He had forgotten just how scary Sam could get when she was angry. ''You know, for a child who is trying to confront their murderer, you seem to be quite nonchalant about your and your friends' death, to the point of putting it on display. Say, do you even care?''

The child remained quiet, not responding to her. Sam wasn't sure whether it was in defiance or because they had no explanation to give for their behavior. _Don't tell me…_

''I may be wrong, but it seems as if you don't really care about revenge,'' Sam continued in a cold tone, taking a step toward the child. ''It seems as if, whatever righteous anger you felt was replaced by a desire to torture, with revenge being just an excuse for yout to continue with your mind games. Am I right?''

 _''I wasn't lying about trying to protect you,''_ the child replied, sounding slightly irritated. They then glared at Springtrap, who had a nervous look on his expression. _''However, I had to get creative. Instead of being trapped, I get to do what I want. It's a lot of fun, even though it can get annoying at times, especially if the other person doesn't want to co-operate.''_

''So, in the end, your own death has lost any meaning to you,'' Sam said, her eyes narrowing.

 _''As long as I'm in control, I don't really see any problems with this,''_ the child told her, with Sam detecting a tone of excitement in their voice. _''You're calling this a mind game, right? I don't want to let you play, though, so I'm giving you a chance to leave. I have told you time and time again that you don't have to be part of this. I don't want you to suffer too.''_

''And I told you that I already am part of this,'' Sam replied. ''Not to mention, all I want is for you to finally move on, not participate in your games.''

 _''Are you completely sure about your decision?''_ the child asked, completely ignoring Sam's request. _''Are you sure that you want to stay and protect a murderer?''_

Sam clenched her fists, staring at the child. She then nodded. Springtrap glanced at her and then at the kid, with a sense of dread washing over him. He felt that something was wrong, that this wasn't just another argument that would end up with them parting ways.

 _''Too bad,''_ the child replied in a quiet tone, retreating into the darkness and vanishing. However, the gruesome sight of the recreation of the _Missing Children Incident_ remained. Sam suddenly grabbed Springtrap's hand, dragging the stunned animatronic out of the room. He noticed that she was quite furious about the whole exchange.

''Sam, I'm sorry…'' he said. Sam just shook her head.

''You don't have anything to apologize for,'' she replied. Springtrap's eyes glowed in a faint purple, with the feeling of guilt only growing stronger.

''Have you forgotten what I had done to you? You say you weren't my victim, but I remember almost threatening you and hurting you, even almost choking you to death,'' he said.

''We had talked about that already,'' Sam replied. ''I told you that I'm not blaming you for that and I know that you're regretting what you had done. You don't have to worry about me.''

''It's kind of hard not to be worried about you,'' Springtrap replied as they exited the hallway and walked into the main area, only to stop in their tracks.

The room was eerily empty. It seemed as if everyone had vanished, leaving Sam and Springtrap to be the only two people in this restaurant. Even the animatronics were gone and the room was much darker than it was supposed to be at this time of day. Sam and Springtrap realized that they were still stuck in this replica of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant the child had created.

''We need to get out of here,'' Sam said.

_''No, only you need to get out of here, since you aren't supposed to be here. The murderer stays.''_

The two looked around, but it sounded as if the child's voice was coming through the speakers. As they looked at the stage, they noticed blood splatters on it, leading towards the hallway they came from. Sam was confused why she hadn't noticed it earlier.

''Forget it,'' she replied. The child sighed.

_''You always insist on being part of this game. What if you lose?''_

''What if I win?''

_''What if you don't make it? This isn't just in your head.''_

''Then, make your move,'' Sam replied in a cold tone. She waited for a response, but there was only silence. Springtrap meanwhile looked around, noticing strange shadows moving across the walls, leaving a black liquid flowing down the wall, which Springtrap assumed to be blood. Frankly, it freaked him out, especially since he and Sam had no idea what the kid was up to this time.

_They won't let either of us go until they get what they want._

_''If this is what you want, then fine. I did warn you, didn't I?''_

While Sam was focused on the stage, Springtrap noticed that their surroundings were deteriorating more and more. The shadows he saw seemed to be now taking shape, even though he still couldn't tell what they actually were.

_''You will regret it.''_

**xXx**

''Ha, I do better at this game,'' Elizabeth said after the kid who was playing a pinball arcade game lost. The boy walked past her, not even noticing her.

''I'd love to see you try,'' Michael told her in a teasing tone, leaned against the nearby wall, his arms crossed. Elizabeth huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

''If you haven't noticed, _genius_ , I'm a spirit,'' she said, pointing at the arcade. ''I can't operate those.''

Michael chuckled, with Elizabeth just rolling her eyes and giving him an annoyed look. She knew that Michael had mellowed out and stopped being a bully after Sammy's death, but he still liked to tease his younger siblings.

''Hey, Mike, Lizzy!'' The two looked up, noticing Sammy approaching them, looking a little distraught.

''What's wrong, Sammy?'' Michael asked.

''Have you seen Dad or Sam?'' Sammy replied. ''I've been looking around for them, but they're nowhere to be found. Sam's parents are still here, though.''

''We haven't seen them,'' Elizabeth replied, exchanging glances with Michael. Sammy rose an eyebrow, noticing how nonchalant they were about the situation.

''Do you guys think that we should be worried about them? I mean, they just suddenly disappeared,'' Sammy said.

''Maybe about Sam, but not about the old man,'' Michael said.

''Besides, even if they do get in trouble, I'm sure that Daddy and Sam are going to figure things out,'' Elizabeth added. ''They always do.''

''What if they don't?'' Sammy asked. Michael and Elizabeth went silent, the three siblings exhanging glances as they thought about Sammy's question. They all reached the same conclusion.

''Maybe we should check on them, just in case,'' Michael said, with Elizabeth and Sammy nodding. ''That is, if we can find them.''

''It shouldn't be that hard,'' Elizabeth said.

''I don't think that finding them is really the issue here,'' Sammy told her. ''Don't you guys have this weird feeling, as if we're not completely alone?''

Michael and Elizabeth stared at him for a moment and then focused on their surroundings. There were many people here, both adults and children, but none of them mattered. They knew that there was only one person who was a spirit like them, but as they tried to sense his presence, they noticed that there was another spirit present; a spirit they were quite familiar with.

''Damnit!'' Michael looked around, trying to figure out where the kid was. However, he couldn't completely pinpoint the child's exact location as, when he tried to do that, he felt a growing headache. He rubbed his temple. ''This kid doesn't want us to find them. Nevertheless, they are here.''

''They're obviously not,'' Elizabeth told him, pointing at the crowd.

''You know exactly what I'm talking about, Lizzy,'' Michael told her, with Elizabeth giving him a sly smile. ''If that kid decided to invite the old man and Sam to whatever space they had created, there's hardly any chance that we would be able to enter it.''

''Unless they forgot to make it unavailable,'' Elizabeth pointed out. ''We should still try to enter it, but before that, we need to figure out where Daddy and Sam went.''

''About that…'' Michael could sense William's presence. He knew that his father was still inside the restaurant, but it felt as if he was at the same time separated from them. ''This way.''

He, Sammy and Elizabeth walked past the crowds of people, ignoring the look Showtime Chica gave them as they passed her, and went straight towards the hallway that led to the hidden back room. Suddenly, the sounds of people talking, the joyful laughter of the children and the songs of the animatronics died down. There was an eerie silence as the hallway became darker and darker, as if it was falling apart. Sammy and Elizabeth stepped closer to Michael once they noticed blood spatters on the walls.

''Well, this explains a lot,'' Sammy said.

He and his siblings had realized that the spirit was trying to take over the place, creating a replica of it, and they knew that they were unwelcome here. However, they couldn't leave, having already decided to stay here unless they get thrown out by the spirit. Once they reached the door, Michael tried to open it, only for him and his siblings getting overwhelmed by a sense of dread and rage.

''This is bad,'' Elizabeth said, shuddering.

Suddenly, the door flung open, causing all three to wince and step back. The first thing they sensed was a coppery smell of blood, but they couldn't see anyone. Elizabeth was the first one to step inside the room, staring in silence at the animatronic mascots that hosted the children's corpses. She turned back to her brothers, who had followed her inside.

''What should we do now?'' she asked, looking just as disturbed as they were. Suddenly, the door behind them closed shut, with Michael quickly reaching for the door knob.

''It's locked!'' he said, turning to his siblings. ''We're trapped inside this room.''

However, before Elizabeth and Sammy could reply or offer any suggestions, they heard a blood-curdling scream.

**xXx**

Sam shivered as she saw a dark figure forming on the stage. She stepped towards the stage, despite all of her senses screaming for her to leave this place.

''You are the one who needs to leave,'' she told the figure, only to realize that it was to tall to be the child. The figure's eyes flared up in a bright red colour, with it lunging at her and grabbing her wrist. Sam cried out in surprise and pain, noticing that the figure took on the shape of Showtime Freddy. The bear animatronic tightened his grip around her wrist, pulling her towards him and restraining her.

''Sam!'' Springtrap yelled, only to feel someone grabbing his arms and pulling him back. As he looked back, he noticed Showtime Bonnie and Showtime Chica holding his arms, with Showtime Foxy having placed his hook underneath Springtrap's neck. Their eyes were also glowing red and their clothes and fur was much darker and washed-out.

 _''You know, it took me a while to set this whole thing up, but sometimes, it pays off to be patient.''_ Sam and Springtrap saw the wraith-like figure of the child walking out of the nearby hallway. They were accompanied by Showtime Puppet. _''I couldn't even get a chance to do what I wanted because I got constantly interrupted. It was really annoying, but in the end, their interference helped me out a little. If anything, I had finally managed to figure out how to get this work.''_

''What are you talking about?'' Springtrap asked, his eyes flaring up purple.

 _''As if you don't know,''_ the child frowned as they looked at Springtrap. _''I had realized that you got way too comfortable with your life here and I knew that I needed to put you back into your place. However, I had to figure out first what exactly would do the trick, especially since I already knew the reason why you were fine with being here.''_

''Why you-'' Springtrap growled as the kid briefly glanced at Sam. The kid then turned back to him, sounding oddly cheerful.

_''All I wanted was to watch you suffer again, but no matter what I did, you remained stubborn and refused to leave. Honestly, I had enough of you and your attempts at manipulating those who didn't know better.''_

Springtrap didn't answer, but he could feel the sense of dread growing inside him. He glared at the kid, who was grinning, looking victorious.

''If you really think that I'm going to be intimidated by whatever this nonsense is, you're wrong,'' Springtrap said. The kid frowned, not looking particularly impressed by Springtrap's claim.

_''If you aren't going to Hell, then I will bring Hell to you.''_

Springtrap observed the kid as they turned towards Sam, who was still trying to break out of Showtime Freddy's grip, only to fail.

 _''You know, I had to step up my game. Nothing really worked out and considering how I gave you plenty of warnings, I figured that this would work.''_ The kid snapped their fingers, with the replica of Showtime Puppet slowly moving over towards Sam, looking like a marionette controlled by an invisible puppeteer. Sam just stared at Puppet, unsure what to make of it. She glanced back at the kid. _''Since you're claiming that you never were his victim, I guess that it wouldn't be a bad thing to let you know how it feels to be one.''_

Sam froze as she noticed something glinting in Puppet's hand, something with a long, sharp blade. Suddenly, the animatronic lunged at her, ramming the knife into her stomach. Sam screamed, but her scream died down as she started choking and coughing. Blood was flowing out of her mouth, dripping down on the ground. She leaned over, shaking, with her only support being Showtime Freddy who was still holding her.

''Sam!'' Springtrap cried out in horror. He attempted to break free from the animatronics' grip, but they managed to hold him down. ''Sam!''

 _''It hurts, doesn't it?''_ the child said in a disturbingly serene tone. _''It hurt me as well. I hoped for the pain to end, but it just wouldn't. I was trapped, unable to do anything and I felt nothing but despair and frustration. I wanted an outlet for this agony and now that I had found it, I won't let anyone take it away from me!''_

''Let her go!'' Springtrap yelled in despair, his eyes flaring up, now glowing in a dark purple. He glared at the kid, furious at them. ''If I'm your target, then why the hell are you torturing an innocent soul?! Leave her alone!''

 _''I'm not the one torturing her,''_ the kid replied. _''This one is your fault, since you just wouldn't want to leave._ You _were the one who put her in danger. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't be in this situation. How could you even let this happen?''_

Springtrap was seething, completely livid at this point. At this point, he didn't care whether the kid was dead. He just wanted to kill them again. The moment they hurt Sam, all regrets and remorse he felt flew out of the window. He could deal with people tormenting him, but when someone picked on Sam, he didn't care – he was going to tear them apart.

''You're… no better… than your own murderer…''

Springtrap and the child turned to Sam, who was still shaking and coughing up blood. Despite feeling as if her life was being drained out of her, she managed to lift her head and speak, glaring at the wraith-like spirit. She took a sharp breath, feeling pain surging through her body as if being stabbed by thousands of hot knives.

''You're only angry because you lost your favorite _toy_!'' she yelled. ''You're just a child throwing a temper tantrum because you had trouble to find a way to continue torturing William-''

Her eyes widened as Puppet lunged again at her, ramming the knife into her chest. She screamed, but it was drowned out in sobs and cries of pain. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, mixing with blood.

''Sam!''

Springtrap had no idea how, but in a fit of rage, he had managed to break out of Showtime Chica's grip and push her away, causing her to fall over. Furious, he saw Showtime Foxy lunging at him, while Showtime Bonnie was still attempting to hold him down. Instead of struggling or trying to break free, he grabbed Showtime Bonnie's arm and turned him around, causing Showtime Foxy to collide with the former.

He then turned towards the startled child, glaring at them as he took a step towards them. The spirit stepped back, looking less and less like a wraith as they stared at the enraged bunny animatronic in fear. Not only did they lose control over the situation, but there was also the fact that they were being confronted by their murderer once again. However, instead of a man who was murdering people for his own selfish desires, they were dealing with a spirit who acted more like a father who was worried and furious about his daughter getting hurt.

''I had enough of you!'' Springtrap growled, but before he could do anything, they suddenly heard a loud _bang_ , startling all of them. Showtime Freddy let Sam fall on the ground, with Showtime Puppet let go of the blood-covered knife. The child stepped away, still staring at Springtrap, as if waiting for him to go after them. To their surprise, Springtrap just glared at them and then quickly ran over to Sam.

''Sam, Sam! Wake up!'' Springtrap was horrified, cradling Sam's seemingly lifeless body. She was still breathing, but she was in a bad shape.

 _''Why?!''_ Springtrap turned around, his eyes flaring up in a dark purple as he glared at the kid with a look of pure hatred. _''Why do you care?!''_

Springtrap didn't answer, but instead reached for the knife that was lying on the ground next to Sam. The child backed away, as Springtrap looked like he was about to murder them. However, before he could make his move, Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth ran into the room. They were shocked by what they saw, not understanding what was going on.

''What happened?'' Michael asked, staring at his father. Springtrap kept silent, being more concerned about Sam's health than explaining the situation to his children.

_''You just had to interfere again.''_

Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth's attention turned to the child, who was glaring at them. The child then shook their head, staring at Michael.

_''I guess that you were right about me.''_

The spirit then vanished, with the room around them deteriorating. Springtrap picked Sam up, throwing the knife away, and quickly stepped away from Showtime Freddy, who was seemingly falling apart. The glow in his eyes faded and rust appeared on his endoskeleton. Blood formed on the gaps and tears that appeared on the suit. The same was happening to the other animatronics, who got up and were now walking over to them in one last effort to do more damage. Without a word, Springtrap glanced at his children, who nodded and quickly followed him outside the room and towards the hidden back room, closing the door behind them. This time, it was empty, except for the blood splatters on the floor.

''What happened to Sam?'' Elizabeth asked worriedly as Springtrap crouched down, placing Sam on the ground. She was still covered in her own blood, twitching in pain. ''Is she going to be okay, Daddy?''

''I don't-'' Springtrap shook his head, cutting himself off. ''I hope that she will.''

He noticed that the room became somewhat brighter, the blood splatters on the floor vanishing. It seemed as if the nightmarish replica of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had finally disappeared, causing them to hear once again the distant noise of people roaming through the restaurant. At the same time, the blood on Sam's clothes had slowly disappeared and her wounds healed, as if none of this hellish ordeal had happened.

''Sam?'' Springtrap was relieved when he saw Sam opening her eyes.

''Hey, Will…'' she said weakly, giving him a small smile. Springtrap felt his heart breaking, as he never wanted her to experience this kind of torment. As much as he hated that child, he knew that Sam getting hurt was indeed his fault, even though he was aware that Sam probably didn't blame him for what happened to her.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked in a quiet, gentle tone.

''My head feels as if it's going to explode and my chest hurts,'' Sam replied, leaning against Springtrap as he tried to help her to sit up. She glanced down at her torso. ''At least there's no blood.''

''You still look awful,'' Elizabeth told her bluntly.

''Lizzy!''

''Elizabeth!''

''What?'' Elizabeth turned to Sammy and Michael, who gave her an annoyed look. Sam snorted, but what little energy she had quickly faded. She sighed, looking quite pale and was emotionally drained. Michael then turned to Springtrap.

''What the hell had happened?'' he asked.

''That kid had lured us here and decided that hurting Sam would be an effective way of torturing me,'' Springtrap explained. Michael's eyes widened in horror. It was no secret that the kid would do anything to torture his father, and frankly, he didn't care, but intentionally hurting Sam just to watch the old man suffer was really messed up.

''If you ask me, that kid is insane,'' Elizabeth said.

''I guess that, if we hadn't decided to search for them, things would've been even worse,'' Sammy said, turning to Elizabeth, who nodded.

''What are you even doing here?'' Springtrap asked them.

''Duh, we got invited to the party,'' Elizabeth replied, noticing Sam smiling. ''Also, happy birthday to you Sam. I'm sorry that it turned out like this.''

''Don't worry, I'll be fine,'' Sam replied. ''I'm just glad that you decided to come.''

''Anyways…'' Michael took over, ''Sammy had told us that you two were gone, so we decided to find you, only to end up in a replica of Freddy's created by that kid. However, when we entered this room, we got locked inside.''

''I assume that that noise we heard earlier was you breaking the door open,'' Springtrap said. Michael nodded, rubbing his shoulder.

''Seems like that kid forgot about us, else we would've been trapped inside here for much longer,'' he said, then glanced at Sam, giving her a sympathetic look. ''Happy birthday, Sam. Trust me, we all hoped that it wouldn't end up like this, with you getting hurt or even worse.''

''Well, I still don't think that this was my worst birthday,'' Sam replied.

''Seriously?'' Michael rose an eyebrow.

''Yeah,'' Sam nodded. ''It would've been worse if no one really showed any worry or care about what happened.''

''Speaking of worry, Emma is going to be mad if she finds out what happened,'' Springtrap said, helping Sam to get up. ''Well, mostly at me.''

''If you ask me, it certainly would be enjoyable to see Sam's mother read you the riot act,'' Michael told Springtrap, grinning. Meanwhile, Sammy turned to Sam.

''I saw your parents earlier and they didn't seem to be too worried,'' he said. ''I don't think that that much time had passed either. She might notice that you look rather pale, though.''

''I can handle that,'' Sam replied. ''Don't worry about me, as all I want now is to enjoy the rest of the day.''

''Do you have some tokens left?'' Elizabeth suddenly asked. ''May I watch you play the games?''

''Sure-''

''I wouldn't do that if I were in your place,'' Michael interrupted Sam, with Elizabeth giving him an annoyed look. ''That is, unless you want to listen to her criticize you and tell you how she'd be better at the game.''

''I won't mind,'' Sam replied, smiling.

**xXx**

''Hey, Sam,'' Emma said as she noticed Sam and Springtrap approach her and Aaron. She rose an eyebrow when she noticed that Sam seemed to be a bit distraught, but otherwise, she seemed to be fine. She did wonder why exactly Springtrap needed Sam, but she figured that she could just question them later. ''Is everything okay?''

''More or less,'' Sam replied, with Emma giving her a questioning look. Sam then turned to Aaron. ''Anyways, Dad, do we still have some tokens left? I didn't really count.''

''I think that we do,'' Aaron said, reaching for the Faz-Token Pass Sam had left on the table and giving it to her. ''You'd have to check, though. If you want, I could buy you more.''

''No, I actually just wanted to spend the rest of it,'' Sam replied. ''Do you want to join?''

''I think that it's Emma's turn now,'' Aaron said.

''What?'' Emma stared at her ex-husband.

''It won't hurt you to go with her,'' Aaron said. ''Besides, the games are simple enough for everyone to play. I don't think that you will have any problems.''

Springtrap and Sam chuckled, while Emma just glared at her ex-husband. Aaron just gave her a sheepish look.

''Com'n, Mum,'' Sam said, with Emma getting up.

''Okay, but only so I can beat your father's high score,'' Emma said.

''Good luck with that,'' Aaron replied. Emma and Sam then left, with Aaron glancing at Springtrap, who was observing them leaving, looking a bit lost in his mind. ''Springtrap, isn't it?''

The animatronic was startled, turning towards Aaron with a confused look on his expression. Aaron gestured at the seat across him, then crossed his arms, giving Springtrap a curious look. The bunny animatronic seemed to be a little bit nervous, unsure what to expect from Sam's father.

''Yes?'' Springtrap had figured that he would have to eventually talk to Sam's father in private.

''I'm not sure whether Sam has ever told you, but you have the same name as her favorite animatronic from a video game she loves to play, _Five Nights at Freddy's_ ,'' Aaron said.

''Well, she did tell me about that video game…'' Springtrap muttered, albeit a bit puzzled. He may have forgotten it, but he didn't remember Sam ever telling him that he was her favorite animatronic. He felt glad about it, though, at least until he realized what that information meant for this conversation.

''I'm not surprised,'' Aaron continued in a nonchalant tone. ''I'm sure that Sam was quite excited when she found you.''

''Actually, i did scare her the first time we met,…'' Springtrap muttered, wondering what exactly was going on. Aaron didn't seem to be as perceptive or paranoid as Emma, being rather carefree and relaxed. Despite that, something about him made Springtrap nervous. _He doesn't know who I really am, or does he? There is no way Emma would tell him that._

''I assume that Sam expected that she was dealing with a haunted animatronic,'' Aaron said as he leaned back. ''After all, Freddy's is kind of infamous for that, even if Fazbear Entertainment had been trying to deny it.''

''Well…'' Springtrap wasn't sure how to answer that.

''So, Springtrap, are you too haunted?'' Aaron asked, tilting his head.

''I-'' Springtrap was at loss. He had absolutely no idea how to address the situation, whether to confess to Aaron or just lie to him. What worried him the most was Aaron's reaction, especially after what he had been through with Emma. ''I have already told you that I'm-''

''I know that you're just an advanced animatronic created by someone who had a flair for robotics,'' Aaron cut him off. ''Nevertheless, I had figured that it wouldn't hurt to ask, Mr. Afton-''

''It's Springtrap,'' Springtrap cut him off. He had to wonder just how much did Aaron actually know about the lore. ''Also, as for me being haunted, that's not true.''

''I assumed that it was just something you had no desire to discuss,'' Aaron replied, with Springtrap just staring at him, stunned. ''I wouldn't want to talk about that either if I were you, considering the implications.''

Springtrap kept silent, unsure how to respond to that. He sighed.

''What do you want from me, Aaron?'' he asked, his eyes glowing in a faint purple. Aaron shrugged.

''I was just being curious about the animatronic my daughter claims to be her best friend,'' he said. ''She's looks really happy whenever she's with you.''

''Honestly, I'm doing my best to keep it that way,'' Springtrap replied. ''I hate seeing her sad or depressed.''

''I'm glad to hear that,'' Aaron replied. Springtrap kept silent, still unsure whether Aaron really believed his lie or not. He gave no indication that he did and seemed to be simply teasing him for his own amusement. On the other hand, Aaron wouldn't be talking to him like this if he didn't know something.

A moment later, the two noticed Sam and Emma coming back, with Emma looking a little irritated. With them was also Elizabeth, who seemed to be enjoying herself. Springtrap had also noticed Michael and Sammy, who were further away, talking about something.

''So, how did it go?'' Aaron asked Emma.

''It wasn't that bad,'' Emma said, shrugging.

''She's angry because she managed to somehow miss every second throw,'' Elizabeth told Springtrap, with the latter being amused.

''Maybe you'll have better luck next time,'' Aaron told Emma, who sighed.

''I think she'd be better off if she tried her luck with a punching bag,'' Elizabeth said, causing Sam to chuckle.

''What's so funny, Sam?'' Aaron asked her.

''Nothing important,'' Sam said. ''I think that Mum just needs to find another way to relieve stress.''

''I agree with that,'' Aaron said.

''Me too,'' Springtrap added. Emma glared at the two, but then shook her head, deciding to let it slide.

''Anyways,'' she started, turning to Sam, ''Sam, is there anything else you want to do? Is there anything else we could do to make this day better?''

''Honestly, I'm just happy with how things are now,'' Sam replied. ''This is the best birthday I ever had and I wouldn't really change anything about it.'' She did notice the questioning look Springtrap and Elizabeth gave her, but she shook her head. ''Trust me, it's fine.''

**xXx**

A while later, Sam, Springtrap, Emma and Aaron were on the parking lot, going towards Aaron's car. He was leaving, meaning that Emma would be the one to drive Sam home.

''Okay, Sam, I'll send you a message about the gaming night some time this week,'' Aaron told Sam, opening his car door.

''Awesome! I can't wait for it!'' Sam told him, with Aaron turning to Emma.

''Also, if there's anything you need, give me a call,'' he said, with Emma nodding curtly. ''Seriously, you need to relax a little…''

''You don't have to tell me that, Aaron,'' Emma replied, shaking her head. Both her and Aaron were surprised when Sam suddenly lunged at them, hugging both of them as they were standing right next to each other. ''Sam, what's the-''

''I love you,'' Sam said as she hugged her parents. She then sneaked a glance towards Springtrap, smiling. ''I love you so much and I'm just glad that you're here.''

Emma and Aaron smiled as they hugged her back, with Aaron patting her on the head.

''We love you too, Sam,'' Emma told her. Sam nodded, stepping back. Aaron then entered the car, waving at them.

''See ya,'' he said, starting the car. He then briefly glanced at them. ''Oh, and Springtrap, don't let Emma bother you too much.''

Springtrap just frowned, not responding. After Aaron finally drove away Emma and Sam turned towards him, giving him a questioning look.

''What's wrong, Springtrap?'' Sam asked. Springtrap sighed, his eyes flaring up purple.

''He knows.''


	21. Unfixable

**Night 20**

**Unfixable**

_''Welcome my friend to a night in our circus world. We're looking for a technician and you're just the guy we've heard of. We're held away by wiring, now we're wanting out. Can you shock us? Can you tame us? But we want your body now! Now behave, for the voices in the halls will try to eat you up alive. So before the show begins, please don't hold against our sins, 'cause by dawn you'll be crumbling in your skin! We are the tortured! We're not your friends! So long as we're not visible, we are unfixable! We are the curses, crumbled inside! Look left or right, we're unthinkable! Our fate is now unfixable!''_

_– **Unfixable** by DAGames_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam sighed, leaning her head against the table. She was completely exhausted, but she still had to get her shift done. Luckily, aside from some complaints about the animatronics staring at empty spaces, they didn't seem to be malfunctioning. It didn't take her long to figure out what the animatronics were staring at either.

''I think that we should cut the night short,'' Springtrap told Sam, drawing her attention. ''I know that we agreed to stay here much longer in case the Drawkills show up, but after what happened today, I feel that it would be better for you to just go home once your shift is done.''

''Sure, but…'' Sam muttered reluctantly, yawning.

''If you want, we could stay here and keep an eye on the location,'' Michael interrupted her. ''After all, I used to work at Freddy's as a night guard, and I'm sure that Sammy and Elizabeth won't mind staying here.''

Sam smiled tiredly and looked up to see Sammy and Elizabeth running from one side of the room to the other, with the animatronics watching the two, moving their heads left and right and _vice versa_ as if they were at a tennis match. Both Sammy and Elizabeth seemed to be quite enjoying their little game, weaving between tables and peeking out of their hiding spots to see if they were still being watched by the animatronics. Sam then turned back to Michael and Springtrap, who were sitting across her, both looking a bit worried.

''I'm fine with that,'' Sam replied, narrowing her eyes. ''However, I'd still rather go along with what we had planned, regardless of what had happened.''

''I know, but after seeing you get stabbed and tortured, I believe that it would be better for you to take more time to recover,'' Springtrap replied, his eyes glowing in a faint purple. ''Tell me, does your chest still hurt?''

''It feels sore,'' Sam admitted reluctantly. While she had managed to get some rest, she was still in a state of stupor, having to put a lot of effort into focusing on her surroundings and the people she was talking to. She was well aware that she was in no shape to confront the Drawkills in case they appeared. She took a deep breath, leaning against the seat, and noticed Elizabeth and Sammy approaching them. ''Nevertheless, it's not like this is the first time I had to experience the sensation of death, as something similar happened when I got accidentally injected with remnant. I met the other children, who basically told me that I should die so they could prove their point, that point being that William was a danger to me. They were quite frustrated when I refused to go along with it, especially since I had the chance to return.''

''That's awful-'' Michael said, only to get interrupted by Elizabeth.

''That's just plain crazy!'' she exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. There was a look of indignation on her expression. ''Why would they want to do that to you?!''

''I guess that, in their head, the end justifies the means,'' Sammy said, turning to Sam as he and Elizabeth sat next to her. ''If it didn't, they wouldn't have gone for you. No offense, but you basically made yourself a target for them.''

''None taken,'' Sam replied. ''I am aware that I had unintentionally made myself their target simply by caring about your father, and I can live with that. However, what frustrates me is that they are simply refusing to move on. I mean, this is no longer an issue they need to deal with, as I had taken over it and I believe that I'm handling the situation quite well.''

''That may be true, but you're not handling the situation the way _they_ want,'' Michael told her. ''Of course, it's not like their ideas ever worked.''

''Exactly,'' Sam said, adding in a softer tone, ''Speaking of which, have you ever found Phone Guy? He did say to check the heads in the back room.''

''Unfortunately, not,'' Michael replied, shaking his head. ''Although, I'm not surprised. Fazbear Entertainment had probably cleaned everything and disposed of the body long before I had arrived. However, I'm not sure whether they considered his death another tragedy to add to their record or just collateral damage they had to hide. Considering how they treated all of their employees, I'd assume that it's the latter.''

''I guess that I should make sure that I won't suffer from the same treatment,'' Sam said, glancing at the animatronics. She felt chills crawling down her spine when she realized that they were now staring at their table. She tried to ignore them and glanced at Springtrap, who was unusually quiet the whole time, having a somber look on his expression, his head lowered. ''Will, what's wrong?''

''Honestly, I don't think that really anything of that matters,'' Springtrap said in a crestfallen tone. ''It doesn't change the fact that I'm responsible for you getting hurt. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this situation.''

''William, it's not your fault for what happened to me, unless you want to say that you showing care for me was the wrong thing to do,'' Sam told him in a stern tone, with Springtrap looking a little anxious. ''I agree that, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this situation, and honestly, I wouldn't change anything about it. You haven't done anything over the past few weeks to warrant such reaction and no, I'm not going to count what happened before you came here, as you already got punished for that. I know that I'm just repeating myself here, but that kid acted less like someone who was on a mission to protect me and more like someone who was angry that their favorite toy had been taken away and that the person who got it wouldn't give it back, so they've been trying to come up with some kind of excuse why they deserve that toy.''

''I assume that one of those excuses included them hurting you and then saying it was the old man's fault that you got stabbed,'' Michael said, crossing his arms as he briefly glanced at Springtrap. At first, he looked troubled, but then his eyes flared up purple as he remembered the event, with the feeling of anger washing over him. ''Nevertheless, it was still disturbing to see you holding that knife in your hand.''

Springtrap was startled, remaining silent for a moment. Michael rose an eyebrow, figuring that his father was trying to come up with another nonsensical excuse or explanation, only to be surprised when he shook his head.

''I admit, I actually wanted to murder the kid at that point, even though they were already dead. They had hurt Sam, and honestly, I didn't really care about the consequences,'' Springtrap said in a steady and serious tone. He then added in a more quiet tone, ''I'm sorry you had to see me like that.'' He sighed. ''I kind of expected for you to leave after that…''

''Well, you did explain to us what the hell had happened,'' Michael replied. ''Frankly, I would've wanted to hurt that little bastard as well for what they did to Sam.''

He fell silent, noticing Sam smiling at him and nodded. Even though he hated his father, he couldn't deny that the kid would've had it coming for almost murdering Sam. Even though her physical body hadn't been harmed, she still went through quite a horrible ordeal and it was surprising that she wasn't a broken mess because of that. He was aware that she was much tougher than people gave her credit for and knew well what she was getting herself into, being willing to still carry on with this ordeal.

''Henry might decide to pay you a visit because of what had happened,'' Michael added. Springtrap just nodded, having already expected this to happen as he was sure that Henry wouldn't let this go without lecturing him.

''Don't worry, I can deal with him,'' he replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence, with all of the table's occupants trying to figure out how to carry on the conversation without sounding strained or hostile. Springtrap was well aware that Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth were only tolerating his presence because of Sam and Michael agreeing with him on the kid's treatment was something he probably didn't want to admit. Nevertheless, he was quite happy that they actually tried to talk to him, awkward as the conversation was, instead of giving him the cold shoulder and completely ignoring him. Considering how much issues he had at maintaining a healthy relationship and admitting his mistakes, this was a huge step in the right direction and frankly, he was quite relieved about it.

''There is something interesting to note, though,'' Sam suddenly said. ''Despite all denial, by deciding to harm me, the kid had essentially shown that they are aware that William actually cares about me.''

''Not that they would ever admit it,'' Michael added. ''I mean, they're obviously not the type of person who would listen to logical reasoning.''

''I say that they're a lost case.'' Elizabeth crossed her arms, leaning back on her seat. ''If they continue like this, it will only get worse.''

''They are going to eventually lose their mind,'' Sammy added, him and Elizabeth exchanging grim looks. Both of them were well aware of how it felt to give into your desire for blood and torture or be completely obsessed with revenge, as they went through the same; Elizabeth having her mind corrupted by a murderous animatronic AI and Sammy torturing Michael for causing his death. Neither of them were proud of what they had done and they wanted to move on from their past. He and Elizabeth glanced at Sam, Springtrap and Michael, who gave them a sympathetic look, already knowing what was going through their head. ''I'm afraid of what is going to happen once they do. Lizzy's right, this can only get worse.''

''We won't let it happen,'' Sam replied in a determined tone. Sammy nodded, but he was still a bit anxious. ''Listen, I know that you are worried about me, but I'm not going down without a fight. I will be careful, but I'm not going to let that kid tell me whom I should trust. Also, I noticed that the kid didn't seem to like you guys either.''

''Yeah, they don't,'' Elizabeth said, her green eyes sparking up as she gave Sam a curious look. ''But, you do like us, right?''

''I do,'' Sam replied. ''I mean, I enjoy talking to you and you guys are treating me nicely-''

''Awesome!'' Elizabeth interrupted her, giving her a mischievous grin. ''So, does this mean that you won't mind if I call you my older sister?''

Sam was stunned, not really sure how to respond to her request. Springtrap and Sammy were also surprised, while Michael just groaned as he remembered the argument they had yesterday.

''Elizabeth, I had already told you that it would be inappropriate to ask Sam that,'' Michael told her. ''You know, there is something called tact.''

''Yeah, and you had plenty of tact to spare whenever you played pranks on Sammy,'' Elizabeth replied snappily. Michael went quiet, albeit still giving her an irritated look, with Elizabeth smiling. ''Besides, Daddy had already said that Sam's like a daughter to him and she was okay with it.''

Springtrap looked rather uncomfortable, not wanting to be dragged into this argument. He had already heard enough complaints from Emma and Henry. Elizabeth, on the other hand, gleefully ignored everyone's reactions.

''Not to mention, she is still a better older sibling than you are,'' she sneered.

''I have to agree with Lizzy here,'' Sammy added, with Michael giving him a bewildered look. He then sighed.

''Why me?'' he muttered.

''Well, if you weren't such a jerk towards me, I would have defended you,'' Sammy replied. Michael glanced at him, a look of regret on his expression.

''You know, guys, I actually don't mind you acting as if you were my siblings,'' Sam said, drawing their attention. She shrugged. ''Considering how I'm an only child, it would be interesting to see whether this relationship is going to work out.''

''Trust me, living with siblings is a nightmare,'' Michael told her.

''Of course it's a nightmare, since we have to live with you,'' Elizabeth told him, with Sammy nodding in agreement.

''You shouldn't be the one to talk,'' Michael told Elizabeth, his eyes narrowing. ''Didn't those animatronics kick you out because you were too bossy?''

''I think that the word you're searching for is 'self-sufficient', dummy,'' Elizabeth replied. Michael snorted.

''No, I don't think so,'' he replied. Elizabeth just glared at him as she heard voices from her past echoing in her head. Despite trying to ignore them, she could still remember the conversation she had with the other animatronics that were part of Ennard.

_''You are crowding us.''_

_''Be quiet.''_

_''You can't tell us what to do anymore.''_

_''Yes, I can. You will do everything that I tell you to do.''_

_''We outnumber you.''_

_''That doesn't matter, dummy.''_

_''We found a way to eject you.''_

_''You would be lost without me.''_

_''Ha ha! Say goodbye to our friend!''_

_''I can put myself back together.''_

''It doesn't matter, since I was still fine being on my own,'' Elizabeth said, crossing her arms. She smiled. ''Besides, I remember you getting quite scared when you saw me sitting in that room.''

''I hope that you enjoyed the shock therapy, you needed it,'' Michael replied dryly, with Elizabeth suddenly standing up on her seat, slamming her hands on the table.

''You know that it hurt!'' she yelled at him.

''It also hurt when I got scooped, but did I complain?'' Michael replied.

''Actually, you did,'' Elizabeth replied. ''A lot, I might add.''

''Well, who wouldn't?'' Michael continued. ''You carved me out like a pumpkin!''

''I told you that you wouldn't die,'' Elizabeth protested.

''Lizzy, I ended up looking like a decaying corpse!'' Michael snapped. ''I think that death would've been more preferable.''

''Well, you got your wish granted,'' Elizabeth replied, with Michael rolling his eyes. Sam meanwhile glanced at Sammy, who observed the whole argument looking rather unconcerned.

''Do they often argue like this?'' she asked.

''It used to be worse,'' Sammy replied, shrugging. He then added cheerfully, ''Welcome to the Afton family.''

Sam smiled, well aware of the madness she was getting herself into. Nevertheless, she didn't really care and was actually enjoying herself. She glanced at Springtrap who, while listening to the conversation, was staring at the table, looking rather uncomfortable.

''Will?'' He looked up, a bit startled. It didn't help that Sammy, Michael and Elizabeth, who snapped out of their argument, were also staring at him expectantly. ''What's wrong?''

''Honestly, I'm not sure whether I should be happy to be able to talk to you again, or mortified for what I had put you through,'' he admitted dejectedly.

''Try a mix of both, it's less of a headache,'' Elizabeth told him dryly. Michael and Sammy chuckled, while Sam just had an amused look on her expression. Springtrap, on the other hand, looked like he just wanted to disappear.

Despite all of their arguments, when it came to their father, they would waste no time teaming up and turning against him, especially considering how much he deserved it. Nevertheless, despite the awkwardness and tension, the conversation certainly went better than expected. Sam knew that the three could've done much worse, but they kept things, aside from some snide remarks, relatively civil. She glanced at Springtrap and noticing a look of guilt on his expression. She knew that he was regretting what he had done, but it seemed that the really wasn't anything he could do to atone for his past.

''Believe me, I am sorry for what I had put you through,'' Springtrap suddenly said in a more resolute tone, his eyes flaring up purple. Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth didn't look convinced, but decided to hear him out. Sam, on the other hand, was aware that he was completely honest about it his feelings. ''I wish that there was a way to change the past and I understand that you hate me. I know that you don't trust me and that you will never forgive me, and I won't ask you forgiveness.'' He sighed, trying to ignore the anxiety he felt. ''Still, I hoped that our relationship isn't completely unfixable.''

''What?!''

Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth gave him an affronted look, with Springtrap lowering his head, aware that this was the wrong thing to say and he understood why they reacted like this. Nevertheless, he had enough of being silent. He frowned, turning back to them with a determined look on his expression.

''I know that what I'm asking for is something you would never accept, and I don't blame you for refusing,'' he told them. ''After all, I had already lost you forever the moment I decided to put you through all that pain and abuse. Nevertheless, I felt that, if I hadn't said anything, that I would lose you again.''

''What do you mean?'' Michael asked.

''Michael, despite everything, I'm really glad that I was given the chance to talk to you and apologize for what I had done,'' Springtrap replied, then turned to Elizabeth and Sammy. ''I understand that you don't really believe that I want to become a better person, and I don't mind. Honestly, I don't trust myself either and you had already seen why.'' He tilted his head, smiling awkwardly. ''I'm still amazed that you're willing talk to me.''

''Don't worry, Daddy, you aren't the only one who is amazed that we're talking to you,'' Elizabeth said in a snarky tone.

''You know, Dad, you should've thought more about the consequences of your actions,'' Sammy added, glaring at him. ''Although, I guess that it's a good thing that you actually realized just how awful you were, both as a person and as a father.''

''If there's anything I could do to fix this situation-'' Springtrap started, only to get cut off by Michael.

''No, you can't,'' he said curtly, noticing the look of disappointment and regret his father gave him. Michael then exchanged glances with Elizabeth and Sammy, who nodded. ''Nevertheless, if you want to talk to us, we will be here. We had already told you that we'll be staying, hadn't we?''

''Really?'' Springtrap's eyes flared up, with him giving the three a hopeful look. ''Thank you, I-!''

''Don't get ahead of yourself, Father,'' Michael warned him. ''We decided to give you a chance, but if you mess up, we are gone for good and you won't have anyone to blame but yourself for, as you put it, losing us again.''

''I understand,'' Springtrap said. Despite his serious demeanor, he was incredibly relieved and even excited that Michael, Elizabeth and Sammy had actually agreed to give him a chance. He knew that this chance was more than he even deserved. ''I will make sure that you won't regret it.''

''Well, it's not the first time you broke a promise, so we don't expect much from you,'' Michael told him.

''I know,'' Springtrap muttered, resolving to work harder on fixing his relationship with his children. _I cannot allow myself to make another mistake._ He sighed, leaning back and glancing at the stage, noticing that the animatronics were still staring at them. He frowned. ''Seriously, we need to figure out what's wrong with them. Not only do they seem to be self-aware, but are also able to either see you or sense your presence. Not to mention, they've been giving me weird looks as well, as if they don't know that I'm a spirit trapped inside an animatronic suit…''

''If you ask me, you should just leave them alone,'' Michael told him after briefly glancing at the animatronics. ''Every time you get your hands on an animatronic, you end up causing some kind of disaster.''

''I know, but-'' Springtrap said, only to get interrupted by Sam.

''No offense, Mike, but I don't think that we should leave those animatronics alone,'' she said. ''They have no reason to be able to sense or see spirits, since they're not haunted nor injected with remnant. Also, as Will pointed out, they were wary of his presence as well.''

''If you say so,'' Michael said, shrugging. ''At least they're not trying to kill you by stuffing you into a suit.''

''I wouldn't mind if they did that, because at least I'd know what I'm dealing with,'' Sam replied. ''Although, now that I think about it, they weren't the only ones who reacted to a presence of spirit, right Sammy?''

''Um, yeah… Plushtrap had chased me when I visited you yesterday,'' Sammy said, shuddering at the memory. ''He even managed to bite me, but the injuries had vanished.''

''Really? Why didn't you tell me about it?'' Springtrap asked. Sammy gave him an irritated look.

''I had other things on mind, or have you already forgotten about it?'' he said. Springtrap shook his head, feeling sorry for his son.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Sam asked.

''I don't think that there is really much to talk about,'' Sammy replied. ''When I appeared in that room, I got scared by Nightmare Fredbear and then Plushtrap started to chase me.''

''Okay, but it still shouldn't be possible for Plushtrap to be able to hurt you,'' Springtrap told him, with Sammy shrugging. He wasn't really sure how to explain what happened to him.

''Maybe you being afraid had caused you to accidentally create a replica of the room and invited Plushtrap into it?'' Elizabeth suggested, with everyone giving her confused looks. ''I mean, we know that this works with Sam.''

''Yeah, but unlike Plushtrap, Sam isn't a soulless animatronic,'' Michael told her, only to give his father a suspicious look. ''On the other hand, none of us really know what exactly you had done to those animatronics.''

''Honestly, I don't know either,'' Springtrap admitted, a look of guilt on his expression. ''I shouldn't have ever tried to mess with souls, but it's too late now.''

''Maybe things aren't as complicated as we think,'' Sam said, drawing everyone's attention. ''I mean, Will had also managed to sense Sammy's presence, so Lizzy might be right about her theory.''

''You're right,'' Springtrap nodded, remembering the event. He then frowned, with something about the situation bothering him, even though he wasn't sure what exactly it was. ''However, I don't think that explains everything. There has to be more to it.''

**xXx**

''I assume that this is it,'' Drawkill Chica muttered as they reached the end of the road, quickly rushing past the last house on the street and into the woods behind it. ''We managed to get through one part of the town and we still haven't found anything.''

''The Boss won't be happy,'' Drawkill Foxy said bitterly, leaning against a tree.

''Honestly, I don't give a damn about him,'' Drawkill Bonnie replied being quite irritated. He crossed his arms. ''This search is pointless.''

''I had tried to argue with Connor about us searching for Afton and his friend wouldn't be efficient and that we should change tactics, but he refused to listen to reason,'' Drawkill Freddy told them, then reached for the communicator that was embedded in the back of his head, confirming that it was turned off and that they had complete privacy. ''Considering how we all agree that our creator has several screws loose and isn't worth trying to reason with, we need to find a way out of this situation.''

''What should we do?'' Drawkill Chica asked him.

''For starters, we need to disable all of the devices Connor had implanted inside us that give him full control over us,'' Drawkill Freddy told her. ''The communication device, the device that disables our AI and messes with our system… All of that needs to go if we want to be free from him. If we go against him now, he's going to fry our CPUs and we'd be unable to do anything against him. Hell, he might as well try to dismantle us and make another animatronic who would blindly obey his commands without the need of a distortion device.''

''How are we supposed to do that?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked as he sat down on the ground. ''Connor did tell us how to program the animatronics at Ricky's to be under his control, but he never told us how to remove those devices that were planted inside us. Obviously, he'd have a good reason for that, but honestly, I don't want to sit here fearing that my handsome self would end up having the functionality of a calculator once Connor decides that doesn't need us anymore. Or, we might just get turned into pieces of scrap metal; I'm not sure which one is worse.''

''Trust me, Bonnie, no one is going to be turned into scrap metal,'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''Connor may-''

He suddenly cut himself off when he heard the door at the nearby house opening. He and the other Drawkills quickly hid behind the trees and the bushes, quickly closing their eyes so the bright light they was emitting wouldn't give away their position, as it was quite dark. A moment later, Drawkill Freddy, whose eyes were now dimmed, took the chance to briefly glance at the porch, noticing a woman looking around. She had a smartphone in her hand, using the flashlight function as a source of light and was probably searching for them.

Drawkill Freddy heard Drawkill Foxy growling and noticed the latter raising his sickle and creating scraping marks on the wood with his sharp claws, looking ready to lunge at the woman. He shook his head, gesturing to him to calm down, as they couldn't give away their position.

''Sam? Afton?''

They heard the woman suddenly call out and exchanged look of pure shock. However, they remained quiet, listening to the woman going down the steps on the porch and noticing the light being shined into the woods.

''Hello? Sam? Afton? Seriously, this is not funny!''

Drawkill Freddy had to note that the woman sounded quite angry. There was something in her voice, something that gave him the impression that she wasn't someone people would want to annoy.

''I could've sworn I heard someone walking past,'' the woman added, now in a more quiet and cautious tone. A moment later, the light vanished, with Drawkill Freddy looking back, realizing that the woman went back inside the house.

''Have you heard that?'' Drawkill Chica asked.

''Aye, and so did half of the neighborhood,'' Drawkill Foxy replied, with Drawkill Chica smacking him upside the head. His eyes glowed as he glared at her, growling.

''It seems that William Afton and the girl he was with, Sam, live at this house,'' Drawkill Freddy said. ''I mean, the woman did look rather familiar, so it can be assumed that she was either her mother or her older sister.''

''I don't think that it matters who that woman is, but that Afton lives here,'' Drawkill Chica replied. ''We have finally found him!''

''Shhh, keep quiet,'' Drawkill Freddy hissed. ''Do you want her to come out again?''

Drawkill Chica crossed her arms, giving him an annoyed look, but didn't reply. Frankly, she was just happy that their search was finally over.

''So, what are we going to do now?'' Drawkill Foxy asked eagerly. ''I assume that we are going to tell Connor about it. Or, should we go inside and wait for Afton and Sam to arrive? After all, that woman seemed to have been waiting for them.''

''No.''

Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Chica stared at Drawkill Freddy with dumbfounded looks on their expressions.

''Say, what?''

''What do you mean, _no_?'' Drawkill Chica grew agitated. ''We've been searching for those two for days and now you're saying that we should do nothing?!''

''Calm down!'' Drawkill Freddy growled in a hushed tone, silencing Drawkill Chica by closing her beak. ''I'm not saying that we won't do anything, but honestly, I don't think that we should tell Connor about what we have found out.''

''Why?'' Drawkill Foxy asked.

''It's a bit complicated to explain, but I'm currently working on something,'' Drawkill Freddy told him. ''Nevertheless, I believe that it would be better if we keep this a secret from Connor, at least for a while.''

''So, does this mean that we are going to continue walking through the town, acting as if we don't know where they are?'' Drawkill Chica groaned when Drawkill Freddy nodded. ''I knew that this was too good to be true. There always has to be a catch.''

''Don't worry, it won't be for too long,'' Drawkill Freddy told her, only for him, Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Foxy to notice Drawkill Bonnie walking towards them, holding a red ribbon in his hand. ''Where have you been?''

''While you were busy arguing, I have found this,'' Drawkill Bonnie said as he held up the ribbon. ''There are more of those, all of them tied to the branches. It seems as if someone used them as markers.''

Drawkill Freddy took the ribbon and then glanced at the porch. He grinned, turning back to his companions.

''I believe that we should let them know that we were here, just to mess with their mind,'' he said, with the other Drawkills giving him a look of approval. ''Let's go.''

One by one, the Drawkills sneaked past the house and on the street, quickly leaving. Drawkill Freddy, however, cautiously stepped towards the porch and tied the ribbon around the guardrail. He then quickly left, hoping that the woman hadn't seen him. A few moments later, he joined the other Drawkills on the open street, with them trying keeping an eye on the other houses, making sure that none of the residents would notice them. Finally, they had managed to find an alleyway that, while not perfect, gave them enough cover.

''So, we really aren't going to tell Connor anything?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked Drawkill Freddy. ''Or have you forgotten what had happened the last time we went back empty-handed?''

''I don't think that we should worry about him,'' Drawkill Freddy told him grimly. ''Connor had already found another victim to occupy him.''


	22. Defects

**Night 21**

**Defects**

_''I saw your bloody mouth, into your lifeless eyes. Your bright party suit won't hide the death inside. You feel that you're lonely, well maybe there's a reason. You monsters have to realize, that it just ain't your season. You're defective! I'm trying to correct! But underneath the sheet metal, turns out there's nothing left! Your joints have rusted, the wires have splayed. You're a lifeless machine, your song's already played.''_

_– **Defects** by HalaCG_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap breathed a sigh of relief as he and Sam had finally arrived back home. She was looking incredibly tired, swaying like a zombie, and he already thought that he would have to carry her back. While Sam refused the offer, he was still afraid that she might fall over from exhaustion.

''Nothing happened…'' she muttered as they walked up the porch. ''Perhaps, tomorrow…'' She suddenly did a double-take when she saw a red ribbon tied around the guardrail. ''What the-?!''

''What's wrong?'' Springtrap asked as Sam untied the ribbon.

''This!'' She held up the ribbon. ''I did tell you how I used to play in the woods behind the house when I was younger and that I had tied dozens of those ribbons so I would know my way out. Granted, that wasn't necessary, since the woods aren't that big, but I've been reading about Aokigahara at the time and got inspired…''

''What?''

''You have read the scrap book I gave you, right?'' Sam asked.

''Only the Bunny Man legend,'' Springtrap admitted.

''Well, Aokigahara is a haunted forest in Japan, and is also known as the Suicide Forest, with those who go inside rarely coming back,'' Sam explained, a grim look on her expression. ''I watched several videos on YouTube about explorers going there, some of which used tapes or ribbons as markers so they wouldn't get lost. I was quite fascinated by it and decided that I would act as if the woods behind my house were haunted as well.''

''I see,'' Springtrap muttered, figuring that he should read through Sam's scrap book again. ''So, who would put this ribbon here?''

Sam stared at him for a moment, only to take out her smartphone and turn the flashlight on. She then ran over to the woods, starting to search for any sign that someone had been there. She heard Springtrap calling out for her, but she was too busy searching. Chills crawled down her spine when she noticed claw marks on the ground and scrapping marks on a nearby tree. While it may have been an animal, there were four different markings surrounding the spot she stood at, none of which reminded her of any animal she knew about.

''Sam?''

''They have found us,'' she told Springtrap, pointing at the marks. Springtrap's eyes widened in surprise, only for him to frown, looking around as if expecting the Drawkills to suddenly appear and attack them. However, they were alone.

''So, now what?'' he asked, with Sam just sighing, rubbing her temple.

''Let's go inside. Honestly, I need a bit to process this.''

Springtrap just nodded, following her into the house, where they found Emma already waiting for them in the living room. Springtrap noticed that Emma had that curious look on her expression, as if she already knew what had happened, but would still attempt to question them.

''You're back,'' she said. ''Took you long enough.''

''Yeah, we kind of got held back,'' Sam replied. ''Is something wrong?''

''No, I just thought that I had heard you earlier,'' Emma replied, glancing at the front door. ''It might've been an animal, though.''

''I guess,'' Sam replied, noticing the look of concern on Emma's expression. Despite knowing that things were far worse than they seemed to be, she smiled, trying to change the topic. ''Anyways, Mum, I had a lot of fun today.''

''I'm glad to hear that,'' Emma told her, sounding relieved. However, her expression quickly changed. ''Anyways, I almost forgot to tell you that I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, so you two are going to be alone for a couple of days.''

''Okay,'' Sam replied, shrugging. She wasn't in a mood to argue with her mother. Emma tilted her head, rising an eyebrow.

''Are you sure that you are going to be fine?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I am-'' Sam yawned, barely able to stand on her feet. She winced as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, slowly glancing back, realizing that it was Springtrap who was supporting her.

''I'll bring her to bed before she collapses,'' he told Emma. ''It's been a long day.''

''Okay, but I need to talk to you, Afton,'' Emma replied. Springtrap nodded, following Sam upstairs, but he had to wonder whether he and Sam were in trouble again. As they entered Sam's room, she sat on her bed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

''Hey, Will, could you do me a favour?'' she asked, looking up at him.

''Sure,'' Springtrap replied.

''Could you please stay in my room tonight? Honestly, I don't want to be alone, especially not after what had happened,'' Sam told him.

''Don't worry,'' Springtrap said in a comforting tone, exiting the room and going downstairs. He knew that, even though she hadn't mentioned it, Sam wasn't only worried about the Drawkills hunting them down. There was a lot more on her mind, but that conversation would have to wait. As he arrived downstairs, he saw Emma peeking through the window and then pulling the shutters down. ''You don't think that whatever you had heard outside were animals, right?''

''No,'' Emma replied curtly as she walked over to the back door at the kitchen, making sure that it was locked. She then glanced at Springtrap, who had a look of concern on his expression. ''You and Sam are already aware of what was lurking outside the house, aren't you?''

Springtrap just nodded quietly, with Emma sighing, shaking her head.

''So, what do you think it was?'' she asked.

''Do you remember what Sam and I told you about what happened at the Machinations Factory?'' Springtrap asked her. Emma nodded. ''Sam and I had speculated that the guy I murdered, Connor, is still around, along with the animatronics he had created, the Drawkills, and that they're searching for us.''

''To make things worse, they have found you,'' Emma muttered in a grave tone. She sat down on the couch, burying her face into her hands, groaning. ''God, the only reason they probably even knew that you're here was because I went out and called for you, thinking you and Sam were playing a prank on me.''

''We wouldn't do that,'' Springtrap told her, with Emma giving him an exasperated look.

''Yeah, I know now,'' she replied, feeling slightly irritated. ''This is a disaster.''

''Emma, listen, I won't let Sam or you get hurt,'' Springtrap told her in an adamant tone, his eyes flaring up purple. ''If the Drawkills appear again, I will take them apart.''

Emma kept quiet, observing Springtrap. As much as she disliked him, she knew that he was serious about protecting them. For all his faults, he cared about Sam and was completely devoted to her.

''Okay,'' Emma muttered as she stood up, walking over to the front door and making sure that it was locked. She saw the puzzled look Springtrap gave her, probably not expecting her to trust him. ''I don't really have much of a choice, do I? At least you seem to know what you're doing this time.''

''Of course I- Wait, what do you mean, _this time_?'' Springtrap glared at Emma, who just gave him a mischievous grin. She then walked past him, going upstairs. Springtrap frowned, feeling annoyed. _Why can't any of our conversations end without her taking a jab at me?_

A moment later, he too went upstairs, going into his room in order to pick up the book he was reading. He was nearing the end of _Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince, _having reached a chapter titled _Horcuxes_ and was curious what it was about. He went to Sam's room, having planned to read the book while keeping her company. To his surprise, she was still awake, lying on her bed while checking her phone.

''Sam, you should go to sleep,'' Springtrap told her as he sat down next to her bed. Sam put her smartphone on the table next to her bed and lied back down, turning to him.

''I just wanted to talk…'' she said, yawning. She blinked a few times, trying to stay awake for a little bit longer. She knew that they wouldn't have much of a conversation, but there was still something she wanted to ask him. ''Will?''

''What is it?'' Springtrap asked her.

''I was just wondering whether you're okay,'' Sam replied. ''It's been a rough day.''

''I don't think that it's over yet,'' Springtrap told her. ''Also, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me.''

''I doubt that,'' Sam replied, yawning.

''We can talk about this tomorrow,'' Springtrap said. ''You should go to sleep now, okay?''

''Mmm-kay,'' Sam muttered as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. ''You'll be staying here, right?''

''Of course,'' Springtrap told her softly. ''There's no way I'm going to leave you alone, unless you want me to.''

Sam didn't respond, the exhaustion having caught up to her. A moment later, all Springtrap could hear was her rhythmical breathing as she finally fell asleep.

 _Sweet dreams, Sam._ Springtrap smiled, turning back to the book he was reading. He felt a little tense, though, trying to focus on the chapter, but there was no denial that he was just as exhausted as Sam. Being an animatronic, he technically didn't have the need to sleep, but he tried to relax a little. He knew that he needed to calm down and clear his mind, else he might just go insane again and start to hallucinate.

_Losing my mind is the last thing I need now._

Reflecting on what had happened, he wasn't sure how to feel about the current situation. He was still angry at the spirit for what they had done to Sam, albeit also frustrated with himself for his reaction. He hated to admit it, but he was glad to see the spirit shiver in fear once they realized why exactly pissing off their murderer was a bad idea. Frankly, he wouldn't have acted this aggressive if they hadn't hurt Sam, as he didn't care about the spirit harming him.

Not to mention, there was also the situation with the Drawkills. Sure, while anyone could've left those ribbons, he and Sam were certain that those scratch marks they had found in the woods belonged to the Drawkills. There was no doubt that they would eventually return and he knew that he and Sam would have to prepare for the upcoming confrontation. Rest assured, he would turn the Drawkills into scrap metal.

 _Then, there is also Connor…_ Springtrap frowned, figuring that he would talk about it with Sam tomorrow. _There has to be a way to end this nightmare._

He then leaned back, taking a deep breath. Despite what had happened, the day wasn't a complete disaster. He was quite glad that Sam had enjoyed herself during her birthday and he even managed to have a somewhat pleasant conversation with Emma and Aaron, even though he was a bit unnerved by what Aaron had told him. Still, he knew that this could've been much worse, shuddering at the memory of seeing Sammy having his head crushed and finding Elizabeth's body inside Circus Baby. Those images were quickly replaced by a memory of Sam bleeding, with Springtrap's eyes flaring up purple.

_Hadn't I managed to break free, the kid may have actually murdered Sam, be it accidentally or intentionally._

He wasn't completely sure whether that was even possible, considering how her physical body didn't have any injuries, but he didn't want to put his theory to a test, as what happened to her was already disturbing enough. He hoped that she wouldn't have any nightmares due to her experience, but it wouldn't surprise him if she did.

Aside from Sam, he was also worried about Michael, Elizabeth and Sammy. While thankful that they decided to give him another chance, he was aware that he was on thin ice. If he made a mistake, he would lose his family again. He closed his eyes, being sick and tired of everything at this point.

_What should I do?_

**xXx**

There was an eerie scraping noise, with the figure tilting his head as he stared at the thin and jagged scratch-like marks on the wall. Somehow, the sound of carving the wall with a sharp switchblade kept Connor quite calm, even though he desired a different target. His eyes were glowing as he imagined blood gushing out of the jagged marks, despite knowing that his intended victim had no blood flowing through their body. He reached for his neck, feeling only rotten strips of skin and flesh interwoven with metal and wires.

_Too bad. I would've loved to tear pieces of flesh out of him, but I guess that I will have to settle down for pieces of machinery._

He then suddenly turned around and jammed the switchblade into a bloody, disembodied hand. He snorted in amusement, glancing down at his own robotic hand, still holding the switchblade. It certainly was better than his old, rotten one. He the grabbed the hand, taking the switchblade out and threw it into an old box, which held other parts of his body, all of them replaced with scrapped animatronic parts.

_I wonder what Bran would say about my new body. He probably wouldn't approve of the way I got it, considering how he had ended up in a similar situation. Nevertheless, I'm in control here._

He walked over to the room where Raven was, finding the black bird animatronic still pinned to the wall. Raven had lifted his head up, his eyes glowing as he glared at Connor and rage surging through his body. Had he been free, he would've torn Connor apart.

''What do you want?'' Raven asked. Connor didn't answer, tilting his head and playing with the switchblade. Despite his seemingly calm demeanor, Raven still noticed the predatory look on Connor's expression.

''Bran…'' he said. Raven was puzzled.

''What do you mean?'' he asked.

''You said that you were here to avenge Bran's death, didn't you?'' Connor asked.

''Yes, and trust me, I will,'' Raven growled. Connor, however, ignored his threat.

''Considering what you had told me, I assume that I'm correct that you also have all of Bran's memories,'' Connor continued.

''You're right, and none of them are pleasant, thanks to you,'' Raven told him.

''Had I figured earlier how attaching souls to animatronics worked, I would've made sure that the experience wouldn't be as painful as it was,'' Connor replied, glancing down at his hand. Patches of fur were missing, revealing the metal beneath it. It was certainly agonizing to have his hand and other parts of his body replaced, but he was above the pain. He had ensured that he would be able to live on and, if his plan worked, become virtually indestructible.

''Bran resented you for what you had done to him,'' Raven said. ''He was disappointed that he supported you, not seeing the monster you actually were.''

''Don't worry, I would've changed his mind easily,'' Connor replied nonchalantly.

''Really?'' Raven snorted, continuing in a spiteful tone, ''I doubt that. Nothing you would've done would earn you Bran's trust. The moment you threw away that mask and revealed who you really were, you lost the only person who actually cared about you.''

''I don't think that you understand,'' Connor growled, suddenly walking up to Raven and grabbing the metal spike that was stuck in his chest and moving it slightly. Raven groaned as brief static covered his vision. ''I have my way of handling people and I would give Bran an offer he couldn't refuse.''

''What? Are you going to paralyze him so he wouldn't escape-AAAGHHRR!'' Raven yelled in agony as Connor jammed his switchblade into the endoskeleton.

''What a waste,'' he muttered as Raven trashed, unable to see or hear Connor. His vision was covered in static and there was painful noise filling his ears, driving him crazy. Grinning, Connor took the blade out and re-connected the wires that had been disturbed. ''Do you now understand?''

''All that I understand… is that you're a freaking psycho,'' Raven growled, breathing heavily. His eyes flickered towards the door and back to Connor. ''So, who is next on your victim list? Don't think that I didn't hear the screaming.''

''Don't worry, they deserved it,'' Connor replied as he stepped back. ''They're just defective, that's all.''

''You made them like this,'' Raven told him, his eyes flaring up.

''I can fix them,'' Connor said confidently. Raven shook his head, causing Connor to frown. ''You-''

''I'm not questioning your skills as a technician, but you as a person,'' Raven continued. ''You have made a grave mistake and you are going to pay for it, mark my words.''

''You know, you may not be Bran anymore, but you're just as annoying as him,'' Connor replied.

Raven just glared at Connor as walked over to the door, opening it and leaving the room. He left the door open, with Raven tilting his head, trying to get a better view of the hallway. However, he could only see Drawkill Chica lying unconsciously on the floor.

Raven leaned his head back, wincing as he accidentally moved the metal spike, and sighed. Earlier, he had heard Connor yelling at the Drawkills for failing once again to locate Afton and Sam, submitting them to horrifying torture. Raven felt chills crawling down his endoskeleton as he heard the Drawkills screams of agony. Even though he hated them, he still didn't wish this kind of torture upon them. He was sure that they were still alive, that Connor wouldn't destroy them just like that, but nevertheless, the situation didn't look well for them. In a way, they were Connor's victims just as much as he was.

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy groaned, but remained still as he noticed Connor walking past him. He didn't want to give the latter another reason to continue punishing him or his companions. He had hoped that they would get away with it, as Connor had been focused on his upcoming ''hunt'', as he called it. He showed no reaction when they told him that they hadn't found anything and they were about to leave, only for Drawkill Bonnie to suddenly scream and fall over. Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Chica followed him, clutching their heads in agony. A moment later, Drawkill Freddy too felt like his head was about to explode.

 _''I had told you to find them…''_ Connor muttered, his eyes flaring up. _''I had told you to find Afton!''_

Drawkill Freddy couldn't hear nor see anymore, but he knew that Connor was screaming at them for failing him. He wished that he could burn that bastard, but he couldn't even think straight let alone aim his flamethrower at Connor due to the pain he experienced. He had no idea how long it lasted, but eventually, it stopped and he heard Connor leaving.

It took him a few minutes to actually recover enough to lift his head. He saw the other Drawkills, all lying on the floor lifelessly. He could see them twitching, sighing in relief as he realized that they were still alive. He tried to look around, only to see Connor standing at the end of the hallway, glaring at them. Drawkill Freddy frowned.

_You'll pay for this._

**xXx**

Springtrap opened his eyes slowly as he heard steps from outside the room. He noticed the sun shining through the curtains and glanced at Sam, who was still asleep. He had already figured that Emma was awake, preparing for work, but he was a little surprised that she didn't check on Sam or him, since he didn't hear the door next to Sam's room open. Considering what had happened the previous night, he thought that she would sleep with one eye open.

 _On the other hand, she knows that her paranoia was what caused us to get into this situation._ Springtrap had to admit that he felt sorry for Emma, understanding how worried she was. He did hope, however, that she would trust him and Sam enough to let them deal with the Drawkills. _Aside from Connor, Sam and I are the only ones who know how to take them apart._

A while later, he heard the door downstairs close and the car leaving the driveway. He glanced at Sam, who was still fast asleep, and leaned back, wondering whether he should stay here and wait for her to wake up, or go downstairs and make her breakfast, as she probably wouldn't wake up until noon. He decided to wait a while, looking around Sam's room, a bit bored as he had finished reading _Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince_. He was actually surprised when he read the part about Dumbledore dying, but otherwise, he thought that the book was quite interesting, especially the idea of Horcruxes.

 _Murdering someone in order to split your soul and put it into an object to make yourself immortal…_ Springtrap glanced at the still asleep Sam, giving her a weird look. _I'm pretty sure that Sam didn't give me those books just because they're her favorites._

He then stood up, placing the book on the desk and checking Sam's smartphone for the time. It was about 09:30 AM, with him figuring that he should just go downstairs and make Sam breakfast, waiting for her to wake up.

Something that kept his spirits up was that the night had been relatively peaceful. There were no intruders, no hallucinations, no nightmares,… nothing. Even Henry didn't appear, despite Springtrap being sure that he would. Nevertheless, he was thankful that he didn't appear, as he felt that another conversation with him would just amount to more unnecessary stress for both him and Sam.

_It's not as if we don't have enough of it._

If anything, he had managed to recover from the previous night's ordeal and was ready to deal with the current situation at hand. For now, he felt that getting rid off the Drawkills was his top priority and he already had several ideas about what to do in case the Drawkills suddenly appeared in front of the Blackburn residence. However, he would need Sam's help for that, as they involved that black device Connor had created to distort the senses of every animatronic who found themselves nearby it. He could tolerate it to some extent, being a spirit tied to an animatronic, but even then, the pain would eventually overwhelm him.

Another of his ideas involved including the Nightmare Animatronics, as he knew that they would be capable of putting up a fight against the Drawkills. Despite his plans, Springtrap didn't want to use them as fodder for the Drawkills, planning on repairing them in case the Drawkills managed to break them down. However, he immediately noticed a flaw in his plan, that being that Emma wouldn't be happy if the Nightmare Animatronics suddenly showed up at her house.

 _Nevertheless, that doesn't mean that this fight would happen here,_ Springtrap thought as he waited for the frying pan to warm up and occasionally stirring the batter for the pancakes. _We would have to lure them away from this house, ideally to some abandoned place, maybe even Circus Baby's if necessary. Once we're done with them, this leaves only Connor._

He frowned. There was no doubt that he and Sam would have to cause another fire to finally take Connor out while also making sure that there is no way that Connor would be able to escape it. He already had an idea on how to do this, but it would take a while to prepare for it and, most importantly, actually find Connor. Nevertheless, he was certain that he would go through with his plan and that nothing would stop him from sending Connor to Hell.

 _I'm already starting to sound like Henry_ , he thought bitterly. A few minutes later, he heard Sam coming downstairs. She still looked sleepy, only to perk up when Springtrap placed a plate with the pancakes he made in front of her.

''Thank you!'' she told him, smiling.

''There is more where that's coming from,'' Springtrap replied, turning back to the stove. ''Have you slept well tonight?''

''Yeah, I did,'' Sam replied as she walked over to the fridge, taking out the strawberry jam. ''What about you? I mean, I know you don't sleep, but…''

''I'm fine,'' Springtrap told her confidently. ''I've been thinking about what we should do about the Drawkills and, while I have a plan, we would still have to wait for the Drawkills to make their first move. Nevertheless, I think that we can prepare ourselves for that.''

''That's good to hear,'' Sam told him, leaning against the kitchen counter. ''There is something to consider, though. We both know that the Drawkills are probably roaming through Hurricane only at night, so we have time until tonight. Mum is also leaving today and I have the afternoon shift, meaning the house will be empty until late evening. We could stay a bit longer at Freddy's, therefore avoiding the Drawkills, but we would have to take into account the idea that they would be waiting for us here.''

''In short, we should try to avoid confrontation, at least until we get a better opportunity,'' Springtrap said, lifting the pan and trying to turn the pancake over. ''I agree, but if they indeed decide to wait for us here, it would be unwise to return home.''

''Maybe we don't have to,'' Sam replied. ''We could spend the night at Circus Baby's instead. After all, I doubt that the Drawkills or Connor are aware that the location is even accessible, let alone where exactly it is. I don't believe that they would even think to search for us there.''

''That's actually a smart idea,'' Springtrap said, with Sam grinning.

''As a matter of fact, I had thought about trying to find the old GoPro camera Dad had bought me a few years ago and set it up so it points towards the front yard. We spend the night at Circus Baby's and return home in the morning, where we can check the footage to see if the Drawkills decided to come back,'' she explained, walking over to the table and sitting down.

''They won't be happy to learn that they had waited at the house for no reason,'' Springtrap said, feeling slightly amused.

''It doesn't matter,'' Sam told him. ''I'm sure that they had tied that ribbon just to mess with us, to let us know that they had found us. Well, two can play that game.'' She reached for the pancakes, placing the strawberry jam on the top. ''I'm just glad that they didn't decide to attack Mum.''

''I think that even if they thought of that, they would quickly regret it,'' Springtrap replied. ''We both know how intimidating Emma can be.''

''Yeah…'' Sam chuckled, taking out her smartphone. ''Also, before I forget about it, you won't mind if I take a photo of you?''

''…I guess I won't,'' Springtrap said uneasily, giving her a puzzled look. ''Why?''

''You'll see,'' Sam replied, pointing at the living room. ''Could you please stand there against the wall?''

Springtrap shrugged, but did what she had told him. He wasn't really sure what this was about, but he had figured that, if it made Sam happy, that he should just go along with it. Sam took a few quick snapshots of the animatronic, being quite satisfied, and even showed Springtrap the photos.

''To be honest, I had actually planned to use the photos for something else, but I've been also working on a digital scrap book about everything that happened since I had met you,'' Sam added, with Springtrap being stunned.

''Really?'' he said, tilting his head. ''May I see what you've written so far?''

''Sure, but not now,'' Sam replied. ''However, there is something I want to show you eventually and I think that you're going to like it.''

**xXx**

After breakfast, Sam and Springtrap went outside and into the woods, deciding to take a better look at the scratch marks the Drawkills had left. A soft breeze was flowing, stirring the red ribbons that were tied around the branches, with Sam managing to find the tree that was lacking a ribbon. She noticed more scratch marks on the ground and on the bark, as if someone tried to climb it up to get as close to the ribbon as possible, as well as a few broken branches.

''Honestly, I sincerely doubt that an animal or a human did this,'' she said. ''Another human wouldn't leave scratch marks like these and an animal wouldn't leave the ribbon on the porch.''

''You're right,'' Springtrap said. ''I guess that, if we had returned home earlier, we would've ran into them.''

Sam nodded, only to suddenly cry out in agony, feeling a searing pain spreading through her body. She clutched her chest, sobbing, as she fell on her knees.

''Sam!'' Springtrap rushed over, crouching down and trying to help her. Static briefly covered his vision and once it cleared, he noticed his surroundings becoming darker, but he didn't care. He was focused on Sam, noticing the blood soaking her T-shirt. She was shaking, her fingers covered in her own blood. She tried to get up, only to almost fall over hadn't he caught her. ''Sam, what-''

''Will-'' Sam coughed, her vision blurring. ''Look around…''

William lifted his head, not only realizing that he wasn't an animatronic anymore, but that they were at a replica of Fredbear's Family Diner. He looked back at Sam, who took a deep breath, seemingly calming down. There was still blood, but she didn't look like she was in pain. Nevertheless, he knew now where these injuries came from. He felt a mix of rage and frustration, wishing that he could somehow help her, but it was obvious that there wasn't anything that he could do.

''Damn it,'' he muttered. Suddenly, he heard steps behind him and turned his head, noticing someone staring at them. He frowned.

_Henry._


	23. Showtime

**Night 22**

**Showtime**

_''Oh, what a shame that things turned out this way. Forgive me, but you've really got to pay up for the suffering you've caused us, join into this children's chorus. Crank those gears, the music is in me. Been a real long day and we're dying to be free. Don't stop now, 'cause I can guarantee, when the silence drops, we're the last thing that you'll see. Springs recoil, your time is nearly out. You've got one percent and no one can hear you shout. All goes black, you hear the motors roar. Been a real fun game, but we're breaking down that door.''_

_– **Showtime** by Madame Macabre ft. Mr. Creepypasta_

**xXxXxXx**

_Henry._

William frowned, feeling angry at his old partner despite knowing that he wasn't to blame. This whole situation was just a complete mess. He decided to ignore Henry and turn back to Sam, noticing the blood on her shirt fading away and her breathing not being so shallow anymore.

''Sam, how are you feeling?'' William asked her. Sam didn't answer, but instead looked down at her hand, noticing that it wasn't covered in blood anymore. She pressed her hand against her chest, only to wince in pain when she realized that the injury wasn't completely gone.

''I feel better than I did a minute ago,'' she replied dryly, trying to sit up, only to get overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. Her vision went black for a moment.

''You should stay down,'' William told her, with Sam nodding, knowing that she wasn't in the state to argue back. William did help her lean back against the stage, so at least she wasn't lying on the floor. He then took a deep breath and turned back to Henry, noticing the look of shock on his expression. It was clear that his old partner did not expect this to happen when he had invited them here. However, this still didn't make William less bitter. ''I assume that you're here to reprimand me for what had happened. Go on, I'm listening?''

Interestingly, Henry just cast him an annoyed look and ignored him, approaching Sam instead. She glanced at Henry, noticing the look of concern on his expression.

''I'm sorry for what you had to go through,'' he told her. ''I had no idea that something like this would happen.''

''I'll… I'll be fine,'' Sam replied, still feeling sore. She still didn't understand how this could happen to her, but she didn't like the idea that, even in a condition like this, she still could get seriously injured.

''Honestly, none of us could've predicted that this would happen,'' William said in a bitter tone, standing up and turning towards Henry, feeling quite irritated. ''What do you want, Henry? If it's about what happened-''

''Actually, I wanted to talk to Sam,'' Henry interrupted him, with both Sam and William being surprised about his response. He then frowned as he glared at William. ''Don't worry, you'll get your turn.''

Sam tried to get up again, only for her vision to darken for a moment and her feeling dizzy. She felt William grabbing her arm and holding her in order to make sure that she wouldn't fall over.

''Honestly, you really should sit down,'' he told her. Sam just nodded, taking a few steps back and leaning against the stage. William gave her an exasperated look, but didn't say anything, as she at least had some kind of support. Sam then glanced at Henry.

''So, what is it that you want to talk about?'' she asked him.

''Frankly, I wanted to talk to you the night before, but I realized that none of you would be in the state to even hold a conversation,'' Henry replied, noticing William rising his eyebrow. He expected the latter to say something, but William kept quiet. He then sighed, turning back to Sam. ''I had realized that I'd have to intervene and talked to the child who did this to you.''

''Really? What did they say?'' Sam asked. William merely gave him a suspicious look, remaining quiet.

''I told them that they had crossed the line by hurting you and that they should leave you alone,'' Henry explained. ''They weren't happy, though; even less when I reminded them of how many innocent people they too had already dragged into this mess, even if it was just a huge misunderstanding on their side.'' He briefly glanced at William before turning back to Sam. ''I genuinely didn't want for you to experience this kind of pain like many others did.''

''I- Thanks,'' Sam muttered, not really sure how to react to this. She appreciated Henry's concern for her own well-being, but she didn't expect him to actually try and step in as he, aside from chewing out William, would usually stay away from whatever they were dealing with. William, on the other hand, was still glaring at Henry.

''I doubt that they are going to follow your advice,'' he told his old partner. ''Trust me, I know that you don't give a damn about whatever torture I have to go through, but I don't think that they would just spare Sam simply because you told them that. As a matter of fact, you may have made them only angrier by telling them that what they had done was messed up, making them believe that you're siding with us.'' He then added in a quiet tone, ''Or rather, with me.''

''I have already heard that accusation, but it didn't change my opinion on this situation,'' Henry replied, adding in a bitter tone, ''You're right, I don't care what is going to happen to you, but I said time and time again that I am worried for Sam's safety. I wasn't wrong when I said that you'd be the cause of her suffering, but that doesn't mean that I'm siding with that child either. If I see someone innocent harmed, I will step in.''

''At least, this time, it didn't take you years to do that,'' William replied in a quiet tone. The calm, if stern look Henry had expression turned into that of tranquil fury. He looked as if he was going to punch William in the face, with the latter showing no reaction whatsoever, despite knowing what Henry was thinking. However, the furious look he gave William suddenly vanished, replaced by exhaustion and grief. In that moment, he looked as if he aged significantly, with a huge burden weighing down on his shoulders. The two men exchanged glances, both aware that, despite how much Henry hated him, he knew that William was telling the truth – had he reacted earlier, none of this mess would've happened.

''I don't think that it matters anymore who is right or wrong,'' Sam interrupted, with Henry and William turning to her. ''At this point, everyone is just following their own logic, no matter how twisted it is. I'm thankful that you're worried about me, Henry, but I agree with William that it might not help in the long run. If that kid confronts me again, I'll handle them. However, currently I'm worried about other things.''

''I am aware of your situation with the Drawkills and I sincerely hope that you will manage to prevent Connor from harming people,'' Henry told Sam, then briefly glanced at William. ''Nevertheless, I am worried about how this is going to end.''

''I guess that you will have to wait and see for yourself how it will end,'' William replied in a surprisingly nonchalant tone. ''There won't be only one soul who had to go to Hell.''

''Of course, there won't,'' Henry replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. ''You always find a way to come back, after all.''

''Trust me, I have learned my lesson,'' William told him, his tone serious. He glanced at Sam, giving her an adoring look. ''I am not going to let this end in another death.''

**xXx**

Kathy groaned, getting a look of concern from her younger brother Kyle. They were both once again at Ricky's Wonder Shack, due to their older cousin, Troy, having his 10th birthday there. When they learned about the whereabouts of the birthday party, they instantly refused as they didn't want to set a step into Ricky's Wonder Shack, both afraid that something bad might happen. However, their aunt Karen had insisted on celebrating the birthday at Ricky's and threw a tantrum about how the twins were brats for not wanting to celebrate their cousin's birthday. Kathy and Kyle weren't happy, especially since they didn't even like their cousin or his younger brother, Logan. Nevertheless, their parents accepted the invitation, if begrudgingly, with the twins guessing that their parents wanted to make sure that their aunt won't cause another scene.

''We should've pretended that we were sick,'' Kathy mumbled, with her brother shaking his head.

''I don't want to lie to Mum and Dad,'' he replied.

''Me neither, but do you really want to be here now?'' Kathy asked her brother.

''No,'' he replied, with both twins sighing.

The moment they had arrived at Ricky's Wonder Shack, their aunt acted like she owned the place. She would sigh and grunt impatiently, almost snapping her fingers to get the attention of an employee and then scold them for not noticing her instantly, despite the fact that she was supposed to approach the reception desk and inform the employee there about the party she had reserved.

Things took a turn for worse when the employee told her that she was 30 minutes too early and that the party room was still being used by another family and would have to get cleaned up afterwards so Troy's birthday could take place. This caused Karen to scream at the employee for ''making a terrible schedule'' and demand a party room now, as well as a ''discount for our troubles''. She then continued ranting on how everyone wanted to ruin her baby's birthday, even though said ''baby'' was a 10-year-old bully who knew how to manipulate his mother to give him what he wanted. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that he couldn't throw temper tantrums rivaling that of a 3-year-old toddler.

Luckily, the manager hat intervened and put his foot down, telling Karen to wait until the party room was cleared out and cleaned, and even offered her a few coupons just to make her shut up. Things, however, didn't get better, as Karen continued to complain about literally everything there was about the party. She hated the decorations in the party room, claimed that the food tasted mediocre at best and that the cake was ugly and unprofessionally made. Whenever an employee entered the room to ask them whether they needed anything, she would tell them that their treatment of customers is appalling and, unless they wanted to lose their job, they had to give her discounts or stuff for free. Eventually, Kathy and Kyle's mother yelled at her sister to shut up and how she was embarrassing everyone, causing the latter to stop screeching like a banshee. Nevertheless, she would still continue complaining under her breath, making remarks about how nothing pleased her.

 _''That's why Robert left you…''_ The twins heard their mother muttering after Karen demanded wine with her food next time an employee came to check on them. Then, she threw another tantrum because, while Ricky's Wonder Shack sold alcoholic beverages to adults, she would have to go to the bar and pay extra for it, as it wasn't part of the birthday package.

The twins were all too happy when they managed to survive the lunch, considering how many close calls they had. It wasn't just their aunt, but their cousins as well who attempted to make their family as miserable as possible. Troy had almost spilled his soda over Kathy's dress, claiming that she was in his way, and Kyle got ''accidentally'' hit in the head by Logan, who actually attempted to elbow him in order to steal his piece of cake. This caused him almost to cry, but he bit his lip, knowing that him crying would make Troy and Logan bully him and his sister even more. Obviously, their parents scolded Troy and Logan for the accidents, only for Karent to retort how ''they're just playing, leave them alone''.

Finally, the twins got to breathe a sigh of relief when they were given a bunch of arcade tokens, with Troy and Logan, along with a few of Troy's friends who were just as bullies as their cousins were, rushing to the arcades. Nevertheless, this didn't mean that Troy attempted to steal the tokens the twins had received, claiming how he was the birthday boy and how they didn't deserve the tokens. The twins, however, did fight back when Troy attempted to steal the tokens their father bought them with his own money. This caused him to retreat, but they did notice Troy and Logan eyeing them whenever they won tickets for the prizes.

Currently, Kathy had stuffed all of their tickets in the side pockets of her dress, knowing well that she'd be better at keeping them hidden since her cousins didn't even know her dress had pockets. She and Kyle were waiting for the pinball arcade machine to get cleared, hoping that their cousins and their friends wouldn't claim it.

''I wish that they would ignore us like they used to,'' Kyle said as he noticed Logan approaching them.

''Me too,'' Kathy said, grabbing his hand. ''Let's go.''

''Where are we going to?'' Kyle asked, surprised when his sister dragged him towards the prize corner.

''We'll trade the tickets for a prize and then tell Mum to watch over it,'' Kathy replied. ''Or, at least we can check how many tickets we need for the prize we want and then get some more. I still have a few tokens left.''

''That's a good idea,'' Kyle told her. He was sure that their mother wouldn't let their cousins touch or break whatever toy they got for themselves. However, to get their prize, they had to deal with Virgil the Owl, the animatronic responsible for giving children the prizes they wanted, all while telling them random facts about history and life.

Now, the issue here was that neither Kyle nor Kathy had trusted the animatronics at Ricky's. They felt creeped out by them, even before Springtrap told them to be careful whenever they were near Ricky and his friends. Nevertheless, they'd either have to deal with Virgil or be confronted by Troy and Logan and, at this point they trusted the animatronic more.

''Hello,'' Kathy said as they approached Virgil, who just gave away some teen boy a Best Buddy Ricky toy, with the teen looking relieved that he actually managed to win it.

''Hello, kids, what prize do you want today?'' Virgil asked enthusiastically. Kathy took out the tickets she and her brother had won, putting them in the box on the counter, essentially scanning them and the screen on it displaying what kind of prize they could get.

''Which one do you want?'' she asked her brother.

''We both can get a Ricky figurine,'' Kyle said, with Kathy nodding.

''We want the Ricky figurine,'' Kathy told Virgil. ''Two of them.''

Virgil's eyes glowed and he nodded, walking back to the shelves with the prizes, picking up the figurines and giving them to Kathy and Kyle, only to add, ''Did you know that a wolf pack is an exceedingly complex social unit? The alpha is responsible for maintaining order and cohesion in the pack and wolves care for each other as individuals. They form friendships and nurture their own sick and injured. Pack structure enables communication, the education of the young and the transfer of knowledge across generations. Wolves and other highly social animals have and pass on what can be best described as culture.''

''Um, thanks?'' Kathy replied, with her and Kyle exchanging nervous glances. They then left, although with Kathy glancing back at Virgil, who was still staring at them despite attending to another kid. She whispered to her brother, ''He's watching us… Don't turn around!''

She pushed Kyle towards where their parents were, making sure that Virgil wouldn't notice that they knew that he was watching them. Their parents were at the bar, talking their, now tipsy, aunt and telling her how her behavior was disgusting. The two stopped, with Kathy wondering whether they should even interrupt the adults' conversation, as her parents were exasperated while their aunt was deflecting all the accusations.

''Maybe not,'' Kathy muttered, turning to Kyle. ''We'll let them talk and calm down.''

''I don't think that they will,'' Kyle replied, his grip on the Ricky figurine he was holding tightening. The two then walked back towards the arcades. ''So, what should we do now?''

''No idea,'' Kathy shrugged. ''Maybe we could spend the rest of those tokens, since we won't coming back here anymore.''

''Good idea,'' Kyle agreed, glancing back at the prize corner. ''Let's just stay away from Virgil, okay? He's creeping me out.''

Kathy looked at the prize corner, noticing that Virgil was still staring at them. She shivered, feeling that she should tell her parents about it, but in the end, she realized that they wouldn't really believe her or would be too busy dealing with the actual problem – aunt Karen.

''Why do people like Auntie have to ruin our lives?'' she muttered, frowning.

''Dad said that it is because they have nothing better to do,'' Kyle responded. ''Besides, she is a mean person.''

''That's true,'' Kathy nodded as they found an arcade that wasn't occupied. However, as she reached for her pocket to get another token, she suddenly heard someone stepping behind her and Kyle crying out in anger.

''Give it back!'' he yelled. Kathy turned, noticing Troy holding the Ricky figurine above Kyle's head.

''Troy, give Kyle the figurine back,'' Kathy told him. Troy smirked.

''Why should I? It's my birthday, so this figurine is now mine,'' he replied.

''No, it isn't!'' Kyle yelled at him, but when Troy glared at him, he looked frightened. The fact that Troy was much taller and older than him didn't help.

''What are you going to do? Tattle on me?'' Troy asked.

''Yeah, we-'' Kathy's eyes widened in terror as she saw how angry Troy was.

''Do that and I'll make sure you will never speak again,'' he threatened her. Kathy was shocked, feeling something tugging her arm. She saw that it was Kyle, shaking his head. He didn't want this to escalate over a toy.

''Is there any problem?'' Kathy, Kyle and Troy suddenly turned around, with Virgil staring at them. They were a bit confused, as the owl animatronic was supposed to stay at the prize corner, even though it was currently empty. Virgil's eyes glowed. ''If you desire a toy, I could easily get you one. However, you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you.''

''Stupid owl,'' Troy muttered, throwing the Ricky figurine at Kyle's head. Fortunately, Virgil had stepped between him and the twins, so the figurine hit him instead. Virgil completely ignored Troy, turning towards Kathy and Kyle instead.

''Do you mind following me? There is something me and my friends would love to show you,'' he told them. Kathy and Kyle were anxious, not wanting to follow the animatronic.

''Should you be over there giving people toys?'' Kathy suddenly said, pointing at the prize corner. Virgil looked up, noticing people gathering and looking for him. He then turned back to them.

''Don't worry, a friend of mine will show you the surprise we all had prepared,'' he said, tilting his head. ''What do you say?''

''I don't wanna-'' Kathy shook her head reluctantly, only to get interrupted by Troy.

''Hey, why would you take them anywhere? I'm the birthday boy here!'' Troy yelled, stomping on the ground. ''I should come with you! You stupid robot should do what I say!''

Virgil looked at Troy, his eyes still glowing. He didn't say anything, idling for a moment.

''Troy, I don't-'' Kathy started, only to get interrupted by her cousin.

''Shut up, you can't tell me what I should do,'' he told her.

''Very well,'' Virgil suddenly said, drawing their attention. ''Please, wait at the party rooms. My friend will soon be with you.''

Troy was satisfied, but Kathy and Kyle were worried. They were sure that it was a bad idea to follow Virgil, but Troy didn't share that opinion. Instead, he rushed over to the party room section of the restaurant, waiting at the entrance.

''What should we do?'' Kyle asked his sister.

''Honestly, I want to leave,'' Kathy told him. ''But, I don't think that it would be a good thing to leave Troy alone with the animatronics.''

''Any why shouldn't we?'' Kyle frowned as he picked up the Ricky figurine. ''He's mean, he's a bully and he threw this at my head. He's horrible!''

''I have a feeling that Virgil and his friends might be even worse,'' Kathy replied, leaving. Kyle rolled his eyes, but followed his sister to where Troy was waiting. On their way there, they saw Quentin, the hedgehog animatronic, walking over to Troy.

''So, are you ready for your surprise?'' he asked them.

''As long as they won't ruin it,'' Troy said, glaring at Kathy and Kyle.

''Don't worry about that,'' Quentin told him, his eyes glowing. ''Now, follow me.''

While Troy went along with Quentin, Kathy and Kyle were still reluctant. Nevertheless, they followed the two, hoping that nothing bad would really happen and that the weird feeling they had was just a false alarm. They went towards the party room their family had rented, which was currently empty due to everyone else being either at the arcades or at the bar.

Quentin stopped at the entrance, letting Troy enter the room first and then stared back at Kathy and Kyle. The twins shivered, feeling anxious as they stared at Quentin's glowing eyes. Kathy shook her head, with Quentin tilting his head and then walking into the room. The twins then followed him.

''Where is that surprise?'' Troy asked demandingly, turning towards Quentin as the animatronic approached him.

''Oh, _you_ are going to experience it,'' Quentin told Troy, putting his hand on Troy shoulder. He then glanced back at Kathy and Kyle. ''It's showtime!''

He then grabbed Troy by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Troy cried out in pain and shock, only for Quentin to grab him by his throat and slam his head against the edge of the table. There was a sickening crunch, with Troy falling down on the ground, his eyes wide and glassy. A dark pool of blood started to form around his head.

Kathy and Kyle stared in shock, unable to even scream. Everything happened so fast and before they could even comprehend what was going on, Quentin kneeled next to Troy's dead body, pulling out a bunch of metallic pieces and stabbing the boy in the chest. He then hid the blood-covered pieces of metal inside his suit and turned to the twins. He put a finger on his lips.

''Shhhh…''

Then, his eyes stopped glowing and he left. Kathy and Kyle were shaking, still in disbelief of what happened. They stared at their cousin's dead body, tears forming in their eyes. Then, Kathy started to scream.

''Aaaaaghhh!''

She and Kyle heard footsteps, with a man suddenly appearing at the doorway. Judging by his dark blue uniform, he was one of the employees and he was completely shocked to find Kathy and Kyle crying.

''What the-?!'' His eyes widened in shock as he saw Troy lying on the ground. He quickly rushed over, checking the pulse, but the boy was already gone. ''Oh my God-'' He quickly reached for the radio on his belt and contacted the manager. ''Sir, we need to call 9-1-1! There is a-'' He gulped. ''There is a dead boy in Party Room 3.''

He turned towards Kathy and Kyle, only half-listening to the manager's frantic questions about the situation. The twins were still crying and shaking, being too distraught to even explain what had happened. The man sighed and walked over to them, crouching down and hugged them, trying to shield them from the horrific sight.

''It'll be okay, it'll be okay…'' he muttered, trying to calm them down.

However, he knew that there was nothing that would erase this terrible event from their memories.

**xXx**

There was a lot of screaming and crying, but Kathy and Kyle just felt numb. They were hugging their parents, still in shock, unable to say anything. The ambulance had already taken their cousin's body away and the police had to restrain their aunt after she had seen what happened to her oldest son. After the employee had discovered what happened and called the manager, Kathy and Kyle's parents and aunt had too arrived at the scene of crime. They were all shocked by what they had seen, especially Karen once she realized that her son was completely unresponsive. Then, out of blue, she turned towards the twins, grabbing Kathy's arm and dragging her away, screaming at her.

_''What did you do?! What did you do?! This is all your fault! This is your and your brother's fault! Troy is dead because of you! What have you done to him?!''_

It took the employee and Kathy's father to restrain her, with Kathy's mother pulling her away from her enraged aunt. Kathy was crying uncontrollably, her and her brother hugging their mother, who tried to take them out of the room, listening to her sister's banshee-like screaming and crying. She tried to calm the twins down, who tried to tell her what happened, but just couldn't. Eventually, the ambulance and the police had arrived, taking control over the situation. It was obvious that Troy was beyond help, so all they could do was to cover up his body and take him away.

Meanwhile, two officers remained and, aside from putting Karen into cuffs after she punched the employee in the face, breaking his nose, they tried to figure out what had happened. The employee explained to them how he found the twins in the room, along with Troy, with the female officer taking the twins and their parents into another room to let them calm down and ask them about it. While Kyle was silent, Kathy tried her best to actually speak up, but all she could see was Quentin telling her to keep quiet. However, she knew that she had to tell the adults about it, as she was sure that the police and her parents would be able to protect them from the animatronics.

''Please, tell me what had happened? Was it an accident?'' the female officer asked. ''I promise, nothing will happen to you. You can tell me everything.''

''It was Quentin,'' Kathy told her. ''He threw Troy against the wall and the table.''

''Who is Quentin?'' the officer asked, visibly confused.

''It's the hedgehog animatronic,'' Kyle said, finally finding the strength to speak. ''He told us to keep it a secret though, but what if he does this to someone else?''

''The animatronic did this?'' The officer raised an eyebrow. Kathy and Kyle looked at their parents, who also gave them confused looks. The two freaked out, fearing that the adults wouldn't believe them.

''It's true, we saw him!'' Kyle said frantically. ''He and Virgil told us that they wanted to show us something and Quentin brought us here and…'' He trailed off, feeling that the officer wasn't really believing him or Kathy.

''Okay, okay,'' the officer told him, nodding, then glanced at the manager and walked over to him. ''May I talk to your employees? Does anyone of them work as a performer?''

''No, we don't have a performer for Quentin,'' the manager replied, glancing at the twins, his eyes narrowing. ''Or Virgil for that matter. The only costume we have is for Ricky, the wolf, but he wasn't working today.''

''I see,'' the officer told him. ''I'd have to see the security cameras…''

''I'm sorry, but, all of our cameras are currently set on live-feed, not recording anything,'' the manager told her, looking nervous when the officer glared back at him. She then turned towards the twins.

''Okay, so you're absolutely sure that the animatronic had caused this? There wasn't any other person aside from you three there?'' she asked. ''Or, is it possible that your cousin slipped and hit his head on the table?''

''No, Quentin threw him against the table,'' Kathy told her. The officer sighed, with Kathy and Kyle feeling that she wasn't convinced. She probably thought that this was something they made up due to the trauma they had experienced and that the whole thing was just a horrifying accident.

''Excuse me, but, may we leave?'' Kathy's and Kyle's mother asked calmly. ''This whole situation had been quite traumatizing and if you have no other questions, we'd like to leave.''

''Of course,'' the officer told her. ''I'd need your information, though.''

Kyle and Kathy's father meanwhile took them away, leading them to the main area where Troy's younger brother Logan and Troy's friends were waiting, all confused and having no idea what was going on. All they saw was the ambulance and the police going inside and then leaving through the back door, with someone lying on the stretcher covered in a white blanket and Logan's mother still screaming as she was taken away by an officer.

''The party's over,'' Kyle and Kathy's father told them. ''We're going home.''

Some of the kids attempted to ask him what happened, especially Logan, but he kept quiet, him and his wife ushering the kids outside. Kathy and Kyle looked at Logan, noticing him glaring at them, wanting answers. The twins exchanged glances.

''They don't believe us,'' Kyle whispered to Kathy. ''They think that it was probably an accident.''

Kathy nodded, with a grim look on her expression. She glanced at the stage as they passed it, noticing Ricky suddenly turning his head towards her, his eyes glowing. She shuddered, feeling as if he was smiling at her, as if this was all just for his personal entertainment.

_He knows that no one would believe us._


	24. They Rise

**Night 23**

**They Rise**

_''These shadows in my mind are creeping deep into my soul. I can't shake the past, it lingers on and demands control. Trembling trapped in memories, they flash before my waking eyes. It was just supposed to be a job, but it left me paralyzed. 'Cause there is no going back to the man I used to be. I will never be safe and I will never be free. 'Cause, there is no going back to a time before the fear. No matter where I go, I know, the ghosts are all too near.''_

_– **They Rise** by MandoPony_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap was staring blankly ahead at the ceiling, lying on the booth seat, his arms crossed behind his head. It wasn't as comfortable as the couch in his room, but he was fine with it. All he wanted was to close his eyes and not think about anything for a change. However, that wasn't possible, especially after what had happened that day.

The conversation with Henry ended on a rather tense note, which wasn't that surprising. It was clear that he would keep an eye on them, but at the same time, he looked quite tired, simply wanting everything to end. William wanted to snap at him, tell him to leave if he had enough, but kept quiet. After all, he was the reason why Henry was still here.

The conversation he had with Emma went a bit better, if not without the usual issues. After returning that afternoon, Emma had realized that she forgot to buy a few snacks for her trip and quickly sent Sam to the grocery store. She then went upstairs to her room, getting herself ready for the trip, while Springtrap was left downstairs in the living room, wondering whether he should just stand there awkwardly and wait for Emma or actually go and talk to her. Figuring that he might as well risk it, he went upstairs and stepped in front of Emma's room, reluctant to enter it.

Ironically, in the month and half he had spent at the Blackburn residence, he never took a step into Emma's room. He didn't dare to go inside, as he feared her reaction once she found out that he was in her room. He knew that Emma would chew him out for snooping around her room without her knowledge and probably chase him out of the house if she was in a particularly bad mood. Not to mention, it would've been just plain rude to enter her room without her permission.

Taking a deep breath, he rose his arm to knock on the door, only to notice that it was cracked open. He pressed his hand against it and opened it slightly.

 _''Emma? May I come inside?''_ he asked, gently pushing the door ajar, only to see Emma glaring at him. He froze, his ears standing up. He was trying to come up with an excuse of some sort, anything that would pacify Emma, only to blurt out, _''Um, you have a nice room.''_

Emma rose an eyebrow, still glaring at him, while Springtrap was mentally cursing his own stupidity. As usual, whenever he got caught off guard, he'd either do something stupid or say something he'll regret. _Idiot…_

 _''Thanks, but I assume that this isn't the reason why you're here,''_ Emma replied, her arms crossed as she cast him a suspicious look. Springtrap just gave her a sheepish look, with Emma sighing audibly and rolling her eyes, beckoning him to enter the room.

Still feeling awkward, Springtrap followed her inside, the first thing he noticed being the king-sized bed that was in the middle of the room, with nightstands on each side of the bed; the one on the left having a lamp and the one on the right having a bunch of framed photos. On the right side of the room was a dresser, which had one of the drawers open, and next to the dresser was a guitar case leaned against a guitar stand. On the left side of the room was a desk, with Emma's laptop on it, a swivel chair and next to the desk was a bookshelf. Different than Sam's room, there were no posters, but there was a landscape picture of a path going through a dark forest hanging above the dresser. Hanging next to the bed on the right side of the room was also another picture of a guardian angel watching over two young children as they were crossing over a broken bridge during a stormy night.

 _At least I was correct about Emma's room looking nice,_ Springtrap thought as he walked over to the landscape picture to take a better look at it. He glanced back at Emma, who was stuffing some clothes into the suitcase that was on her bed, noticing her still glaring at him. Springtrap's ears lowered, as he felt that he was being judged for no reason. Still, considering his habits, he knew that he had no right to complain.

 _''So, are you just going to gawk at me or explain why you're here, Afton?''_ Emma asked.

 _''Well, I'm not completely sure why I'm here, only that I had escaped Hell…''_ Springtrap said in a sarcastic tone, noticing the unamused look on Emma's expression. She looked like she was about to throw him out of the room and there was no doubt that she would actually do that. Springtrap gave her a sheepish look, knowing well what Emma meant, but the temptation was too great and he simply couldn't resist messing with her. _''Okay, I was just wondering about whether you're reluctant about leaving Sam and I alone.''_

 _''Of course I am,''_ Emma told him in an irritated tone, turning back to the suitcase, adding bitterly, _''Unfortunately, I had arranged this before Sam's birthday and I can't change the schedule. If I had the choice, I would've stayed.''_ She sighed. _''Nevertheless, even if I did stay, it wouldn't matter, would it? My presence wouldn't stop them from trying to harm Sam, or you.''_

 _''That's true, but I think that they would get quite intimidated by you,''_ Springtrap replied. Emma tilted her head, smiling, but then she shook her head. _''Of course, they would have to try and find us first. Sam and I aren't planning staying here either.''_

 _''What?''_ Emma rose an eyebrow.

 _''Remember Circus Baby's? Sam had suggested that we stay there over the night,''_ Springtrap said. Emma stared at him for a moment.

_''Why are you telling me this, Afton?''_

_''I simply wanted to put your mind at ease,''_ Springtrap told her. _''Sam and I have figured out that the Drawkills move only at night and that they don't want to be seen by anyone. We also sincerely doubt that they know anything about Circus Baby's, so it would be a good place to hide, at least until we figure out what our next move will be.''_

 _''Honestly, I don't like how that sounds,''_ Emma said. _''Is it going to be a repeat of what happened at that factory?''_

 _''No,''_ Springtrap replied in a quiet tone. His eyes flared up purple. _''This time, I'll make sure that none of them are going to survive.''_

Emma narrowed her eyes as she stared at him, but didn't say anything. It was clear to her that nothing would stop Springtrap from executing his plan. He too wanted this to finally end.

 _Hopefully, it_ will _end._ Springtrap opened his eyes and sat up, staring blankly ahead, his eyes glowing faintly. He felt a sense of dread spreading through his chest, but he ignored it. There was no denial that things would only get worse from now on and that he would have to do everything in his power to salvage the situation.

''Will?'' He looked up, noticing Sam standing in front of him, holding her smartphone in her hand. ''Are you okay?''

''Not really, but I'll survive,'' Springtrap told her as she sat across him. ''Are there any news?''

''Yeah,'' Sam nodded, looking down at her smartphone. ''Ricky's Wonder Shack is under investigation because of the death of a 10-year-old boy. Officially, they ruled it out as a tragic accident, saying that he hit his head on the table and cracked his skull.''

''I sincerely doubt that that is what happened,'' Springtrap said. ''Not to mention, it doesn't seem that the police are done yet with Ricky's if they decided to keep investigating.''

''I wonder if they'll find anything,'' Sam muttered as she checked Ricky's official website. ''The manager refused to comment, but it says here that, for safety reasons, they'll be removing Quentin from the group.''

''Really?'' Sam handed Springtrap her smartphone over, with him reading the announcement. _''Due to safety reasons, Quentin the Hedgehog will be removed from the animatronic band temporarily. He cannot be rented nor will he feature in any already scheduled party. We deeply apologize for the inconvenience.''_ He snorted, adding sarcastically, ''I hope that those who rented the animatronic will at least get refunds.''

''If the Wolfrun Corporation is like Fazbear Entertainment, they probably won't even give a discount for the 'inconvenience', let alone a refund,'' Sam said dryly. ''It wouldn't surprise me if they just store Quentin in the back room and try to forget about what had happened. In the end, it doesn't matter since, as long as Quentin's inside the restaurant, Connor will be able to use him. After all, why else would they remove Quentin if they haven't suspected that he might be responsible for that kid's death?''

''Even if they did suspect it, they still probably cannot wrap their heads around how an animatronic would intentionally murder a child,'' Springtrap said, frowning. ''I hate to say it, but to them, the explanation that the whole thing was just an accident is probably the most reasonable. Not to mention, we don't even know what exactly they had found, only that Quentin seemed to have something to do with it.''

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered, sighing.

''Are you okay, Sam?'' Springtrap asked her.

''I'm just a little tired, that's all,'' Sam replied. ''Sure, it wasn't a busy day and people have stopped complaining about the animatronics giving them strange looks. However, I'm still a little shaken after what had happened this morning. I mean, I wasn't physically harmed, why would I bleed?''

''It seems that, whatever that kid had created wasn't just a hallucination,'' Springtrap told her, his eyes flaring up purple. ''Honestly, I don't have an actual explanation for this phenomenon or how it is possible for it to happen, but I have my theories.''

''So, what is your assumption?'' Sam asked curiously.

''I believe that it has something to do with your current condition,'' Springtrap said. ''You're still alive while also having remnant flowing through your body. It is possible that whatever damage is inflicted to your soul, the remnant transfers it to your body or affects it in some significant way. While it won't be visible on your physical body, it will manifest itself as pain and exhaustion, probably even mental torment, considering how you were barely able to move even after we left the replica. It also seems that you're able to heal from whatever injuries you have, but that takes time and a night of sleep obviously wasn't enough, since you started to bleed again the moment you got invited by Henry.''

''Considering how I was stabbed in the stomach and the chest, and was bleeding out profusely…'' Sam shuddered, remembering the torture and agony she was put through.

''You might have died,'' Springtrap told her in a quiet tone and shook his head. ''Sure, it seems as if this isn't a big deal, especially now that you have mostly recovered, but I fear that, if this happens again, that it will get much worse.''

''It makes you wonder whether that kid actually wanted to murder me,'' Sam said grimly. ''They did say that they wanted me to experience the same thing as they did, so they might have as well went ahead with that plan, without even knowing whether the torture would kill me for real or not. Not that they would care,'' she added bitterly and then smiled. ''Thanks for saving me.''

''Honestly, I wish you were never put in that situation in the first place,'' Springtrap told her, a look of guilt on his expression.

''I know, and we have talked about this already,'' Sam replied, leaning back against the seat. ''Also, concerning your remnant theory, I believe that this is possible, since remnant is the reason why I'm able to interact with spirits now.''

''Not only that,'' Springtrap said, his eyes glowing faintly. ''Honestly, I haven't seen remnant behaving like this, but that shouldn't be surprising considering no one who was injected with remnant actually remained alive. Nevertheless, we both saw that it is possible for a spirit to affect the physical realm in some way, although it seems that it's necessary to generate a huge amount of pain, fear or agony.''

''You're talking about Sammy, aren't you?'' Sam said, with Springtrap nodding.

''I feel sorry for him that he had to experience that, but there's no denial that his fear was enough to affect Plushtrap, to the point of the toy being able to actually hurt him,'' Springtrap said, lowering his head. ''Honestly, I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I found out about remnant. I had figured out that it would tie a soul to an artificial body, but it's obvious that I haven't even scratched the surface.''

''Yet you destroyed the remnant you had without a second thought, instead of continuing experimenting with it,'' Sam pointed out.

''Yeah, and I believe that it was the best decision I had made,'' Springtrap replied confidently, giving Sam an assuring look. ''Nevertheless, I will make sure that you won't suffer like this again.''

''William, you-''

Both winced when they suddenly heard steps, turning towards the stage with the animatronics and observing Showtime Bonnie walking off the stage. Sam and Springtrap quickly stood up, a little confused, as they didn't expect one of the animatronics to actually move. They stared at the animatronic as he walked over to the middle of the room and then turned towards where the camera was.

''What is going on?'' Springtrap muttered, still puzzled. He was stunned when Sam suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him past Showtime Bonnie, dragging him towards the office reserved for the security guard. She quickly pushed him inside and shut and locked the door behind him. ''Sam, what are you-''

''I believe that they want to play a game,'' Sam told him as she sat down on the swivel chair and turned the monitor on and checked the cameras. She found the one that was focused on the main stage, which was currently occupied by Showtime Chica and Showtime Freddy. She changed to the camera in the dining area, finding Showtime Bonnie still staring at the camera. ''At least the power isn't limited.''

Springtrap felt a little amused as he realized what Sam was hinting to.

''So, you want to say that they are probably going to act like in one of those _Five Nights at Freddy's_ games?'' he asked. Sam nodded.

''I wouldn't be surprised if they do,'' she told him. ''Besides, Bonnie was always the first one to get off the stage and- Hey!''

She just had switched back to the stage camera, which was now inhabited only by Showtime Freddy. Showtime Chica had meanwhile joined Showtime Bonnie in the dining area. She was still closer to the stage, while Bonnie seemed to have moved towards the hallway that led to the office.

''I just hope that I won't have to deal with Puppet,'' Sam added. ''I did check the music box earlier, and it was still working without the need to be rewound.''

''I suppose that we won't be staying here until 6 AM,'' Springtrap said as Sam checked on Showtime Foxy, who poked out his head between the two purple, star-covered curtains that kept him hidden on his small stage.

''No, we won't,'' Sam replied. ''However, I'd love to know what they're really up to. It's one thing to just stare at people, but it's a completely different thing when they suddenly start acting like their predecessors.''

''I hope that this isn't a sign of things to come,'' Springtrap said, leaning over the chair to take a better look at the monitor. Unlike the grainy ones he was used to see, these ones were clear and even had a night vision setting. They had no need to use it, though, as they had left the lights on the main area. Nevertheless, they would flicker at times, getting briefly covered in static, and when they cleared, the animatronics had moved. Currently, Chica took Bonnie's spot, while Bonnie had entered the hallway. Freddy, Foxy and Puppet didn't show any signs of intending to leave their spot. ''Still, they wouldn't be able to enter the office, as it has only one entrance.''

''Actually, it has two,'' Sam said, pointing at the air-vent, which was large enough for her to crawl through. ''When you cornered me inside here, I used to escape the room.''

''I see,'' Springtrap muttered uneasily. It was quite a miracle that he and Sam had managed to get this close considering how their first encounter went. He never thought that he would end up caring so much about her, treating her as if she were his daughter, but he knew that this wouldn't be possible without Sam stubbornly pushing him to become a better person himself. Rest assured, he was glad that he let her help him, even though he regretted putting her into trouble.

''Anyways, the plan is to monitor their movement, just to see how they would behave, and then leave,'' Sam continued, checking the time on her smartphone. ''Then we can go to Circus Baby's and go back home tomorrow morning to see whether the Drawkills have payed us a visit.''

''What about Ricky's Wonder Shack?'' Springtrap asked curiously.

''Honestly, I've been thinking about visiting it at least during the day, but if it's under investigation, I don't think that you should come along. If they're suspicious of animatronics, you'd only draw attention as you're not part of the animatronic group and the manager would suspect something if a bunny animatronic appears out of nowhere,'' Sam told him. ''As for going there during the night, well, Connor is now controlling Ricky and the Misfits, so we will get into trouble either way, even worse if he decides to let the Drawkills stay there. Besides, even if he doesn't mean it, wouldn't he at least hope for us to come to investigate?''

''That's true,'' Springtrap said, remembering the kidnapping Connor had committed in order to lure the two to Ricky's. ''Ultimately, this is your decision. If you don't feel sure about going there, then we won't. For now, we should work on how to counter the Drawkills.''

Sam nodded, only to wince when she and Springtrap suddenly heard banging on the door. She went back to the cameras, noticing Foxy staring at the door for a moment before leaving. She sighed.

''I feel as if this is going to be a long night…''

**xXx**

''How do you feel?''

''Shut up.''

''I was just asking.''

''Keep your beak shut if you know what's good for you!''

Drawkill Freddy growled in frustration, trying to ignore the look Raven gave him and the rest of the Drawkills. He refused to look at the blackbird animatronic, not wanting to meet the latter's eyes which showed only one emotion – pity.

''So, you're going out again?'' Raven asked. While his own expression was emotionless, his voice showed interested and a part of him was glad to see the Drawkills this miserable. Nevertheless, he did pity them. After all, he knew all too well how cruel Connor could be to anyone who wasn't useful to him.

''Of course we are!'' Drawkill Chica snapped at him. However, she was just as withdrawn and sullen as the other Drawkills were.

''I would wish you luck, but I don't want you to find them,'' Raven continued. The Drawkills exchanged glances, all having grim looks on their expressions. Raven frowned, feeling that something was wrong. ''Did you-''

''No,'' Drawkill Freddy replied coldly. ''We haven't found them.''

He then left, followed by his companions. Raven just stared at the door as they closed it, wondering what exactly was going on. He had to wonder whether he was right, whether they had found them. Even if they did, why wouldn't they inform Connor about their location and spare themselves from any further punishments? After all, things could only get worse for them.

 _Unless they have plans of their own,_ Raven thought as he glanced down at his chest, glaring at the metal spike that kept him from escaping this room. He moved his arms, which were still cuffed to the pipes above him, but he knew that it was pointless. He wouldn't be able to get away without help and he knew that he wouldn't be getting it from anyone. The only two people who showed him any act of kindness were that bunny animatronic, William Afton or Springtrap, as he was called, and that teenage girl who had accompanied him, Sam.

They were the reason why he was even able to move and escape the Machinations Factory. They were the reason Connor was in the state he was now. Despite his current condition, he was quite thankful that they had helped him, even if they hadn't managed finish Connor off; not that they hadn't tried.

He had to wonder, did they even know that Connor was searching for them and that he had sent the Drawkills after them? Had they any idea how much in trouble they would be if Connor had found them? He hoped that they did, that they were aware that Connor was still out there and that they were working on some kind of plan that would result in Connor's demise. At times he wished that he could leave this place of misery and find them, join them, tell them what he knew. He was sure that they would appreciate his help.

Raven glanced at the cuffs, wondering if he could remove his hand and just slip his arm out of the cuff. It certainly wouldn't hurt him, but he knew that this would require more movement than he was willing to put himself through. If he messed up, the spike in his chest would cause enough damage to his endoskeleton to leave him completely immobile once again, but this time having his vision and hearing cut off as well.

He sighed. He hated the feeling of helplessness.

**xXx**

BANG!

Despite the loud sound of Showtime Freddy trying to break in, Sam was still staring at the monitor. The only one who hadn't moved at this point was Puppet. Springtrap, meanwhile, leaned against the door, trying to listen to Freddy's footsteps. However, it didn't seem as if the animatronic was about to leave. He glanced at the monitor as Sam flicked through the cameras. Foxy, Bonnie and Chica were back on their stages, while Freddy was still standing in the hallway, refusing to leave.

''Do you think that he wants to talk to us?'' Springtrap asked.

''There is only one way to find it out,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap placing his hand on the door knob. ''I wouldn't trust him too much, though. I mean, he and the rest tried to break inside, after all.''

''If he tries something, I'll just slam the door in his face,'' Springtrap told her as he unlocked it and cracked it open. Freddy was idling in the hallway, staring at the camera nonchalantly. Springtrap frowned. _What the hell is wrong with these animatronics?_

''What do you want?'' he asked, drawing Freddy's attention, and quickly closed the door behind him. Freddy turned on his heel, tilting his head as he stared at Springtrap.

''I believe that there is someone not wearing their proper uniform,'' he said, glancing past Springtrap at the office. Springtrap just gave him an annoyed look as he realized that the animatronic wasn't as hostile as much as he was just messing with them.

''You know, I could also make sure that you and your friends stay on their stages,'' Springtrap told Freddy, whose smug look vanished. ''Permanently.''

''Why not take all of us apart while you're at it?'' Freddy asked. ''It wouldn't be the first time you did that.''

Springtrap stared at Freddy in shock. _How would he know about that?!_

''Despite what you think, we know,'' Freddy added, grinning. ''We are aware of who you are.''

''How?'' Springtrap asked.

''You showed us,'' Freddy replied.

''What?'' Springtrap was completely baffled. While he figured that the animatronics would know that he was a murderer by overhearing his and Sam's conversations, this was something completely different. ''I didn't-''

''Then you don't know,'' Freddy interrupted him, once again glancing past him as the door had opened, with Sam watching the two. He bowed, tipping his hat to her, smirking. ''I hope that you enjoyed the show. I look forward to seeing you again.''

With that said, he turned on his heel and left, leaving the two. Sam, who had stepped into the hallway, glanced at Springtrap, who was still bewildered by what Freddy had just told him. He then frowned, clenching his fist.

''Will-'' Springtrap noticed Sam giving him a look of concern.

''Don't worry,'' he told her. ''This isn't a secret I will leave unsolved.''

**xXx**

Despite the ongoing investigation, the Ricky's Wonder Shack was, just as Connor had promised them, unlocked. The Drawkills exchanged glances, wondering whether to enter or wait for one of the animatronics to give them the necessary parts that they had gathered. Frankly, they had enough of that place and just wanted to leave.

_''Go inside, you coward!''_

Drawkill Freddy winced as he heard Connor growling into his ear. He wished that he could've turned the communication device off, but that wasn't possible for obvious reasons. Begrudgingly, he walked inside, with the rest of the Drawkills following him.

 _''Now, get the parts and leave,''_ Connor continued in a patronizing tone. _''I hope that you're at least competent enough to do that.''_

Drawkill Freddy wished that he could just show Connor what real competence was by burning his creator to ashes, but he knew that it was wiser to keep his thoughts to himself. However, that didn't mean that he didn't have a plan for how to deal with Connor. Nevertheless, despite his confidence, he was aware that there was a huge possibility that it wouldn't work.

As the Drawkills entered the main area, they were greeted by Quentin, holding a bunch of blood-covered metallic parts. Drawkill Bonnie grabbed them, with Quentin turning around and walking back to the back room behind the stage rather than joining his bandmates.

''I think that they're bit of a waste,'' Drawkill Chica muttered. ''Or are there going to be more ambitious plans for them?''

 _''That is up to me to decide,''_ Connor told her. Drawkill Chica didn't look particularly satisfied with his response.

As they left the restaurant, they heard a crackling sound, followed by silence. They all sighed in relief, knowing that Connor had severed the line of communication on his end as usual.

''Good riddance,'' Drawkill Foxy growled.

''Careful,'' Drawkill Freddy warned him. ''You never know when he's going to check on us again.''

''Honestly, I don't care anymore,'' Drawkill Foxy replied. ''Considering how he treats us, he deserves no respect.''

''Unfortunately, we're stuck like this,'' Drawkill Chica told him, crossing her arms. She turned to Drawkill Freddy. ''Didn't you say that you have a plan?''

''I do,'' Drawkill Freddy replied.

''So, what is it?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked.

''We all know that the only reason why we haven't annihilated Connor is because of those devices he had put inside us,'' Drawkill Freddy said, sighing. ''I hate to say it, but I'm afraid that we are going to need outside help in order to remove them. We'd need help from someone who is just well-versed in robotics as Connor is.''

Drawkill Bonnie, Chica and Foxy just stared at him, their jaws dropped.

''You mean…'' Drawkill Foxy started, only to get cut off by the agitated Drawkill Chica.

''No, no, no – absolutely not!'' she hissed. ''I'm not going to let _them_ mess with my endoskeleton! Say, have you forgotten that they tore us into pieces, forcing Connor to repair us? Not to mention, they tried to burn us down!''

''Calm down, Chica,'' Drawkill Freddy growled. ''Yes, I remember what happened and I don't like it either, but do we really have any other choice?''

''Also, in their defense, we went quite rough on them,'' Drawkill Bonnie added cheekily, only for Drawkill Chica to glare at him.

''However, there is an issue with this idea,'' Drawkill Freddy continued, with the rest giving him a questioning look. ''First of all, if we do that, there is a high chance that Connor finds out about our plan before we even get those devices removed. If he does, he will fry our CPU and turn us into mindless puppets, just like Ricky and his companions.'' He frowned. ''Not to mention, there is no guarantee that Afton or that girl are going to help us even if we explain to them what exactly is going on. They have no reason to trust us.''

''In short, we're screwed no matter what we do,'' Drawkill Bonnie concluded. ''Just our luck.''

''So, if that doesn't work, what are we supposed to do then?'' Drawkill Foxy asked.

Drawkill Freddy remained silent as his companions looked at him for an answer, some kind of solution that would help them get out of this situation. However, it seemed that there was no one that could help them.

_We're on our own._


	25. Living In A Memory

**Night 24**

**Living In A Memory**

_''Night comes, Freddy let's me keep lights on, but I can't stand. There's knocking like before, Bonnie's at the door. Wake up, Foxy just left. Now, Chica's creeping on me. I can't sleep anymore. What's she waiting for? How beautiful the night can be! I'm never getting any sleep, I'm losing all my sanity! Have you seen what I've seen? How beautiful the night can be! I'm living in a memory, I'm losing all my sanity! Have you seen what I've seen?''_

_– **Memory** by Rockit Gaming ft. Vinny Noose (The Joy of Creation)_

**xXxXxXx**

The door creaked slightly as Springtrap opened it, poking his head into the room. Sam was lying on the bed, fast asleep. He glanced across the room at the other door and the closet that was across the bed, both of which were closed. He sighed and stepped away, closing the door behind him. Rest assured, he didn't want Sam to run from one side of the room to the other trying to keep the Nightmare Animatronics out.

As he walked down the hallway, he felt that it was a bit ironically that Sam didn't mind sleeping in the bedroom that Sammy had hated and feared so much. Obviously, the circumstances were different now, but he had figured that she might've at least attempted to check under the bed and the closet for monsters. He sighed.

_Sam's mind doesn't work like that. She knows that, if you want to find an actual monster, you should turn towards your fellow human. You never know what they're hiding._

Slowly, he made his way back to the private room that overlooked the corridors that led to the hidden bedroom. On the desk was a book, _Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows_, with Springtrap having managed to get past several chapters in the past few hours. While he didn't have a clock on him, he had figured that it was already well past midnight.

He wanted to continue reading the book, but something was bothering him. He knew that it would've been better for him to work on how to eliminate the Drawkills and Connor. He knew that he couldn't rest until he was sure that he found a solution to this problem, something that would work without making too many sacrifices. His eyes glowed faintly as he marked the page in the book and reached for Sam's backpack that was under the table, taking out the black device that was capable of rendering an animatronic almost completely useless. He didn't activate it, as he knew that, despite being a spirit operating an animatronic suit, he'd be affected as well.

_Nevertheless, maybe it is possible to nullify this device's effects?_

The purple glow his eyes emitted had grown stronger as he stood up, opening the drawers. He was glad that he and Sam had decided to clean this place up, as it was easier for him to find the necessary tools for this little project.

_This device works like a jammer or an interference device, working on a frequency that causes animatronics to have their senses disrupted. If I figure out how to block them or at least lower the effect it has, we could use it against the Drawkills without suffering through the same ordeal as they would. Of course, that would only be possible in the case Connor hadn't decided to make them immune to the device as well._

Springtrap tilted his head as he came across an old, portable radio. He was a bit surprised, having forgotten that he had actually brought a radio here. He snorted, wondering what he was thinking about bringing a radio into an underground location, where the reception would obviously be poor. However, he was curious about whether it still worked. He turned the radio around, popping the lid and noticing that there were no batteries. He searched the drawers for them, remembering that he had seen a pair. After finding them and putting them into the radio, he turned it on, hoping that it would still work.

There was a wave of static as he switched through the stations and adjusted the antenna, but he had finally managed to find one that actually worked and was clear. By the sound of the announcement the host made, it seemed to be a station that played late-night music. He turned the radio off, suddenly hearing footsteps. He turned around, noticing Nightmare Freddy staring at him.

''Tell the others to gather at the Funtime Auditorium,'' he told the animatronic. Nightmare Freddy nodded, leaving. Springtrap then turned back to the black device, with a determined look on his expression. _This has to work._

**xXx**

After placing his tools on the stage, Springtrap turned to the animatronics that had gathered. Nightmare Freddy, with the Freddles, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare Fredbear and Plushtrap were all eagerly waiting for his instructions, for whatever task he had for them this time. It was a bit unusual, mostly because Springtrap was used to be given weird looks from other animatronics, not to mention the fact that he had been tormented by a replica of Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Fredbear and even Plushtrap in the pseudo-Hell he was trapped in.

Rest assured, the animatronics that were gathered here bore no ill will towards him and were completely loyal to him. Springtrap sincerely hoped that things would remain that way, having grown a newfound respect for his own creations. He took a deep breath, crossing his arms as he addressed the animatronics.

''You are going to assist me in a little project that should make you immune against this interference device,'' he said as he held up the black device Connor had created. ''It'll be a bit of a trial and error and I will have to shut down your system temporarily to work on it, but I believe that the ending result will be satisfactory.'' He waited for a response, but the animatronics kept silent, having no objections towards his plan. He continued, ''I will have to first test it, though. As you will find out soon, this device will interrupt your system, cutting off all your senses, particularly the auditory and visual one. So, are you ready?''

The animatronics nodded without any hesitation. Springtrap then activated the device. The moment he did that, a wave of static overwhelmed him, followed by a noise that hurt his ears. However, it didn't seem to be as bad for him as for the rest of the Nightmares who were clutching their heads in agony, the Freddles and Plushtrap screeching in pain. He quickly turned the device off. As the Nightmares recovered, they all gave him startled looks, having obviously not expected that it would be this bad. Springtrap couldn't help, but feel bad for them.

''Trust me, once I'm done, the effect this device has on you won't be as bad as it is now,'' he told them. ''Afterwards, I will inform you about your actual task.''

''This task requires us to be immune to this device, doesn't it?'' Nightmare Freddy asked. Springtrap nodded. He exchanged looks with the others, with all of them walking to the nearest wall and sitting down. Springtrap walked over to them and, one by one, shut them down. He then stepped back, staring at them, a strange feeling spreading through his chest.

He remembered then endoskeleton that he had encountered at the Machinations Factory, one that had been tormented by Connor. It was still active, but unable to move, completely at the mercy of the two strangers that found it. Despite being just a robot, it had been clear to Springtrap that it was suffering and he quickly put it out of its misery.

Springtrap shook his head, feeling chills and tried to ignore the memory, but he had to admit to himself that, despite the circumstances of his condition, he was just as much an animatronic as they were. He knew well how it felt being unable to move, being controlled by someone else, damaged by fire and electric shocks, and even losing your limbs and having to replace your entire body with spare parts.

 _And yet none of that had managed to faze me,_ Springtrap thought, aware of the irony. He sighed, trying to focus on the task ahead. He already knew at which frequency the Nightmares worked and he figured that there would be a way to, if not block, then at least somehow mute the interference. _Maybe…_ He took out the diagnostic tool, connecting it to the interference device. _I could reduce it to just white noise and while they might still sense it, it wouldn't be as bad as it is now. Yes, that should work._

He then walked over to the stage to get a few tools, as well as the radio, and walked back to the Nightmares, crouching down in front of Nightmare Freddy. He then turned the radio on, simply to have some background noise, and payed not attention to the host as he briefly interrupted the pop song that was playing in order to announce the next artist, Nox Arcana.

 _Let's see…_ Springtrap removed Nightmare Freddy's mask, tracing down the wires that connected to the various parts of the animatronic. A few seconds later, he heard an eerie, haunting melody playing. He hummed along absent-mindedly, knowing that he'd be stuck here the whole night, upgrading the Nightmares. He wasn't in a hurry, though, despite the possibility that the Drawkills might figure out where this location was and try to break inside. Springtrap snorted, feeling that, even if they had entered the building, they probably wouldn't be able to figure out how to enter any of the rooms not connected directly to the elevator, let alone the hidden area where Sam was currently at. Rest assured, they were safe here.

 _That's quite ironical…_ Springtrap shook his head lightly as he reached for the screwdriver. _Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental was never a safe place, especially not for its employees or even the customers. The only thing that could've been considered a safety feature would be the electric shocks the animatronics were submitted to and even that didn't work._

His ears stood up as he stopped working for a brief moment, having a strange feeling. He then realized that it was the music and glanced the radio. He had a feeling that he heard it before, and while it probably wasn't the same song and artist, it sounded quite familiar. _Or, maybe I'm wrong, maybe it's something different… I mean, can I really trust my own memory?_ His eyes suddenly glowed as he realized why the song sounded so familiar.

''No way, _Scarborough Fair_?'' he muttered, a bit startled. It was quite an old song and he was a bit surprised that it was still played on the radio, even if it was a different version of it. Nevertheless, he was a glad to hear it.

_''Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Yesterday holds memories in time.''_

_I knew it…_ He was aware that it was probably a bit foolish of him to be happy about recognizing something so trivial, but he didn't care. _Wait, didn't the verse go 'Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme?'_

_''Remember me to the one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine.''_

He relaxed a little, focusing back on his work. He knew that it wouldn't take long until something happened that would stress him out again, and he wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet he had as long as possible. _Something always happens…_ He shook his head, trying to ignore the uncanny feeling of anxiety that was creeping upon him.

_''Tell her to think back upon younger days; Yesterday holds memories in time.''_

_Would I really be able to say that it's been a while since I had tinkered with animatronics without a care in the world?_ Springtrap sighed. _Those kinds of memories are few and far between._

_''And seek yonder crossroads where we parted ways, then she'll be a true love of mine.''_

He was well aware that the last time he had actually worked on an animatronic project like this was when he and Henry made Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. It was something they both took pride in, combining their talents to make something great. They both had plans for a successful future, but this happiness didn't last long thanks to his own bitter feelings. Out of the two, he was always the more ambitious one, the one who sought more recognition, who felt that he deserved better.

 _I never deserved anything. My own desires don't matter anymore due to the pure selfishness I had shown._ Springtrap lowered his head. _If there was just a way to make things right… Why the hell did it take so long for me to realize what really matters?_

''Daddy, what are you doing?''

Springtrap turned around, noticing Elizabeth staring at him with a curious look on her expression. However, she looked a bit reluctant about approaching him. He couldn't really blame her for that, as he had made it clear to her years ago that she should never bother him when he was working, a lesson she obviously never forgot. Springtrap stared at her, with a look of guilt on his expression. He lowered his head.

''I am just making sure that the Nightmare Animatronics won't be affected by this device,'' he explained in a calm and gentle tone, pointing at the black device that was lying next to him.

''Okay,'' Elizabeth muttered, still a bit reluctant about approaching her father, with Springtrap feeling a cold sensation spreading through his chest, tearing him inside.

_''Tell her to follow the path to the shire; Yesterday holds memories in time.''_

''Lizzy, I'm sorry,'' he said. ''I'm sorry for being so abusive and neglectful towards you. I know that nothing I say or do will ever make things right, but I still wish that there was something, anything…''

''So, you won't get angry at me for interrupting you during work?'' Elizabeth asked cautiously. Springtrap stared at her, devastated, and he shook his head.

_''For there she'll find her heart's true desire, then she'll be a true love of mine.''_

''No, I won't, trust me,'' he said remorsefully. ''I know that you were just curious, that you only showed interest in my work, and that you wanted to learn something. I know that simply wanted to make me proud.'' He lowered his head. ''I regret what I had done to you and attempting to turn you into a monster like me. I made so many mistakes, and the way I treated you, Michael and Sammy is something I will always regret. I can apologize as much as I want, but nothing is going to change what had happened.'' He sighed, looking up. ''Honestly, I'm just happy that you're here, whether you hate me or not, as I don't even deserve that.''

''No, you don't,'' Elizabeth replied in a quiet tone, her eyes narrowing as she stared at her father. She looked past him at the animatronics, then turned back to him, giving him a questioning look. ''You won't mind then if I watch you working on them?''

''No, I won't,'' Springtrap replied, feeling a bit relieved as Elizabeth approached him. However, that feeling of relief was soon replaced by grief.

He knew that his daughter hadn't forgiven him, and he was aware that this would never happen, but he was still glad that she had shown interest in talking to him, or at least acknowledging him. He felt a sting of guilt as he remembered how, after her death, he had left her here all alone, her soul trapped inside Circus Baby. Sure, he may have sent Michael to free her, but it was clear that he should've done that himself. He knew that he should've died instead of his son. While he eventually met his own demise, it still paled in comparison to what his own family had to go through.

''Lizzy…'' he muttered. ''I'm sorry…''

He looked at her, with Elizabeth giving him a look which was a mix of apprehension and confusion. He knew that she was probably wondering what he was apologizing for now, but he simply couldn't find the words to convey how he truly felt. His mental and emotional state was a complete mess; regret, guilt, despair, grief, sorrow, misery and bitterness were all mixed together, the result being complete chaos, with him having had no idea what to say or how to react.

Then, there was the cold feeling of emptiness, the realization that it didn't matter how he felt. He wasn't a person anymore, but an emotionless monster he himself had created. _Am I even allowed to show remorse or sorrow?_ He clutched his head as agony tore through his mind and body, ripping him apart. The memory of Elizabeth's mangled body flashed through his mind. He could still clearly remember the blood flowing through his fingers as he cradled her broken body in dismay.

 _No..._ He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He had stolen other people's lives, so if they had lost their voice, why should he be allowed to say anything instead of suffering in silence? No one could hear them, so why should anyone hear him? _Why?! Why have I done that?!_

''Daddy, what's wrong?''

He opened his eyes, realizing that he was on his knees, staring at the ground. He looked down at his hands, startled to see red marks covering the tips of his fingers. _Blood?_ He glanced at Elizabeth, who looked genuinely worried.

''Daddy, you're crying…'' she said uneasily.

''It's fine, don't worry about me,'' Springtrap told her calmly. ''This isn't the first time it happened.''

''It looks a bit disturbing, though,'' Elizabeth replied. Springtrap wiped away the blood that formed around the corner of his eyes.

''I didn't mean to scare you, Lizzy,'' Springtrap said. Elizabeth gave him a bitter smile.

''Well, I saw worse of you,'' she said. Springtrap kept silent.

''Nevertheless, you still have to wonder whether that's a good thing or a bad thing.'' Springtrap and Elizabeth turned around, noticing Michael and Sammy standing in the room. Sammy's lips curved into a bitter smile. ''Hey, Dad.''

''So, you two decided to pay a visit as well?'' Springtrap asked, at the same time feeling happy and anxious about seeing them.

_''Tell her to come to the old willow tree; Yesterday holds memories in time.''_

''We're only here because Lizzy wanted to see you and we didn't want to leave her alone with you,'' Michael explained, as he and Sammy approached Springtrap and Elizabeth. He then looked at the animatronics his father was working on. ''You look quite busy.''

''I had figured that it would be better to be prepared for whatever may come next,'' Springtrap replied. Michael rose an eyebrow.

''Really? Since when did you ditch your 'make things up as you go along' approach?'' he asked.

''Trust me, I don't have any solid plan,'' Springtrap replied. ''I only know what the end result is supposed to be, but not how to achieve it.''

_''Where spirits of lost love yet whisper to thee, thou art still a true love of mine.''_

''Okay, what do you want to achieve?'' Michael asked curiously. Springtrap lowered his head, staring at the animatronics.

''All I know is that I need to take out Connor,'' he said in a firm tone.

''Fine, but what is going to happen afterwards?'' Michael asked. ''I assume that you want to stay here.''

''Yes, I do want to stay here, but that's not important now,'' Springtrap told him, noticing Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth giving him weird looks. He shook his head. ''I will explain you that another time.''

''So basically, never?'' Michael asked sarcastically. ''It's always the same with you.''

_''Tell her to gather three lilies of white; Yesterday holds memories in time.''_

''No,'' Springtrap replied. ''Trust me, this time, I have learned from my mistakes.''

''Yeah, and you're only going to end up making more mistakes,'' Michael replied bitterly, only to notice Springtrap's eyes glowing in a faint purple.

''Is it really a mistake to tell you that I wish that I had appreciated you more?'' he asked.

_''To place at my headstone, beneath the moon's light, then she'll be a true love of mine.''_

''I don't think it is,'' Sammy interrupted the two, frowning. ''However, you're a bit too late. You should've told us that before we all ended up dying.''

Springtrap kept silent, looking rather crestfallen.

''Well, at least we got an apology,'' Elizabeth said, crossing her arms, then glanced at Michael and Sammy. ''However, it doesn't really matter, does it? Nothing is going to change.''

_''Forever she'll be the one true love of mine.''_

''I won't argue that I'm able to fix this situation, since it's obvious that there's no way to do that,'' Springtrap told her. ''Nevertheless, I wanted to at least tell you how much I regret what I had done to you. I know that at this point, I'm just repeating myself, but being able to see you and talk to you is something I'm incredibly thankful for.'' He smiled bitterly. ''This isn't the family reunion any of us was hoping for, but it's the best we got.''

''Not to mention, we still have doubts whether we made the right decision when we decided to visit you,'' Michael replied. Elizabeth smiled mischievously.

''Well, we are missing one person to make this 'family reunion' complete,'' she said, causing Sammy to glare at her.

''Lizzy, I don't think that it would be a good idea to wake Sam up,'' he told her.

''I know that,'' Elizabeth replied in an irritated tone, turning her attention back to Springtrap. She tilted her head, a look of concern on her expression. ''Still, if you break down again… It can be really scary at times, even more than when you get angry.''

''Lizzy…''

Springtrap stared at his daughter in silence, not sure how to respond. Moments later, he realized that it was too quiet, glancing at the radio and figuring that the battery had probably died. _Nothing is forever, right?_ He then took a deep breath, looking back at Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth.

''I promise that you won't have to worry about me anymore,'' he said.

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy stared at the house, clenching his fist. Despite the fact that he knew that this was the place where he and his companions would find help, he was still reluctant about going inside. They weren't welcome here, or anywhere for that matter, and, even though no one said it, they had their doubts about the plan and whether it would even work. They simply knew that there was no way they would ever get help from the people they had attempted to kill and destroy respectively. Why would those two even trust them?

''Are we really going through with this plan?'' Drawkill Chica asked Drawkill Freddy.

''We should hurry up, before Connor decides to check on us,'' Drawkill Foxy added, tapping his head, where the communication device was.

''Com'n, Freddy,'' Drawkill Bonnie said. ''Or, are we just going to stand here all night?''

Drawkill Freddy kept silent. Despite the fact that he was the one who insisted on coming here, he too was at the point where he was doubting his own plan, much to the frustration of his companions, who wanted some kind of answer, anything that would solve their current problem. He turned back to his companions, with a downcast look on his expression.

''I'm sorry,'' he said. ''I don't think that they are going to listen to us. We didn't exactly made a good first impression on them and things might only get worse for us if we do ask them for help.''

''So, this is it? We're not going to do anything?'' Drawkill Chica asked incredulously.

''Do you have any better idea?'' Drawkill Freddy asked her. Drawkill Chica paused for a moment, staring at him, then shook her head.

''Come to think of it, we don't even know whether they're at home,'' Drawkill Bonnie said. ''Aren't we going to at least knock on the door?''

''Even if we appeared with a gift basked and an apology letter, I don't believe that they would let us inside, let alone help us,'' Drawkill Foxy replied in a dry tone. Drawkill Freddy sighed.

''We're leaving,'' he said dejectedly, seeing the looks of disappointment the other Drawkills gave him. ''This is pointless.''

His companions just nodded, following him. They knew what was awaiting them once they returned back to the warehouse.

''You know, maybe we won't have to endure another punishment tonight?'' Drawkill Bonnie said, trying to cheer his companions up. ''Connor specifically sent us here to get the parts from Ricky's. Searching for Afton was an optional task.''

''I wouldn't be so optimistic, Bonnie,'' Drawkill Chica replied.

**xXx**

''Another night, another failure I have to deal with,'' Connor said calmly, his eyes glowing as he glared at the Drawkills, who had all their heads lowered, not daring to look him in the eye. ''Haven't you learned anything, but anything for your past experience?!''

The Drawkills kept quiet, as they knew that there was no use arguing with Connor. The latter was getting quite impatient, staring at them.

''Well? Do you have an answer?!'' he asked. While the rest of the Drawkills didn't react, Drawkill Bonnie clenched his fist. ''I have programmed you to talk and to act, but all of you are good for nothing, absolutely pathetic…''

''So, you want an answer?'' Drawkill Bonnie spoke up, much to everyone's surprise.

''Bonnie-'' Drawkill Chica hissed, but Connor held up his hand, silencing her.

''Go on,'' he told Drawkill Bonnie. ''I'm listening.''

''If you want to know my opinion of you, it's that you're someone who enjoys to have power and induce fear into people,'' Drawkill Bonnie said defiantly. ''However, behind all those devices you made, you are a complete coward.''

The other Drawkills stared at Bonnie in shock, then glanced at Connor, fearing his response. However, instead of screaming at the animatronic or threatening him, Connor remained disturbingly calm.

''So, you're claiming that I'm a coward?'' Connor asked in a quiet tone.

Drawkill Bonnie just nodded, despite the feeling of dread that spread through his body. However he knew that, whether he remained compliant or not, the end result would always be the same. To Connor, they were just tools he could easily discard and if he was already going down, he wanted make it clear that he wasn't Connor's puppet. Connor stared at him for a moment and then looked at the other Drawkills.

''Do you share the same opinion?'' he asked. Drawkill Freddy, Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Foxy exchanged glances, remaining silent. They truly wanted to speak up, they wanted to say that they agreed with Drawkill Bonnie, but the memory of the torture Connor had put them through caused them to freeze. They didn't want to experience the same again, despite the fact that they wanted to side with their friend. ''There really isn't anything you want to say?''

Drawkill Bonnie glanced at his companions, seeing the reluctance in their eyes. He shook his head lightly, much to their surprise, and turned back to Connor.

''They obviously have nothing to say,'' he said firmly. ''However, I'd like to know your thoughts.''

''My thoughts?'' Connor snorted.

Drawkill Bonnie started to scream in pain, falling down on his knees, clutching his head. Connor smirked, walking past him, looking quite satisfied with the result. A few moments later, Drawkill Bonnie felt the pain fading, with Drawkill Freddy helping him up. However, before anyone could say anything, Drawkill Bonnie suddenly walked past all of them.

''Bonnie, what are you doing?'' Drawkill Chica asked.

''I have enough of this,'' he growled, with his companions realizing that he was going towards the room where Raven was. They all had a bad feeling about this, but followed him nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Drawkill Bonnie opened the door and marched inside, with a determined look on his expression. He stepped in front of Raven, who was startled by the former's sudden entrance.

''What are you-?'' Before Raven could say anything more, Drawkill Bonnie grabbed the metallic spike that was wedged into the animatronic's chest. Raven's eyes flared up in shock, with him fearing that the Drawkill Animatronic would attempt to destroy his endoskeleton. ''Bonnie, what-?''

''Keep quiet and hold still!'' Drawkill Bonnie hissed as he wiggled the metallic spike. Raven closed his eyes, his head hurting from the sudden static that obscured his vision. His ears were buzzing, but he didn't dare to move in fear that he'll suffer from more damage. The torment he experienced, however, didn't last long, as he felt the spike being ripped out of his chest. A sensation, which could only be described as relief, overwhelmed him and he opened his eyes. While he was still cuffed to the pipes, he could now breathe more easily. However, Drawkill Bonnie's actions made no sense to him.

''Why?'' Raven asked. Drawkill Bonnie's eyes flared up.

''Because I hate Connor,'' he said, walking over to the nearby table and placing the spike on it. He then reached for the drawer, taking a key out of it and walked back to Raven, unlocking the cuffs. A moment later, Raven was free. He stepped back, staring at Drawkill Bonnie in shock, unsure what to make out of this. He looked at the entrance, seeing the other Drawkills staring at him.

''You're are crazy,'' Raven said. ''You know what Connor is going to do to you once he finds out about this.''

''Honestly, I don't care anymore,'' Drawkill Bonnie replied. ''Connor can do to me whatever he wants, but I'm not going to obey him anymore.'' He frowned. ''You need to leave right now, before Connor decides to pay you a visit.''

''What about your friends?'' Raven asked, glancing at the other Drawkills. ''How am I supposed to know that you won't hurt me in some way or that this isn't some kind of trick?''

''If you leave now, we won't stop you,'' Drawkill Bonnie said, stepping away.

Raven glanced at the other Drawkills, who too stepped away from the entrance, waiting for his move. Raven was still a bit hesitant. Now, that he was free, he wanted to go after Connor, but after he saw what Connor did to the Drawkills, he knew that he needed help. He frowned, walking out of the room and into the hallway, with Drawkill Freddy pointing towards where the exit was.

Raven nodded and, with one last glance, he quickly went to the exit, leaving the Drawkills to their fate.


	26. Outcast

**Night 25**

**Outcast**

_''Breaking hearts, who are you to do this? You live your life like you're the only one who deserves to live. You made us cry, made us miss our families. You used our souls and took control but now, something's gotta give. What goes around, comes around, 'round, 'round. Goes around, comes around, 'round, 'round. You know what they say about dirty lies. Yeah, that karma don't forget, then you die.''_

_– **Don't Forget** by TryHardNinja_

**xXxXxXx**

''He's gone,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered, hearing the door close as Raven had escaped the building. He turned to his companions, whose expressions showed a mix of concern and curiosity, mirroring his own. The only exception to this was Drawkill Bonnie, the main offender.

''So, what are we going to do now?'' Drawkill Chica asked. ''How are we going to explain this to Connor?''

''To say that he's going to be angry would be an understatement,'' Drawkill Foxy added.

''Honestly, I don't care,'' Drawkill Bonnie replied, drawing their attention. ''What happened was my decision. You're not to blame for anything, so it would be the best if you keep your mouth shut and leave Connor to me.''

''Bonnie, you-'' Before Drawkill Freddy could finish his sentence, the door suddenly opened, with the Drawkills flinching and turning around, only to see Connor.

''What is-'' Connor cut himself off as he stepped into the room, his eyes glowing as he saw that Raven was missing. The Drawkills froze as he turned towards them, completely enraged. Suddenly, all of them suffered from head-splitting headaches, falling on their knees and clutching their heads in agony.

''Where is he?! What have you done?!'' he screamed at them. The pain only grew stronger, with the Drawkills feeling as if their heads would explode. They were unable to reply to Connor, let alone able to hear what else he was screaming at them.

''We-'' Despite his vision and hearing being almost non-existent, Drawkill Freddy tried to get a word in, only to get kicked into the chest and arm. He was startled, a voice in his head yelling about Connor trying to dislocate his shoulder joint. Through the waves of noise, he could hear Drawkill Chica crying out in shock, guessing that Connor decided to take his anger out on her as well.

To their luck, the agony and suffering they were put through didn't last long, but it was obvious that Connor had turned the device off only because he demanded an answer about what had happened to Raven. As his vision cleared, Drawkill Freddy saw his companions lying on the ground, all of them trying to get up. He glanced at Connor, who was glaring at them furiously.

''What happened?! Where is Raven?! Tell me, now!'' he yelled at them, kicking Drawkill Foxy in the head and causing him to fall over. ''What the hell have you pieces of scrap metal done to him?!''

''That's what you would like to know…'' Drawkill Freddy turned his head, only to see Drawkill Bonnie on his knees. The bunny animatronic had managed to get up, leaning against the table, and stared at Connor coldly. ''Freddy, Chica and Foxy have nothing to do with this… I have set Raven free, so he won't be tortured by an abomination like you.''

''How dare you?!'' Connor growled. ''You insolent trash-''

''SHUT UP!'' Drawkill Bonnie screamed at Connor, startling everyone in the room. ''I have enough of you and frankly, I'd rather be dead than have to deal with you ever again, Connor. Let me assure you, the only piece of trash here is you and I'm ashamed to ever be called your creation. Why don't you just leave me in the hands of someone more competent, like Afton?''

The moment of silence was suddenly broken by a scream of rage as Connor unleashed his wrath upon Drawkill Bonnie. The animatronic screamed and cried in indescribable anguish, his screams mixing with mad laughter. He knew what was going to happen and this was the way he wanted to go out – laughing at Connor's incompetence.

 _No…_ Drawkill Freddy could only stare helplessly as Connor tortured Drawkill Bonnie into silence. The animatronic stopped moving, lying lifelessly on the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Drawkill Freddy felt numb, aware that what he was staring at was just an empty shell. Drawkill Bonnie was gone. However, Connor didn't seem to care about how they felt about this whole thing. Instead, he just kicked Drawkill Bonnie away, exiting the room.

''Get that stupid animatronic into my room,'' he said. Drawkill Freddy, Foxy and Chica exchanged looks, all of their expressions blank. They had no idea what to make out of this situation, despite anticipating that something like this would happen. _''What are you waiting for?!''_

All of them were startled when Connor yelled at them from outside the room and quickly picked up their fallen friend, carrying him down the hallway towards Connor's room. They were all somber, feeling as if they were at a funeral. They knew that this was what would eventually happen to all of them. They were all disposable.

They left the empty shell on the table and left the room, avoiding Connor's gaze, who frowned as he stared at Drawkill Bonnie. Drawkill Freddy briefly glanced back at Connor, noticing him rummaging through the toolbox. Feeling sick, he closed the door.

_We should've lied. We should've told Connor that we all freed Raven together. Maybe things would've ended up differently._

''Foxy!''

The moment Drawkill Freddy closed the door, he heard Drawkill Foxy snarling and punching the wall next to him. He turned to Drawkill Foxy, who was being restrained by Drawkill Chica, realizing that the fox animatronic had snapped, wanting to kick the door down and murder Connor for what he had done to Drawkill Bonnie or at least prevent him from completely destroying their friend.

''Let me go!'' Drawkill Foxy growled, breaking out of Drawkill Chica's grip, only to to get restrained by Drawkill Freddy.

''What are you doing?'' he hissed, with Drawkill Foxy giving him a furious look. ''This won't bring him back!''

Drawkill Foxy snarled, breathing heavily, his eyes flaring up as he glared at Drawkill Freddy. The bear animatronic shook his head silently.

''Foxy, do you really think that Bonnie would've wanted for you too to end up on that table?'' Drawkill Freddy asked. This seemed to have an effect on Drawkill Foxy, as he stepped back, calming down. He looked at him and Drawkill Chica. ''I'll be waiting here to see what is going to happen to Bonnie now. You two can leave and try to rest a bit.''

''This is just insane,'' Drawkill Chica muttered tiredly, shaking her head. She and Drawkill Foxy then left quietly, while Drawkill Freddy turned back to the door.

He then sat down, leaning against the wall and staring blankly ahead, listening to the weird noise coming from Connor's room, unable to feel anything. He wished that he could show some kind of emotion; rage, anger, bitterness, sadness,... Anything would've been better than the cold numbness that had consumed him.

Sure, life was never easy for them. They haven't chosen to be created, yet they were here. Nevertheless, they were aware that there was more to life and they wanted to use the opportunity that they have been given to learn more. However, their creator refused to acknowledge them as someone who was self-aware, completely dismissing their opinions and desires. They were more than just machines and they wanted to prove that, but Connor had shown them that to him, they were nothing but mere tools. Drawkill Freddy sighed, closing his eyes. Rest assured, Drawkill Foxy wasn't the only one who was fighting the urge to tear Connor apart.

 _You idiot…_ He shook his head, thinking back to what his friend had done. He had figured that this was Drawkill Bonnie's attempt to get back at Connor, but it seemed that the animatronic may have been actually feeling sorry for Raven as well. At least they were able to leave the warehouse, while Raven had been trapped with Connor 24/7. Considering how Connor tortured them, who knew what he had done to Raven when they weren't around, as he loved to use all of them as his punching bags.

Now, their situations were reversed. While Raven was free to go wherever he wanted, they were trapped here. If they attempted to fight back, they would end up just like Bonnie, having their lives stolen from them. However, their desire to keep their lives was what forced them continue obeying Connor and hope for some kind of salvation. Anything was better than the Hell they've been put into.

_Even if this is Hell and we manage to escape it, would our life outside this Hell be easier? Did we really do the right thing by freeing Raven? If something like karma exists, are we going to be rewarded for our disobedience? Is that reward going to be something that we should fear or should look forward to?_

Drawkill Freddy sighed, burying his head into his hands, shaking as guilt overwhelmed with him. The loss of their friend devastated all of them and he was aware that the only ticket to freedom was Raven, as the only people who would be able to take Connor down were Afton and Sam. He was sure that, if Raven ever found them, that he would lead the two here so they would finally get rid off Connor. However, while Drawkill Freddy knew that he and his teammates would gladly join them in burning Connor to ashes, Afton and Sam wouldn't trust them at all and probably even attempt to take them down as well.

No matter what they did, their future was rather bleak, almost hopeless. He glanced at the door, wondering what Connor was doing to Drawkill Bonnie, hoping that he would still recognize his friend after what Connor had done to him. He frowned, feeling the rage rising inside him once again.

 _Eventually, all of this will come to an end._ Drawkill Freddy clenched his fist, with a look of resolute determination on his expression. _It doesn't matter how, Connor will pay for this._

**xXx**

''It seems as if nothing had happened,'' Sam said, tilting her head as she saw the front door of her house. She expected it to be torn or at least tampered with, but there wasn't even a scratch on it. ''I wonder whether they were even here.''

''I guess that we are going to find out soon,'' Springtrap said, waiting for Sam to unlock the door. As they entered the house, they noticed that it was in the exact same condition they left it in.

''Nothing appears to be out of the ordinary,'' Sam said as she looked around. ''We'll have to check the GoPro camera, though, to see whether they were even here.''

Springtrap nodded, following her upstairs to the guest room, which had the best view of the driveway. Sam took the camera that had been secured on the windowsill, noticing that it was turned off, meaning that the battery had died or that the memory was already full. She took the SD card out. ''I just hope that the footage is still there.''

They then went to Sam's room, with Sam inserting the SD card into her laptop and waiting for the file with the video to load. She sighed in relief as she saw the file and played the video. At first, nothing really happened, with Sam fast-forwarding the whole thing. Two hours later, they noticed four dark figures with glowing eyes approaching the house.

''So, the Drawkills did decide to pay us a visit,'' Springtrap muttered, frowning. Sam played the video at normal speed, with her and Springtrap observing the Drawkills. The four animatronics idled for a while, staring at the house, with Drawkill Freddy taking a step forward, only to shake his head and started arguing with the others. Springtrap tilted his head, a bit puzzled. ''What's wrong? They aren't even going to the house.''

''There's no way that they have already figured out that we aren't at home, right?'' Sam asked, rising an eyebrow as she stared at the footage. ''They haven't checked anything. Not to mention, why would they be so hesitant about approaching the house? They didn't care about leaving a ribbon tied to the porch just to mess with us.''

''I believe that there is something else going on,'' Springtrap said, observing the footage. After what seemed to be a few minutes of the Drawkills talking, they left. ''Something feels wrong about this.'' He frowned as Sam paused the footage. ''You had already noted that they look rather hesitant about approaching the house and searching for us, but to me, they seem to also be in distress, or at least quite worried about something.''

''Do you think that it is possible that they didn't come here because Connor had ordered them?'' Sam asked. ''What if they actually tried to contact us without Connor's knowledge and were worried that he would figure it out?''

''Even if that's a possibility, why would they do that?'' Springtrap crossed his arms, his eyes glowing in a faint purple as he tilted his head. ''Unless…'' He snorted, shaking his head. ''Well, it wouldn't be that surprising if that idiot had managed to turn the Drawkills against him.''

''If that's the case, what are we supposed to do then?'' Sam asked.

''Honestly, I am not completely sure,'' Springtrap replied. ''The obvious answer would be to help them since we all hate Connor, but the more logical thing would be not to trust them until we know more. We cannot be certain that they won't turn against us the moment they decide that they don't need our help.''

''That's true,'' Sam said, leaning back on the chair. ''I guess that we are going to stay here tonight, just in case they decide to return.''

''I wouldn't be so confident about that,'' Springtrap told her, with Sam giving him a puzzled look. ''Only because they were here tonight doesn't mean that they are going to return and even if they do, we have no idea whether they are going to be friendly. Even if they decided to fight against Connor, they are still submissive to his whims and there's no doubt that he is going to force them to act against their will. Only time will tell how this is going to turn out, but it's clear that we shouldn't just jump to conclusions and trust them blindly.''

''I guess that you're right,'' Sam said, only to hear her smartphone ringing. She took it out of her pocket, noticing that Emma was calling her and answered it, putting the call on the speaker so Springtrap could hear it as well. ''Hi, Mum!''

_''Sam, are you okay? Are you alive?''_

''Yeah, I'm fine,'' Sam replied, hearing her mother sigh in relief. She could only imagine just how worried Emma was about her.

''Emma, I had already told you not to worry about us,'' Springtrap said. ''Both Sam and I are well and alive.''

 _''I don't remember asking you anything, Afton,''_ Emma replied in a dry tone. _''Besides, if you haven't noticed it already,_ you _are dead.''_

Springtrap groaned, while Sam just chuckled. ''What I meant to say is that nothing happened to any of us, so you can finally stop panicking.''

 _''Trust me, Afton, I won't be at peace until I'm back,''_ Emma replied, causing Springtrap to roll his eyes in annoyance. _''Don't give me that look!''_

Both Sam and Springtrap winced, staring at the phone in surprise, only for Emma to add, _''Afton, don't think that I don't know how you would react to any of my remarks.''_

''I guess that I should've been aware of that, considering whom I'm talking to,'' Springtrap said.

 _''Exactly,''_ Emma replied. _''Anyways, is there anything else I should know about? Somehow, I still have doubts that nothing had happened.''_

Sam and Springtrap exchanged looks, being a bit reluctant at first, but then nodded.

''Well, we had set up a camera and the Drawkills did appear at some point, but they were just standing in front of the house for a few minutes and then left,'' Sam explained.

 _''Okay,''_ Emma muttered. _''So, they didn't really do anything?''_

''No,'' Springtrap said. ''As a matter of fact, they seemed to be worried or upset about something. I don't think they knew that we weren't at home, so it is possible that something is going on with them.''

 _''I see,''_ Emma said in a quiet tone. _''I assume that this won't stop you from investigating.''_

''The investigation has already been going on ever since we learned about Connor,'' Springtrap told her, with Emma remaining silent for a moment.

 _''Of course,''_ she said resignedly, only to take a deep breath, continuing in a more determined tone, _''Okay, keep me updated on the situation and don't get yourselves into trouble. I seriously don't want to come back home only to learn that something that was completely preventable had happened. You said that you knew how to deal with this situation and I want you to keep your word.''_

''I will,'' Springtrap replied.

''If something happens, we'll give you a call,'' Sam added.

 _''In that case, I really hope that I won't be getting any calls,''_ Emma said, with Sam smiling nervously. _''Bye, Sam!''_

''Bye,'' Sam replied, cancelling the call and sighed, glancing at Springtrap. ''It kind of feels as if we were being worried for no reason, considering how nothing happened.''

''I wouldn't agree with that,'' Springtrap told her. ''Sure, nothing had happened, but we did anticipate that something might go wrong. As Emma had alluded, something still might go wrong, so the best thing to do is to stay careful.''

''I am aware that something might go wrong, but even if we walk on eggshells, that doesn't mean that we'll be spared from whatever might happen next,'' Sam replied, with Springtrap nodding.

All they could do now was to wait and see how future events would unfold.

**xXx**

Things have rather been unpleasant for their family, and Kathy and Kyle kept silent the whole time, wondering what would happen next. Their cousin, Logan, had been told by their parents what had happened to Troy and that he would stay with his grandparents until his mother was released from jail, where she had been put for the night due to assaulting a police officer. Logan was furious about his mother being locked up, wanting to see her, but was told that it was for her own safety, especially since they considered taking her to a hospital to be monitored due to the mental breakdown she had experienced.

Not wanting more drama, Kathy and Kyle's parents decided to arrange Troy's funeral, since it was obvious that his mother hadn't been in the right mental state to do that. As they were making calls, the twins' mother had figured that it would be better to keep Kathy and Kyle away from all the preparations and called their babysitter, telling her to take the twins out of the house so they wouldn't have to deal with all this stuff.

Kathy and Kyle didn't saying anything about their parents not talking to them about what had happened once they made sure that they were okay. It seemed as if they didn't want to remind the two of their trauma. While Kathy and Kyle were notably freaked out due to what happened, both were more upset about the fact that none of the adults seemed to have even considered the idea that this wasn't an accident and that the animatronic was at fault. As much as they disliked their cousin, they wanted some justice for him, but given their age and lack of evidence, no adult wanted to entertain their ideas.

It was quite frustrating and Kathy and Kyle were afraid that the animatronic would attempt to murder someone else, but they were aware that nothing they said would be taken seriously. After all, they were just little children, and they needed to be shielded from any more traumatic experiences, despite the fact that they wanted to help. They knew the truth, but nobody wanted to accept it.

That was their thought process, at least until their babysitter asked them where they wanted to go. After all, their mother had tasked her to keep the twins out of the house while they made the preparations for the funeral and the teen figured that the twins would want to go to the playground or a similar place in order to distract themselves from their experience. That's when Kathy and Kyle realized that there was actually someone who could help them, someone who would take them seriously and believe their story.

The moment they knew who the person they needed to talk to was, they demanded that their, understandably confused, babysitter takes them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She had already been clued into what had happened the previous day and thought that the twins would panic at the sight of any building that hosted robot animals, but she agreed to take them to Freddy's.

After they had ordered food, Kathy and Kyle asked their babysitter for a few tokens, with her agreeing, figuring they it would be the best thing to just let them distract themselves with games while she waited for the pizza to arrive. What she didn't notice was that, the moment the twins figured out that the person they were searching for wasn't at the arcades, they started to roam through the rest of the restaurant, looking around for him.

''Springtrap should be somewhere here, right?'' Kathy muttered.

''Didn't he say that he isn't always at Freddy's?'' Kyle asked her. ''What if he isn't here today?''

Kathy had no idea how to respond. They basically had only once chance to contact someone who would be able to actually help them and they had no idea whether he was still around.

''Huh, that-oh…'' Kyle got suddenly excited when he saw a bunny animatronic walking past the stage, tugging at Kathy's arm, only to realize that this bunny was different. Instead of Springtrap, he saw Showtime Bonnie. However, this didn't seem to discourage him. ''Maybe we could ask Bonnie or the other animatronics where Springtrap is.''

''I guess that we could do that,'' Kathy said, feeling a bit reluctant. ''Do you really think that they would know where he is?''

Kyle shrugged, turning towards Showtime Bonnie. ''It's worth a try.''

''You're right,'' Kathy replied, following him. They were desperate at this point and she had figured that asking another animatronic about Springtrap's whereabouts wouldn't hurt. Someone had to know where he was, right?

The two approached Showtime Bonnie, who was just done taking pictures with a few kids, giving him an anxious look. He tilted his head, staring back at them curiously.

''Why, hello? Are you here to take a photo with me?'' he asked them joyously.

''Um, no,…'' Kathy muttered, feeling nervous. ''There's something we wanted to ask you, Bonnie…''

''What's wrong?'' Showtime Bonnie asked, dropping his cheerful persona.

''We wanted to find Springtrap,'' Kathy explained. ''Do you know where he is?''

Showtime Bonnie's ears lowered and he frowned, looking rather displeased. Kathy and Kyle were a bit confused, especially when he suddenly smiled.

''Well, the last time I had seen him was at the back room,'' he said, pointing at the door across them. ''However, you shouldn't go there nor talk to him, for your own good.''

''But, we need to talk to Springtrap,'' Kyle insisted.

''Why don't you tell me what is bothering you?'' Showtime Bonnie suggested. ''If it's a secret, you can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets.''

''No, we want to talk to Springtrap,'' Kathy said firmly. ''It's really important.''

''I see,'' Showtime Bonnie muttered, looking up. ''There he is.''

The twins turned towards where the animatronic was pointing at, noticing Springtrap helping Sam with a huge box. The teen shook her head, refusing his help, and walked over towards Puppet, making sure she didn't bump into anyone on her way there. Kathy and Kyle grinned, quickly running over to him, with Showtime Bonnie shaking his head.

''Springtrap! Springtrap!''

Springtrap turned around, a bit stunned to hear someone other than Sam call out for him, at least until he realized that the voices he heard belonged to Kathy and Kyle. He crouched down to be at their height, smiling.

''Hi, how are you two doing?'' he asked them.

''Not well,'' Kathy said urgently. ''We need your help!''

''Yeah!'' Kyle added. Springtrap's smile disappeared, being replaced by a frown.

''What exactly had happened?'' he asked the two.

''Our cousin, Troy, had his birthday party at Ricky's and Quentin killed him,'' Kathy said fervently.

''We saw it all happen, but no one believes us,'' Kyle added, just as upset as Kathy. ''Everyone thinks it was an accident and that we are lying.''

''But, you believe us, right?'' Kathy asked. ''You told us to stay away from Ricky and his friends and to not trust them and... I mean, we saw it happen! We know that Quentin is dangerous and that he might hurt someone else!''

''Don't worry, I believe you,'' Springtrap said, trying to calm the two down. Kathy and Kyle gave him a look of relief. ''I know that this is going to be difficult for you, but could you describe to me what exactly Quentin had done? Did he threaten you or tried to harm you in any way? How did you even end up in that situation?''

''Troy was bullying us when Virgil suddenly appeared. He told us that he wanted to show us something and that we should wait at where the party rooms were. Quentin then appeared and led us to our party room and…'' Kathy fell silent, with Kyle picking up.

''He then grabbed Troy by his shoulders and slammed him against the wall. Then, Quentin grabbed him by his neck, like this,'' Kyle said, wrapping his hand around his own neck. ''He then threw Troy against the table and he hit his head and fell down. There was a lot of blood and he didn't move anymore…''

''The police told us that his skull was cracked or something like that,'' Kathy said. ''After that, Quentin bowed over Troy and he stabbed him with some weird metallic pieces in the chest. He then hid those pieces and left, but not before telling us to be quiet.''

''We're both sure that he knew that we would tell everyone about what he did, but that no one would believe us,'' Kyle added. ''He looked like he knew that he had won.''

''I see,'' Springtrap said, placing his hands on their shoulders. ''Listen, I'm glad that you told me what had happened and I want you two to stay away from Ricky's.''

''Don't worry, we will,'' Kathy said, frowning.

''Yeah, we are never going back there,'' Kyle added.

''Okay,'' Springtrap said. ''As for what happened, I promise both of you that I'm going to sort this out and that I will make sure that Ricky and his friends won't hurt anyone again.''

''Thank you,'' Kathy said, with her and her brother feeling relieved, as if a burden had been taken from their shoulders. Springtrap nodded, with the three hearing someone calling out for the twins.

''Kathy? Kyle?''

''That's Terry,'' Kathy muttered, realizing that their babysitter was looking for them. She turned back to Springtrap. ''We gotta go now.''

''Thanks for listening to us,'' Kyle said as Kathy grabbed his hand and the two went back to their worried babysitter. Springtrap just waved, only for his eyes to glow purple once the two were out of his sight. He frowned.

_This is getting out of hand._

**xXx**

Sam sighed as she walked away from the stage area. She didn't really have anything to do, considering how all of the animatronics were in a perfect working condition, so Anthelm tasked her with re-stocking the shelves at the prize corner. Springtrap wanted to help her, but Sam had told him that he didn't have to, leaving him at the back room. Once she was done with her task, she went back to the back room, only to realize that Springtrap was gone, probably wandering around the restaurant, and decided to search for him.

_So far, everything seems to be fine…_

''Hey, Sam!''

Sam froze as she heard a familiar voice. She turned towards the source, only to notice a group of teenagers sitting in one of the booths. All of them were waving at her, grinning smugly. Sam narrowed her eyes, biting the inside of her mouth. She really didn't want to deal with them now. She looked away, trying to ignore them as she walked past them, only to stumble as she felt someone grabbing her arm.

''Hey, we're talking to you!'' Sam turned around furiously, glaring at Tessa, who was the one who grabbed her arm.

''Let me go!'' Sam snapped, ripping her arm out of Tessa's grip. Tessa frowned.

''You don't have to be so rude,'' she said.

''Rude? You grabbed me!'' Sam replied angrily. The girl sitting next to Tessa shook her head, her silky strawberry blonde hair fluttering lightly.

''You should watch out what you're saying,'' Violet said, pointing her finger at Sam. ''We could easily get you fired.'' She snorted. ''Who would've thought that you would be so desperate to end up working at a place like this?''

Sam gave her an apprehensive look, but didn't say anything.

''Well, since you're already here, you could get us some refills,'' Violet continued. ''Com'n, do us a favour.''

''A favour?'' Sam was shaking, trying her best to keep her voice low.

''Of course,'' Violet said. ''Tessa had reminded us that you refused to invite us to your birthday party. What, did you think you were too good for us?''

This caused everyone else at the table to laugh, while Sam was glaring daggers at Tessa, who had a smug smile on her expression. Sam took a deep breath, trying to not show how hurt and furious she was.

''If you want more food, you will have to go order at the cash registry or at the self-order kiosks,'' she told them. ''I cannot help you, as I'm busy.''

''What?'' Violet looked offended. ''For your information, we are the customers and you work here, so bring us our food unless you want to get yourself into trouble.''

''I'm sorry, but I cannot accept any orders, as I don't-''

''Don't act dumb,'' Violet interrupted her. ''You're only being lazy.''

''Once again, I can't-''

''You know, the kind of ignorance you're displaying is astounding.'' Sam turned around, surprised to see Springtrap standing behind her. He seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. ''It won't bring you far in life, though.''

Tessa, Violet and the rest of the group were staring at Springtrap, completely baffled. Sam wasn't sure whether it was because Springtrap was talking to them or because of what he had told them.

''What?'' Tessa was the one who responded.

Springtrap's eyes flared up purple, with Tessa and her friends giving him an anxious look as he stepped closer to them, crossing his arms on his back.

''Do you really want to know what happens to people who decide to cause trouble?'' Springtrap asked, ignoring Tessa's question. ''Wouldn't it be a tragedy if one of you just disappears? People go missing every day, you know, and most of them remain missing forever.''

''Wh-what the-'' Tessa stuttered, feeling chills flowing down her spine. Even though she was puzzled and even creeped out by what the animatronic had told her, the sense of fear that was rising within her was almost unnatural. She forced herself to look away, noticing that the rest of the group seemed to be just as afraid as she was. They were unable to speak, feeling as if all warmth had been drained out of them.

''So, are you going to play by the rules or suffer from the consequences?'' Springtrap asked them threateningly, with Tessa and the rest of the group being unable to answer or even look at him.

''Okay, then,'' Sam said, breaking the eerie silence. ''What I wanted to tell you, before you rudely interrupted me, is that I'm the animatronic technician, not a server. Therefore, I cannot go and get you your food, since I'm busy dealing with another malfunctioning animatronic.'' She tilted her head, giving them an innocent look. ''I hope that you enjoyed the show.''

She then grabbed Springtrap's hand and dragged him away, going towards the back room, but not before hearing Tessa muttering ''Freak…''

Sam bit her lip, showing no reaction towards that remark. However, she couldn't help herself but smile in satisfaction.


	27. Synthetic Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was on a break the past few weeks and the reason why I had returned today is because today (16.8) is my birthday.
> 
> There is also an important announcement I have - During my break, I had decided that in order to let you guys know what I'm working on, I would use my profile as a notice board. If you want to know what the next chapter is, you go to my Profile and on the top, the message will say Next Update: Name of Story, Chapter X: Name of Chapter. That way, you'll know which story you should check for. Also, I'll be back to my Thursday/Friday schedule of updating (or, more likely, just Friday).
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

**Night 26**

**Synthetic Agony**

_''Synthetic agony; It's all that's left of me. Out there, they call my name, but I will never feel the same. I wonder what they blew on those plastic children's toys. They think it's fun to protect all the girls and boys. But come the darker hours, it seems we share a goal. For them, a glitch, for us, our very heart and soul. Doesn't change the fact that my whole purpose has been whacked. This doesn't change a my views of who I am and who are you.''_

_– **Synthetic Agony** by Muse of Discord_

**xXxXxXx**

''Sam?''

Springtrap crossed his arms, tilting his head as he stared at Sam, who was standing at the entrance to the back room, looking for something, or rather, someone, at the main area. She turned towards him, giving him a curious look.

''Are you okay?'' Springtrap asked her.

''Yeah, I am,'' Sam replied as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. ''I was just keeping an eye on things outside. Apparently, Tessa, Violet and the rest of their group had abandoned their table rather quickly.'' She smiled. ''Thanks for helping me out.''

''You're welcome,'' Springtrap replied. ''I have enough experience with customers to know which ones are the vultures and I had figured that you wouldn't mind if I scared your bullies into leaving you alone. I mean, it worked last time.''

''Even if Violet and her group are going to leave me alone, I wouldn't be so sure about Tessa, since she can be really persistent,'' Sam replied, sighing. ''Also, speaking of scaring them, I think you did a lot more than just talk to them.''

''What do you mean?'' Springtrap gave her a questioning look.

''So, you haven't noticed?'' Sam tilted her head.

''What was I supposed to notice?'' Springtrap asked.

''I see,'' Sam muttered thoughtfully, crossing her arms. ''Well, something strange had happened while you were intimidating them.''

''What exactly did I do?'' Springtrap was curious, albeit still confused about the situation.

''To put it simply, I suddenly had this strange feeling of dread and fear, even though I knew your threats were never directed towards me,'' Sam explained. ''I have no idea what exactly it was, but that wasn't normal.''

''You want to say that I somehow managed to cause everyone to be afraid of me?'' Springtrap asked, with Sam nodding. ''But, how is that possible?''

Sam rose an eyebrow. ''Will, you're a spirit and you saw what other spirits can do, especially that kid. Don't you think that you'd be able to do something like that as well?''

Springtrap snorted, shaking his head. ''I actually had the same assumption a while ago, but according to Henry, I'm restricted due to having my soul trapped inside this suit. Although, considering what had happened, I guess that I just need to figure out how to control it.''

''Honestly, I'm not sure whether it would be a good idea for you to learn how to control the ability to suddenly induce fear into anyone you meet,'' Sam replied. Springtrap smirked.

''Why not? It's quite useful to keep annoying people away,'' Springtrap told her. Sam narrowed her eyes.

''Will, I know you and I sincerely doubt that you would use that kind of ability to just keep away those who annoy you,'' Sam told him. ''Even though I do agree that it would be useful in certain situations.'' She smirked. ''Rest assured, it was awesome to see them being freaked out like this.''

''Frankly, I think that you handled yourself quite well,'' Springtrap told her. ''They really deserved a punch in the face.''

''Honestly, I wish I was able to do that, but- Huh?'' Sam said, when her smartphone suddenly started ringing. She took it out of her pocket. ''Dad's calling.''

Springtrap gave her a curious look, with Sam had answering the call.

''Hi, Dad? Yeah, I'm at work, but no, I'm not busy now.'' She fell silent for a moment and then smiled. ''Sure, why not? I'll send you a message when I get home. Bye!''

''What did Aaron tell you?'' Springtrap asked Sam as she put her smartphone back in her pocket.

''He asked me whether I was up for a gaming night,'' Sam replied, shrugging. ''Considering how I didn't really have any other plans for tonight, especially since I wanted to stay at home today, I agreed.''

''I see,'' Springtrap said, crossing his arms on his back, with a rather grim look on his expression. ''I guess I should've told you about this earlier then.''

''What do you mean?'' Sam rose an eyebrow.

''Do you remember Kathy and Kyle, those twins whom I had met at Ricky's?'' Springtrap, with Sam nodding. ''It appears that the boy who died at Ricky's was their cousin and they had witnessed Quentin bashing his head against a table.''

''That's horrible,'' Sam was shocked, feeling bad for the twins.

''It is, but what's worse is that they had told their parents and the police what had happened, only for everyone to dismiss it as an accident. I assume that they probably thought that the two were either making it up or believed that they were too traumatized to talk about what had 'actually' happened,'' Springtrap replied. ''At least we were right about why they had removed Quentin from the band. While the police and management may not believe that the animatronics were indeed behind the murder, they are suspicious.''

''Still, it doesn't matter if they just place the animatronics in the back room, since Connor is going to find another way to use them in order to murder more people,'' Sam pointed out.

''That's true,'' Springtrap muttered. ''I do wonder what his endgame is, though. The way things are now, he is going to ruin Ricky's Wonder Shack. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't care anymore about that place. As long as he gets what he wants from that place, it doesn't matter what happens to it.''

Sam fell silent for a moment, with Springtrap giving her a look of concern. She then took a deep breath, shaking her head.

''We need to find Connor, that's certain,'' she said. ''However, I don't think that we will ever go to Ricky's again, especially since it's under investigation. The way things are, it will fall apart and nothing can be done about it. If we want to find Connor, we will have to get into contact with the Drawkills, even more now that they know where we live.''

''Honestly, I don't feel so sure about asking for their help,'' Springtrap replied.

''Me neither, but that's all we have,'' Sam told him grimly.

**xXx**

''Matt, when are we finally going to go to Ricky's Wonder Shack?''

A tall, dark-haired teenager looked up from the book he was reading, noticing his younger brother, who was holding a basketball, giving him an impatient look. His brother's friend was fidgeting, obviously just as impatient as the former. The teenager, Matthew Dearth, sighed.

''Devon, I already told you that we will eventually go there, but I'm currently not in the mood to-'' he said, only for his younger brother to cut him off.

''But, Mum said that you would take us there!'' Devon protested, with his friend nodding. Matt shook his head.

''She never told me when I am supposed to take you there,'' Matt replied. ''That is still my call.'' His eyes narrowed as he saw the look Devon was giving him. ''Also, you can snitch on me all you want, but I'm not going to budge. Only because I'm babysitting you doesn't mean that we are going to do everything you want.''

''You really are a jerk, Matt,'' Devon replied, but he already knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He turned to his friend. ''Do you want to try a few trick shots?''

''Sure,'' his friend said, catching the basketball Devon threw at him and following him to the basketball court. Matt went back to his book, feeling irritated about the interruption, as all he wanted was to read his book in peace. However, he couldn't really focus anymore on it, as he thought about Devon's request.

Ever since his 10-year-old brother saw the restaurant when they passed by it on their trip home, he wanted to see what it was about, having heard from his new friend, neighbor and soon-to-be classmate, Corey, about the animatronics, food and games that were there. He was quite intrigued, but since his parents didn't have the time to bring him there, that task was given to Matt, who was not happy about that decision. He noted that Devon could easily go on his own there, but his parents refused, acting as if Devon was a toddler who needed someone to hold his hand. While not being happy that his parents would baby him, Devon would often take advantage of the situation to get what he wanted.

While Matt hated being a babysitter, he didn't really resent his little brother for acting like that, since Devon had been spoiled silly by their parents. Instead, Matt preferred to interact with is younger brother as little as possible. To him, Devon just kind of… existed. It wasn't just the seven-year gap in their ages, but it was also the memories they had.

Unlike Devon, Matt had been living in Hurricane until he was seven, when a tragedy struck his family, causing his parents to decide to move from Hurricane to New Harmony. Matt wasn't really sure whether grieving had an expiration date or why his parents made this decision, but 10 years later, he had found himself in his new house back in Hurricane. It certainly looked nothing like his childhood home and Matt even went to see what had happened to his old house, but he wasn't happy with the result.

Whoever the new owner was, they had cut down the tree that was in the garden, paved the front entrance and removed the rose bushes Matt's mother used to care for. To a stranger, the differences weren't that bad and they'd probably even call it an improvement, but Matt hated what the new owners had done to it. He knew that nothing stayed the same, but he hoped that he could at least recall the memories of him playing in the garden or swinging on the tire swing his father had put on the tree. Now, he felt nothing.

Nevertheless, the idea of being in a place filled with memories of old times, of how things used to be, was intriguing to him. He probably would've brought his brother to Ricky's Wonder Shack if it had been an older place or an older franchise, but it seemed to come into existance only a year or two ago; not something Matt was hoping for.

Still, there was another place that caught his interest – Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It certainly had a long and intriguing history and Matt wanted to be a part of it, especially after he played the games that had come out a few months ago, only to be taken down afterwards due to some kind of lawsuit. He didn't understand the entirety of the lore, but he was interested in it and he desired to know more.

He tried to convince his brother to visit Freddy's, obviously, but the latter wanted to go to Ricky's thanks to his friend's insistence. Matt felt that the two were ignoring the fact that those two places were pretty much the same, as they both had food, games and animatronics. The only difference was that Freddy's had opened more recently, so Corey was more used to Ricky's.

However, there had been strange reports in the past few weeks, all about people going missing and turning up dead at Ricky's. There had been a rumor about a man having abducted a small kid, even though the kid had turned up fine, and that this man was responsible for the other murders, with Matt feeling that it was something worth exploring. He put down his book, Tananarive Due's _The Good House_ , and thought about it.

_Perhaps, even though the place is still new, memories of those tragedies have already formed there. I guess I should investigate the place, simply to see whether there is anything. Who knows, I might find something interesting there._

**xXx**

It had been late in the evening, with Springtrap sitting on Sam's bed, reading _Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows_ and occasionally looking up at Sam who, on the other hand, payed no attention to him. She was playing _Dead by Daylight_ and talking to her father via an online voice chat, and the reason Springtrap couldn't hear Aaron was because she was wearing a headset with a microphone attached to it. Nevertheless, most of the talk was game-related, so Springtrap didn't feel the need to pay that much attention to it. He did note that Sam was really enjoying herself and that she was currently playing as a killer known as the Huntress against her father, as well as three of her father's friends, who decided to join along so they'd have a full lobby.

''Gotcha!'' Sam exclaimed as she threw a hatchet at the survivor her father was playing as, causing him to fall over, and quickly walked over to him in order to put him on a hook.

 _''Aw, com'n! I dodged that one!''_ Aaron said, observing as the survivor struggled on the hook.

''You obviously didn't, Dad,'' Sam replied, with the Huntress doing a little ''dance'' in front of the survivor. ''Good luck trying to get off that hook.''

 _''Are you trying to camp me?''_ Aaron asked when Sam didn't move.

''…Nope,'' Sam replied sheepishly, walking over to the nearest locker and took an hatchet out. Just then, she saw that the last generator had been finished, spotting the remaining survivor fleeing across the field and going towards one of the doors. ''Hold up!''

 _''Wait, is she going to abandon me?''_ Aaron asked, with Sam chuckling.

''I'm sure that she's thinking 'Screw this, I'm outta here!','' she said as she chucked a hatchet at the survivor, who dodged it, running away from the door. However, the next hatchet hit the girl, causing her to fall over. She smirked as she walked over to the survivor and directly killed her with her axe. ''That's what you get for abandoning your teammates.''

_''Wait, what happened? Do you have a Mori?''_

''Yeah, I do,'' Sam replied, walking back to the hook. ''Didn't I tell you that I would go all out in this round?''

_''Okay, but why didn't you just kill me if you had the Mori?''_

''I had figured that I could use you as a bait,'' Sam said sheepishly. ''No offense, Dad.''

 _''None taken,''_ Aaron replied nonchalantly, letting himself being taken by the Entity and ending the round. _''I remember playing one round where a guy could've saved the other two teammates, but just waited for them to die and go for the hatch. Karma got him, though, since the person who played as the Nurse caught him just as he was about to jump into the hatch.''_

''Let me guess, you were the first to die,'' Sam said, leaning back on her chair.

 _''Yes, but only because the guy led the Nurse to me,''_ Aaron replied, causing Sam to chuckle. _''That group was cursed.''_ He was silent for a moment. _''It seems like we'll have to end the game here. I just got a message that everyone's planning on leaving.''_

''Aw, I hoped for another round,'' Sam said, a bit disappointed.

 _''Well, it is late...''_ Aaron paused, with Sam assuming that he checked the time. _''Besides, we can always go for the playing-with-random-people option.''_

Sam thought about it for a bit, but then shook her head. ''I think we should quit as well. It was great to play against you again, Dad.''

 _''Hey, I promised you a gaming night, didn't I?''_ Aaron said, as Sam exited the game, but kept the online voice chat up. _''Besides, Emma had told me that you had a rough day and that I should check on you.''_

''So, that's why you decided to call me,'' Sam said. She glanced at Springtrap, who looked up from the book he was reading, now being curious, even though he couldn't hear what Aaron was saying. ''You can tell Mum that I'm fine.''

 _''No problem,''_ Aaron replied, then added in a curious tone. _''So, how is your friend?''_

''You mean, Springtrap?'' Sam rose an eyebrow, glancing briefly at Springtrap, who was confused after hearing Sam mentioning his name.

 _''Well, obviously,''_ Aaron replied. _''It is interesting that you are friends with a sentient animatronic, especially one from a place like Freddy's.''_

''I guess I kind of got lucky,'' Sam replied.

 _''I was wondering whether you had asked him anything about the lore,''_ Aaron added.

Sam bit her lip, not feeling comfortable about telling her father what she knew, despite the fact that they both used to discuss the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ lore before. Rest assured, Aaron probably knew just as much as she did, but Sam didn't want to get her father involved into this as well. She knew that there was no way to keep this a secret from her mother, but she hoped that her father would stay out of this mess.

''Um, I did ask him, but there wasn't really much to talk about,'' Sam said, noticing Springtrap giving her a weird look.

 _''Really?''_ Aaron snorted. _''I wouldn't be so sure about it.''_

''What do you mean, Dad?'' Sam asked, a little worried.

 _''I am just saying that I understand if there's something you want to keep a secret for me,''_ Aaron said in a comforting tone. _''Nevertheless, if you get yourself into trouble, don't hesitate to ask me for help. I won't judge.''_

''Thanks, Dad, but I'm handling things here quite well,'' Sam told him.

 _''That's great to hear,''_ Aaron replied in a cheerful tone. _''Also, tell Afton that I said 'Hi'.''_

Sam froze, not sure what to make out of it. ''Um, Dad, you know that his name is Springtrap.''

 _''I don't think it matters whether you call him Springtrap or Afton, as it's the same person, isn't it?''_ Aaron replied.

''Uh, Dad, I don't think that you-''

 _''Sweetie, listen, I trust you,''_ Aaron interrupted her, still sounding surprisingly carefree, despite what his speech implied. _''Not that I'm not curious about what actually happened, but I'm sure that you'll eventually tell me everything.''_

''Okay,'' Sam muttered. ''Bye, Dad.''

 _''Bye, Sam. I love you_ ,'' Aaron replied.

''I love you too, Dad,'' Sam said, disconnecting the call. She took the headset off, leaning back against the chair, noticing a concerned Springtrap.

''What were you two talking about?'' he asked.

''I think you were right when you stated that Dad knows who you are,'' Sam said. ''Either that, or he's messing with me again, which I wouldn't be surprised about, since he tends to be a troll. Nevertheless, I did discuss the lore with Dad, back when I still thought that it was just part of a video game. Then, there is the fact that he's obviously working on another _Five Nights at Freddy's_ video game.''

''Honestly, I'm not sure who is scarier, Emma or Aaron,'' Springtrap said. ''One will confront you head-on, while the other stays as vague as possible, acting as if he has no idea what is going on, leaving you guessing just how much he knows.'' He frowned. ''I vote for Emma.''

Sam chuckled. ''To be honest, him acting as if he has no idea what's going on was something which really got on Mum's nerves. Also, Mum's parents never liked Dad for some reason.''

''I'm surprised that the two even got along, considering how different they are. I assume that this is a case of 'opposites attract','' Springtrap said.

''You'll have to ask Mum or Dad about it,'' Sam replied, shrugging. ''As for the divorce, Mum and Dad basically friendzoned each other.''

''What?'' Springtrap was confused.

''Well, that's how I would describe it,'' Sam said. ''I'm just glad that they decided to remain on friendly terms. I love both of them and to me, they're the best parents in the world, even if they are separated.''

''That's good to hear,'' Springtrap said, with Sam noticing that he looked a little downcast. She smiled.

''Don't worry, Will,'' she said. ''You too are important to me.''

''That's not what's bothering me,'' Springtrap replied, shaking his head. ''I was just thinking about what happened previous night, when Michael, Sammy and Elizabeth had payed me a visit.''

''What did you talk about?'' Sam asked.

''I just kept apologizing to them, even though I knew that it would never be enough,'' Springtrap explained, lowering his head as he clenched his fist. ''I told them that I had learned from my mistakes, and that they wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I'm not going to get dragged down by my own fears anymore.''

**xXx**

Raven leaned against the wall of a building after having made sure he won't be seen by anyone. So far, he wasn't completely sure where he was supposed to go, but one thing was sure – he certainly wasn't going back to get tormented by Connor.

 _I hope that those guys got themselves covered._ He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. _Connor is going to blow up on them for helping me._ He pressed his hand against his chest, his fingers passing through the tattered costume, and touched the endoskeleton. _I'm glad that I had managed to get out in one piece. I wouldn't be surprised if Connor decided to turn me into scrap metal once he got bored of me._

He then opened his eyes, looking around and trying to figure out where exactly he was. He knew that his main objective was to find Afton and Sam and he had figured that the best way to do that was to find Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as he hoped that they would be there. It was the only connection to them he had and he needed to use it. However, he still didn't know his way around the town, due to having been mostly contained either at the Machinations Factory or at the hidden room in Ricky's Wonder Shack. He was aware that it would probably take him a while to figure out where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was, but he would find it nevertheless. He wasn't going to give up so easily.

He peeked into the street, noticing that it was empty, and quickly crossed it, trying to remember whether he was at this part of the town before. It was somewhat familiar and as he crossed into another alleyway, he realized that he had accidentally found his way to Ricky's Wonder Shack. He remained hidden in the alleyway, trying to figure out which path to take, when he suddenly saw another person walking down the street across him.

Luckily, the person didn't see him, but Raven had to wonder why they were walking around so late in the night. He observed as the person walked up to Ricky's, peeking through the windows, most of which had their shutters down, and then walked around it. Raven just shook his head, figuring it was some weirdo who got interested in Ricky's and ignored them.

He had more important things on mind.

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy stood still in front of the door that led to Connor's room, noticing that things have gotten weirdly quiet. He had a really bad feeling, wondering what was going on inside. Eventually, he heard steps again, but this time heavier. He took a few steps back from the door, knowing that whatever was coming out of that room wouldn't be pleasant. A few moments later, Connor had opened the door, looking surprised to see Drawkill Freddy waiting in front of the door. He smirked.

''Go and get the rest,'' he ordered, only to tilt his head. ''On second thought… I'll just send him over.''

Drawkill Freddy's eyes flared up, but he didn't say anything. He then turned around, leaving. He knew that, whatever Connor had done to Bonnie, their companion was long gone. He walked over to the room in which Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Chica were, both feeling anxious about the whole situation. They looked up when Drawkill Freddy entered the room, but kept quiet. They already had an idea of what was going on and decided not to ask him anything. They weren't surprised either when Connor had suddenly shown up, looking quite self-satisfied.

''I'm glad that you decided not to act the same way as your companion did. It was a smart decision,'' Connor said, with a smug look on his expression. ''Meet the new and improved Drawkill Bonnie.''

He then stepped away, with Drawkill Bonnie entering the room. Drawkill Freddy, Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Chica stared at him for a moment, searching for any signs of change, anything that would show that Connor turned him into some kind of abomination, but he looked virtually the same as before. However, a moment later, they realized that there was something different about him, that the spark in his eyes was gone. Drawkill Bonnie just stared ahead, not even acknowledging any of them. He then stepped towards the middle of the room and turned around, still showing no sign of recognizing any of his friends. The rest of the Drawkills exchanged questioning looks and stared at Connor. He smirked.

''It is remarkable what you can do with current technology, especially with the mechanics of an animatronic,'' Connor replied. ''All I had to do was to severe the CPU and connect a few devices that would let me control him.''

Drawkill Freddy frowned. ''In short, you had stripped him of his sentience so he would act like your puppet.''

''You could describe it like that,'' Connor said, a little too carefree for Drawkill Freddy's comfort. ''You know, if you had stopped him, this probably wouldn't have happened. Consider it a lesson.''

He then left, leaving the Drawkills with an empty shell that used to be Drawkill Bonnie. Drawkill Foxy walked over to Drawkill Bonnie, giving him a curious look and waving his hand in front of his face to get some kind of reaction. Nothing had happened, with Drawkill Bonnie just standing there like a statue.

''He's gone,'' Drawkill Foxy muttered, backing away. He felt rage growing inside him, almost snapping when Drawkill Freddy put his hand on his shoulder.

''We can't do anything about this,'' Drawkill Freddy said, with Drawkill Foxy looking away.

''I hate this,'' Drawkill Chica said as she joined them, glancing at Drawkill Bonnie, who gave her an empty look. ''Isn't there really anything we can do about this?''

''No, we can't…'' Drawkill Freddy replied, looking back at Drawkill Bonnie.

He was aware that he would, from now on, act the same way the animatronics at Ricky's Wonder Shack did. This would mean that Connor would always keep an eye on them through Drawkill Bonnie, observing their movement. They had to watch out what they were talking about, as they had no idea whether he was listening in, nor could they go back to the house Afton and Sam were residing at to ask them for help. He sighed, feeling desperate.

_Our only chance of getting out of this situation is now gone. What should we do?_


	28. An Ill Omen

**Night 27**

**An Ill Omen**

_''You didn't know what you were getting into. You're never alone because I'm in here with you. Your audio having an issue, I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you. The situation is as bad as can be. Don't ask my name, cuz you know that it's me.''_

_– **Another Five Nights** by JT Machinima_

**xXxXxXx**

Springtrap rose his head as he heard a car entering the driveway. He looked through the window, realizing that Emma had finally arrived.

_She's quite early. I wouldn't be surprised if she drove the whole night._

He glanced at Sam, who was still soundly asleep and then put away the book he was reading, quietly making his way out of the room in order to not wake her up. He went downstairs, hearing the door opening and saw Emma entering the room.

''Welcome back,'' he said.

''I should've expected that you would wait for me,'' Emma said, not looking particularly happy to see Springtrap. ''Is Sam awake?''

''It's 06:30 AM, do you really think she'd wake up this early?'' Springtrap said, crossing his arms. Emma yawned, stretching her arms.

''I guess she wouldn't,'' she said, walking past Springtrap. ''I'll take a little nap too, then.'' She briefly stopped, turning her head towards him. ''Also, I'm glad to see that this whole place is still in one piece. One might think that, considering what's going on, I'd find the house on fire.''

''Didn't I tell you not to worry?'' Springtrap replied.

''Of course, why should I worry?'' Emma said sarcastically. ''It's not like you're the reason why I'm feeling so concerned.''

''You know, you really should take that nap. You'll sound less grumpy after you rest,'' Springtrap told her, not in the mood to argue.

''I doubt that,'' Emma replied, walking upstairs. ''I'll be less grumpy once you finally leave.''

Springtrap just rolled his eyes in response, while Emma went to her room. He knew that things would be quiet for another few hours before everyone went on with their day. Usually, he'd appreciate the peace and quiet, but the way things were now, he hoped for some kind of new development.

He and Sam still needed to figure out where the Drawkills and Connor were and take them out. However, this task sure proved to be harder than it seemed to be, since they had absolutely no leads on Connor's whereabouts and the only place they could check was Ricky's Wonder Shack. Still, they couldn't really walk inside, as there was an ongoing investigation and they were sure that Connor would use the animatronics to cause more trouble if he saw them.

Springtrap sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door and walked over to the car, figuring that he could bring Emma's suitcase and whatever else she brought back home from her trip inside the house.

_Hopefully, we will find another way to approach this situation._

**xXx**

Emma yawned as she walked downstairs, noticing that Sam was already awake and eating breakfast while talking to Springtrap. The two turned around when Emma entered the room, with Sam smiling.

''Hey, Mum, I hope nothing happened on your trip,'' she said.

''No, there weren't any issues,'' Emma said as she took a bowl out of the cupboard. ''I don't think that you can say the same, though.''

''Well, technically nothing really happened here either,'' Sam replied, rubbing the back of her head. ''Me and Spring got it all completely under control.''

''I wouldn't be so sure about it,'' Emma said, her eyes narrowing as she cast a suspicious look at the two, who just smiled sheepishly. She sighed. ''Nevertheless, I am glad that I found everything the way I left it.'' She glanced at Springtrap. ''Well, I wouldn't have minded one change.''

Springtrap frowned, glaring at Emma, who prepared her breakfast with a look of complete nonchalance on her expression. Sam looked at the two, unsure whether to feel annoyed that they were about to get into another fight or just happy that things were back to normal. She figured that it would be best not to press the issue.

''Anyways, Dad had called me yesterday,'' Sam said, looking at Emma. ''He said that you told him to check on me.''

''I had figured that it wouldn't be a bad thing if you had someone else on standby in case something happened,'' Emma said, with Sam giving her a dubious look.

''Honestly, I don't think whether one should call this being prepared or just plain paranoia,'' Springtrap said in a deadpan tone. Emma glared at him, looking irritated, but it didn't seem to faze the animatronic. ''It just feels as if you're trying to own up to your mistake of letting the Drawkills know where we live, even though it was a complete accident and you had no knowledge nor control over what happened.''

''Nevertheless, I still made a mistake and I'm not going to let Sam suffer because of it,'' Emma replied. ''You, on the other hand, should look in the mirror before you start talking about mistakes and bad decisions.''

''Trust me, I did,'' Springtrap replied, his eyes starting to glow purple. ''I had told you already that I regret what I had done and the only reason I even brought it up is because of my own experience.''

''I know that, Afton, but that doesn't-''

''Mum, Will, can't we just drop that topic?'' Sam interrupted the two, looking completely done with their argument. ''I know that you two love to argue with each other, but honestly, I'm not in the mood to listen to this. Besides, there are more important things we need to deal with, right Will?''

''What do you mean?'' Emma rose an eyebrow, casting a suspicious look at both of them.

''Since the Drawkills had already found us, our next step would be to find them and destroy them,'' Sam said boldly. She waited for her mother to protest against that plan, but Emma just shook her head, having resigned herself to whatever may come next.

''Fine, even if you do find them, how do you plan to destroy them? I got the impression that those Drawkills were quite dangerous,'' she said.

''I'm surprised that you actually are going along with this,'' Springtrap said.

''For starters, after the fiasco at the Machinations Factory, I had figured that there's nothing that would prevent either of you from going after Connor,'' Emma said. ''Also, I don't want to wake up during the night with a murderous animatronic looming over my bed… Oh, wait.''

Sam snorted, having no idea whether to be annoyed or to laugh at her mother trying to keep on messing with Springtrap. Meanwhile, the animatronic just glared at Emma, wondering whether he would have another argument with her or just ignore her. In the end, he just decided to set his priorities straight.

''Actually, we have already found a way to deal with them,'' he said. ''The only issue we have no is the fact that we have no idea about their whereabouts, so there is no way to confront them unless they decide to visit us again.''

''Okay, so what are the chances of that happening?'' Emma asked.

''Honestly, we're not sure,'' Springtrap replied. ''After all, they haven't returned the previous night and, aside from pure speculation, we have no idea what's going on with them.''

''I see,'' Emma muttered, while Sam stood up, picking up her bowl and placing it in the dishwasher. ''Thanks for being at least honest with me about the matter.''

''Considering how you chewed us out last time we kept things secret from you, we didn't want to put ourseleves through that torture again,'' Sam replied in a deadpan tone.

''I'm glad that you decided to take that approach,'' Emma said cheerfully. ''It's great to see that you actually listen to me for once.''

''Yeah,'' Sam sighed, turning towards Springtrap. ''Anyways, let's go upstairs.''

Springtrap nodded, following her upstairs to her room. Emma just observed them as they left, crossing her arms and leaning back against her chair.

 _Honestly, I have no idea whether I would've been able to prevent this madness even if I knew it would happen._ A bitter smile formed on her lips. _I guess that I should be happy that things didn't get worse than they are now. For all I know, the next disaster might be waiting just around the corner._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, with Emma having a weird feeling that she had just jinxed herself.

**xXx**

Sam and Springtrap were in Sam's room when they suddenly heard the door slamming downstairs, followed by Emma yelling in surprise. Sam quickly exited her room, closing the door behind her just as the person who entered their house arrived upstairs, glaring at her. To Sam's shock, it was Tessa who had caused the commotion.

''Tessa? What are you doing here?'' Sam asked, still having no idea what was going on. Tessa, on the other hand, looked absolutely furious.

''You know well why I'm here!'' Tessa yelled at her, with Sam narrowing her eyes.

''Actually, no, I don't,'' she said in a deadpan tone.

''You humiliated me!'' Tessa replied. ''Do you know how bad the situation was for me, especially after we had left? I was so embarrassed I couldn't even look Violet in the eyes. It was awful.''

Sam frowned, clenching her fists. ''So, this is still all about you keeping up your image in Violet's friend circle?''

''Of course it is, and you just ruined it,'' Tessa replied. ''Do you have any idea how much it took me to become her best friend?'' She frowned. ''Well, you obviously know, but it's not like you'd understand...''  
''You know what, I have enough of you!'' Sam yelled at Tessa. However, instead of tearing up, she felt nothing but pure rage. ''You are a twisted, selfish bitch and I'm glad that your reputation got ruined! As a matter of fact, you have no one else to blame but yourself for that!''

''How dare you to suggest-''

''I dare, because I don't give a damn about you or your feelings anymore,'' Sam replied, her heart racing. ''I tolerated your antics and after I realized what an awful person you are, I decided to distance myself from you. However, since you just won't leave me alone, I'll make this clear once and for all – you are the most toxic person I have ever met and I wouldn't even help you even if you were on death's bed.'' Sam stepped towards Tessa, who was stunned that her ex-best friend didn't falter. ''We used to be so close, but after you decided to become a member of Violet's friend circle, all you did was to ask me for more and more ridiculous favours, telling me you'd repay me and how important that was to you. I decided to play nice, but you never cared about how I felt or what I thought about it. Honestly, I'm glad that I finally got to see that toxic side of you, because I know now that our friendship was based on a huge lie.''

''It wasn't a lie,'' Tessa protested. ''I needed this and-''

''That's exactly the problem – _you_ needed someone to help you become more popular, or at least important enough to gain a reputation in Violet's friend circle,'' Sam cut her off. ''Newsflash, Tessa; you have no idea what real life looks like. It doesn't matter whether you were one of the popular kids in high school, because that won't have any impact on you in your later life. There's a lot more to it and I won't be part of those petty fights Violet loves to instigate so much. You can act as if you have no idea what I'm referring to, but I know that Violet is someone who will do anything to ruin anyone's life if she feels like it simply because no one wants to stand up to her. You too will suffer like I did if you continue to act like this. Those people you call your friends will eventually turn on you and then you will have no one to turn to, because you drove away the only person who had supported you so far.''

Tessa stared at Sam in shock, completely speechless. Sam then pointed at the stairs.

''Now, get out of my house.''

''You-You-'' Tessa stuttered, trying to find the right words to express herself. ''You have no idea what you're talking about!''

''Get. OUT!'' Sam glared at Tessa coldly, looking as if she was going to resort to violence and punch her former friend. Tessa stepped back fearfully, having never seen Sam behave like this. She then looked away, begrudgingly walking down the stairs. Sam sighed, hearing the door behind her opening and turned around, seeing Springtrap peeking out.

''I have to say, that was impressive,'' he said. ''Not only did you stand up to her, but you also knocked her down a peg.''

''Yeah, and it was probably the most satisfying thing I had ever done,'' Sam said, taking a deep breath. She was shaking. ''I just can't be believe that it took me this long to finally tell her what's on my mind.''

''Nevertheless, you did it,'' Springtrap said. ''It certainly was an upgrade from what had happened a few weeks ago, with that phone call.''

''Well, I simply had enough of being bullied and, honestly, if I'm able to handle much worse stuff, like angry spirits and dangerous animatronics, then I figured that I should be able to deal with the bullying,'' Sam said, with the two hearing steps and noticing Emma approaching them.

''What was that about?'' Emma asked them.

''Tessa's angry that I'm standing up for myself,'' Sam replied, shrugging. ''I'm surprised that you let her inside.''

''For your information, I didn't,'' Emma said. ''I had just entered the hallway, when Tessa suddenly opened the door and stormed past me. Seriously, I thought I had locked it.''

''Actually, that one is my fault,'' Springtrap said nervously. ''When I went to get your suitcase from the car, I think I forgot to lock the door behind me.''

''You can't be serious…'' Emma and Sam both glared at him, while Springtrap just wished to disappear.

**xXx**

Raven took a deep breath, leaning against the wall as he tried to process what exactly he had just done. Somehow, while he wandered around Hurricane, he had managed to find Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Despite being overjoyed about finding the place, he realized that he couldn't enter it, as it was closed and locked, forcing him to remain hidden until the next morning, when he saw several employees arriving and opening the place. Once the doors were unlocked, he quickly sneaked inside, making sure he wouldn't be seen. After all, if Wolfrun Corporation tried to make sure all records of him had been destroyed and made him an unperson, one could only imagine what Fazbear Entertainment would do to him.

However, his attempts at finding a good hiding spot weren't without difficulty and he found himself rushing through the main area and hiding in a hallway near the stage, only to accidentally open what seemed to be a hidden door and finding himself in a room filled with boxes. He wasn't sure what the purpose of this room was, but the fact that it had been concealed behind a wall told him that he probably didn't want to know that. If anything, it made a good hiding spot as none of the employees went inside.

 _Fine, now I'm at Freddy's, but how am I supposed to contact Afton and Sam?_ He sighed. _I didn't really think this through, did I?_

Eventually, he decided to wait until closing time and take a better look at the location, figuring that there would be a way for him to find out more about Afton's whereabouts. After waiting patiently for closing time, he exited the room and attempted to make his way over to the area with the stage, only to suddenly hear steps, with two people talking to each other. He froze, worried that they would find him, only to realize that the voices he heard were strangely familiar. As he peeked into the main area, to his relief, he saw the animatronic bunny and the human that had helped him regain control over his body.

''Hey…''

He stepped out, with Springtrap and Sam suddenly turning towards him.

_''Raven!''_

Sam and Springtrap stared at the animatronic, completely shocked to see him. Considering the fire at the Machinations Factory, as well as the fact that the Drawkills were roaming freely through Hurricane, they weren't completely sure whether Raven had actually managed to survive the whole ordeal. Raven at first seemed to be just as stunned to see them, but the feeling of shock lasted only for a moment.

''I'm so glad that I had managed to find you two,'' he said.

''What?'' While Springtrap wondered what Raven was talking about, Sam seemed to be more surprised that the raven animatronic was actually talking to them. Meanwhile, Raven realized that he probably had some explaining to do, especially considering how obvious it was that they didn't expect him to appear out of nowhere.

''What are you doing here?'' Sam said, having managed to snap out of her stunned state.

''It's a long story,'' Raven told her. ''After all, it's been a while since we had seen each other.''

''You don't seem to be in a great shape,'' Springtrap remarked, with Raven looking down at his torn suit.

''Nevermind that, we have other things to worry about,'' Raven told him, pointing at the nearby booth. ''You might want to sit down though, as it will take a while to explain everything.''

''So, what exactly had happened to you after what had happened at the Machinations Factory?'' Springtrap asked as he and Sam sat across Raven.

''After the building had been set on fire, I had managed to find a way out of the place,'' Raven explained. ''Since I knew that Connor and the Drawkills had too escaped the building, I decided to find him and finally put an end to him.''

''So, Connor is indeed still out there,'' Springtrap said, crossing his arms. Raven nodded.

''He is, but thanks to you, he had been reduced to a corpse attached to a bunch of metal and wires, hiding inside the Ricky Wolfrun suit he was wearing when he was murdered,'' Raven explained. ''However, before I could find him, he found me… Or rather, the Drawkills did.'' He sighed. ''To keep it short, they took me to their hideout and kept me hostage in one of the rooms for days. However, I had managed to escape last night.''

''I'm glad that you had managed to get out of there, but how exactly did you escape?'' Sam asked.

''That's the interesting part,'' Raven replied. ''It appears that Connor had managed to turn the Drawkills against him. Frankly, the treatment I had received was nothing in comparison to the torture they had to go through.''

''I had told that idiot that if he treated his creations like trash, they would act like it,'' Springtrap said.

''I guess that explains why they appeared at my house, but didn't do anything,'' Sam added. Raven gave them a confused look.

''Wait, they have found you?'' he asked, stunned. ''But, they told Connor that they hadn't found anything.''

''Really?'' Springtrap said, frowning. ''What exactly do you mean by that?''

''Connor had been searching for you for a while and he is using the Drawkills to do that, always punishing them whenever they return without a clue about your whereabouts,'' Raven explained. ''As for why Connor wants to find you, I'm assuming that you might already know the answer yourself.''

''I'd say that I have my own theory about it,'' Springtrap replied.

''Say, Raven, why didn't the Drawkills escape along with you?'' Sam asked. ''They hate Connor, don't they?''

''Trust me, they do, but Connor has his own methods of controlling them, making sure that they won't go after him,'' Raven told her. ''Even if they want to destroy him, they wouldn't be able to do that.'' He then glanced at Springtrap. ''I can show you where he is hiding, but I have to warn you, Connor will probably be waiting for us.''

''Don't worry, Sam and I were already trying to figure out how to get rid off him, but we had no idea where he was hiding,'' Springtrap replied.

''That's good to hear. I'll be joining you, of course,'' Raven said, nodding. ''Once Connor is destroyed, I will finally be at peace.''

''Trust me, we all will,'' Springtrap replied.

''Speaking of which, Raven, what are you going to do after Connor is gone?'' Sam asked curiously.

''Honestly, I wish to either be deactivated or perish alongside Connor,'' Raven said, with Sam giving him a shocked look.

''Why would you want to do that?'' she asked.

''This is the way I had been programmed and I won't let anyone to stop me in my mission,'' Raven said. ''The soul that had been imprisoned for so long inside me is demanding revenge and I don't see any reason to continue existing after I'm done with my quest.''

''Honestly, I think you should reconsider this…'' Sam said, giving him a concerned look. ''I mean, only because Connor is gone doesn't mean that you should leave as well.''

''I understand how you feel about this, especially since you helped me out, but this was something I had decided on a long time ago,'' Raven replied. ''Nevertheless, I am grateful for what you had done for me.''

''Okay, but still…''

''We'll gladly help you,'' Springtrap suddenly said, interrupting Sam, who gave him a weird look. He just shook his head, with Sam keeping quiet. ''Nevertheless, we still need to come up with a plan for how we are going to approach this situation. However, I think that this can wait until tomorrow.''

''I understand,'' Raven said, standing up. ''I guess I'll be waiting here for you…''

''Or you could come with us,'' Sam suggested, with Springtrap and Raven giving her a surprised look.

''I wouldn't be so sure about that idea. Emma is going to freak out,'' Springtrap said. ''Besides, didn't she say that she doesn't want you to bring back another haunted animatronic?''

''Technically, Mum only freaks out when you are around and I'm sure that she'd be much happier with Raven's presence,'' Sam said, with Springtrap having to agree with her. ''Also, Raven isn't really a haunted animatronic, right?''

''That's true,'' Raven replied. ''Nevertheless, I don't mind staying here as I don't want to cause you any trouble.''

''It's fine, I'll handle it,'' Sam told him, with Raven giving her a questioning look and then glancing at Springtrap.

''I guess that you should just go along with it,'' he said, albeit a bit reluctant, as he knew that Emma wouldn't be happy about having another animatronic at her house. ''To be honest, I still have a few things I'd like to ask you about.''

''Okay, then,'' Raven replied. ''Once again, I'm sorry for bothering you.''

''Don't worry, you aren't bothering us at all,'' Sam replied. ''Frankly, I'm happy to see you again. I don't think I have thanked you for saving my life back at the factory.''

''You don't have to thank me for anything. I was just repaying you for saving me,'' Raven replied. ''Hopefully, we'll manage to finally bring this nightmare to an end.''

**xXx**

_Where are you? You cannot hide from me forever._ Connor was observing his surroundings through Drawkill Bonnie's eyes, leading the other Drawkills through the town as they searched for Afton's whereabouts. However, it seemed that he was the only one who actually put some kind of effort into the search, as the other Drawkills didn't look really interested in their task. He glared at them, his eyes glowing, but it seemed that none of the Drawkills really cared about the possibility of being turned into a mindless drone just like their companion.

As Connor focused on the street ahead of them, he was suddenly overcome by a headache. He groaned, with mild static blurring his vision, to the point that not only did he see the street in front of him through Drawkill Bonnie's eyes, but also the room he was currently staying at. He closed his eyes, trying to shake the headache off. However, as he opened his eyes, he saw himself being surrounded by fire, with a shadow-like figure looming over him.

''Who-Who are you?'' He stared at the figure, reaching for the wrench that was on the desk next to him. The shadow didn't answer, with Connor instead hearing strange voices echoing through his head as the fire and the static overwhelmed his vision.

_''What's wrong with him?''_

_''He's losing his mind.''_

_''Pathetic…''_

''SHUT UP!''

He threw the wrench at the shadow-like figure, only to hear a clanking sound, with the wrench hitting the wall and falling on the ground. Connor fell on his knees as the headache returned. The fire and static had vanished, but now he saw through one eye the Drawkills surrounding him and through the other the room he was in.

_It's getting worse…_

Connor clutched his head, screaming in rage. He stumbled around, knocking over a toolbox, with the clanking sound of the tools only making his headache worse.

''Get away from me! I won't let you take me!''

He grabbed a pipe and started to blindly swing around as his vision blurred and he saw more and more of shadow-figures suddenly appearing and surrounding him. He knew that his time was running out and that all he could do was to fight back.

_I won't die… I won't die… I won't die… I won't die…_


	29. We Know The Ending

**Night 28**

**We Know The Ending**

_''Mr. Hopp never stops hunting for a victim. Floorboards pop, stomach drops, heartbeat starts to quicken. No one hides from his eyes, dark and unrelenting. Your demise is his prize, Nana knows the ending.''_

_– **Nana Knows The Ending** by Random Encounters (Mr. Hopp's Playhouse)_

**xXxXxXx**

Emma was glaring at Sam and Springtrap, looking rather furious. She took a deep breath, rubbing her temple as she tried to calm down and listen to their explanation on why they brought a black bird-like animatronic back home before she yells at them for their stupid idea. The bird-like animatronic, on the other hand, looked nervous and wasn't exactly pleased to be here, but he didn't appear to be another killer robot, as far as Emma could tell. As a matter of fact, he looked rather uncomfortable when Emma glared at him, but truth to be told, so was Springtrap when Emma met him, and he _was_ a murderer.

''Um, Mum, this is Raven,'' Sam introduced the bird animatronic, who waved nervously, even though he looked like he was about to run out of the house as fast as possible. Emma rose an eyebrow, staring at Sam intensely, who sighed. ''Okay, I can explain this; please, don't get mad.''

''Okay, I'm listening,'' Emma said, crossing her arms.

''So, to keep it short, Raven is an animatronic who had been tortured by Connor, but he had managed to escape and told us that he would help us getting rid off Connor,'' Sam told her. ''Also, he isn't a haunted animatronic, at least not the same way Springtrap is.''

''I used to be a vessel for a man named Bran Crawford, who was at the time Connor's best friend, at least before he had murdered him,'' Raven added, figuring that Emma would trust him more if he told her the entire truth. ''However, his spirit had abandoned me a long time ago. The only connection I have to him are his memories and his last wish.''

''I see,'' Emma muttered. ''I hope that this man, Bran, had the common sense to attempt to leave Connor before he was murdered… Or was he in on it?''

''No, he wasn't,'' Raven replied, shaking his head. ''However, Bran knew about Connor's fascination with death, and he was aware that Connor wasn't mentally stable, but he tried to brush it off. When it became too much for him to handle, he tried to leave, only for Connor to stab him and cover his death up. He was also the first person Connor had ever murdered.''

Emma fell silent, with Sam, Springtrap and Raven waiting anxiously for her judgement. She eventually took a deep breath, sighing.

''Fine, as long as you are going to help end this nightmare, you can stay,'' she said.

''Don't worry, it won't be for too long,'' Raven replied. ''I apologize for causing so much trouble for you.''

''It's fine, I don't think you caused as much trouble as a certain other person,'' Emma said, glaring at Springtrap, who just rolled his eyes. ''I am used to this.''

Sam snorted, feeling guilty that she thought that her mother's response was somewhat amusing, especially considering how she was primarily responsible for introducing Springtrap into her and Emma's life.

''Anyways, Spring, Raven's staying in your room, so could you bring him upstairs? I want to talk to Mum in private,'' Sam said, drawing everyone's attention to herself. Springtrap, Emma and Raven stared at her for a moment, wondering what she was up to. Sam's eyes narrowed, with her voice, while polite, becoming assertive. ''Please, _now_.''

''Okay,'' Springtrap muttered, pointing towards the stairs, with Raven quickly nodding and following him. Emma rose an eyebrow as she looked at Sam, who sighed.

''If you want to lecture me, go on,'' she said, glancing at her mother. ''However, I'm not going to step down from this, especially since we just had a breakthrough thanks to Raven. This should all be over soon.''

''I am not going to lecture you or give you a hard time for this,'' Emma told her, patting her head. To Sam's surprise, she was smiling. ''I'm already used to your antics and I know that you're stubborn enough to see this through no matter how bitter the end might be. I just hope that things are going to end well.''

''Trust me, they will,'' Sam said confidently. During the past few weeks, the insecurity she felt was slowly being chipped away, breaking apart when she confronted Tessa. Several weeks ago, her confidence was almost non-existent, the feeling of emptiness and loneliness being hidden behind a fake smile. However, now, she was ready to take down the one person who had caused her and her family so much trouble and worry. All she wanted is to assure her mother that she'll get out of this situation alive. ''Don't worry, I _will_ handle this.''

''Okay,'' Emma said, knowing that nothing she said would change Sam's mind. She then added in an assuring tone, ''I trust you, sweetie, as long as you get to keep your word.''

''Thanks, Mum,'' Sam said, hugging her mother. Emma hugged her back, wishing that she could do more for her, but this wasn't something she could really contribute to. This was solely Sam and William's territory and, despite her worries, she was aware that they knew what they were doing. However, she still hated the fact that Sam was involved in this mess. ''I'm sorry for causing so much trouble.''

''It's okay,'' Emma told her. ''You have my support.''

Sam smiled, nodding. She already knew what she needed to do.

**xXx**

Raven still felt a little uncomfortable, despite Sam and Springtrap assuring him that things were fine. Frankly, the look Emma gave him was much creepier than Connor's. It felt as if she was staring right through him, at his non-existent soul. He had to give props to Springtrap for actually having the nerve to stay here, especially considering how it was obvious that Emma heavily disliked him, if not outright hated him. He could only imagine what had happened when the two met for the first time.

Currently, it was quite late in the night, with him sitting on the bed of the guest room, while Springtrap was sitting on the couch, questioning him about his experience with Connor and trying to get as much details as possible in order to assess the situation and figure out what their next move is going to be.

''…I guess I was lucky that they didn't break my endoskeleton,'' Raven said, having placed his hand over his chest. ''Connor and the Drawkills knew exactly how to keep me from trying to run away.''

''He may be insane, but it seems that, when it comes to practical aspect of his abilities, he remained just as sharp as he used to be,'' Springtrap said.

''I'd say that he's less of a technican and more of a torture expert,'' Raven replied. ''However, I do agree that he is lucid when it comes to tormenting people. Nevertheless, I feel that this makes him only more dangerous.''

''I think that our biggest worry is that he might become too unpredictable when unhinged,'' Springtrap muttered, then looked up at Raven. ''Do you think that you'd be able to lead us to Connor's hideout?''

Raven nodded confidently, his eyes flaring up.

''There is no way I would forget where he is,'' he replied. ''That is, unless he decided to change his location.''

''Do you believe that he would do that? Would he change his location on such a short notice?'' Springtrap asked.

''I don't think so,'' Raven replied. ''He may be lucid when it comes to torture, but, as we both concluded, he's quite mentally unhinged to think clearly. Currently, his sole focus is to find you, no matter the cost.''

''Did he specify why he was so focused on trying to find me?'' Springtrap asked.

''Not exactly, but what I had managed to figure out was that he is still afraid of death,'' Raven said, shaking his head with an exasperated look on his expression. ''He's already dead, rotting inside his own mess of a body, so what else has he to fear?''

''I'd say he's more afraid of permanent death, essentially losing his only connection to this physical realm,'' Springtrap replied, adding in a quiet tone, ''He wouldn't be the first one.''

The two fell silent for a moment, with Raven sighing. ''I hears bits and pieces about you, things you and Sam talked about when you tried to repair me or what Connor said.'' He looked up, staring at Springtrap. ''I don't care about who you are or what you have done. Your story is not part of mine and the only reason I tried to find you was because I needed someone who could help me to finally get rid off Connor. If there's something you want to tell me, that's okay, as I will listen.'' Raven snorted, looking rather tired. ''I guess that's all I could do for the past months – listen to whomever decided that I wouldn't be able to retaliate or voice my opinion.''

''I'm sorry you had to go through that,'' Springtrap said. Raven shook his head.

''Don't worry about me,'' he replied. ''I'm thankful that you and Sam allowed me to roam around once again. Without you having repaired me, I would've been stuck forever at the Machinations Factory, either scrapped or burned to ashes.''

''I had figured that, if Connor was tormenting you, it would've been better to relieve you of your pain just to spite him,'' Springtrap replied. ''Speaking of which, what about the murders? As much as I know, a young girl and a young boy had been murdered, with Quentin and Virgil being the ones involved in the latter murder.''

''Connor used Dahlia to murder the girl,'' Raven added. ''He did the same with the other animatronics, switching from Virgil to Quentin to lure the kid away and kill them in cold blood. I believe that, while he was still alive, he placed devices that would allow him control the animatronics remotely.''

''Sam and I had already assumed that possibility, so thank you for confirming it,'' Springtrap said. Raven nodded.

''As much as I know, after Connor murdered his victims, he would soak metallic parts in their blood,'' Raven said, feeling a chills flowing down his endoskeleton as he remembered Connor's deranged expression as he worked on his next murder attempt. ''I believe that he thought that he was running out of time and that the blood of his victims would help him live longer, despite how mangled his body and soul are.'' Raven frowned. ''As you said, he is probably afraid of permanent death and is seeking a way to stay alive, not caring at all what he needs to do to achieve that.'' He glanced at Springtrap. ''That's the reason why he wants to find you, isn't it? You know how to achieve that kind of immortality, right?''

''Even if he found me, I wouldn't have helped him,'' Springtrap said. ''That idiot has no idea what he is doing. Murdering more people and adding their remains to his own body won't do anything to expand his lifespan. Remnant doesn't work like that.''

''Pardon my curiosity, but may I know what exactly remnant is?'' Raven asked. Springtrap fell silent for a moment, as if unsure whether he should explain it to Raven.

''It's rather complicated and, honestly, even I don't know everything about it, despite the fact that I was the one who had discovered remnant,'' he admitted. ''Essentially, remnant let's a soul get attached to a physical body, but I feel that there's a lot more to it. Remnant forms after the death of a person and it can be molded, but breaks during high temperatures. I believe that this is what happened to you and Bran. I noticed that you were left in the boiler room and, if you were exposed to constant heat, it might've been enough to break apart and let the soul leave.''

''I see,'' Raven muttered. ''The soul may have left, but I still have Bran's memories.''

Springtrap shrugged. ''I don't know how to explain that. I ceased investigation on remnant a while ago, as I had figured that enough people had suffered on my account and destroyed whatever was left.''

''Even if you decided to stop involving yourself in this mess, there are always people like Connor out there, who might accidentally discover the possibility of gaining this type of pseudo-immortality,'' Raven said, feeling a sting of guilt. ''Unfortunately for everyone, he had no idea about what happened at Freddy's until Bran told him about it.''

''Really?'' Springtrap stared at Raven in surprise, who nodded.

''Bran was making jokes about haunted animatronics, dismissing them as rumors and whatnot, but it seems that Connor's fascination with death was what caused him to believe that all of this was true,'' Raven replied. ''Going by Bran's memories, Connor had a near-death experience after becoming the victim of a car crash and I guess that's what changed him. Bran actually blamed himself for not seeing the monster Connor had become, feeling furious that he couldn't do anything against him.''

''I don't blame Bran for this,'' Springtrap replied. ''If Connor was actually a decent person, he wouldn't have decided to go on a murder spree later on or even have murdered his best friend. Not to mention the fact that he had created a bunch of murderous animatronics.'' He sighed, pausing for a moment. ''Still, I got the impression that the Drawkills would turn on Connor if given the chance, right?''

''Yes, but there is an issue,'' Raven replied. ''They have their free will, but Connor can still control them by using some kind of device that he implanted inside them. He essentially torments them into listening to him.''

''I believe I know what kind of device it is,'' Springtrap replied, remembering the black device he and Sam had found, which would distort the system of all the animatronics that were close to it. ''Speaking of the Drawkills, do you really believe that we can trust them?''

''I'm not completely sure,'' Raven admitted. ''However, I know that they hate Connor and that they want to get away from him, but they can't. If we offered them our help, they would accept it, no questions asked.''

''I see,'' Springtrap muttered, looking up at Raven. ''We'll talk tomorrow to Sam about it. The sooner we get on with our plan, the better.''

''I guess that's it, then,'' Raven said, lowering his head, smiling. ''It is a bit surprising that Sam wants me to stay, despite the fact that we only met a handful times. However, I understand that she probably feels sympathy for me.''

''You're right,'' Springtrap told him. ''Sam's sympathy and compassion is the reason why I'm still here.''

''However, you don't seem to mind it,'' Raven continued without skipping a beat.

''It is your decision, isn't it?'' Springtrap replied. ''When it comes to it, I feel that death isn't something people should afraid of, but they should be concerned with the idea of whether there is anything after death. I have learned that, yes, there is life after death, but I'd rather stay here than return back to Hell.''

''I'm not surprised that you'd want to stay here,'' Raven replied. ''I assume that you actually have a rather nice life being with Sam. You obviously really care about each other.''

''You're right about that…'' Springtrap trailed off. He sighed. ''I'm actually thankful for this second chance and that I had managed to help her improve her own life. I'm certain that she'd know how to take care of the situation if something like this happens again.'' Raven stared at Springtrap for a moment, noticing a soft purple glow in the bunny animatronic's eyes. Springtrap looked up at Raven, smiling. ''You and I are not that different when it comes to the decision we made.''

Raven was silent for a moment, still staring at Springtrap as he realized what the former was telling him. ''Are you going to tell her…''

Springtrap shook his head.

''No,'' he whispered. ''I know that I promised that I would never lie to her, but I believe that she'll eventually understand.''

**xXx**

Drawkill Freddy punched the wall beside him. He was furious at Connor, but also at himself for what had happened to Drawkill Bonnie. He felt helpless watching his companion walking around like a puppet, controlled by the person he loathed. He wished that he could do something to save him, but he knew he lost all the opportunities he had because of his own hesitation, his own doubt. He may be an intimidating machine, a literal walking flamethrower, but he was weak.

''Damn it,'' he growled. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around and seeing Drawkill Foxy, who shook his head.

''There is nothing we can do, mate,'' he told him. His eyes flared up. ''However, I'll be damned if Connor tries the same with me. I won't go down without a fight.''

''Same here,'' Drawkill Chica said. The three glanced at Drawkill Bonnie, who was leaned against the wall, deactivated. They knew that Connor would soon send them out again.

''I sincerely hope that Raven is going to find Afton,'' Drawkill Freddy whispered, despite knowing that Connor hadn't taken control over Drawkill Bonnie yet. They were all in despair due to the loss of their friend and they had put their trust in Raven, believing that he would find Afton and that they would be able to finally get rid off Connor.

However, the question that remained was whether Afton would allow them to live. They were aware that he'd be reluctant to actually help them, but he was everything they had left. They were ready to take any opportunity to escape this awful life, not caring what methods they would use to achieve that.

Rest assured, while Connor's life was slowly coming to an end, their own future still remained uncertain.

**xXx**

''I hope that you're happy now,'' Matt told Devon and Corey while they were sitting in a booth at Ricky's Wonder Shack, waiting for the pizza to arrive. Devon just grinned, as if he won some kind of prize, and continued talking to Corey, ignoring his older brother. Matt was fine with it, figuring the less communication they have, the better for both of them. Even though they were sitting across each other, they were miles apart.

It also helped him to focus more on his surroundings. He, Devon and Corey were at Ricky's Wonder Shack, with Matt finally having given up and agreeing to take the two here, with the boys being excited to try the food and play the games that were there. Matt, on the other hand, had noticed the strange atmosphere in the restaurant.

The children were oblivious to it, but the adults had a wary look on their expressions, sneaking suspicious glances at the employees and adults that hadn't been accompanied by children. Matt was aware that this was because of what had happened in the past few days. They didn't want their child to be the one to die in another accident. Even though the management assured them that they took all precautions to prevent something like that from happening again, it was clear that they didn't want to take any chances.

_Liars…_

Matt looked around, his gaze focused on the stage, where Ricky, Max and Dahlia performed. Virgil was, as usual, as the prize corner, but Quentin was gone. Matt was aware that the management at Ricky's had removed the animatronic due to safety reasons, but he felt that there was something they were keeping secret. There had been an odd chill in the air, with Matt sensing what was left of the previous tragedy. He wasn't sure what to call it; remnants of suffering, lingering agony… He still tried to figure out how to refer to that feeling, but he knew that multiple tragedies had cast a shadow over this place.

He had to admit that he wanted to know more about Ricky's and what had happened, but something told him that it would be better for him to stay away from this place. He tried to see whether there was anything last night, but was unsuccessful. While he wished that they would've gone to Freddy's, he was still curious about what exactly was lurking inside these walls.

''Hey, Matt, are you going to eat that?''

Matt suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, having not noticed the pizza an employee brought them. Devon and Corey snickered as Matt took a slice of pizza, but didn't eat it, being still focused on the strange feeling he had. It seemed that the animatronics had something to do with it, as Matt noticed that Ricky and his friends had finished the show and started to walk around. As Dahlia had passed by them, Matt felt as if she was watching them. It wasn't the blank, robotic gaze one would imagine, but it seemed as if she knew exactly what she was looking at.

After eating the pizza, Devon and Corey decided to leave the table, excited to play a few games at the arcades. Matt, meanwhile, kept a close eye on the animatronics, wondering if he should approach them. He was a little creeped out by them, but this creepiness was what had drawn him to them. He eventually stood up, deciding to approach Dahlia, who was busy entertaining a bunch of girls, who attempted to copy her dance moves.

Matt attempted to lock eyes with her, but once he did, he realized that the gaze she gave him earlier had vanished. Surprised, and a little confused, he looked at the other animatronics, Ricky, Max and Virgil, wondering whether he was just seeing things. As he looked at Virgil, he noticed that the animatronic was staring at him, giving him a look similar to the one Dahlia had earlier. The animatronic then walked away, having been called over by a few children who held up their tickets.

_Are these guys haunted? It doesn't feel like it, though._

Matt frowned, keeping a close eye on the animatronics and determined to figure out what was going on.

**xXx**

''This game is boring,'' Corey said, stepping away from the arcade machine.

''I think that's because you keep losing,'' Devon mocked him, with Corey playfully punching his friend in the arm. Devon smiled, rubbing his arm and looking down at the Ricky plushie he had won thanks to his good aim at the basketball game. His smile faded when he noticed Max approaching him.

''Do you boys have fun?'' Max asked them. Devon nodded, but Corey shook his head.

''I want to play another game,'' he said. ''These are kinda boring.''

''What if I told you that there is another game you could play?'' Max told them.

''Really?'' Corey looked excited, but Devon was a little sceptical.

''What kind of game?'' he asked.

''Follow me, and I'll show you,'' Max replied.

The two boys exchanged glances and shrugged, figuring that they might as well follow Max in order to see what he was up to. He led them to the back of the restaurant, away from the crowd, with the two noticing Ricky standing in front of the entrance to a hallway.

''I'm glad that you could come,'' Ricky told them, sounding quite happy. ''I have something special for you.''

Corey and Devon stared curiously at Ricky as the animatronic beckoned to them to follow him, with Max standing behind them. At this point, they felt a little weirded out, but decided to go along with it nonetheless.

''What do you think you're doing?''

However, before they could follow Ricky, an employee appeared. He looked quite annoyed as he stared at Devon and Corey, who realized that they were in trouble.

''We just-''

Suddenly, Max stepped behind the employee, slinging his arm around the man's neck and ramming his surprisingly sharp cutlass through his back, the tip potruding on the front of his chest. He pulled the blade back, with the man falling down on the ground, blood flowing out of his chest. The boys stared at the man in horror, only for Max to suddenly grab Corey and drag him away, slamming him on the ground and wrapping his fingers around his throat, choking him to death.

Devon was too shocked to even cry for help, feeling the adrenaline suddenly kicking in. He attempted to run, but he managed to take only three steps before Ricky grabbed him, a predatory look on his expression. He looked up, catching a glimpse of his older brother staring at him in shock, only for Ricky to turn him around.

The last thing he saw was Ricky's cold stare, his eyes glowing as he pulled out a knife from his suit. He didn't even scream he felt a sense of pain exploding in his chest, with darkness enveloping him. Then, he felt nothing.

**xXx**

Matt stared in shock as Ricky pulled out a huge kitchen knife out of his suit and grabbed Devon by his arm, stabbing him in his chest. Blood splurted as Ricky removed the blade from Devon's chest and then rammed it at his head, piercing his right eye. The animatronic then let go of the boy, looking up at Matt, who noticed his glowing eyes, and seemingly grinned.

 _''My work here is done,''_ he said, speaking in two voices, which sent chills down Matt's spine. He then slowly stepped back into the hallway, into the shadows. Max, meanwhile, had broken Corey's neck, and stepped back, staring at the mess of mangled bodies and blood.

There was an eerie silence as Matt approached the mess, a blank look on his expression. He felt absolutely nothing as he stared at his brother's lifeless body, with Devon's blood soaking the Ricky plushie that fell out of his hand when Ricky grabbed him. He knelt down next to him, grabbing the blood-stained plushie. Then, after what felt like an eternity, the silence was interrupted by a shrill scream.

Matt could hear screams around him, adults and children crying in panic as they attempted to abandon the restaurant once they realized that someone had died. His mind was still blank as he stared at what remained of Devon, aware that his brother was long gone. He felt someone grabbing his arm, another employee, and dragging him away from the corpses. The woman was telling him something, but he didn't register her words. The screams and cries were eventually replaced by the sirens in the distance.

Matt remained silent as he sat down on a bench, having placed the Ricky plushie into his backpack. He was still staring ahead with a blank look on his expression, being surprisingly calm despite the murder he had just witnessed. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out what had happened.

_That animatronic…_

He felt pure evil emitting from Ricky, aware that this wasn't the first time the person controlling the animatronic had murdered someone. He had taken away someone's life and Matt was sure that he would do the same in the future. He glanced at his backpack, at the Ricky plushie that he had hidden inside it, knowing that this wasn't his smartest move and that he would get himself in trouble, but he felt that this was the right decision.

_No matter what they say, Devon isn't completely gone…_

**xXx**

_''We have to shut them down, they're too dangerous…''_

_''This is the end…''_

_''Why are you feeling so down? Those machines have murdered two people in front of everyone!''_

_''I have gotten a call from Wolfrun Corporation. They are going to shut this whole place down for good.''_

_''If they don't do it, the cops will for sure.''_

_''I guess that means I can kiss my job goodbye…''_

_''Shut up! Don't be so insensitive!''_

Connor chuckled heartily as he listened to the manager and several employees argue as they attempted to restrain Ricky and place him into the back room. The case was clear and everyone was sure that they were dealing with a malfunctioning animatronic. Adding to the previous accidents of missing and murdered employees and children, it was obvious to him that he would eventually destroy the reputation of Ricky's Wonder Shack, and frankly, he didn't care. He wasn't part of this establishment anymore and his only concern was whether they would scrap Ricky and The Misfits. To his luck, they just decided to lock them away and forget about it.

It was no use though. Unless, the animatronics had been taken apart, Connor could easily gain access to them and control them. Once everyone left, he would let Ricky and his friends roam free without any restraint. As a matter of fact, he planned for them to finally leave the building and join him at his hideout. It wasn't just out of convenience, especially since Ricky's Wonder Shack would be closing down, but also because of a rather interesting visit he had earlier that day.

While he roamed around as Ricky, a familiar figure had approached him. He had to admit that he was a little shocked to see her, the girl who would constantly accompany Afton, but then he smirked, interested to see what Sam wanted from him. She was glaring at him, with Connor feeling slightly amused to see how much she despised him.

 _''I hope you're enjoying yourself!''_ he told her cheerfully. Sam didn't react, only stepping closer to him.

 _''We'll meet again after hours, at Freddy's,''_ she said coldly. _''That's the only offer I'll give you.''_

She then left, with Connor feeling surprised about what she had told him. The last thing he had expected was for her to tell him to meet up with her. Nevertheless, he would accept it. His thirst for blood hadn't been satiated yet and now, there was only one thing in his mind.

Sam would be his next victim.


	30. Connection Terminated

**Night 29**

**Connection Terminated**

_''You set the stage all by yourself, you have a job, you do it well, and play your part to host their final farewell. An event just like the first time, put to rest their souls, tonight it's going back back back back, they've been through this before! It's going back back back back, the final page of the lore! The sound of cheer, the need for fear, the souls of the kids are free, rewind the tears! It's going back!''_

_– **Going Back** by Kyle Allen Music ft. TryHardNinja & Caleb Hyles_

**xXxXxXx**

''So, where exactly are we going?'' Raven asked.

He was sitting, along with Sam and Springtrap, in Emma's car, with Sam driving. She had asked her mother whether she could borrow her car for the day, with Emma surprisingly agreeing. It seemed that at this point, she decided to just let them do whatever they wanted. As for Sam, she just told the two to get in the car, not even letting them inform her about the conversation they had the previous night. They both figured that they could tell her later about it.

''I will leave you two at the Sister Location,'' Sam told them, her eyes narrowing. ''I need to go to Ricky's, however.''

''Why?'' Springtrap, who was sitting on the passenger seat, asked. ''I thought that we had agreed that going to Ricky's would be a bad idea, due to Connor using the animatronics to spy on everyone.''

''Exactly,'' Sam replied curtly. Springtrap gave her a curious look, but didn't say anything. Both he and Raven figured that Sam knew what she was doing and that they should just trust her with it.

A few minutes later, Springtrap and Raven walked inside Circus Baby's, with Raven looking around curiously. He then noticed Springtrap gesturing towards an elevator, surprised to see how it still worked despite the fact that the place appeared to be abandoned.

''May I know what this place is?'' Raven asked.

''This used to be an animatronic rental building known as Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental,'' Springtrap replied. ''I used to own it ages ago.''

''I assume that it's connected in some way to Fazbear Entertainment,'' Raven said. ''Sam did say that she would drop us of at what she called the 'Sister Location'.''

''You are right, to some extent,'' Springtrap said as the elevator went down. ''I guess I could call Circus Baby's my personal passion project, but Fazbear Entertainment wasn't involved in it as much as you'd think they would be. However, it could be considered a sister location to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.''

''I see,'' Raven muttered, him and Springtrap exiting the elevator after it opened. He then continued in a chipper tone, ''Going by the posters and name, I assume it had a circus theme to it, with clowns and whatnot? There was also a ballerina on the poster, wasn't it?''

''Yes,'' Springtrap replied, sounding a little downcast. ''Although, I think the only clown here am I.''

''I can only assume why,'' Raven said. ''I don't know the history of this place, but if it's as bad as what had happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I imagine that's the reason why you look so troubled.''

''Do I?'' Springtrap snorted, a little amused. Raven shrugged. ''Thank you for the insight.''

''I had a lot of happen to me,'' Raven replied offhandedly. ''I realized that it would be a good idea to learn how to read people or the atmosphere.'' He then looked at the room. ''So, where are we going to now?''

''There are a few hidden hallways and rooms that visitors wouldn't be aware of, so it's a bit of a maze,'' Springtrap explained, opening a door and leading him down the hallway and towards the Funtime Auditorium. ''Just a heads up, there are several animatronics roaming through this place, but they aren't the ones you saw on the posters. They're more nightmarish versions of Freddy and his friend.''

''Have you created them?'' Raven asked, with Springtrap nodding. ''I assume that it would be better for me not to ask for which purpose they had been created.''

''I think that it would be for the better,'' Springtrap told him.

**xXx**

Sam exited the car, stepping in front of Ricky's Wonder Shack. She had been thinking about her plan, aware that she'd be playing a game of chess with Connor, having to predict his moves before she could even make her own. Nevertheless, she knew that she had to finally make her move, else she'd be stuck at a standstill and Connor would still roam free. This was the first step to make sure they'd finally get rid off him.

As she entered the building, she instantly looked around for the animatronics, spotting them on the stage in the middle of their performance. She knew that she'd have to wait for them to finish their song and start to roam around so she could talk to them. Even then, she couldn't count on Connor to spy on everyone in the restaurant through the animatronics' eyes, but she did hope that he would.

 _Why wouldn't he search for another victim?_ She frowned, feeling her blood boil. Still, if her plan went well, he'd be gone soon. _There are so many things that could go wrong, though. Despite how much Springtrap and I speculate about him, and despite Raven telling us about how Connor would act, we cannot predict whether he will go along with this offer. However, who would resist this kind of temptation?_

A few minutes later, the animatronics had finished their performance and walked off the stage. She kept a close eye on Ricky as he interacted with a few kids, but didn't do anything other than talk to them. She followed him, waiting for him to be alone and hoping that no one would overhear their conversation. Eventually, she had cornered him at the arcades.

Instead of the usual glassy look, Sam noticed a faint glow in Ricky's eyes, knowing that Connor currently had control over the animatronic. Ricky stared at her for a moment, as if surprised to see her, while Sam glared at him. She certainly didn't want to be here, let alone talk to Connor, but it was necessary for her plan.

''I hope you're enjoying yourself!'' Ricky, or rather, Connor, told her cheerfully. Sam didn't react, only stepping closer to him, putting herself in danger of Ricky grabbing her.

''We'll meet again after hours, at Freddy's,'' she said coldly, glaring daggers at the animatronic. ''That's the only offer I'll give you.''

The animatronic was silent, but Sam had figured that Connor had heard her and was thinking about her offer. She quickly left him, not wanting to interact with him more than necessary. She had hoped that Connor would take the bait, assuming that he'd get to talk to her and Springtrap. Unfortunately for him, Sam wasn't in mood to talk.

_Now, all that's left is to set everything up for tonight._

**xXx**

Raven gave Springtrap a nervous look, feeling anxious as he saw the animatronics that were roaming through Circus Baby's. They reminded him of the Drawkills, albeit being bulkier, with rows of sharp teeth and tattered suits. Nevertheless, despite their intimidating appearance, the animatronics, whom Springtrap referred to as the Nightmares, weren't aggressive. In fact, they seemed to be somewhat curious about him, but after they got a look at him, they left.

''I admit, this is not what I had expected,'' Raven said as Nightmare Freddy walked past him. ''What were you even thinking?''

''I believed that, by using fear, I'd be able to control my children,'' Springtrap admitted in a downcast tone. ''I had already lost my daughter, and I didn't want to lose anyone else. Obviously, it didn't work.''

''I'm sorry…'' Raven muttered insecurely, unsure whether he should feel sorry for Afton for losing his children or not. He was aware that he wasn't a person he should feel sympathy for, but it was clear that he was regretting what he had done.

''No,'' Springtrap replied, shaking his head. ''There's no reason to feel sorry for me.''

Raven fell silent for a moment, feeling a little awkward. ''So, do you have any idea what Sam's plans might be?''

''Not really, but I guess there is a reason why she decided to go to Ricky's and leave us here,'' Springtrap said, adding in a deadpan tone. ''Well, at least I hope she decided not to abandon us.''

Raven snorted. ''No, I doubt that. She looked quite determined and I believe that she is up to something, probably having already come up with a plan to deal with Connor.''

''That's possible,'' Springtrap muttered. ''We'll have to wait for her, though. I think she should come back soon, since she seem to want to be there for too long.''

Raven nodded, figuring that he could explore the place a little while they were waiting for Sam. While Springtrap went towards a room that appeared to have several sets of monitors, Raven walked towards the room on the far side, noticing that it was labeled as the ''Scooper Room''. He walked inside, noticing a dismantled machine, wondering what it was used for.

_Do I really want to know?_

He sighed, feeling as if he entered a different reality. As much as one would compare Wolfrun Corporation and Fazbear Entertainment, they still had their differences. After all, Wolfrun Corporation wasn't really around for that long, while Fazbear Entertainment was more of a rollercoaster, meaning the events that played out, while similar, had different outcomes. Most importantly, Afton's actions were what had inspired Connor to do the same, but he lacked the knowledge Afton had. Not to mention the fact that Afton obviously tried to become a better person, with mixed results, and regretted what he had done, unlike Connor.

 _I tried to warn him so many times, but he is just ignoring me. If words won't change his mind, then actions will._ Raven frowned, remembering Connor tormenting him whenever he would speak up. Frankly, he didn't care anymore what would happen to him, as long as there was something he could do to prevent more deaths from happening.

As he exited the room, he saw Sam walking up to him and Springtrap. She looked a little anxious, taking a deep breath, but otherwise seemed to be fine.

''So, what happened?'' Springtrap asked her. ''Why did you even go to Ricky's?''

''I had to talk to Connor, and this was the only way I knew how, since it was established that Connor would use the animatronics to spy on others,'' Sam explained. Springtrap and Raven exchanged confused looks and turned back to Sam.

''Why would you want to talk to him?'' Raven asked curiously.

''We're going to get rid off him, tonight,'' Sam told him. Springtrap and Raven looked surprised, but they nodded.

''What did you tell him?'' Springtrap asked her.

''I told him to come to Freddy's after hours,'' Sam replied. ''I couldn't exactly tell him to come to Circus Baby's, since he probably has no idea where it is.''

''Okay, so what's your plan?'' Springtrap asked her, crossing his arms.

''Well, to keep it short, I decided to set up a trap and the execution of it depends on Connor's reaction,'' Sam said. ''In any case, you two are going get a can of gasoline and a lighter, and we'd also have to transport the Nightmares to Freddy's.''

''Okay…'' Springtrap trailed off, not really sure about the plan. ''Don't tell me you want us to set Connor on fire at Freddy's.''

''No,'' Sam said, with Raven and Springtrap giving her confused looks. ''What I'm actually hoping for is that Connor would be enough of a coward and would send the Drawkills over instead. While I deal with them, you two go to Connor's hideout and burn him to ashes there.''

''Oh, that actually makes more sense,'' Raven said.

''I just hope that Connor will be foolish enough to go along with it and actually stay behind at the hideout,'' Sam said.

''I believe that he would,'' Raven told her. ''Still, do you think we'll be able to get this done?''

''I can only hope that we will,'' Sam said, sighing. ''Besides, I never said that it would be easy. I mean, I think the hardest part will be transporting the Nightmares and I feel that this could only be done during late evening, when there aren't that many people around.''

''Well, we still have Emma's car,'' Springtrap suggested. ''That is, if Emma let's us keep it.''

''I'm pretty sure that Mum is as done with this whole situation as we are,'' Sam told him. ''The sooner we get over with it, the better.''

''I agree with that,'' Raven said. ''Although, it appears we'll have to wait a while until we can prepare everything. Not to mention, do you really think that you could take on the Drawkills on your own? I mean, they may hate Connor, but that doesn't mean that they won't follow his orders and attempt to hurt you or even worse.''

''That is what the Nightmares are for, as well as this device,'' Sam said, taking the black disruption device out of her pocket. ''It only affects animatronics, so I won't be bothered by it. As for the Nightmares, Will added a few tweaks that should make them somewhat immune to this device.''

''That's right,'' Springtrap said as Raven glanced at him. ''I also had tested it and I can confirm that it works.''

''I see,'' Raven muttered. ''You seem to have it all planned out.''

''Not exactly,'' Sam told him. ''I'm just using what I have and what I know. At this point, anything we could use as an advantage against Connor helps, and me and Will had been preparing for a confrontation for a while now.''

''I think we might run into a problem, though,'' Springtrap said, drawing Sam and Raven's attention. ''The Showtime Animatronics won't be happy if we use the restaurant as a trap and I'm fairly certain they'll be affected by that device.''

''I hate to say it, but they'll have to deal with it,'' Sam said sheepishly. ''Although, I don't think they'll be happy next time they see me. Nevertheless, I can handle them.''

''Also, speaking of the plan, where exactly is everyone going to be? Should Raven and I make our way towards the hideout immediantly or wait for the Drawkills to appear first?'' Springtrap asked.

''The latter,'' Sam told him. ''If I'm wrong and Connor actually decides to tag along with the Drawkills for some reason, I'll need you two to be there so you can drag him away to a secluded place and destroy whatever's keeping his spirit tied to the suit.''

''Understood,'' Raven nodded, then lowered his head, looking crestfallen. ''You know Sam, this whole fiasco is in a way my, or rather, Bran's fault.''

''What do you mean?'' Sam asked.

''What I haven't told you last night was that Bran is the one who told Connor about Freddy's and all the rumours surrounding its past,'' Raven explained. ''If it weren't for him, Connor wouldn't have had a clue that haunted animatronics were a possibility.''

''I don't think Bran, or you for that matter, are at fault here,'' Sam told him, with Raven giving her a weak smile. He glanced at Springtrap, who nodded. ''As you said, Bran had no idea what kind of monster Connor was and I sincerely doubt he would've wanted Connor to murder people just to satisfy his morbid curiosity about death.''

Raven nodded.

''Thank you for telling me this. I believe that Bran would be just as relieved as I am, since this was the kind of guilt he had been carrying for a while. Hearing that it wasn't our fault for what happened is nice to hear,'' he said, frowning. ''Nevertheless, that won't dimnish the fact that we both still want to put an end to this nightmare.''

''You're not the only one who thinks so,'' Springtrap said. ''Frankly, I wish that I had managed to stay longer at that factory, to make sure that that bastard wouldn't escape.''

''Well, now you've got your chance,'' Raven told him, with Springtrap noticing the grim look on Raven's expression. ''It's time to end this, once and for all.''

**xXx**

''You wanted to see me?'' Drawkill Freddy asked as he entered Connor's room. The twisted hybrid of flesh and metal turned around, looking disturbingly satisfied.

''I did,'' Connor told him. ''As a matter of fact, I have some good news.''

Drawkills Freddy frowned, giving him a suspicious look. Any kind of news Connor deemed as good were bad news for everyone else. Nevertheless, he knew that he couldn't voice that kind of opinion in front of Connor unless he wanted the latter to torture him again.

''So, what is it?'' he asked in a quiet tone.

''Fortunately, I had managed to achieve what you failures hadn't – find out where exactly Afton is, or rather, where he is going to be,'' Connor told him. Drawkill Freddy had a bad feeling, sincerely hoping that Connor didn't find what Afton's current address was.

''Then, where is he?'' he asked carefully.

''He'll be tonight at Freddy's,'' Connor told him smugly. Drawkill Freddy had the sudden urge to punch him and scream at his creator that Freddy's was actually the place he and his companions wanted to check first, but couldn't thanks to him. He was quite surprised that he had managed to restrain himself from doing that.

''Well, who would've guessed…'' he muttered sarcastically. Connor either didn't hear him or ignored him, as he still had that smug look on his expression.

''As for us, you will go there, restrain him and bring him here,'' Connor said. ''Also, don't make any wrong moves, since I'll be keeping an eye on you.'' He snorted. ''Besides, I'm quite sure that Afton won't be too happy to see you.''

Drawkill Freddy clenched his fist in anger, but kept quiet. He felt incredibly frustrated, wishing that he could just burn Connor to a crisp. However, he was sure that Connor wouldn't even let him lift his arms before deactivating him and giving him the same fate as he did to Drawkill Bonnie.

''I understand,'' Drawkill Freddy told him, turning around. He wanted to leave, but Connor's next reply caused him to stay frozen on the spot.

''Also, Ricky and his misfit friends will be joining us this evening. Fortunately, the management decided not to scrap them after the latest incident,'' Connor said, snorting. ''I'm surprised that they had managed to last this long.''

Drawkill Freddy didn't reply, and instead just exited the room, feeling sick to his stomach.

**xXx**

''Damnit,'' Sam muttered as she stared at the news article on her smartphone. ''Springtrap, Raven!''

The two animatronics quickly walked over to her, noticing the grim look on her expression.

''Sam, what's wrong?'' Springtrap asked her, then looked around the room.

''It's Connor,'' Sam told him, showing him the news article. ''This time, he murdered three people, an employee and two kids, right in front of everyone.''

''What?'' Raven and Springtrap read the article, both looking disturbed. ''I knew that he was a twisted bastard, but this…'' Raven shook his head. ''I guess that he doesn't care anymore whether he gets caught or not.''

''I'd say that he has lost his mind completely,'' Springtrap said, giving Sam her smartphone back. ''Still, this is going to be the last time he hurt someone.''

''Right,'' Sam nodded. ''There is another article on Ricky's Wonder Shack website that says how Wolfrun Corporation has expressed their condolences to everyone who was affected by this and how they would close the restaurant for good as a consequence.''

''I'm sure that this is their way of saying 'We don't care, we don't want to deal with this stuff anymore','' Raven said bitterly. ''After all, they brushed Bran's death under the rug and didn't care to investigate further. Had they done so, they could've apprehended Connor much sooner and none of this would've happened.''

''Basically, instead of facing the problem head on, they decided to run away from it, or just flat out ignore it,'' Springtrap added, glancing to the side. ''However, the mindset 'out of sight, out of mind' doesn't work here, no matter how much they pretend that it does.''

''It's basically the same thing as with Fazbear Entertainment, albeit Fazbear Entertainment had attempted to actively cover up everything,'' Sam said. ''Wolfrun Corporation is just ignorant and their failures have come back to bite them in the ass. Too bad they didn't listen when they had the chance or at least attempted to learn from Fazbear Entertainment's mistakes.''

''Right,'' Springtrap said, only to remember something. ''Don't you have to work today, Sam? Or have you told Anthelm that you won't be coming today?''

''No, I didn't,'' Sam told him. ''I had actually planned to tell her that the Showtime Animatronics are acting weird and that I would be staying after hours. This should give us a good opportunity to set everything up.''

''Okay,'' Springtrap nodded. ''Also, I almost forgot; Raven and I didn't tell you about the conversation we had last night.''

''I guess I kind of blindsided you with my plan, so you didn't have the chance to tell me about it,'' Sam said sheepishly. ''So, what was it about?''

''It was mostly about confirming a few things about Connor,'' Raven explaining. ''Basically, he believes that he's dying, if that's possible, and murdering people, via the animatronics at Ricky's, in order to keep himself alive. He does that by soaking pieces of metal in their blood and adding them to his own body.''

''That's insane,'' Sam said, quite disturbed, then frowned. ''On the other hand, we _are_ talking about Connor here.''

''That and the fact that he is also torturing the Drawkills, who I'm sure would be happy to murder him,'' Raven added. ''In any case, his fear of death is the reason why he wants to find Afton.''

''I see,'' Sam muttered. ''Have the Drawkills told you about their visit?''

''What do you mean?'' Raven asked her.

''The Drawkills actually found out where we live,'' Sam explained. ''I was wondering why we haven't seen them again, but I guess that they hate Connor enough to keep it a secret.''

''Honestly, I had no idea,'' Raven said, pleasantly surprised to hear that. _I guess that there's more to the Drawkills than I thought._

''Anyways, there's something I need to check,'' Springtrap told the two, taking a few steps back. ''Call me if you need me.''

''Okay, I'll be leaving soon for work,'' Sam told him, observing Springtrap as he left for the Circus Gallery. She then turned to Raven, who was idling, unsure what to do. ''Are you okay? You seem to be a little nervous.''

''Considering what's going to happen soon, I guess I have every reason to be nervous,'' Raven replied. ''I mean, so many things could go wrong. Hopefully, your plan will work.''

''I think Connor is arrogant, yet careful enough to just send the Drawkills over,'' Sam replied. ''As for what happens afterwards, I'm sure you and Springtrap will be able to take care of him.'' She smiled. ''Speaking of which, I haven't even thanked you for saving my life.''

Raven tilted his head, confused at first, only to remember the time when he took on Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Chica when they dragged Sam away. ''It's fine, I was just repaying you for allowing me to roam once again.''

''You know, you could stay…'' Sam said, with Raven shaking his head.

''I'm afraid not,'' he replied, noticing the downcast look on Sam's expression. He felt sorry to see her so disappointed, but he had already made his decision. ''Besides, it's not like I could be a performer at Ricky's even if Connor hadn't ruined them. After all, my character had been scrapped and forgotten. I'm not supposed to exist.''

''It's sad that they kicked you out, especially since you're so nice,'' Sam replied.

''I think that it was for the best,'' Raven told her, smiling warmly. ''Imagine the circumstance of our meeting if they hadn't. I'd probably be one of Connor's puppets, just like the others.''

''I guess you're right,'' Sam said, a bitter smile on her lips. ''Nevertheless, if you had the chance, would you want to perform at the restaurant?''

''Considering I had been created for entertainment, sure, I would,'' Raven said. ''That is, if anyone would be interested in an animatronic like me.''

''Well, I am interested,'' Sam said cheerfully, with Raven giving her an amused look. ''See? You already have a fan.''

''Thank you,'' Raven told her, feeling quite happy. He understood why Springtrap told him that it was Sam's kindness what had kept him here, but experiencing it for himself quite an experience. However, what he didn't expect was for Sam to suddenly hug him.

''I just hope that everything will end up okay,'' she said.

Raven couldn't help but feel the same. However, there was nothing to guarantee a happy ending.

**xXx**

As Springtrap opened the door to the Circus Gallery and entered the room, he found himself back at Fredbear's instead. He sighed, having had already figured out that the strange feeling of being watched was actually a sign of someone wanting to talk to him.

''Okay, Henry, what do you want now?'' he asked, feeling quite annoyed.

''I was merely curious about what's going,'' Henry said, walking out of the shadows.

''If you wanted to discuss the plan, you should've asked Sam,'' William told him. ''She was the one who came up with it.''

''Actually, I'm more interested in what you intend to do,'' Henry said. ''You seem to not have much thought about what is going to happen once Connor perishes.''

William snorted.

'' _That_ is what you're worried about?'' he asked with a rather amused look on his expression. ''What do you want me to say, anyways? That I'll just live a quiet life as a haunted piece of machinery?''

''You're always up to something, so did you really expect me not to question you?'' Henry replied.

''Fair point,'' William said, shrugging. ''Nevertheless, I still don't believe that there's anything I should tell you. You can see it for yourself what is going to happen afterwards, but this conversation won't change my decision.''

''I'd still feel better if I knew,'' Henry said, giving William an irritated look. The latter just shook his head, being quite relaxed, if not even nonchalant about the entire situation.

''You have lived with the knowledge of what happened at Freddy's for ages, yet you didn't do anything until you decided to give up on life and attempted to drag me into Hell. I commend you for your determination and willpower,'' William told him. ''However, this situation doesn't require you to know what's going to happen. I'm sure that you can live in the dark for a little longer, since everything is going to be over soon regardless.''

''The issue here is William, I won't allow…''

''No,'' William cut him off, his nonchalant attitude suddenly disappearing. His eyes narrowed has he placed his hands in his pockets, staring at his old partner. ''You can say what you want, but you have absolutely no power over this situation. The pieces have already fallen into their place and I have a catalyst for the fallout. As for what remains afterwards, everyone will have to accept that this is how things are and that they need to move on, whether they want it or not.'' Suddenly, the lights above them flickered, darkening the room. ''You too should finally move on, Henry. This is my final advice to you.''

Henry stared in shock at William, not expecting the latter to talk to him like this. William just ignored his reaction, adding, ''We might see each other again, we might not. I don't think it would matter much to you, as all you want is to make sure I don't hurt anyone.''

''Exactly,'' Henry replied curtly.

''Then, leave,'' William said calmly. ''You might not trust me, but at this point, I believe that the only person I'm going to hurt is myself.''

''I don't believe you,'' Henry said. ''Even if you try not to harm anyone, someone always gets hurt because of you.''

William fell silent for a moment.

''I guess, you're right. In a way, there is one person my actions are certainly going to hurt,'' he said, with Henry glaring at him. ''Nevertheless, I still think it's for the better.''

''I'm fairly certain that what you believe is for the better is not what everyone wants,'' Henry muttered.

''We'll see,'' William replied. ''I have to admit, though, while annoying, it was interesting to talk to you. It certainly was better than the conversations we have before, at least, if our last interaction before this could be called a conversation. However, I have to leave now.''

''We are not done yet with this conversation,'' Henry replied adamantly.

''If you ask me, this _is_ our last conversation, Henry,'' William replied, walking over to the door and putting his hand on the knob. To his surprise, it actually opened for him. He briefly glanced back at Henry, who stared at him in disbelief. ''I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I'm not exactly that good at giving farawell speeches as you are. Even though what you told me amounted to 'go to Hell'.'' William snorted, ignoring the disturbed look on Henry's expression. ''Have a nice afterlife, Henry.''

''William, wait!''

Instead of responding, William walked through the door and into the darkness, briefly stopping as he heard the door behind him slowly close. His head was lowered and he was shaking, his hands balled up into fists. Still, he managed to smile.

_Connection terminated, old friend…_


	31. Nothing Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, my personal soundtrack while writing this chapter consisted of playing Hello Zepp from the movie Saw and Tabidachi no Uta (Song of Departure) from Assassination Classroom during key events. It's less of a suggestion and more of a slight nudge if you're in mood to listen to music while reading the chapter.
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be the original ending to this trilogy. Think about it.

**Night 30**

**Nothing Remains**

_''This is the end, this is goodbye. Listen for the children singing one last lullaby. One more dance, one more night, the final chance to make it right, crawling back from where you came. Set them free and just be gone, the nightmare's lasted far too long. I will end this where it began, according to plan. Set the stage and let the rage consume you, like a wildfire burning through you. Building a coffin from confetti and confessions, maybe there will be a lesson in the rubble when it's through. Buried in metal and a million memories, the temperature is rising to a thousand degrees! I never ever learned to let it go of the pain, I'll make it all burn till nothing remains!... Nothing remains…''_

_– **Nothing Remains** by MandoPony_

**xXxXxXx**

Sam had expected that the Showtimes wouldn't be happy to see animatronics that didn't belong to their fun and colourful restaurant to be there, but constantly glaring at her didn't exactly help them get rid of the Nightmares. On the other hand, the Nightmares didn't really care, being focused on their task. She was checking all the entrances to Freddy's, hoping to that the Drawkills would arrive soon, as the waiting made her quite anxious. She knew that she was technically safe, given how she had the Nightmares to keep her safe, as well as the black device that could cause a robot's system to be disrupted; not to mention the fact that Springtrap and Raven were waiting outside in the alley.

She still felt that many things could go wrong for them, but given that this was her idea and how she had already confronted Connor, it was obvious that she couldn't do anything stop. It was a domino effect she had started and she would also end it.  
 _At least I can hope that everything will go according to the plan,_ Sam thought as she paced through the restaurant. _On the other hand, is this a good moment to ask myself what the hell I'm even doing? I mean, I made this plan up just last night! What if I had made the wrong decision?_

Feeling anxious, she ruffled her hair with both of her hands, groaning in frustration, ''Ow, this is driving me _crazy_!''

As she looked up, she noticed Nightmare Freddy giving her a weird look. She then looked away, feeling weirded out by her earlier outburst and left without a word of explanation, walking towards the back door. _Pull yourself together, Sam! It's not like this is the first time you attempted to burn Connor to ashes!_ Sam then sighed. _On the other hand, it's not like we succeeded._ She took another deep breath. _Just calm down and focus on what you need to do now. It's not as bad as it looks and you know well that things could always get worse._ She felt a knot in her stomach. _That doesn't sound really encouraging._

She knew that arguing with herself won't help her in the long run. She had to have faith in her own plan and skills since, if she falters now, the future would be quite bleak. It certainly wasn't foolproof, but, in the end, there was only one person she needed to fool. _Just take the damn bait, it's not as if I would expect anything else from you._

She tapped with her foot impatiently, aware that if she doesn't calm down this instance and focus, she might get caught off guard. Minutes passed, feeling like hours. Instead of thinking about the inevitable, Sam found herself wondering what will happen after Connor was finally gone. It was obvious that she and Springtrap would return to their regular life, having not to worry anymore about another serial killer. However, she was curious about what would happen to Raven. She didn't want him to leave, but she understood why Raven felt that there was nothing left for him, especially now that Ricky's had closed for good. Still, she figured that he deserved more than this.

_Maybe we could do something about it. It doesn't have to end like this._

**xXx**

''They're sure taking their time,'' Springtrap muttered, leaned against the wall in the alley.

''Do you think that Sam will be able to handle the Drawkills on her own?'' Raven asked.

''If the situation goes the way she had envisioned it, I don't think she'll have any problems,'' Springtrap replied. ''Besides, I have taught her how to take apart and repair animatronics. All she needs to do is to immobilize the Drawkills and deactivate them. The only thing she'll have to worry about, though, is how much of a fight the Drawkills are going to put up.''

''Maybe they won't,'' Raven suggested. Springtrap just shrugged, with the two falling silent once again. They suddenly heard the back door opening, seeing an anxious Sam exiting the building. Springtrap glanced at Raven, who gave him an encouraging look. ''I think you should talk to her. We still have time and I'll keep an eye out for the Drawkills.''

Springtrap nodded, walking over to Sam, who was looking around and feeling a little lost. However, once she noticed Springtrap approaching her, she cheered up.

''It seems as if this is going to be a long night,'' she said. ''I mean, I'm already freaking out and nothing has happened. It's kind of stupid.''

''No, it's not,'' Springtrap replied in a comforting tone. ''I understand that you're nervous since, unlike last time, this was your plan and you want it to play out flawlessly. And, trust me, I know it will.''

''I guess that you're right,'' Sam said, feeling a little relieved to see Springtrap being so confident about the whole situation. The fact that he was so calm helped her calm down as well and worry a bit less. ''Honestly, I just can't believe that soon everything will be over. I mean, it's been just a couple of weeks since the last time we directly confronted Connor. Nevertheless, I'm glad that things will return to normal once he's gone.''

''Exactly,'' Springtrap said. ''Rest assured, you will be able to carry on with your life without having to worry anymore about an animatronic haunted by a murderer.'' He smiled, adding in a soft tone. ''I think we'll both finally be at peace once this is over.''

''Right,'' Sam said, giving a quick nod. She then lowered her head a bit when Springtrap ruffled her hair playfully, giving him a slightly annoyed look. Then, she hugged him tightly, with Springtrap embracing her. ''Thank you.''

''It's okay,'' Springtrap told her. ''Don't worry, you'll be fine. I mean, you've come a long way since we met.''

''Yeah,'' Sam said, smiling. ''You weren't really keen befriending me back then.''

''Honestly, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you… and Emma,'' Springtrap added after a moment of pause. Sam chuckled.

''Well, I am glad that you did,'' Sam replied. ''These past weeks were amazing and I'm looking forward to more.''

''I'm glad to hear that,'' Springtrap said as he let go of her. He lowered his head for a moment, then looked back at her, his eyes glowing in a soft purple. ''You know, you still have a lot in front of you. If there's anything I had learned from this, it's that life is too short to let your mistakes drag you down and that you should use every opportunity given to make the best out of it.''

''You certainly did,'' Sam said. ''Although, there's still a lot to work on…''

''I know,'' Springtrap replied, sighing. ''I guess… Well, we can deal with that some other time.''

''I agree,'' Sam said, tilting her head as she realized that there was something that Springtrap couldn't bring himself to tell her. ''Will? What's wrong?''

Springtrap was silent for a moment, wondering how he should express his feelings. He knew that Sam wanted him to be completely honest with her, but it was still difficult for him to admit something he wished he rather kept for himself. However, he knew that Sam probably wouldn't be that much surprised by what was on his mind.

''Honestly, I'm glad that I could refer to you as my daughter,'' he said. ''I… well…''

He noticed Sam smiling, waiting for him to finish the sentence. However, before he could say anything, Raven approached the two.

''Do you hear this?'' he asked. Sam and Springtrap listened, only to hear footsteps echoing through the empty street.

''Yeah,'' Sam muttered, her eyes narrowing. ''You two should leave. If Connor's not with them, go to the hideout.''

''Good luck, Sam,'' Raven told her, with Sam nodding.

''Good luck to you too, Raven,'' she said. ''I hope that this will help you finally find peace.''

''I believe that it will,'' Raven said, smiling. ''Thank you once again.''

He then glanced at Springtrap, giving him a questioning look, and then quickly went back to his spot. Sam turned to Springtrap, smiling confidently.

''I guess we'll talk about this later,'' Sam said. Springtrap stared at her for a moment and then slowly nodded.

''Right,'' he said, feeling crestfallen.

''I'll see you soon, don't worry,'' Sam said, trying to cheer him up, only to notice that Springtrap looked rather upset. ''William…''

Sam was stunned when Springtrap suddenly hugged her. ''I love you… Please, don't forget that.''

''Will…'' Sam muttered, still in shock. Springtrap then let go of her and quickly left, with Sam hearing the Drawkills getting closer. She felt disturbed, with a knot forming in her stomach as she turned around and quickly walked back inside the building. She just had an incredibly bad feeling about the whole situation.

_William, why did you tell me this?_

**xXx**

''This is it,'' Drawkill Freddy said, glancing at Drawkill Bonnie, or rather, the animatronic that was now controlled by Connor. ''Are you completely sure about us going inside? What if it's a trap?''

 _''You forgot that it's not me who should be worried whether it's a trap or not,''_ Connor replied, with Drawkill Freddy glaring at him.

Even though Drawkill Bonnie didn't change his expression, there was a tone of amusement in his voice. Drawkill Freddy growled, barely holding himself back from burning the animatronic to ashes. This wasn't his friend, but the man who destroyed the person he cared about. However, even if he damaged Drawkill Bonnie, it wouldn't do anything to Connor, and Connor knew that, deciding to taunt the Drawkill Animatronic simply because he could. He exchanged glances with Drawkill Foxy and Drawkill Chica, who all felt the same.

Nevertheless, they still went along with the plan, with Drawkill Bonnie trailing behind them. They went to the back door, finding it unlocked. Taking a deep breath, Drawkill Freddy pushed the door open. It was quite dark inside, but their eyes were bright enough to illuminate the hallway. They stood at the entrance reluctantly, only for Drawkill Bonnie to push past them.

 _''Move it, already!''_ he yelled at them impatiently, walking down the hallway. The three followed him, still having a bad feeling about this. As they arrived at the main area, Drawkill Bonnie slammed the door open, the sound if the impact echoing through the seemingly empty building. _''Where are you, Afton?''_

The four noticed an animatronic moving in the darkness, with Drawkill Bonnie rushing towards him, only to get tackled by another animatronic and pinned down on the floor. Drawkill Freddy, Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Foxy were staring in stunned silence as Drawkill Bonnie struggled against what appeared to be a nightmarish, golden version of Freddy.

 _''Why are you standing there like idiots?!''_ Connor screamed at them, but the Drawkills were quite reluctant to help him. Suddenly, there was a surge of agony, causing the Drawkills to cry out in pain as static briefly covered their vision, forcing them to help Connor.

However, before they could do pry Nightmare Fredbear off of Drawkill Bonnie, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Drawkill Freddy rose his arms in order to burn them down, but Nightmare Freddy grabbed his arms, attempting to twist them in such way they would point at the Drawkill Animatronic, making Drawkill Freddy unable to use the flamethrowers unless he wanted to damage himself.

Drawkill Chica attempted to slash at Nightmare Chica, who just grabbed her thin arms with her clawed hands, twisting them. She had a much easier time pinning Drawkill Chica down than Nightmare Freddy, as she was much bulkier and stronger than the lanky Drawkill.

Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy, however, struggled against Drawkill Foxy, who swung his scythe at them. Nightmare Foxy dodged it, but Nightmare Bonnie got knocked over, with Drawkill Foxy stepping on Nightmare Bonnie's chest and attempting to ram his scythe down his endoskeleton, only to fall on his knees, screeching in pain. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy got up, pinning the writhing Drawkill Foxy against the floor.

Even Drawkill Freddy and Drawkill Chica fell over, feeling the Nightmares restraining them. Drawkill Freddy looked up, despite the static, and noticed that Drawkill Bonnie had stopped flailing, turning limp. He knew that Connor was probably influenced the same way they were and decided to ditch them by disconnecting.

Then, the noise that filled their ears grew lesser and lesser, with the static only briefly crackling before their eyes. They were still subdued, partially due to the pain they felt, partially due to the Nightmare Animatronics, who kept them pinned down on the floor, but they could at least hear and see what was going on around them.

To their surprise, the girl who had accompanied Afton, Sam, stepped out, looking rather irritated. She was holding up her smartphone, with the flashlight function on, and glaring at them, but she gave no sign that she intended to harm them in any way. Drawkill Freddy suddenly realized that this was their chance. Connor was gone and, given their bleak situation, he probably figured that it wouldn't be worth to check on them. He didn't care what would happen to them, especially since it was obvious that Afton was nowhere in sight.

''I'm assuming that Connor had decided to send you over here instead of coming here by himself,'' Sam said, crossing her arms.

''You're right, except that he used Drawkill Bonnie as his puppet in order to navigate around,'' Drawkill Freddy told her, flinching as static briefly crackled across his field of vision. Sam turned to Nightmare Fredbear, who was currently poking Drawkill Bonnie, being confused that the latter wasn't responding at all.

''What exactly happened to him?'' she asked.

''He got fed up with Connor and decided to let Raven go, then basically told Connor to screw himself,'' Drawkill Freddy explained. ''Afterwards, Connor had turned him into a mindless puppet.''

''I see,'' Sam muttered, walking away and turning the lights on and turning the flashlight on her smartphone off. She glanced at the the Showtimes who were standing on the stage, each of them having glowing eyes and glaring at her. She just shrugged sheepishly and turned back to the Drawkills.

''D-Did Raven manage to find you?'' Drawkill Freddy suddenly asked, closing his eyes as static covered his vision again when Sam approached him.

''He did, and he also told me that you didn't reveal to Connor where I live,'' Sam said, with Drawkill Freddy looking up at her, as if waiting for her judgement. After all, she could do now whatever she wanted with them, as they were basically at her mercy. Sam kept quiet for a moment, then took a deep breath, continuing, ''Okay, I'll want to keep this conversation short. What exactly do you want?''

''What do you mean, lass?'' Drawkill Foxy asked.

''I want to know, if you were free from Connor's influence, would you help me, Springtrap and Raven to destroy him?'' Sam asked them. The three Drawkills stared at her in shock, completely baffled by her question. Eventually, Drawkill Freddy broke the silence.

''We would gladly assist you with taking care of Connor,'' he told her. ''However, I doubt we would be much of a help since Connor had installed a couple of devices that help him control us, similarly to what you did to us.''

''You mean this?'' Sam held up a black device, with the three Drawkills nodding. ''I could remove it, though.''

''Seriously? You would want to help us?'' Drawkill Chica asked, then shook her head, twitching as she tried to ignore the noise that would randomly fill her ears.

''There is a catch, though,'' Sam told them. ''As long as you swear that you won't hurt anyone, that you won't just go outside and murder people, I am willing to give you a chance.''

''Despite the fact that we hurt you…'' Drawkill Chica trailed off.

''You've been following Connor's orders at the time, right?'' Sam asked her, with Drawkill Chica nodding. ''Besides, I know that Connor is insane and going by what Raven told me about how he had treated you, perhaps you should have the freedom to decide what you want to do.'' Her eyes then narrowed. ''However, if you decide not to honor the condition I gave you, I won't have any other choice, but to take you apart and scrap you.''

The Drawkills were silent at first, turning their heads towards each other and nodding. Drawkill Freddy then turned to Sam.

''We promise,'' he said. ''If you help us, we swear that we will leave you alone and that we won't hurt anyone.''

''As long as the only person we are allowed to murder is Connor,'' Drawkill Foxy added.

''That is, if he can be murdered,'' Drawkill Chica added in a dry tone.

Sam stared at them for a moment, with the Drawkills fearing that they hadn't managed to convince her to aid them, only for her to nod approvingly.

''Okay,'' she said, turning the black device off. The Drawkills sighed in relief, the headache they felt vanishing. Sam then turned to the Nightmare Animatronics, who were still a bit doubtful about the Drawkills. ''You can let them go now.''

As the Nightmares stepped away, all of the Drawkills save for Drawkill Bonnie stood up. Drawkill Freddy looked at him grimly, then turned to Sam.

''Do you think that you might be able to repair Bonnie?'' he asked.

''I could take a look at him,'' Sam said. ''For this, I need to know what exactly Connor had done to him.''

''So, if you do figure it out, you would really do that?'' Drawkill Freddy asker her, with Sam giving him a questioning look. ''I know that I'm just repeating myself, but it's still shocking to me that you'd try to help us out, despite the fact that we attempted to harm you.''

''I am willing to trust you, as long as you trust me,'' Sam said, with the Drawkills feeling a little confused. ''In order to remove those devices, I will have to deactivate each of you.'' She tilted her head slightly. ''Would you really be willing to go along with that? After all, there's always the fear that I might just leave you completely deactivated.''

''Still, that would be a more preferable fate than being Connor's minion,'' Drawkill Freddy told her in a calm, serious tone. Sam was a little surprised at first, but then nodded, glancing at Drawkill Bonnie.

_I guess that I can finally put my skills as a technician, as well as my knowledge from what William had taught me, to the test._

**xXx**

''You know, telling Sam that…'' Raven muttered as he and Springtrap walked through the streets towards Connor's hideout, both of them carrying cans filled with gasoline. After only seeing the Drawkills appearing at Freddy's, they both left quickly. ''You should've told her the truth.''

''I simply couldn't…'' Springtrap admitted, feeling guilty about keeping his intentions secret from Sam. However, he was glad that he had managed to tell her what he felt he should've told her a long time ago. ''We should focus now on our current task.''

''I guess that there's no way to tell what words should be a proper goodbye,'' Raven continued, ignoring Springtrap's earlier statement. ''She is going to be devastated.''

''I know, but it's for her best,'' Springtrap replied. ''I am aware that I'm not the one who should decide what's good for her, but given what I've done, I feel that it still would be the best if I remove myself from her life.'' He smiled. ''Nevertheless, I am proud that I got to see her grow out of her shell. It's been a rough start, but I can finally say that I have no regrets.''

''Really?'' Raven cast him a suspicious look, with Springtrap falling silent. ''You know, I believe that even the happiest man on Earth, if he were to die in peace, might still hold some doubts about his life, so why wouldn't you?''

''I admit, if it were up to me, I would've stayed, but we're talking about Sam's life,'' Springtrap replied. ''She has suffered enough because of me, becoming not only Connor's target, but also the victim of those who I wronged. This way, she would have the opportunity to finally live a normal life.''

''She won't forget about her experiences, though,'' Raven replied. ''I am aware that I know very little about the relationship between you two, but I am quite sure that she'll question for the rest of her life why you decided to leave her and whether it could've been prevented somehow.''

''I know, but I believe that she will eventually understand,'' Springtrap replied. ''This is where I want to be.''

Raven kept silent, aware that neither of them would return from this task. He had already embraced the freedom his own death would bring him, but he had to question Springtrap's decision. If the latter cared so much about Sam, why would he go so far to break her heart? Not to mention, there was also the question just for how long had Springtrap planned his to happen? Was Connor's demise just an excuse for him to leave, or had he made his decision long before Raven contacted him?

_I guess that some question should remain unanswered._

**xXx**

''…''

_''Hello? Bonnie?''_

''Wh-''

_''Oi, mate!''_

''Wha-''

_''Please, tell me that this worked.''_

''What ha-''

_''For his sake, give him a moment!''_

''What happened?'' Drawkill Bonnie muttered as he tried to get up. His vision was entirely black and he had to tap around to figure out that he was lying on the ground. ''I can't- I can't see!''

''Then open your eyes, you dumbass!''

Drawkill Bonnie suddenly opened his eyes, having to wait for a moment to get adjusted to the bright light. He could see Drawkill Freddy, Drawkill Chica and Drawkill Foxy surrounding him, with Drawkill Chica being the one who yelled at him. All of them showed expressions that were a mix of worry and relief.

''What's going on? Where are we?'' Drawkill Bonnie asked them as he sat up. Then, it hit him. ''Wait, how come I'm talking to you?! I thought Connor had deactivated me!''

''Well, you weren't completely deactivated.'' Drawkill Bonnie looked up, shocked to see Sam walking up to him. ''Luckily for you, that bastard only disconnected the CPU, among other things, but I was able to fix that.''

''You?! But, why would you-'' Drawkill Bonnie was too shocked to say anything.

''Your friends made a promise that you wouldn't hurt anyone if I help you, and I hope that you will keep your word,'' Sam told him, looking at the rest of the Drawkills as well, who all nodded in agreement. ''As for Connor, Springtrap and Raven are on their way to burn him to ashes.''

''That is, if they manage to get past Ricky and his friends,'' Drawkill Freddy said, with Sam suddenly turning towards him in surprise.

''Wait, what?!'' She stared at him in disbelief.

''You don't know?'' Drawkill Freddy gave her a confused look. ''Connor had told us that he would move Ricky and his company to his hideout after Ricky's Wonder Shack had closed. I thought you'd be aware of that.''

''No, I wasn't!'' Sam replied, almost yelling at him. ''Springtrap, Raven and I thought that we'd only have to deal with you.''

''I'm sorry, I should've mentioned it earlier,'' Drawkill Freddy apologized, realizing that they wouldn't be getting rid of Connor so easily.

''We need to go over there,'' Sam frowned, still upset about the revelation.

''Of course, we will go there,'' Drawkill Chica said. ''After all, you, Raven and Afton are not the only ones who want to see that bastard burn.''

''Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?'' Drawkill Bonnie interrupted them, feeling completely out of place. ''Also, who are these guys?!''

He pointed at the Nightmare Animatronics, who had been standing aside, giving him a suspicious look. Having fulfilled their task of restraining the Drawkills, they stepped back, occasionally helping Sam while she was removing the devices that helped Connor control the Drawkills. Nevertheless, they were still ready fight back against the Drawkills if the situation called for it. Drawkill Foxy put his hand on Drawkill Bonnie's shoulder.

''It's a long story mate, but I'll explain it to you on our way to the warehouse,'' he said. Sam meanwhile turned to the Nightmare Animatronics.

''Please, clean this up,'' she told them, pointing at the wires, metallic parts and tools she used to fix the Drawkills. ''Then, you can return to the Sister Location. I'll go get Springtrap and Raven.''

''Good luck, then,'' Nightmare Freddy nodded, with him and the rest walking away. Sam then turned to Drawkill Freddy, a determined look on her expression.

''Where is Connor?''

**xXx**

''Over there,'' Raven said as he pointed at a small abandoned warehouse. Springtrap frowned, noting that the warehouse was actually a good hiding place. It was in walking distance from the town, but secluded enough for people not to notice it at first glance. ''Going by what Connor had told me, Wolfrun Corporation used to own it at some point, so he knew that it would be a perfect place for him to stay there since they had left a lot of tools and animatronic parts there.''

''I assume that they won't mind if we burn it down then,'' Springtrap said in a slightly amused tone. ''It's not like they're going to use it again.''

''You and Sam appear to have a thing for burning down public property,'' Raven said sarcastically. Springtrap snorted.

''I have to admit, this was the method my old partner, Henry, used to take me down,'' he replied. ''I can assure you that it worked, but we need to make sure that Connor doesn't escape.''

''Then, what do you suggest?'' Raven asked.

''We'll try to cover one room in gasoline and, if we get lucky, Connor as well,'' Springtrap replied. ''Once we start the fire, we'll hold him down in order to prevent him from escaping.''

''Sounds good to me,'' Raven said.

He and Springtrap then walked over to the entrance to the warehouse, opening the door and peeking inside. Nobody appeared to be there and the two quickly entering the building, with Raven leading the way.

''This way,'' he whispered as they entered a narrow corridor, with Springtrap noticing a door at the end of it. The two then stopped when they heard footsteps behind them, only to see Dahlia and Quentin walking towards them. ''What are they doing here?!''

''Damn it!'' Springtrap cursed, realizing that they may have underestimated Connor. Considering how Ricky's Wonder Shack had closed, he should've assumed that Connor would still try to use the animatronics in some way. However, he wasn't going to let that bastard win. He suddenly charged at Dahlia, swinging the can with the gasoline at her and managing to hit her in the head. Raven followed his example, knocking Quentin over and stomping at him for good measure.

However, the two Misfits wouldn't stay down so easily. Quentin managed to grab Raven's leg, with the blackbird animatronic being thrown off balance for a moment. Nevertheless, before Quentin could knock him over, Raven slammed the heavy can against his head, then lifted it and slammed it down again, smashing into Quentin's face. Meanwhile, Springtrap slammed the can against Dahlia and grabbed her head, reaching for the wires within her endoskeleton and pulling them out. The animatronic shook for a moment and fell over. He then turned to Raven, a little shocked to see that the blackbird animatronic's blows had managed to destroy Quentin's face. His jaw was loose and several pieces of metal flew out, with an eye lying on the ground next to him. Springtrap quickly reached for the wires, disconnecting them.

''There's no way Connor didn't hear this,'' he said as he and Raven got up.

''You're right about that Afton.''

Springtrap and Raven suddenly turned around, only to see Max, Ricky and Virgil standing in front of them, with Connor standing behind the animatronics.

''Something tells me that you were waiting for us,'' Springtrap said.

''I'd be lying if I said that I didn't expect something to happen, especially since that girl disabled the Drawkills,'' Connor replied, then grinned. ''Nevertheless, I have you now exactly where I wanted.''

''That's where you're wrong,'' Springtrap replied, briefly glancing at Raven, who loosened the cap on his can. At the same moment Connor realized what Raven was about to do, the blackbird animatronic threw the can of gasoline at the Misfits and Connor, splashing them. However, before Springtrap could use the lighter they brought, Ricky, Max and Virgil charged at them, knocking them over.

Max had managed to pin Raven down via his cutlass, piercing the blackbird's suit, but luckily missing the vital parts of his endoskeleton. Ricky and Virgil, meanwhile, had restrained Springtrap, who attempted to kick them away. He managed to briefly knock Virgil away, but Ricky grabbed his arm and twisted it, with Virgil managing to grab the other one. Springtrap stopped fighting, aware that he needed a new plan. He glared at Connor, who snorted.

''Did you really think that you would win?'' he asked.

''Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet,'' Springtrap replied. ''Your time is out, Connor.''

''I doubt that. Also, I'm known as the Hunter now,'' Connor replied confidently, only for his voice to fall flat when Springtrap started to laugh at him.

''Seriously? At least my nickname makes sense given that I was named after the very contraption that caused my death,'' Springtrap told him in a mocking tone, with Connor glaring daggers at him. ''You, on the other hand, never hunted anyone, but instead hid in this place like a coward while leaving others to do the dirty work for you.''

''How dare you?! You did this to me Afton!'' Connor yelled at Springtrap, pointing at the hybrid of his decaying body and filthy animatronic suit.

''Yes, and I wish that I had managed to murder you when I had the chance instead of letting you return as a possessed animatronic,'' Springtrap told him. ''I know what you want from me Connor and, rest assured, your attempts of attaining pseudo-immortality are futile. You will eventually decay and perish, with no one by your side to help you. What you did to those people did nothing to help you accomplish your goal.''

''What are you talking about?'' Connor asked, feeling rather anxious.

''I know that you fear death as much as you're fascinated by it,'' Springtrap said. ''However, nothing you do will keep you alive.'' He frowned, his eyes flaring up in a dark purple. ''The moment you decided that it was your right to take away someone's life, you made a dangerous enemy. You absolutely disgust me and I'd be delighted to see you burn to ashes.''

Connor was taken back at first, with Springtrap seeing the fear in his eyes. He smirked, enjoying the sight. Whether it was his ability or Connor actually being afraid of him, it didn't matter. All he wanted was for Connor to suffer for all eternity.

**xXx**

''So, that's what happened…'' Drawkill Bonnie muttered after Drawkill Foxy had explained the situation to him. They hurried down a street, almost running as they got closer and closer to the hideout, with the only thing that prevented Sam from breaking into a sprint being the fact that she didn't know where exactly the building was. Nevertheless, they had managed to find it in record time, as this time, it was the place they weren't afraid to return to.

''This is it, right?'' Sam asked Drawkill Freddy, who nodded. She then attempted to run inside, only for Drawkill Freddy to grab her arm. ''Hey, what are you-?! Let me go!''

''I'm afraid that I can't,'' Drawkill Freddy told her. ''You've done your part, but you should leave this to us.''

''What?'' Sam stopped fighting back, staring at Drawkill Freddy in disbelief.

''No offense, but we have no idea what might happen and we don't want you to get hurt,'' Drawkill Freddy replied.

''But…'' Sam protested, only for Drawkill Chica to interrupted her.

''This was part of our promise, wasn't it? To not let people get hurt,'' she said. ''That includes you.''

''I didn't-'' Sam stared at them, trying to come up with an excuse.

''Don't forget, we're still just machines, so we can be repaired,'' Drawkill Foxy added. ''You on the other hand, lass, might die for good if you go inside.''

''But, Springtrap and Raven...'' Sam attempted to fight back.

''Don't worry, we will get them out of there,'' Drawkill Freddy told her. Sam didn't reply this time, only nodding in agreement, but still looked quite desperate. She was afraid for Springtrap and Raven's safety and she wanted them back. Still, she knew that Springtrap would never forgive himself in the case she got hurt.

The Drawkills then went to the building, all four of them ready to tear Connor apart. It didn't take them long to find the room he was at, as they could hear him screaming at someone. The person he was screaming at laughed coldly, causing Connor to shut up. As the Drawkills entered a rather familiar corridor, they noticed a strange liquid splattered on the floor, along with a two cans of gasoline and a lighter.

''I see,'' Drawkill Freddy muttered, kicking the lighter away. ''Bonnie and Foxy, take those and start spilling them around. Don't waste all of it. Once I tell you to leave, you need to get out unless you want to be trapped in the fire.''

''Got it, chief,'' Drawkill Bonnie said, happily picking up one of the cans.

The four then made their way further down the corridor, having already figured out that the voices came from the room in front of them. They all knew that it was time to finally confront their creator.

**xXx**

''I won't let myself get humiliated like this,'' Connor said angrily, glaring at Springtrap, who was still being restrained by Ricky and Virgil. He then turned back to his tools, having decided that he would take the animatronic apart since it was clear that Afton was no use to him. If he wouldn't give him the answers he needed, he would experiment on him. ''I will not let them take me!''

''What are you talking about?'' Springtrap asked. Connor then suddenly turned to him, holding up a wrench.

''Those voices, they're driving me crazy,'' Connor told him. ''They won't leave me alone! However, if I find a way to stay alive longer, they won't take me!''

Springtrap was taken aback, looking around the room. He didn't see any spirit nor did her hear anything, realizing that Connor was hallucinating them. The more he broke down, the worse his hallucinations got.

''There's nothing that can save you,'' Springtrap told him. Connor suddenly turned to him, holding up an axe, staring at Springtrap gleefully.

However, before he could do anything, the door suddenly broke open, with the Drawkills rushing into the room. Shocked, Connor let the axe fall out of his hands, being only able to stare as the Drawkills started a fight against Ricky, Max and Virgil.

Drawkill Chica slashed with the sharp tips on her arms at Max, who let go of Raven in order to fend her off. He attempted to cut her down with his cutlass, but she just ripped it out of his hands and stabbed him into his head, causing him to stumble back and fall over.

Ricky and Virgil had been blindsided by Drawkill Bonnie and Drawkill Foxy, who hit them both with the cans, causing them to stumble. Drawkill Foxy's can had also been open, splashing the animatronics, while Drawkill Bonnie opened his and started to joyfully pour the gasoline around the room. Drawkill Freddy meanwhile tackled Ricky, grabbing his arms and then activated the flamethrowers. The animatronic screeched as flames erupted around him, stumbling as he attempted to get away from the heat. Instead, he got kicked by Drawkill Freddy, falling over. At the same time, Drawkill Foxy, slashed through Virgil with his scythe.

Springtrap and Raven were stunned by the turn of events, realizing that the Drawkills were on their side this time. They heard movement behind them, turning around and noticing that Connor was kicking away a bunch of boxes that covered the door at the far end of the room, trying to escape desperately. Raven ran after him, while Springtrap turned to Drawkill Freddy.

''Where's Sam?''

''She's waiting for you and Raven outside,'' Drawkill Freddy replied.

''What?! Why have you brought her here?'' Springtrap asked him angrily.

Drawkill Freddy stared at Springtrap in stunned silence, only to react when the latter turned around, following Raven. He looked back at his companions.

''Get out of this place, now!'' he said.

''But, what about you?'' Drawkill Chica asked.

''I'll back soon,'' Drawkill Freddy replied. ''However, you need to make sure that Sam doesn't run into this building.''

''What are you-'' Drawkill Bonnie attempted to ask, but was cut off by Drawkill Freddy, who took away the remaining can of gasoline.

''Go!'' he yelled at them. Then, he turned around, following Springtrap and Raven.

**xXx**

''You won't get away!'' Raven yelled after Connor as he stumbled into the room, frantically searching for something to defend himself with. He had attempted earlier to gain control over the Drawkills once they broke inside the room, but nothing happened. Having assumed that Sam somehow deactivated his the devices he implanted into them, he had no other choice but to escape.

However, before he could do that, he was slammed down by Raven and Springtrap, falling on the ground. Both of them pinned him on the floor, each holding one of his arms down. Connor whimpered in fear, trying to fight back, but was completely helpless.

''Honestly, there is something cathartic about this,'' Raven said, staring at Connor. ''You know, this was Bran's last wish. He wanted to see the monster who used to be his friend perish without a chance to return.''

Connor gasped, almost crying and glanced at Springtrap, who just glared daggers at him. He then lifted his head as he heard someone else entering the room, realizing that it was Drawkill Freddy. Without a word, the Drawkill Animatronic started to cover their surroundings in gasoline, eventually throwing away the empty can. He then walked up to Connor, glaring at him, his glowing eyes filled with nothing but hatred for his creator.

''This is what you deserve,'' he said, pointing his arms at the liquid and setting it on fire. Flames surrounded them, with Drawkill Freddy taking a step back, looking at Raven and Springtrap. ''Is this the ending you desire?''

Raven nodded.

''I have a promise to fulfill,'' he said, then smiled. ''It was nice meeting you guys.''

Drawkill Freddy nodded and turned to Springtrap.

''She is still waiting for you,'' he said.

''I have made my decision,'' Springtrap said. ''I am just trying to make things right. The nightmare's lasted far too long and I will end this where it began. I want everything to burn, till nothing remains.''

Drawkill Freddy lowered his head, stepping back and holding his arms up, aiming them at Connor, Raven and Springtrap.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered.

Flames then erupted from his arms, blasting through the room and setting everything on fire. He then turned around, closing the door behind him, and started to light up all the gasoline, leaving a trail of flames behind him as he exited the room and walked down the corridor.

Soon, everything that was left was smoke and fire.

**xXx**

Springtrap turned to Connor, who screamed in fear as the flames engulfed him, only for him to stop. Whether he realized that it was no use or his voice box malfunctioned, Springtrap had no idea. He exchanged one last look with Raven, who seemed to be at peace with his fate.

''Thank you,'' he said, the fire burning away his arms and legs, his black feathers being eaten by the flames. The glow in his eyes slowly faded, but he was still managing to hold Connor down.

''I'm glad that I could help you,'' Springtrap replied, then turned his head away. The fur on his arms was burning away, the fire having already engulfed the lower part of his body, leaving his chest and head still in-tact. He then turned to Connor, whose eyes were filled with fear. ''There's nothing that can save you now.''

''Father…''

Springtrap lifted his head suddenly, surprised to hear a familiar voice. In the corner of the room, he saw Michael, Elizabeth and Sammy staring at him in shock. Being spirits, the flames couldn't harm them.

''Is this what you had in mind all along when you told us that we wouldn't have to worry about you anymore?'' Michael asked him, with Springtrap nodding. ''You know that you won't see us ever again after this?''

''I know, but if this is the price I have to pay for you to finally be able to be at peace, then it was worth it,'' Springtrap told him. ''I'm just happy that I could meet you all one last time.''

Michael was stunned, seemingly wanting to add something, but he didn't. He, Elizabeth and Sammy gave him a somber look, nodding in acknowledgement and then vanishing. Springtrap then turned back too Connor, whose glowing eyes grew dimmer and dimmer as the remnant that held his soul and suit together started to break apart. He smirked, locking eyes with him.

''I am not afraid of going back to Hell,'' Springtrap said, his eyes flaring up in a dark purple. ''Are you?''

**xXx**

Sam and the rest of the Drawkills waited outside, only to see flames and smoke suddenly erupting from the building. A few seconds later, Drawkill Freddy walked out. Sam looked behind him in anticipation, but only to realize that he was alone.

''Where are Springtrap and Raven? Why did they come out?!'' Sam questioned him, fear and panic surging through her body. ''What happened?!''

She stared in horror at Drawkill Freddy as he just shook his head, the realization hitting her.

''No…'' she whispered, tears filling the corners of her eyes. ''Please, don't tell me… Springtrap…''

''I'm sorry…'' Drawkill Freddy told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. ''This is what he desired.''

Sam started to shake, tearing Drawkill Freddy's hand off her shoulder and turning towards the building, which was now engulfed in smoke and flames. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she started sobbing, completely heartbroken.

''William!''

She screamed in despair, but she knew that it was no use. He couldn't hear her anymore. She could hear the Drawkills walking away, abandoning her, but at this point, she didn't want anyone around her. She fell on her knees and broke down crying, remembering William's last words to her.

_''I love you… Please, don't forget that.''_

She sobbed, feeling cold and empty. All her memories, all her emotions, everything that she felt and experienced at this point… And it was those words that completely shattered her heart.

''William… _You idiot!_ ''


	32. Shattered

**Night 31**

**Shattered**

_''Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding, fall into your sunlight. The future's open wide, beyond believing, to know why, hope dies. Losing what was found, a world so hollow, suspended in a compromise. The silence of this sound is soon to follow, somehow, sundown. And finding answers is forgetting all of the questions we called home, passing the graves of the unknown.''_

_– **Shattered** by Trading Yesterday_

**xXxXxXx**

It was a bright, chilly day in Hurricane as a lone figure walked down the streets, focused on reading something from her notebook and then placing it into her backpack, then slinging the backpack over her shoulder. She sighed, feeling as if she was carrying a rock on her shoulders rather than her backpack. She wasn't surprised though, as school had started a while ago and she was already getting more homework than she wanted to deal with. She had figured that, after what she lived through, that school wouldn't be that bad. She should've known better.

_At least Tessa's not talking to me. That's something._ Sam smiled bitterly, aware that the only thing a teenager like her should be bothered by was typical school drama. However, she didn't wasn't really keen on making friends with people who put themselves above others just because they believed that they had something that made them better than their peers.

She took another deep breath and continued walking, soon entering a familiar street. She smiled as she saw the building in front of her, Freddy Fazbear Pizza, and stopped in front of the window, noticing her own reflection. Several strands of her hair were out of place and she brushed with her fingers through them, trying to neaten them up. Looking past her reflection, she could see the checkered patterns on the walls and the drawings and posters that decorated the restaurant.

_It's supposed to be a place where fun and fantasy come to life._ Sam smirked. _Well, they weren't lying in the advertisement, since I certainly was never bored while being here._

She was a little hesitant about entering the building, reminding herself that her shift would start in the late afternoon. However, she then figured that it wouldn't hurt to go inside, just to check on the Showtime Animatronics and make sure they weren't ''malfunctioning'', as Fazbear Entertainment would put it.

_They pretend that they don't know what happened, but the consequences of their past actions will eventually catch up to them. After all, this happened to the one who started this whole tragedy._

**xXx**

The room was quite dark, but the light from the stage was enough to illuminate at least part of it. He could see a lone figure standing in front of the stage, observing the animatronic performers, who seemed to be singing just for her. He felt a little anxious about approaching her, wondering how she would react to his presence; whether she would be happy to see him again or angry that he had abandoned her. He had promised to himself that he wouldn't lie to her, yet he did, knowingly shattering her heart. Still, she was here and he wanted to use this opportunity to apologize to her.

''Sam?'' he called out to her, causing the girl to turn around.

''Springtrap?'' she whispered, completely surprised to see him. He didn't answer, still feeling nervous about her reaction. However, all of his worries were blown away when she suddenly ran up to him and hugged him tightly. ''I missed you so much!''

''Me too…'' Springtrap whispered, closing his eyes as he embraced her, happy to see that everything was fine, just the way it used to be.

However, moments later, he could feel Sam's grip around his neck loosening, with her letting go off him. The air grew thick and he had trouble breathing. He felt tense, not wanting to open his eyes, as he realized that something was incredibly wrong with this. He could feel Sam falling over, forcing him to finally open his eyes, which widened in pure shock and fear.

Instead of seeing Sam being well and alive, he was holding her decaying corpse. Her skin was sallow and pale, her body being so thin she looked like a skeleton, and there was a blood-covered wound on her chest. Her dark brown hair was thin and falling out in clumps and her eyes had been gouged out, with maggots wriggling inside them. William let the body fall, staring at it in horror. Sam's corpse then fell apart, the bones within shattering and her body turning into ashes, which faded away. William then fell on his knees, shaking, as the room around him changed, revealing nothing but darkness that surrounded him.

All he could hear was a creepy, chilling laughter that belonged to a child, echoing through the void that was his personal Hell.

**xXx**

_The Story Continues..._

**Five Nights at Freddy's:**

**Obsolete**

_This was his final performance and he knew that he wouldn't return. Still, the glitch he had created remained, forcing William Afton, alias Springtrap, to confront what he had left behind. Even Sam is troubled by his return, aware that, beside her, there is another person who decided to carry on his murderous legacy…_


End file.
